Asqueroso baka hentai
by Angron11
Summary: Un día apacible en la hoja... los pájaros cantan... los aldeanos se encargan despreocupadamente de sus asuntos... todo normal... Ah, y a Naruto le están empezando a acosar todas las mujeres de konoha... el no entiende nada, pero le preocupa, y mucho, que Sakura cada vez está más irascible por ello... Rated MA por lemmon y lime, lenguaje malsonante, Narusaku
1. Tenemos un problema

Cap1: tenemos un problema

 **Buenas! Si, lo sé, otro narusaku, la inspiración me ha venido por aquí chicos! Además, no afectará al siguiente capítulo de mi NaruKarin que tengo pensado publicar el lunes, este lo he escrito en vacaciones en mi móvil y sin internet, considerarlo un regalo. En este caso, salgo del universo de KnK y me dedico a disfrutar un poco de un aspecto que me encanta de esta pareja: la inocencia de Naruto, y los celos de Sakura. Añade a kurama y a las mujeres de konoha a la mezcla y...**

 **Será una historia corta, creo que 20000 palabras como máximo repartidas en cinco capítulos, capítulos donde el pobre Naruto se enfrentará a su enemigo más difícil... le compadezco incluso... en fin, no os hago spoiler, disfrutar!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas… quizás seamos como un simbionte...

* * *

Konohagakure no sato, aldea oculta de la hoja. La capital del continente shinobi, el ombligo del mundo, y hogar de dos shinobi particularmente... peculiares. Uno de ellos es Naruto uzumaki, el relámpago naranja de konoha, un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla y un llamativo chandal naranja y negro. En lo referente a su personalidad, Naruto es único: es humilde, todavía le incomodan las muestras de afecto que le ofrece la población tras convertirse en el nuevo héroe de guerra; es generoso, la mayoría de sus ingresos van destinados al orfanato de la aldea mientras él sigue viviendo en su minúsculo apartamento (y todo a pesar de que el rokudaime hokage, kakashi hatake, le había ofrecido ya tomar posesión de un hogar mas grande en el territorio de clanes... pero el uzumaki tenia claro que solo quería lo necesario para vivir, nada más); es valiente, nunca ha dudado en sacrificarse por sus seres queridos o por el indefenso; y, para su desgracia, es increíblemente inocente. En su defensa, hay que decir que esta inocencia no es algo malo en esencia: Naruto uzumaki ha vivido toda su infancia solo, sin amigos ni familia, y como resultado carecía de aquello que solo una interacción social intensa y continua otorga: picardía. Era común que se preguntase por que las mujeres acudían a decenas a verle entrenar. Solía acabar entero sudado y solo portando sus pantalones para facilitar la transpiración, y no era algo bonito de ver a su juicio; o por qué continuamente las chicas le ofrecían comer con ellas... encima siempre iban perfectamente maquilladas, y se sonrojaban al sugerirlo... en fin, las mujeres eran incomprensibles para él. Ademas, realmente solo le interesaba una, pero él a ella al parecer no. Y estaba contento con lo que tenía con ella, era su mejor amiga. No quería perderla.

Esa mujer era Sakura haruno, una talentosa kunoichi médico de pelo rosado ligeramente corto y ojos jade que, si había que ser sincero, no se planteaba en ese momento nada con nadie. Para empezar, su trabajo, esa vocación que la hacía inmensamente feliz, reclamaba la mayoría de su tiempo. Cuando no estaba trabajando, estaba estudiando para trabajar aun mejor. Su madre, así como su maestra, se enorgullecían y a la vez preocupaban por esa forma de actuar. Pero es que Sakura tampoco se podía explicar como alguien se podía fijar en ella con su físico, en serio. Solo rompería una lanza a favor de su trasero, hasta ino le había reconocido que lo envidiaba, pero el resto de su cuerpo no acompañaba: unos pechos pequeños, una constitución delgada con unos músculos trabajados que le daban un cierto toque... no masculino, pero si poco femenino... y una frente como una marquesina de una parada de autobús. Era común que los hombres que la iban a hablar las escasas veces que salía por la noche lo hiciesen para interesarse en su explosiva amiga rubia, que fisicamente era la mayor belleza de konoha. No, a ella no le interesaba buscar pareja en ese momento, ni tan siquiera Sasuke uchiha, su proclamado amor de la adolescencia, que había recibido un elegante rechazo cuando le sugirió acompañarle a uno de sus viajes... como pareja. Tenia claro que lo del pelinegro era agua pasada desde que casi la mata por primera vez. Solo había una persona que le hacia dudar, pero era un baka cabezota y ella prefería no remover las aguas, no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo y la piedra angular de su vida. Estaba contenta con su vida, se conformaba con eso...

Así que ambos se mantenían en una tregua tacita, en tierra de nadie: excedían el termino amigos, eso estaba claro, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, se conocían a la perfección, prácticamente se veían a diario a pesar del trabajo en el hospital de ella y como jounin de él... pero no llegaban al concepto de pareja, en ningún momento lo habían hablado. Si que era cierto que la kunoichi sentía unas ganas de matar brutales cuando veía a una mujer insinuarse al rubio, pero sus propias excusas ("Esa fresca solo quiere su minuto de gloria con el pobre Naruto"... "ese baka la ha provocado vistiéndose así"...) y la falta de picardía del rubio, que prácticamente no se daba cuenta de cuando una mujer se le insinuaba, le habían permitido a Sakura no analizar ese sentimiento. Y dentro de esta rutina, ambos shinobi habían quedado en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete, una especie de tradición para asegurarse la kunoichi de no perder su forma física. Una discípula de tsunade senju no podía permitirse oxidarse, tenía que estar dispuesta a enfrentarse a decenas de enemigos en cualquier momento. Pero ese día era... diferente. Para empezar, Naruto estaba... raro de aspecto. No sabia si se había hecho algo en el pelo, o si había hecho últimamente mas ejercicio que de costumbre, pero lo notaba más fuerte, más atlético... incluso le arrancó un ligero e incomprensible sonrojo, incomprensible porque estaba haciendo lo de siempre... estiramientos con esa camiseta de tirantes superceñida a esos músculos compactos bañados por una ligera capa de sudor... Sakura tuvo que negar y reprenderse mentalmente, ¿qué había sido ese lapsus?

-¡ **Rasengan**!- Ah, y también estaba eso... Naruto se estaba mostrando algo... intenso en sus practicas previas. Lo que originariamente iba a ser una esfera de chakra del tamaño de la palma de su mano acabó convirtiéndose en una del tamaño de un hombre adulto, que al impactar contra uno de los infortunados maniquíes de entrenamiento redujo a un cráter humeante un cuarto del lugar, obligando incluso a Sakura a alejarse para evitar los escombros.

-Joder, Naruto, ¡ten más cuidado! ¿Qué te pasa hoy?- preguntó Sakura tras finalizar la explosión. A pesar de que se sentía con más... carácter... que de costumbre, tenía razones para preguntar. O Naruto se estaba preparando para enfrentarse al juubi de nuevo, o algo pasaba con su control de chakra. No solo era este rasengan: ya antes, una simple **futon: ea dangan (viento: bala de aire)** del rubio había atravesado varias filas de arboles hasta pararse. La haruno lo había atribuido a un despiste, pero, posteriormente, en lugar de invocar los cinco clones previstos para entrenar a la ojijade, el uzumaki había invocado más de treinta... y todos así de sudados... y atléticos... joder, quizas era una nueva loción de afeitado, o una colonia nueva, pero notaba a Naruto (y por ende a sus clones) más adulto... El caso es que, tras este **rasengan** descontrolado, la haruno ya tenía claro que algo ocurría...

-No lo sé, dattebayo...- se excusó el uzumaki.- hoy me he despertado... no sé... como con mucha más energía... me siento raro... eso sin contar lo otro...

-¿qué otro?- preguntó Sakura, sinceramente preocupada por el rubio. Todo lo que afectase a la salud del uzumaki la ponía al borde de la taquicardia.

-Creo que es una paranoia mía, pero hoy... noto a las chicas... muchísimo mas amables de lo normal... solo he tardado dos minutos en llegar aquí desde mi casa, y ya me han invitado a tres cenas, y otras dos chunnin me ofrecieron acompañarlas a ambas a la casa que compartían para charlar... no lo entiendo, estábamos hablando ya en ese momento...- expuso un inocente Naruto, mientras Sakura apretaba los puños con fuerza al oírlo, con tanta que dobló el asa de hierro del kunai que portaba, para sorpresa de Naruto. Vale que siempre la cabreaba que esas busconas arrastradas y ofrecidas se acercasen a Naruto, sobre todo ahora que estaba tan... cambiado... sobre todo ahora... pero esta reacción excedía lo normal. Y lo curioso es que la normalmente atenta Sakura ni se habla dado cuenta, o eso parecía al menos...

-serán imaginaciones tuyas...- masculló con ira contenida la pelirrosada.- déjame mirar si tienes fiebre...- la haruno palpó la frente del uzumaki con diligencia, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa.- Joder Naruto, ¡estás ardiendo!- exclamó una ahora si preocupada del todo Sakura. Naruto estaba muy caliente... perdón, febril. La haruno volvió a abofetearse mentalmente por ese desliz. En serio, Naruto normalmente presentaba una temperatura corporal superior a lo normal, de unos treinta y ocho o treinta y nueve grados, pero ahora fácilmente pasaba de los cuarenta. Lo atribuiría al clima y al ejercicio, pero el ojiazul no estaba ni tan siquiera sudando. Y era raro, ella lo estaba haciendo a raudales, ¿era consciente Naruto del calor que hacía ese día? Al salir de casa le pareció un día normal de marzo, pero fue llegar a ese campo de entrenamiento y sofocarse... maldito cambio climático, incluso notaba su corazón latir frenético entre el clima y el susto que la estaba dando Naruto.

-Esto... yo... yo me siento bien Sakura chan... mejor que nunca dattebayo...- repuso un nervioso rubio. Justo cuando Sakura iba a contestar, apareció por el campo anko, que solía pasar por allí de camino a su zona de entrenamiento. Normalmente la pelimorada les ignoraba y seguía su camino, pero ese día decidió saludarles... o mas bien saludarle.

-Naruto, me alegro de verte.- expuso la mitarashi con una sonrisa que hizo a la haruno arquear una ceja. Sobre todo cuando la pelimorada siguió hablando.- Te veo bastante fuerte, se nota que te estas tomando en serio tu entrenamiento...- comentó, tocando el hombro derecho de Naruto mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Una mirada puede decir mucho, y la de Anko decía claramente que la jounin de las serpientes tenía hambre de Naruto... muchísima. Y la de Sakura que matar a la mitarashi y enterrar su cuerpo desmembrado en el bosque era una opción apetecible...

-Hola Anko, yo también me alegro de verte...- saludó Sakura con una amabilidad fingida que ocultaba su ira intensa. A Naruto le extrañó tanto eso, no en vano conocía a la kunoichi perfectamente y pudo percibir ese enfado, como que Anko respondiese con otra mirada cargada de ira, así que decidió intentar calmar los ánimos.

-Hola Anko, Sakura y yo estamos entrenando, pero si quieres puedes unirrrrthhhe...- su ultima palabra se atoró en la garganta cuando la pelimorada descendió su mano por el torso del uzumaki, y eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso de Sakura. A una kunoichi la entrenaban para percibir cada reacción de las personas de su entorno y analizarla y, a diferencia de todas las veces que una mujer se le había insinuado a Naruto, la fémina no había notado solo inocencia... también le había sentido excitarse. ¿Pero qué cojones le pasaba a ese asqueroso baka hentai? La haruno no lo sabía, pero tenía claro que ese imbecil debía de tener algún virus o algo, y combinado con su idiocia natural, le hacía candidato a una revisión en el hospital. Y que agradeciese que le fuese a llevar a pie y no de una hostia...

-De eso nada, que estás enfermo...- le excusó la médico mientras tiraba de él con violencia para alejarlo de la mitarashi y miraba a esa ofrecida con una ira tan intensa que la sangre fría de la pelimorada se congeló y la dejó sin habla.

-Pe... pero, si estoy bi...- Naruto no pudo terminar, puesto que Sakura ya le estaba arrastrando lejos de esa busc... digo, de camino al hospital.

-No seas baka, ¡ahora mismo vamos al hospital a que te hagan un chequeo!

Naruto no discutió mas y acompaño a la kunoichi de camino al centro medico, con la mirada gacha y sin decir palabra. Notaba a Sakura particularmente agresiva, así que quería darle el mínimo numero de motivos para que se enfadase... aunque realmente no fuese a evitar que la haruno estallase. Sakura no sabia si Naruto le habría pegado esa paranoia, pero ella también notaba al publico femenino... extraño. MUY extraño. A los comprensibles sofocos provocados por ese infernal calor (en serio, ¿quién había encendido la calefacción? ¡Si estaba nublado y era marzo!) había que añadir miradas nada santas, tropiezos por estar mirando a donde no se debía, saludos entre sonrojos, e incluso un par de intentos de tocar el culo de Naruto que la kunoichi solucionó con un par de gruñidos animales nada elegantes. Y que no se quejasen las susodichas, su inner había sugerido cortarlas la mano. Y cuando llegaron al hospital el enfado de Sakura fue en aumento: todas, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODAS las mujeres que en ese momento estaban de guardia en urgencias se giraron al ver entrar al uzumaki, como en esos documentales donde una cebra cae en un estanque de cocodrilos. Cuando comenzaron las peleas por ver qué mujer le atendía y cuanto tiempo querían a solas con el paciente, fue irremediable que el ojiazul acabase en el despacho de Tsunade senju, la cual examinó personalmente las pruebas de su nieto en todo menos en la sangre.

-No veo nada raro Naruto, mas allá de unos niveles anormales de chakra y de testosterona en sangre...- dijo la rubia con un gesto de preocupación. Solo había una persona capaz de alcanzar el nivel de preocupación de Sakura por la salud de Naruto, y esa era Tsunade.- ¿qué síntomas tienes?- pregunto, intentando averiguar el posible origen de todo.

-Ser un asqueroso baka hentai...- murmuró la haruno entre dientes, pero no pudo evitar que ambos la oyesen, y la ojimiel la lanzase una mirada de desaprobación.

-Sakura chaaaaan... te juro que no sé lo que me pasó...- comenzó a explicar el rubio con vergüenza, mientras Sakura miraba con molestia a otro lado, levantando el mentón.

-céntrate Naruto...- ordenó tsunade.

-Etto... pues... me siento fuerte... como con muchas energías... pero fuera de eso no… no noto... cosas raras... – murmuró Naruto mirando al suelo. Naruto no sabía mentir, cuando lo hacía se comportaba como un cachorrillo que había roto algo de la casa. Definitivamente, algo le pasaba al rubio, y la senju lo iba a averiguar.

-¿Y cómo te sientes cuando... te habla una mujer?- preguntó tsunade con interés, ahondando en ese incidente con Anko. Naruto se puso aun mas nervioso cuando Sakura clavó sus jade en él como un inquisidor. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que su vida dependía de responder bien a esa pregunta...

-Pues... me... me pongo nervioso, y no sé porqué dattebayo... siento que mi energía se descontrola, y solo puedo centrar mi atención en ella... eso... eso sin contar esto...- continuó el rubio, señalando con un sonrojo notorio un ENORME bulto en la entrepierna. Tsunade se sonrojó ligeramente incluso, mientras Sakura tragaba hondo y necesitaba abanicarse de inmediato, de golpe la temperatura ambiente había subido unos diez grados. En serio, había que hablar con el hokage para que costease un sistema de aire acondicionado más potente para el hospital... esos cambios de temperatura la impedían incluso pensar en algo que no fuese Naruto y su problema... bendito problema de baka hentai...

-E... está bien Naruto...- comenzó a hablar tsunade, tomando el control de la situación debido a que su alumna se había quedado hipnotizada mirando la entrepierna del uzumaki. Incluso Naruto se estaba empezando a incomodar aún más con esa mirada.- Te haré una pregunta que me guardaba para el imbécil de jiraiya y que nunca creí que te haría a ti... ¿te has... tomado algo que explique... eso?- inquirió la senju.

-¿qué? ¡N... no dattebayo!- repuso un totalmente rojo ojiazul.- Me... me he despertado así... joder, y no hubo manera de... bajarlo en casa, por muchas veces que… terminase... llevo así tres horas...- se quejó el rubio, entendiéndolo ambas féminas al instante.

-Vale, Naruto... lo primero es atender eso...- intervino Sakura, enrojeciendo Naruto hasta la raíz del cabello al malinterpretar ese comentario. Sakura de inmediato lo captó, enrojeciendo como nunca y golpeando al uzumaki como contestación con tal violencia que lo tiró de la silla.- ¡No me refería a eso estúpido baka!

-Sakura, agradecería que no mates al paciente...- recriminó Tsunade a la pelirrosada. La senju notaba a Sakura particularmente... agresiva... ese día. Sin contar que, después de cómo había estado mirando la haruno la entrepierna del rubio, hasta ella había pensado mal.

-¡la culpa es suya, que es un asqueroso baka hentai!- se excusó la kunoichi, sacando una inmensa jeringa de un cajón cercano, instrumento que arrancó una mueca de terror a Naruto cuando Sakura dijo la frase que siempre había querido oír de ella... en el peor contexto.- Naruto, bájate los pantalones...

-¿Co... cómo? ¿Pa... para qué?- preguntó el jinchuriki, alejándose de ambas médicos.

-Naruto...- intentó tranquilizarle tsunade.- Es necesario bajarte... eso... si no extraemos la sangre ahí acumulada, podría gangrenarse y perderías el pene.- expuso, mientras Sakura se acercaba con ese instrumento de dolor. Si Naruto tenía pánico a las inyecciones, imaginar a estas. Desesperado mientras buscaba una escapatoria, una voz que en ese momento le resultó angelical habló.

- **Cachorro, convoca un clon y déjame salir...** \- solicitó kurama, mientras Naruto agradecía el rescate. Joder, le habría permitido destruir la aldea si se lo hubiese pedido...

-¡Esperad!- gritó el rubio, mientras ambas mujeres le miraban con interés.- Ku... kurama quiere hablar...- tartamudeó Naruto, convocando un clon de inmediato. Bueno, realmente cinco por culpa de su problema y los nervios, disponiéndose cuatro a proteger al original con un gesto de pura determinación mientras el ultimo adquiría unos rasgos animalizados propios del kitsune.

- **Bien...** \- hablo el biju, mirando a ambas mujeres, que le devolvían la mirada con interés.- **...antes de que os carguéis la posibilidad del gaki de reproducir su idiocia...**

-¡ehhhh!- se quejó el rubio, que había entendido casi todo... lo ultimo parecía malo al menos...

 **-... os diré que podréis clavarle veinte de esos instrumentos de tortura en el pene, que se morirá desangrado antes de perder esa erección... y que por mucho amor que se dé, va a tardar bastante en bajársele...** \- expuso el kitsune, ignorando las quejas de Naruto.

-sabía que tenías algo que ver...- confesó Tsunade con un gesto de desaprobación, mientras kurama dibujaba una sonrisa zorruna.- ¿qué sugieres para evitar que se le pudra el pene a Naruto por la gangrena?- el uzumaki palideció de golpe al oír eso.

- **No se le gangrenará, soy un puñetero biju de nueve colas con pleno acceso a su cuerpo, me es tan sencillo como pensar en que renueve el riego para que ocurra... y en cuanto a la solución... es bastante simple...** \- comentó, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura, que le lanzó de inmediato la jeringuilla a modo de kunai en un arranque de ira al entender el gesto.

-Deja de bromear kurama y dinos qué le ocurre a Naruto...- intervino Tsunade de nuevo, alejando a su alumna del kitsune antes de que lo reventase de un puñetazo mientras este se reía.

- **Muy sencillo... Naruto está en época de celo.**

* * *

 **y bien, primer capítulo de este pequeño experimento. Ya sabemos la causa de esas reacciones tan... extrañas, NARUTO ESTÁ EN ÉPOCA DE CELO. Seguro que ya os habíais olido algo cuando entró en urgencias, pero tranquilos, kurama explicará con pelos y señales todo en el siguiente capítulo. De momento, tenemos a Sakura mucho más agresiva de lo normal, y a Naruto cohibido y con una ereccion de caballo rodeado de mujeres, la cosa está que arde! Yo os haré unas preguntas...**

 **... ¿que pasara si se cruza con Ino y su coquetería?**

 **... ¿Y con una manada de inuzuka descontroladas?**

 **... y lo más importante... ¿y con cierta ojiperla con debilidad por el color naranja?**

 **Mi única duda es Karin o Shion, si queréis ayudar sería de utilidad xD**

 **y finalizare con otra pregunta... ¿por que Sakura tiene tanto calor en marzo? XD Nos vemos!**


	2. Un examen médico exhaustivo

Cap2: un examen médico… exhaustivo

 **Y aquí tenemos el otro capítulo que tenía atravesado entre mis notas. La cosa avanza, y me alegra el seguimiento que está teniendo. Hoy tenemos a kurama explicando el origen del estado de Naruto, Sakura furiosa y... una sorpresa. No os hago spoilers, os dejo disfrutar para contestar a los reviews!**

 **Ah, y definitivamente, queda elegida Karin. Veo que os gusta más, y tengo una idea muy buena para ella XD**

 **Adrit126:** hola de nuevo! Pues si, Naruto en celo, y calla que hoy vas a ver más casos antiguos de épocas de celo... la de Naruto puede que sea la más light... o puede que no, quien sabe... el pobre lo va a pasar muy mal. Hoy le tienes sufriendo y a kurama riéndose, disfrútalo, nos leemos!

 **Nothernlights91:** hola! qué tal todo? Pues si, escojo a Karin, será divertido meterla en medio de este problema XD un saludo!

 **Kazumi-oneesan:** buenas! Me alegra que te guste, ese es el objetivo! Hoy tienes más problemas para el rubio XD un saludo!

 **Sephiel14:** hola! Gracias por el review, y no te imaginas esa pelea... será cómica, es la principal razón por la que me he decantado por la pelirroja xD Disfruta, nos leemos!

 **Dana2:** Buenas! Sakura celosa es MUY divertida, sobre todo cuando el rubio intenta excusarse XD y ya veo que estoy describiendo a Naruto bien, hoy hay más... y el pobre no se da cuenta xD aquí la tienes, disfruta!

 **Anneliesehitsuki7:** hola buenas! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, y te saldrás con la tuya y tendrás a Karin por ahí danzando XD disfruta, un saludo!

 **Liacc993** : saludos de nuevo! De gracias nada, con la ilusión que me hacen los nuevos reviews, como para no contestar xD y si, Naruto está jodido, MUY jodido, no sé si me pondría yo en su situación... hoy lo explica kurama XD y, como ya te dije, no será naruharem, por eso Naruto estará muy jodido XD todas ellas quieren, y el en cambio... es Naruto. Si se tirase a todo lo que se mueve sería todo demasiado... fácil. Te entiendo lo de celosa, yo soy similar con Sakura, no veas lo que me verla con alguien que no sea Naruto, que es el único que la trata como se merece.

En defensa de KnK, es narusaku en su mayoría, sólo que por circunstancias imprevistas tienen que separarse... para volver a encontrarse. Si hubiese sido fácil su historia habría sido todo mucho peor, créeme.

Disfruta, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

- **Muy sencillo... Naruto esta en época de celo.**

-¿Como?- preguntaron a voz en grito ambas féminas.

- **época de celo...** \- continuó hablando kurama con hastío.- **No sé por que os impresionáis tanto, es algo bastante común en la naturaleza...**

-En el puto mundo animal Shannaro, no entre seres humanos...- repuso Sakura con los brazos cruzados, mientras el pobre Naruto y sus clones no abrían la boca. Las doctoras parecían haber abandonado su proyecto de "acupuntura al limite", no querían tentar a la suerte.

- **Lo sé, peeeeero mi cachorro no es un humano normal...** \- corrigió el kitsune, para luego carraspear y llenarse de orgullo.- **... es el jodido jinchuriki de kurama no kitsune, el biju mas absolutamente espectacular del mundo shinobi, y como tal tiene ciertas... ventajas, al menos a mi juicio. Junto con el chakra natural, le da un físico envidiable en el mundo ningen, dos bobinas de chakra superdesarrolladas, un pelo suave y sedoso...**

-Gracias por eso, por cierto.- agradeció Naruto, mesándose su melena rubia con felicidad.

- **De nada gaki. Y, entre esas mil ventajas, has recibido ciertos rasgos... animales. Tus marcas semejantes a bigotes son las más palpables pero no se queda ahí, lo cierto es que eres el jinchuriki con el que tengo una conexión más fuerte de todas mis experiencias. Cuando te enfadas muestras mis garras, puedes invocar mis ojos y mi olfato a voluntad y... estás también ligado a mi época de celo.**

-Esto... explica eso último...

- **Una vez cada cuarto de siglo, durante una semana aproximadamente, entro en una etapa de apareamiento... mi chakra se descontrola, me vuelvo mas fuerte, mas agresivo y... emito feromonas. Normalmente me desfogaba con algunas youkos sexys de mi clan de invocación, y si estaba particularmente necesitado buscaba a matatabi y la dejaba temblando... tendríais que haberme visto, la atrapaba por la espalda y con mi pene erecto la...**

-al grano...- le interrumpió tsunade. Lo que menos quería la senju es escuchar un ritual de apareamiento biju...

- **... aguafiestas...** \- se quejó amargamente el kitsune.- **el caso es que esa cualidad también la has heredado gaki, ¡enhorabuena, esta va a ser tu semana grande!** \- exclamó con una sonrisa zorruna, obteniendo un gruñido gutural de Sakura, que en serio estaba sufriendo para no salir y partirle la cara a ese biju... y a Naruto ya puestos, que seguía con esa pose de conquistador del mundo con su pelo rubio y esos ojos azules hipnóticos... demonios, ¿por qué estaba tan jodidamente guapo ese día? Debía de ser el peinado, porque ella tenía claro que no se había creído NADA de ese estúpida explicación. Naruto simplemente estaba en su modo asqueroso baka hentai provocando a cuanta arrastrada se le cruzase, y anko y la mitad de las kunoichi de urgencias querían morir... lenta y dolorosamente...

-Suponiendo que sea verdad...- interrumpió la senju el tenso momento. Tenía sus reservas por lo expuesto pero, viendo la reacción provocada por Naruto en las urgencias de su hospital (iban ya tres mujeres heridas por sus compañeras, y las fuerzas del orden habían tardado horas en controlar la situación), su mente científica se mostraba mas abierta.- ¿qué efectos provoca y cómo lo paramos?

- **En lo referente a los efectos, por primera vez mis feromonas las produce un macho humano. Gozará esta semana de más chakra y fuerza física... Cachorro, te recomiendo no usar mi chakra durante este tiempo, intensificaría el efecto y a ti te convertiría prácticamente en un animal en materia sexual... y sin una hembra cerca para procrear podrías acabar recurriendo a otras especies que a mi me gusten...** \- advirtió el biju, asintiendo el rubio con un gesto de asco.- **pero lo importante es lo que provocarán en otras personas esas feromonas. Toda persona que se sienta, aunque sea mínimamente, atraída por el gaki, se verá afectada, y cuanto más le atraiga más intenso será el efecto. No puedo concretar porque depende de cada hembra: desde ofrecerle sexo directamente, y aún si no quieres, hasta mostrarse agresivas... lo que es seguro es que a todas ellas las provocará excitación.** \- describió el kitsune con tranquilidad, mientras tsunade asentía. Eso explicaba porque no provocaba efecto en ella, si aceptaba la explicación del biju: veía a Naruto como un nieto, en ningún caso de forma sexual o romántica.- **Y en cuanto a pararlo... no hay una forma, es cuestión de aparearse... y durante toda la semana...**

-Joder, ¿me estás diciendo que aún accediendo a acostarme con ellas sin quererlo, tendría que hacerlo toda la semana dattebayo?- se quejó por primera vez el uzumaki.

-Deja de hacerte la mosquita muerta, asqueroso baka hentai, que se te nota que estas encantado con que todas esas busconas quieran tocarte...- le recriminó con rabia contenida Sakura, que en ese momento se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de pura ira en el rostro. Si fuese por ella, mandaba volando a baka y biju hasta la luna a buscar vida...

-Sakura chan, te juro que no me gusta anko, ni ninguna de las doctoras y enfermeras de urgencias...- intentó defenderse con vergüenza el pobre Naruto, que temía en serio perder la amistad de su Sakura chan si la revelaba lo que sentía de verdad por ella.

- **No os quejéis, que si Naruto fuese hembra jinchuriki todo sería MUCHISIMO peor... Me acuerdo de cuando coincidió con mito... fue dos veces, pero en la última estaba ya con la menopausia y se libró, pero en la primera no lo hizo...** \- comenzó a narrar el biju mientras la senju arqueaba una ceja con temor al oír mentar a su abuela dentro de la descripción de una época de celo.- **En los hombres, el efecto es mínimo, agresividad y potencia en su mayoría, en las mujeres es eso... y un aumento salvaje de la libido... la propia jinchuriki y todas las mujeres que la rodean y la han visto atractiva en algún momento entran en una etapa de frenesí sexual brutal por culpa de mis feromonas, como un circulo vicioso: a más sexo, más feromonas, con estas hay más excitación y vuelta a empezar. Y si a eso le unes ser uzumaki con una energía inmensa... Mito tomó a hashirama hasta que el pobre tuvo que huir arrastrándose de su cuarto entre suplicas de piedad, y después se pasó por la piedra a cada mujer de la corte y a los principales shinobi de konoha por orden del propio hokage, que temía que le volviese a atrapar y le matase a base de sexo... suerte que, como uzumaki, disponía de sellos anticonceptivos, si no habría sido imposible que no saliese embarazada de esas orgías multitudinarias... hashirama tuvo que dictar un decreto para evitar que se hablase de esa semana so pena de muerte, sobre todo cuando mito le obligó a...**

-¡NO SIGAS!- gritó una completamente traumatizada Tsunade, sudando frío incluso. Joder, la imagen de su abuela como alguien alegre y tranquila, con algo de carácter pero en esencia sin imperfecciones, se acababa de hundir como un barco de papel...

- **Bien, pues seguiré con kushina...**

-¡No por favor!- rogó Naruto al biju, aterrado tras oír la historia de mito.

- **Cachorro, no te avergüences de tu madre, era una mujer muy fogosa, y quería mucho a tu padre...** \- excusó el biju a la pelirroja, intentando tranquilizar al rubio, sin éxito por supuesto.- **Pero es que mis feromonas son muy potentes. Atrapó a tu padre por sorpresa y solo paro cuando el pobre cayó inconsciente por el agotamiento durante el acto. Luego cayeron Mikoto uchiha y Tsume inuzuka en un trio lésbico que todavía me veo en tu paraje mental cuando me siento solo, y entre las tres atraparon a tu padre cuando consiguió despertarse.** \- el kitsune dibujó la sonrisa más pervertida de su vida mientras seguía comentando.- **joder Naruto, fue impresionante, aquello parecía una puta película porno, kushina dejó inconsciente a minato a base de cabalgarlo sin piedad, y justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y supo que eran mikoto y tsume por el olfato, que venían a hablar con ella sobre una misión. Sin que las dos pudiesen decir nada, kushina las arrastró al interior de la casa con sus cadenas de diamantina y en la misma mesa del comedor... ¿Cachorro?** \- kurama paró de narrar la historia cuando notó que el ojiazul había dejado de hacer ningún ruido. Naruto se encontraba hecho un ovillo en una esquina del cuarto junto a sus clones, intentando asimilar esa historia y conciliarla con la imagen de su madre que ya tenía de antes... ningún hijo debería de saber de las actividades de cama de sus padres.- **Venga cachorro, no te pongas así, enfócalo de forma positiva y saca ideas, quizás alguien te pueda ayudar...** \- ofreció kurama, mirando con una sonrisa zorruna a Sakura, que no aguantó ni una broma más.

-¡Shannaro!- exclamo, para después golpear al aterrorizado clon controlado por kurama, que se disolvió en una nube de humo. Y acompañado de la silla en la que estaba sentado y parte del suelo, dejando un inmenso boquete en el despacho de la Senju. Sakura tenía per se una fuerza monstruosa... y ahora estaba cabreada de verdad. Incluso los cuatro clones de Naruto desaparecieron por la onda de choque, quedando el uzumaki original aterrado tras unos escombros. Hasta juraría que el pelo rosado de la medico estaba flotando en nueve terroríficos mechones...

-Gracias Sakura...- solo pudo decir tsunade, debatiéndose entre agradecer a la haruno el salvarla de otra historia caliente sobre su abuela contada por kurama, o reprenderla por condenarla a una mañana de papeleo para explicar ese incidente en su despacho y la necesidad de reparaciones... le había prometido a Kakashi que no volvería a destrozar su despacho tras tres veces ese mes…- bien, Naruto, te vamos a hacer pruebas de inmediato para comprobar todo lo que ha dicho kurama...

-¡Tsunade sama! ¿En serio se va a creer que Naruto está produciendo feromonas que excitan a las mujeres que están enamoradas de él, hasta el punto de volverlas agresivas o violadoras en potencia?- exclamó una furiosa Sakura mientras se sacudía el polvo y se secaba el sudor de su frente. Tsunade arqueó una ceja: la respuesta obvia era que no se había creído nada, pero, viendo la forma de actuar de su alumna y ese acaloramiento, había decidido ser pragmática.

-Sakura...- comenzó a explicar tsunade con un tono académico.- Por supuesto que la explicación de kurama me ha parecido inverosímil. Pero somos científicas, y debemos de atenernos a los hechos: lo sucedido en urgencias, y el resultado de los análisis preliminares apuntan a que ese biju pervertido tiene razón. Al menos en parte, nunca se sabe a qué atenerse uno cuando se trata de los biju. Así que, Naruto...- el uzumaki observó a la senju con interés.- ... te vas a quedar aquí para una serie de pruebas, bajo mi supervisión...

-Tsunade sama, no pierda el tiempo, ya me encargo yo de Naruto...- se ofreció Sakura mientras el uzumaki tragaba hondo con terror. La haruno había vuelto a mirar su entrepierna y coger esa jeringuilla...

-No Sakura.- interrumpió la senju a la haruno.- tú vas a tener otro trabajo. Acabas de destruir mi despacho, así que te vas a encargar de rellenar la solicitud de reparación y explicar lo ocurrido al administrador...

-Pero, Tsunade sama...

-Sin peros, Sakura.- sentenció Tsunade, aunque por dentro se hallase sorprendida. Sakura jamás había cuestionado una orden suya, y ahora parecía bastante reacia a separarse de Naruto. Ese día estaba particularmente agresiva, y la senju comenzaba a temerse el motivo. Convenía que la ojijade estuviese alejada del rubio, al menos un tiempo.- Es una orden.

Sakura, con un clarísimo enfado, salió del despacho, no sin antes advertirle a Naruto que, citando textualmente, "como volviese a verle insinuándose a alguna arrastrada le castraría sin anestesia para solucionar el problema de raíz y para siempre". Naruto asintió completamente pálido, y cerró los ojos por el sonoro portazo que dio la kunoichi al irse. Ya sin Sakura, tsunade llamó a la diligente Shizune, estando completamente segura de que la morena no se vería afectada por tales feromonas emitidas por Naruto, si es que existían. Ella veía a Naruto como un hermano menor, no como un hombre al que seducir, así que la Senju podía delegar en ella sin temor a que violase al uzumaki. Ambas condujeron al rubio de forma discreta a las diversas pruebas que debía de realizar: escáneres, análisis, mediciones de fuerza y sustancias producidas... y los resultados fueron sorprendentes. Kurama tenía razón, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba produciendo un compuesto activo con su sudoración, uno similar al que producían las serpientes o ciertos mamíferos durante el apareamiento. Una sustancia que fortalecía a Naruto, y generaba reacciones en las posibles candidatas a aparearse; y que podría tener unas aplicaciones medicas inmensas. Unas emocionadas Tsunade y Shizune comenzaron a debatir sobre sus posibles usos, desde cura de la impotencia hasta permitir avances en la neurocirugía si se analizaba su efecto en el cerebro femenino. Algo tan innovador que hizo a ambas kunoichi olvidarse por completo de Naruto, que se quedó al cargo de la enfermera de guardia... Ino Yamanaka.

-Bueno Naruto, parece que ya está...- comentó la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto asentía contento desde su camilla.

-Al fin dattebayo... ¿puedo irme?

-En nada de tiempo, antes debo de revisarte...- anunció la yamanaka, sacando de inmediato un estetoscopio y disponiéndose cerca del tumbado Naruto. Ino se detuvo un momento, secándose un poco de sudor de la frente, y procedió a hablar de nuevo.- podrías... ¿quitarte la camiseta? Con ella por medio no puedo oír bien...

-Va... vale...- accedió un dubitativo uzumaki. Sonaba lógico lo que le pedía Ino, aunque no entendía esa ligera duda de ella. Se quitó la camiseta, dejando a la vista su musculado torso, y un ligero suspiro de la yamanaka le puso nervioso.- Pa... ¿Pasa algo?

-No... no, nada... túmbate sobre la camilla...- ordenó la yamanaka, comenzando con el examen. Un examen... algo exhaustivo si le permitían opinar al uzumaki... la rubia no dejó sin palpar ningún músculo. Y no sabía si por estar el aire acondicionado apagado, o por la cercanía de la fémina combinada con su estado actual, pero se notaba arder. Sentía su perfume a flores penetrar por sus fosas nasales, sus suaves manos acariciarle... y los gestos de la kunoichi no le ayudaban. Ino suspiraba repetidamente, se mordía el labio, y era común que su sedoso cabello rubio contactase con la piel del ojiazul. Y, cuando la joven notó su miembro erecto en su máximo esplendor y lo rozó con atención, ya tuvo que intervenir...

-I... Ino...- Naruto notó como su garganta se atoraba al ver a la fémina sonreírle como si nada... mientras seguía acariciando su pene por fuera del pantalón.- Cre... creo que me has rozado sin querer el pene... y con rozado me... me refiero a tocarlo y mover la... la mano rítmicamente...- explicó entre tartamudeos el uzumaki, riéndose ligeramente Ino por lo cómico del comentario.

-¿Ah si? No me había dado cuenta...- contestó la kunoichi... sin frenar su movimiento ni un segundo. Sin desdibujar su sonrisa traviesa, la yamanaka continuó con su juego.- ¿quieres que pare? A lo mejor tienes novia y se enfada...- dejo caer con un mohín de disgusto la rubia, claramente fingido, obligando a Naruto a recurrir a cada átomo de su voluntad para no tomar ahí mismo a la yamanaka preso de la excitación... maldita sea, ¿por qué era todo tan difícil? Podía decir de carrerilla los nombres de mínimo diez amigos que matarían por estar en su situación…

-N... no... no tengo novia.- comentó como pudo el rubio mientras Ino volvía a reír. Le encantaba y excitaba a partes iguales jugar así con ese monumento de hombre.- Pe... pero...

-Sin peros Naruto...- le interrumpió ino, poniéndose a escasos centímetros del rostro de Naruto, que tuvo que tragar hondo para no devorar esos carnosos labios. Joder, por algo esa mujer era considerada la mas bella de todo konoha por el sector masculino... a esa piel fina y blanca, esos cabellos rubios, esos ojos azul claro y ese cuerpo de escándalo se unía esa actitud coqueta que incluso en Naruto generaba debilidad. Pero era precisamente por la mujer que él consideraba más bella en todo konoha y el continente shinobi que se frenaba... solo tenía un corazón que perder, y lo había entregado ya. Se lo hubiese explicado a la explosiva Ino, pero necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que su pene tomase el control de la situación... sobre todo porque ino seguía frotándolo sobre el pantalón como si fuese una lampara mágica.- Desde tu victoria sobre pain me atraes... y mucho. Me pareces el hombre más atractivo de konoha... y si tú no tienes novia, y yo no tengo novio... ¿Qué problema hay?- preguntó la yamanaka, a escasos centímetros del rostro de Naruto, mirando los labios del rubio como si fuesen uno de sus adorados helados de chocolate. Entre las feromonas y el monumento de mujer que le estaba hablando, Naruto no podía hacer otra cosa que sudar. Una parte de él, seguramente situada en su entrepierna, rogaba, suplicaba hacerla suya ahí mismo. Tomarla de la cintura, tumbarla en la camilla y darse rienda suelta. Y hacer que le oyese todo el hospital.

- **Joder, cachorro, ¡HAZLO!** \- rogó kurama mientras sorbía con ansia su refresco de soda y respiraba agitadamente viendo lo que veía Naruto. Joder, adoraba su época de celo, y más aún desde que tenía jinchuriki. Tenía el doble de acción. Pero por la mente de Naruto se paseó la imagen de una mujer en concreto, una imagen que le hizo tragar hondo y resignarse a que seguramente se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer… pero era Naruto uzumaki, SIEMPRE optaba por la salida difícil pero legal.

-I… Ino… no… no puedo…- sentenció Naruto, cerrando incluso los ojos con pesadumbre. Joder, ¡odiaba ser así, kiba iba a reírse de él por años si se enteraba! La rubia arqueó una ceja, sorprendida porque el rubio tuviese suficiente fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a ella en esa situación. No era que no la viese atractiva, joder, tenia en ese momento bajo su mano derecha la prueba palpable y palpitante de que le resultaba atractiva. Y viéndole sudar y respirar agitado, estaba tentada a seguir con su ataque. Ella se encontraba igual, incluso no podía apartar la vista de sus labios… pero la rubia sospechaba cuál era la razón de la resistencia del rubio. Con un suspiro, y empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se apartó del uzumaki con lentitud.

-La frentona tiene mucha suerte…- comentó con una media sonrisa, mientras Naruto se llevaba las manos a la cara con frustración. La yamanaka no pudo evitar reírse de ese gesto, por lo que parecía Naruto estaba aún peor que ella. Cuando el ojiazul se irguió, Ino decidió ser mala un poquito más, y volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos para susurrarle algo al oído. Le habría besado, pero como lo hiciese no tendría fuerzas para parar.- Pero, que te quede claro: como la frente pala no se ponga las pilas, no te perdonaré la vida la próxima vez…- prometió con un tono travieso, para luego morder ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto. El rubio se estremeció como una hoja, quedándose tieso después para evitar que su miembro decidiese dar un golpe de estado. Y poco faltaba para que eso ocurriese. Se quedó contemplando los labios de la yamanaka cuando está se separó, y la rubia contesto sonriendo con coquetería. Podría parecer lo contrario, pero Ino no se había ido de vacío… se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Lástima que la puerta se abriese de golpe, con un sonoro golpe por usar exceso de fuerza al abrirla.

-¡TÚ!- gritó Sakura desde el marco de la puerta. Naruto se giró, todavía apoyado en la camilla y con el torso descubierto, con ambas manos de Ino posadas en su torso y su rostro a centímetros. Sólo le salvaba que se le veía claramente incómodo, pero quizás Sakura ni se habría fijado en eso. La pelirrosada estaba agitada, completamente sudada. Había completado en tiempo récord el informe al administrador sobre el "accidente" en el despacho de la senju, y luego se había recorrido el hospital habitación por habitación en búsqueda del uzumaki. Oficialmente era por interesarse por el estado de su amigo, pero realmente sus prisas se debían a una sensación incómoda en su estómago. La idea de dejar a Naruto sin vigilancia en el caso de que ese estúpido biju tuviese razón, concretamente. Y vaya que si había hecho bien… joder…

-Sa… Sakura chan, no… no es lo que parece…- se excusó un auténticamente aterrado Naruto mientras Ino se apartaba a un lado. Sakura le iba a matar. Le partiría cada hueso del cuerpo. Le castraría. Oh, sobre todo eso último. Cerró los ojos cuando la haruno se acercó a él con una mirada cargada de ira.- _Ero sannin, allá voy, y muriendo como tú siempre habrías querido…_ \- pensó cuando sintió ese aroma a cerezo en frente suyo. Pero, para su sorpresa, los golpes no llegaron. Sólo sintió como esa mano de fina piel blanca le agarraba el mentón con fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía esos dos jades centelleando por la furia a centímetros de los suyos.

-Escúchame bien, asqueroso baka hentai…- ordenó la kunoichi, asintiendo Naruto mientras sudaba frío y tragaba hondo. La haruno no iba a negar que deseaba arrancarle el miembro al rubio… pero no hubiese sido justo. Claramente podía ver quién era la culpable aquí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la posición en que encontró a Naruto. Sin escapatoria, acorralado… le iba a dar el beneficio de la duda. Siempre tendría tiempo para castrarlo más adelante.- Vas a ponerte una camiseta y vas a salir de inmediato del hospital. Vas a ir saltando de tejado en tejado, sin pararte ni un segundo, me da igual que el juubi esté atacando la aldea, y no vas a parar hasta llegar a tu apartamento y encerrarte ahí hasta que yo llegue. Y como te encuentre de nuevo así… te va a faltar tierra para volar del puñetazo que te voy a pegar, ¿te ha quedado claro?- finalizó, asintiendo Naruto de nuevo con rapidez. Nada deseaba más que salir de ahí con vida, e increíblemente, también virgen. El rubio se puso su camiseta y abandonó la sala como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras Sakura se giraba para encarar a su amiga nada más cerrarse la puerta.- ¡y tú!- continuó, señalando con el dedo a la yamanaka, que estaba suspirando cansada apoyada en una pared. No subirse a cabalgar a Naruto sobre esa camilla había consumido todas sus fuerzas...- ¿se puede saber qué estabas haciendo con Naruto, cacho cerda?

-Cálmate frentona…- contestó Ino, mentalizándose para lo larga que se le iba a hacer la guardia tras ese momento con Naruto… como odiaba no tener novio…- no hicimos nada, sólo le estaba revisando.

-¿y por eso estabas tan cerca de él, y sin camiseta?- interrogó, apretando los puños con rabia. Encima la tomaba por tonta.

-No te voy a negar que me aproveché un poco…- confesó Ino con una mirada pícara, para luego morderse el labio.- ¿tú has visto qué ojos y qué cuerpo? Hoy está especialmente… caliente… así que no pude resistirme a jugar.- Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, joder, ¿encima se lo decía tan tranquila?

-pe… pero… ¿a ti te gusta Naruto? ¿No te gustaba Sai?

-Sai no me hace el más mínimo caso, lo que no entiendo en absoluto. Y en cuanto a Naruto… me parece muy sexy, desde que venció a pain me he fijado en él así… aunque antes ya me pareció interesante tras nuestra misión en el país del mar. Y te repito: hoy está muy, pero que muy, sexy… debe de ser por su pelo suave y sedoso…- caviló Ino con una media sonrisa, viendo cómo a su amiga ya sólo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas. Estaba roja, con la vena de su frente marcada, los puños cerrados y la espalda tensa… si, era hora de atacar ella.- Pero frente, no entiendo tu reacción con esto, ¿Acaso tienes algo con Naruto?- inquirió Ino, sabiendo que había atacado el punto de flotación cuando el sonrojo de Sakura pasó de deberse a la ira a la vergüenza.

-Pe… pero, ¿a qué viene esto?- tartamudeó la haruno, buscando una escapatoria desesperadamente.- Estamos hablando de ti y de lo que ibas a hacer CON UN PACIENTE en el hospital…

-No intentes escaparte frentona…- se mantuvo firme la yamanaka. Viendo que su amiga iba a cerrarse en banda, decidió seguir con su plan.- Mira Sakura, si no eres su novia, no he hecho nada malo. Y, basándome en tu comportamiento, si te gusta Naruto…

-¿Ese baka hentai? Pe… pe... pero… ¿has bebido?- se defendió la pelirrosada, negando con ambas manos de forma nerviosa, y haciendo reír a Ino por ello. Como un libro abierto…

-Y si te… te… gusta Naruto…- continuó la enfermera, recalcando con esa burla sobre el tartamudeo de Sakura que no había caído en la penosa excusa de su mejor amiga.- Tranquila, por ahora me apartaré. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa…- se dispuso a finalizar triunfalmente la yamanaka, acercándose a la puerta mientras Sakura se quedaba congelada y completamente roja. Ino había ganado, había atacado duro, rápido y sin piedad, y ahora se retiraba antes de que su amiga saliese con otra excusa.- … ese bombón no va a seguir mucho tiempo soltero… y si tú no quieres ese puesto, voy a seguir teniendo competencia…

* * *

 **Pobre Naruto... en serio. Estoy por hacerle un naruharem para compensar lo mal que lo ha pasado hoy, sobre todo en esa camilla. Os dije que no sabía si querría ponerme en su piel: mucha demanda, peeeero sólo una mujerbentre ceja y ceja que parece no querer nada con el... al menos parece...**

 **Espero que os rieseis con kurama narrando las épocas de celo previas, y con Sakura volando como un águila por el hospital para rescatar a su Naruto. No voy a negar que es mi primer naruino... y que me ha gustado mucho como me han quedado ambos. Quién sabe, quizás acabe cayendo en algún fic, con permiso de mi querida pelirrosada.**

 **En el siguiente tendremos más de Naruto sufriendo, será particularmente cruel... y eso que todavía falta que aparezca una chica concreta que estará dispuesta a matar por tomarlo ahí mismo XD Un saludo y disfrutar, nos leemos en el siguiente... "Un burka por amor".**


	3. Hoy toca limpieza a fondo

Cap2: hoy toca limpiar a fondo

 **Buenas, aquí de nuevo con esta historia corta. Si, se que el capítulo iba a llamarse "un burka por amor", pero resultó que lo escrito se me iba tranquilamente a más de 10000 palabras, y quiero que esta historia tenga capítulos de máximo 6000 contando estos textos, así que tendréis un capítulo más! Hoy tenéis "hoy toca limpiar a fondo" (cuando entendáis el título os reiréis XD). Por lo pronto, me alegra el recibimiento de la historia, espero que lo de hoy os guste, un saludo.**

 **honter11:** hola! Un gusto leer un review nuevo! Si te soy sincero, no soy muy de naruino, me suelo centrar sobre todo en Narusaku, narushion y en narushizuka, pero desde que hice mi NaruKarin me notó más abierto a de vez en cuando airearme un poco y experimentar con nuevas señoras uzumaki... y lo de Ino me gustó muchísimo como me quedo, no es una mala candidata. Quién sabe, en un futuro puede que caiga algo más, tengo que idear alguna historia...

y con lo del trío, lo mismo, no lo descarto en otro fic... depende de la inspiración. No dudes de que si se me ocurre algo, aquí saldrá. Un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **ultrachols:** hola buenas! La gracia de este fic es que Naruto no va a ponerse agresivo, el pobre necesita toda su concentración para no "desatar a la bestia" y no convertir esto en una historia de 100000 palabras donde se folla a cada mujer de konoha XD Y tranquilo, Sakura caerá... todas caerán muahahahaaaa. Un saludo!

 **Nothernlights91:** hola de nuevo! Recién te leo en la oscuridad en ti y ahora paso a contestarte aquí. A ver, no es que este sumiso con Sakura... es que sabe lo que le conviene. Lo explicaré al final, pero hoy vas a ver las consecuencias de intentar razonar con Sakura en su estado actual XD aún así, en el capítulo que viene Sakura tocará un tema tabú y Naruto se encarará, te reto a averiguarlo.

Me alegra que te guste la historia, adoro escribir comedia, me es muy fácil porque no debo de matarme a unir mil detalles de trasfondo. El capítulo de hoy te va a gustar me parece a mí ;) un saludo y disfruta de la segunda mitad sobre todo!

 **Adrit126** : hola! Gracias, es la primera vez que trato a ese pj relacionándolo con Naruto, y he salido contento. Y aquí me parece muy realista su reacción: me gusta Naruto, respeto que a él le gustes, como no lo aproveches ya no respeto nada. Puro Ino. Y hoy vas a ver que todo es mucho más peligroso xD y si, kurama es un caso, adoro esta faceta de kurama, junto con la demonio puramente malvado son mis favoritas. Hoy vas a tener más, disfrútalo, un saludo!

 **Neopercival:** saludos! Es la magia de esta obra, si no todo sería muy fácil para Naruto XD y si te pareció que Ino ha estado agresiva, ya veras lo de hoy con la segunda aspirante, el pobre Naruto se va a cortar las venas xD digamos que hoy kurama sufrirá un ataque epiléptico. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Thonycvs** : Hola! Exacto, y en Fjaka, o el arte de no hacer nada es aún más bestia, aquí está contenido dentro de Naruto XD hoy vas a tener más de él, disfrútalo y un saludo!

 **MasterAlex1201:** saludos! Me alegra que te haga reír, creo que el de hoy es incluso mejor XD pues yo tb tengo la duda, sólo tengo que esperar a que la inspiración me guíe... quizás cuando acabe "la oscuridad en ti" me lance a por ello. No es mi pareja favorita, soy narusaku hasta la médula, pero no voy a negarles su momento si me gusta la idea. Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

Sakura sólo pudo quedarse mirando cómo Ino salía de la sala con su sonrisa triunfal, totalmente congelada por lo que le acababa de decir. En un principio sintió incredulidad ante la soberana estupidez que le había dicho su amiga sobre que le parecía irresistible Naruto, ese baka cabezota estaba muy lejos del prototipo de hombre ideal de la yamanaka, a Ino le gustaban fríos, pálidos y misteriosos, y Naruto ni se acercaba a ese concepto, Naruto era cálido y tenía menos misterio que un trapo viejo; luego esa incredulidad se transformó en ganas de reír, ¿ella, enamorada de Naruto? Sakura tenía claro que no estaba para amores en ese momento de su vida. No, no estaba enamorada, y menos de ese baka hentai exhibicionista que se dedicaba a dejarse tocar por una mujer que no era ell… digo, por una mujer al azar a las mínimas de cambio. El recordar ese episodio que, gracias a Kami, había interrumpido a tiempo, la hizo dar el último paso en su debate interno: de las ganas de reír a unas ansias homicidas inmensas. Recordaba a Ino con su mano izquierda rodeando el cuello de Naruto, y con su mano derecha sobre su pecho desnudo, y en serio que le costaba no atravesarse todo el hospital para convertir a su amiga en pulpa. Y ese asqueroso baka hentai disfrutándolo… menos mal que fue listo y la obedeció, si no estaría ahora mismo en el quirófano… lejos de las manos de las arrastradas que querían aprovecharse de él. Tuvo que respirar hondo para seguir con sus labores en el hospital, tenía pacientes que atender, aunque no pudo dejar de dar vueltas al tema, poniéndose cada vez más furiosa.

-Ese asqueroso baka hentai…- murmuró entre dientes Sakura, con una vena palpitando en su frente.

-Di… disculpe, ¿decía algo?- preguntó un atemorizado paciente, un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, pelo castaño y algo de barba oscura, que había acudido para un chequeo médico rutinario con tal mala suerte de encontrarse a la haruno en estado de ebullición.

-Nada, siéntese.- ordenó la kunoichi secamente, obedeciendo de inmediato el infortunado paciente. Como para enfadarla más, esa mujer parecía dispuesta a derribar el hospital a puñetazos…

- **Sé que normalmente tú eres la voz de la razón y yo la que chilla, pero…** \- intervino inner Sakura, mientras la haruno agarraba el hombro del hombre sin ninguna delicadeza para sacarle sangre, ignorando su lamento.- **Deberías de concentrarte un poco más, vas a matar a este pobre inocente…**

-No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo…- espetó Sakura de la que pinchaba con su aguja al paciente… con fuerza. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Pe… perdone doctora, me lo de… ¿decía a mi?- preguntó aterrado la víctim… digo, el paciente. A ver si la médico estaba loca y él no lo sabía…

-Nada, cosas mías con un asqueroso baka hentai que no sabe dejar de serlo…- declaró Sakura, mientras el hombre tragaba grueso. Esos mechones de pelo rosado habían flotado como las colas del kiuby mientras lo decía…

- **Si sirve de algo… Ino te ha dicho que no hicieron nada, y por la pose en la que los vimos, no fue por falta de ganas de ella… creo que Naruto la rechazó…**

- _Ya, seguro que Naruto rechazó a la mujer más guapa de konoha…_ \- respondió con ironía, mientras volvía a pinchar en otro sitio. ¿Alguien rechazando a Ino? Eso era imposible, la yamanaka podía tener a quien quisiese, su lista de admiradores era inmensa, ya había rechazado decenas de peticiones de matrimonio incluso. Cada vez que salían juntas lo veía: todos la ignoraban para ir tras la explosiva rubia. Era cierto que Sai no había mostrado interés en ella, pero… era Sai… no sabía si considerarlo un aspirante a una mujer tan siquiera, con todo el respeto a su amigo. Por lo demás, era imposible que alguien dejase pasar la oportunidad, y menos Naruto.- S _eguro que se la iba a follar ahí mismo y yo llegué justo a tiempo de evitarlo… ese asqueroso baka hentai…_

- **Mira, piensa lo que quieras, si fuese así no te habría obedecido de inmediato, se habría quedado a terminar el trabajo… pero, por favor, TEN MÁS CUIDADO CON EL PACIENTE.**

-Ay, duele…- se quejó amargamente el pobre hombre que estaba atendiendo, tras clavar Sakura con saña por tercera vez la aguja en su brazo. Sakura negó con la cabeza y extrajo la sangre por fin, mientras el pobre desgraciado contenía las ganas de llorar. Le había acertado en el hueso en todas las anteriores…- Si… si todo se debe a algún mal de amores, debería de hablarlo con él… po… podemos dejar esto para un día que esté más calmada…- intentó arreglar la situación el infortunado, pero Sakura sacó la aguja sin ningún cuidado mientras le dirigía una mirada que podría perfectamente haberle matado. Vale, mejor no hablar…

-Ya está, pasemos al examen de flexibilidad de articulaciones…- anunció Sakura, mientras el paciente palidecía.

-Esto… me… me siento mucho mejor… creo que lo podemos dejar para otro…

-¡Siéntese!- ordenó una furiosa Sakura, obedeciendo de nuevo el castaño con temor. Pobre de ese desgraciado que le gustaba a esa chica, no iba a salir vivo de hoy…

Mientras examinaba las rodillas del paciente, Sakura siguió rumiando su principal preocupación. Puede que su inner tuviese razón… qué demonios, era ella misma su propia inner, puede que estuviese en lo cierto, y a la vez equivocada. Joder, era cierto que Naruto no había hecho nada, y que se veía claramente incómodo ante las insinuaciones de Ino. Y no era porque ella estuviese delante, Sakura había llegado en medio del ataque de la yamanaka y ellos ya estaban así. Si hubiese estado interesado en ella, la habría tomado ahí mismo, o como mínimo besado. Así que puede que a Naruto no le gustase Ino… pensó para sí misma mientras doblaba con cuidado la rodilla izquierda del paciente, que procuraba ni respirar por si acaso volvía a despertar a la bestia. Aunque entonces… ¿Por qué no había salido de ahí al primer indicio de asalto de la rubia? Aggghh, era todo demasiado complicado. Quizás debía de aceptar la tesis de kurama sobre su estado de celo y entender que Naruto podía querer algo y su cuerpo todo lo contrario, lo cual le sumaba mérito a su rechazo a la yamanaka. Ser capaz de, aún excitado, rechazar a la explosiva Ino era para aplaudir. Aunque no quitaba que esa cerda mala amiga hubiese acariciado el torso de Naruto… y le hubiese susurrado al oído… y quién sabe qué más… uuuuy como se enterase de que había hecho algo más Ino…

Sakura dobló la rodilla derecha del paciente con más fuerza de la necesaria, aunque afortunadamente no rompió nada, sólo le hizo apretar al hombre los dientes con miedo. Vale, iba a aceptar la tesis de kurama, Naruto estaba expidiendo feromonas y su amiga se había visto afectada. Ella no estaba afectada, eso lo tenía claro. Por favor, ¿ella, una kunoichi médico experta en toxinas, afectada por las feromonas de un biju pulgoso y pervertido? Y lo más importante… ¿excitada por ese asqueroso baka hentai? Como si se hubiese fijado en esos ojos azules como dos mares, o en ese pelo rubio y sedoso tan llamativo, o en esas marcas parecidas a bigotes tan lindas… agggghh, ya volvía a distraerse, y la tocaba comprobar los codos de su cita. Pero era normal que estuviese descentrada, estaba sudando a mares, ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto calor? Estaban en marzo, estaba nublado, debería de hasta llevar ropa de abrigo… y hablando de ropa de abrigo, ¿Dónde estaría ese asqueroso baka hentai? Inner suspiró con cansancio… ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Sakura ignoró a su personalidad interna y siguió cavilando. ¿Le habría obedecido y estaría en su casa? ¿O se habría detenido a… hablar? Quizás con un par de kunoichis arrastradas… seguro que le llamarían con esas voces repugnantes, con un "Naruto kuuuuuuun" patético, y ese asqueroso baka hentai habría acudido presto a atenderlas… rodearlas con sus fuertes brazos, besarlas en el cuello… acariciar sus caderas… decir sus nombres con el chan detrás… ah no, ¡el chan era suyo, de su propiedad! Como ese estúpido se atreviese a llamar a otra mujer empleando el chan…

CRACK

-AYYYYY. Do… Doctora, cre… creo que el codo no se doblaba en esa dirección…- gritó de dolor el hombre en la camilla, con su codo doblado en dirección contraria. Sakura sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, centrándose.

-Vaya… una fractura por estrés…- comentó con ira.- túmbese boca abajo en la camilla de la que se la reparo.

- **¿por estrés? ¡Se lo has doblado al lado contrario como una puta rama, loca!** \- acusó su inner.

-Esto… po… ¿podría pedir otro médico? O algún testigo para la consulta…- solicitó con temor el pobre hombre, conteniendo su dolor como podía, pero una mirada de Sakura con esos jades centelleando por la furia bastó para que obedeciese y se tumbase diligentemente. Sakura se dispuso a su lado, curando con su chakra verdoso esa "fractura por estrés" que afortunadamente había detectado a tiempo, cuando volvió a su cabeza su tema recurrente. ¿Estaría Naruto ya en su casa? Más le valdría hacerlo… allí estaba convencida de que estaría a salvo, fuera de las garras de las busconas. Ninguna arrastrada iría a su pi… En ese mismo instante, Sakura abrió los ojos con fuerza. Joder. Joder, joder y joder. Se acababa de acordar de algo. ¡Había enviado a Naruto a la boca del lobo! Tenía que impedirlo, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Era impropio de ella dejar su trabajo a medias, la haruno no se había tomado nunca un día libre y era adicta a las horas extra, pero este asunto era DE VIDA O MUERTE. Concretamente, la de Naruto como le encontrase… ocupado. Y por la puerta tardaría demasiado, así que, incluso con su bata de médico puesta, saltó por la ventana rumbo al apartamento del uzumaki, dejando la habitación en silencio. Un silencio que se rompió a la media hora, cuando una temblorosa voz se pudo oír entre esas cuatro paredes.- Di… ¿disculpe? ¿Sigue ahí?- preguntó el infortunado paciente, o afortunado teniendo en cuenta que se había librado de más tratamiento de la furibunda haruno. Hubiese levantado la cabeza, pero tenía miedo de que esa mujer siguiese en la habitación, observándole en las sombras como un depredador, y se enfadase… ya le había reparado el codo, pero podría romperle los dos perfectamente…- ¿hola?

Mientras Sakura tortur… esto, atendía al paciente, Naruto cumplía su misión de manera diligente. Kurama le había llamado calzonazos, huevón y mil y un insultos y burlas más, sobre todo tras rechazar a esa chica rubia que hasta al biju le parecía atractiva, pero al uzumaki le daba igual. Demonios, llevaba década y media junto a Sakura, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. En otras circunstancias, Naruto se habría explicado, e incluso podría haber desobedecido esa orden. No hizo nada malo, dattebayo. Pero hoy Sakura estaba en modo berserker, y Naruto, como catedrático en la forma de pensar de su Sakura chan, sabía que en esos momentos le convenía estar lejísimos. En la luna si fuese posible. Pobre del desgraciado que se cruzase en su camino este día, Sakura estaba más sedienta de sangre que shukaku cuando atacó konoha… Y todo ello sin contar que quería poner tierra de por medio con cualquier mujer que se le cruzase. Todavía le dolía sus dos "rasengan" tras rechazar a la monumental yamanaka. Definitivamente, creía a kurama, estaba en celo, y en esos instantes cualquier mujer que insistiese podría acabar convenciéndole de hacer algo que no quería. Y Naruto, mal que le pesase, era fiel incluso fuera de la relación. Le gustaba UNA chica, no más. Toda su vida había sacrificado todo por los demás, ¿era tanto pedir acabar con la mujer de sus sueños?

En fin, gracias a Kami, ya estaba en su apartamento. Había saltado de tejado en tejado como si estuviese infiltrándose en una aldea enemiga, y llegado a su casa en un tiempo récord. Cerró la puerta con pesadez y suspiró, satisfecho. Su baluarte frente a los asaltos femeninos, su apartamento desde los cinco años, un piso de dos habitaciones, cocina y baño, algo pequeño, pero suficiente para él toda su vida. Normalmente habría estado lleno de ropa sucia por el suelo, platos de comida sucios, y con polvo en los estantes, pero, tras la guerra, estaba completamente limpio. Cada cosa en su sitio, los platos lavados y su ropa o preparada para lavar en la lavadora comunitaria, o en su armario esperándole, perfectamente seca y planchada. Incluso había limpiado el polvo acumulado, dandole al hogar un aspecto luminoso y acogedor. Le había costado mucho trabajo de sus clones, pero ahora era un lugar habitable. Y todo se debía a que ya no podía ser tan descuidado con el cuidado de su piso, no desde que no vivía solo…

-Karin, ya estoy en casa…- saludó Naruto al aire, colgando su chaqueta en la percha de la entrada.

Si, vivía con una mujer. Pero no debía de pensarse mal de él, esa mujer era Karin uzumaki, su prima pequeña. Tras la gran guerra, Naruto había perdido mucho. Un brazo que afortunadamente le repuso Tsunade oba chan, casi a un amigo si ese cabezota del teme no hubiese entrado en razón, casi la vida si Sakura chan no le hubiese salvado… pero había sacado algo. El respeto del continente, la prueba de que era un shinobi respetable… y reencontrarse con su familia. Karin había terminado la guerra sin una aldea y, tras hablarlo con su recién descubierto pariente, había decidido instalarse en konoha como shinobi en activo. Pero no tenía ni dinero, ni conocía a nadie, así que su autoproclamado primo le había ofrecido cortésmente vivir con él, por supuesto. Era el patriarca del clan, jamás dejaría a un uzumaki tirado. Su apartamento era pequeño, pero cabían los dos. Naruto quería reconectar con su familia, y agradecía la compañía, aunque no entendió porque Sakura gruñó como un jabalí con la rabia cuando Naruto se lo dijo. Kurama le había explicado que se debía a sus celos, seguramente la haruno creía que Naruto quería algo más con la pelirroja, pero era ridículo, ¡era su prima, ninguno de los dos pensaba en el otro de esa manera! Se lo intentó explicar, pero sólo obtuvo capones y gritos furiosos, así que lo dejó por imposible. Karin se instaló en su antiguo salón, convirtiéndolo en su cuarto, el se mantuvo en silencio y todos tan contentos.

Naruto entró en la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa para almorzar, resoplando con pesadez. Había sido un día terrible, y todavía no era ni la hora de comer, pero ya había terminado. Se encerraría allí hasta que llegase Sakura, y luego buscarían una solución para su problema. Ahora quería respirar un poco, y luego comer. Pero alguien lo interrumpió… Karin apareció por la puerta, y, por un momento, Naruto tuvo que abanicarse. Demonios, Sakura chan tenía razón, este clima no era normal, hoy hacia un calor inmenso. Entre su acaloramiento, pudo ver a su atractiva prima moverse en silencio por la cocina. Llevaba su pelo rojo largo y suelto, e iba vestida con un diminuto, pero diminuto diminuto, camisón de pijama. Joder, ¿Por qué era tan pequeño? No era su talla, claramente, si no fuese porque había decidido clavar sus ojos en el techo habría podido ver demasiado. Pero que kurama gritase " **Alerta, tanga naranja, repito, TANGA NARANJA** " entre jadeos fue suficientemente ilustrativo. Demasiado ilustrativo. Y encima de su color preferido… Definitivamente, necesitaba un vaso de agua… o meterse en la nevera para dejar de sudar. Karin pareció reparar en su nerviosismo, y como para no hacerlo, Naruto estaba rígido en su silla, con sus dos manos tapando la muestra de culpabilidad, así que decidió hablar.

-Naruto…- le dijo con una voz melosa, aunque se la notaba acalorada. Por lo visto, la hipótesis del excesivo calor ganaba enteros, ¿por qué iba a estar tan sudada si no?

- **Kami santo, con el sudor parece que esta bañada en aceite…** \- comentó kurama con pura maldad y una sonrisa zorruna

- _Joder, deja de decir esas putas mierdas, ¡que es mi prima zorro pervertido!_ \- exclamó Naruto en su paraje mental, pero Karin volvió a llamar su atención.

-…Hoy me toca limpiar la cocina a mi, ¿no te importa quedarte ahí quiero mientras acabo para no manchar nada, no? Serán unos segundos...- preguntó, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa de la cocina y mirando a través de sus lentes al paralizado Naruto, que sólo pudo asentir y abanicarse. Karin sonrió con malicia, tomando un pañuelo en su mano.- Estate atento por si me dejo algo sin limpiar…

Y, sin darle oportunidad de responder, la uzumaki comenzó con su labor… empezando justo delante de Naruto. Comenzó a pasar el trapo húmedo por encima de la mesa, limpiándola con movimientos suaves y, lo más inquietante, sin apartar su vista de él. Movía el trapo hacía delante y hacia atrás por la mesa, e incluso a veces se la escapaba un suspiro… o gemido… joder, no podía ser un gemido, estaba limpiando, no era algo placentero. Naruto sintió como sus bóxers eran insuficientes cuando Karin apoyó todo el torso sobre la mesa para llegar a la otra punta, a pesar de que hubiese sido mucho más fácil andar hasta ahí… era una puta mesa para dos, era pequeña… Pudo ver cómo, a través de ese diminuto camisón, los pechos de Karin se aplastaban contra la mesa, llamando aún más su atención. La ojirroja sonrió con una mirada pícara, y decidió que ya había acabado con la mesa… y que ahora tocaba el fregadero. Se dio la vuelta, y se puso a frotar con brío, dandole a Naruto una visión absolutamente absoluta y absolutista de su escultural trasero. Estaba cerca del de Sakura en perfección, y eso era un mérito enorme. Y, como le había anunciado kurama, llevaba un tanga naranja. Se quedó hipnotizado mientras veía esos glúteos y esas piernas perfectas botar de la que la pelirroja daba pequeños saltitos para llegar a los rincones más recónditos. ¿Por qué tenía que saltar joder? Se lamentaba el rubio, al cual le comenzaba a faltar sangre en el cerebro por estar concentrada en otros… menesteres.

Y, tras unos eternos minutos por fin acabó. Naruto se disponía a levantarse para encerrarse en su cuarto a pensar en gai sensei en bañador hablando de la juventud y así bajar esa hinchazón de su entrepierna sin cometer incesto de pensamiento, pero Karin le detuvo poniéndole la mano sobre el pecho mientras se mordía el labio ligeramente. Ella no había acabado y Naruto había prometido quedarse ahí hasta que acabase… y ahora tocaba el suelo. A Naruto se le olvidó como respirar mientras Karin se agachaba hasta ponerse a cuatro patas y limpiaba el suelo con un balde de agua fría y su trapo. Joder, tenían fregona, ¡que usase la maldita fregona! Se quejaba amargamente Naruto en sus pensamientos. Pero como para decir algo, la visión era… magnífica. Primero, la pelirroja se agachó, dándole una vista perfecta de ese escultural trasero en esa posición de sumisión. Lo veía moverse, adelante y atrás, una y otra vez, y cada vez más cerca de su cintura, mientras Karin seguía emitiendo a veces algunos de esos suspiros por el calor tan malinterpretables para la mente sucia de Naruto. Uno fue particularmente amplio cuando, casualmente, rozó con sus glúteos su entrepierna. Luego, se puso de lado, ofreciéndole una vista de esos pechos balanceándose al son de su cuerpo dentro de ese diminuto camisón.

- **Joder Naruto, ¡NO LLEVA SUJETADOR!** \- gritó kurama mientras agarraba a Naruto en su paraje mental de la camiseta preso del ansia.- **¡DÉJAME ABRIR EL SELLO DEL TODO Y APROPIARME DE TU CUERPO! ¡SÉ QUE MORIRÁS, PERO ME LO DEBES!** \- chilló con la sangre cayendo por su nariz. Pero Naruto no podía responder en ese momento, sobre todo cuando ocurrió un accidente que le hizo temblar la mandíbula inferior.

-Uy, que torpe, se me ha caído encima…- dijo con una fingida inocencia Karin al derramarse todo el balde de agua fría sobre su torso. ¿Cómo había llegado el balde ahí joder? La respuesta se borró en el aire… el camisón se trasparentaba entero, dandole a Naruto una visión TOTAL del escultural cuerpo de su prima. Sus pezones, erectos, notándose a través de la ropa, las gotas de agua resbalando por su piel mientras Karin lanzaba un gemido de satisfacción por aliviarse ese calor. Vale, definitivamente, Naruto debía de salir de ahí o Karin no podría andar en meses. No iba a negarlo: su prima estaba buenísim… digo, era guapísima, pero él quería a Sakura chan, y además eran parientes. Muy lejanos, jodidamente lejanos, casi era más una invención suya que… argggh, no, eran parientes, tenía que salir de ahí.

-Lo… lo siento, se me ha olvidado algo en mi cuar…- intentó excusarse Naruto, pero entonces, con una velocidad impresionante, Karin se interpuso en su ruta de escape.

-¿Qué te pasa nii chan? ¿Se te ha perdido algo?- preguntó con un tono aparentemente inocente Karin. Aparente porque en ese momento estaba paseando su dedo por las gotas de agua de su escote…- Te puedo ayudar a buscar lo que se te ha perdido… el tiempo que haga falta…- se insinuó la ojirroja. Vale, quedaba confirmado, su prima también estaba afectada por sus feromonas. Estaba en un serio aprieto, su ariete amenazaba con alargarse y estrangularlo para tomar de una punta vez el control de la situación. Un monumento vale, pero rechazar a dos era una misión imposible, mini Naruto no se merecía eso. Pero, en este caso para enorme desgracia del rubio, el uzumaki destacaba por su enorme fuerza de voluntad.

-Ka… Karin… no debemos…- se explicó entre tartamudeos, dispuesto a salir corriendo. Pero entonces sintió como su mano era agarrada por algo fuerte… muy fuerte. Miró incrédulo como de la espalda de Karin salían dos cadenas de diamantina, que le agarraron las manos y levantaron en el aire como si fuese un niño.

-Lo siento nii Chan, pero si no quieres por las buenas…- contestó con un tono lujurioso la pelirroja, mientras las cadenas le ponían sobre la mesa con ambos brazos atados por encima de su cabeza.- … será por las malas.

- **ARGGGHHHH, ¡COMO KUSHINA CON MIKOTO Y TSUME HACE VEINTICINCO AÑOS! INCLUSO LA MISMA FRASEHHHHHGGGGHH** \- rugió kurama entre convulsiones, babeos y con una hemorragia nasal brutal, casi ahogándose, mientras Naruto le miraba con una mueca de asco puro al imaginarse a su madre haciendo eso… no era difícil, Karin tenía el mismo pelo…

- _kurama, ¡no me estás ayudando!_

- **Lo siento cachorro, es la emoción.** \- se excusó el biju, adoptando una pose seria mientras carraspeaba un poco. El hecho de descubrir que esa conducta sexualmente agresiva y dominante venía en los genes uzumaki le había distraído de lo importante. Al fin parecía que kurama se iba a tomar todo en serio…- **Si quieres puedo prestarte un poco de chakra para que revientes esas cadenas…**

- _Si, esi debería bast… UN MOMENTO._ \- exclamó Naruto, mientras kurama le dirigía una sonrisa zorruna al verse descubierto. Kurama lo había explicado en el despacho de Tsunade: la única razón por la que Naruto conseguía controlarse era por no usar el chakra del zorro. Como lo emplease ahora, se follaría a Karin seis días enteros sin parar, y a toda mujer que se le cruzase. Que no es que fuese una idea terrible en ese momento, es más, así podría repoblar el mundo de uzumaki y hacer MUY felices a muchas mujeres… sería un héroe, un guardián silencioso… un caballero oscuro, como Batman… aggghhh, ya volvía a distraerse. Le gustaba una sola mujer, y punto. Cansado de no obtener ayuda de ese zorro traidor, Naruto intentó dialogar.- Imouto (hermanita), somos familia, esto no está bien. Estas afectada por las feromonas de kurama, debes de… aaarghh- se interrumpió Naruto a si mismo cuando Karin le arrancó con sus manos la camiseta, comenzando a acariciar su musculado torso con una sonrisa nada santa en el rostro.

-Naruto, no cuela. Lo cierto es que no somos parientes tan cercanos como para que sea algo inmoral, y que entre clanes son comunes los matrimonios de gente en nuestra situación. Lo de nii chan te lo digo porque… me excitaría mucho llamarte así mientras te cabalgo…- reconoció Karin, mientras Naruto lanzaba un gemido-lamento… se lo había imaginado, y era PRECIOSO, daba para un cuadro...- además…- continuó, subiéndose sobre la pelvis del sometido Naruto, y haciendo contactar su propia intimidad con el gigantesco bulto de los pantalones del rubio.- … parece que tu amigo se lleva muy bien conmigo, y tú me gustas muchísimo… - anunció, comenzando un vaivén de caderas que arrancó un gemido involuntario a Naruto. Joder, eso no, bailes eróticos intimidad con intimidad no… su resistencia y salud mental estaban al limite. La pelirroja siguió así unos minutos, hasta que abrió los ojos con fuerza de golpe.- … ahhhh, AHHHH… Nii chan… estoy… muy húmeda…- dijo con un tono lo más inocente posible, lamentándose Naruto al cielo. Joder, lo notaba incluso a través del pantalón… Karin se había corrido, y buscaba más. Como para no querer el plato principal: un pequeño baile sobre ese gigantesco pene la había bastado para alcanzar su orgasmo. Y Naruto estaba a un paso de mandarlo todo a la mierda y no parar de penetrarla hasta que se rompiese la mesa, la encimera de la cocina, las paredes, el techo, el suelo y el puto edificio… pero, por suerte para él, la puerta del apartamento reventó de un puñetazo, revelando su salvación.

-Socorro…- gritó con miedo a los escombros de lo que antes era la entrada de su piso. Y, entre el polvo y los trozos de madera colgando, lo pudo ver: primero, dos ojos brillando de forma siniestra y antinatural, luego un pelo rosado con sus mechones flotando aparentando las colas de un biju (kurama estaba francamente sorprendido, ¿era posible hacer eso sin tener su chakra?), y por ultimo unos puños cerrados con rabia y dispuestos para destrozar. Es conveniente aclarar que Naruto no sabía si había dicho socorro porque estaban a punto de violarle, porque Sakura le había interrumpido cuando iba a dejar de ser violación para convertirse en el modo cooperativo del videojuego más divertido de la historia, porque temía por la vida de su prima, o por la suya propia. El caso era que tenía MUCHÍSIMO MIEDO.

-¡LO SABÍA!- gritó Sakura con rabia, mientras Karin también reaccionaba con violencia e invocaba dos cadenas más.- Sabía que esa carita de niña buena y abandonada era solo fachada…- acusó con resquemor a la uzumaki. Ya se había olido que la pelirroja se había fijado en SU Naruto. ¿Su? Argghh, este calor iba a acabar con ella, en Naruto, a secas. Y ante ella tenía la confirmación. Y, salvo que a ese asqueroso baka hentai le fuese ahora el sado, cosa que no descartaba porque era un asqueroso baka hentai que siempre acababa en estas situaciones (como cuando recibió un beso de koyuki… o le tocó un pecho a Sasame supuestamente sin querer… o esa ofrecida del país del demonio le ofreció sexo Y EL MUY IMBÉCIL ACEPTÓ…), estaba claro que estaba siendo forzado. Esa ojirroja iba a desear no haberse puesto encima de ese kunai que Naruto tenía guardado en los pantalones, ¿por qué era un kunai no? Eso no podía ser… Sakura sintió de golpe subir la temperatura del ambiente varios grados al percatarse de que eso no podía ser un kunai...

-tú…- contestó Karin con furia. Si había alguien a quien Karin mataría por interrumpirla en ese momento era Sakura. Al resto solo les habría partido ambas piernas para luego continuar donde lo dejó, pero lo de Sakura venía de largo…- bonita, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y te piras? Primero Sasuke, luego Naruto, parece que te encanta imitarme…- declaró con veneno Karin, hinchándose la vena de la frente de Sakura hasta límites insospechados.

-¿Imitarte yo? Maldita menstruación andante, ¡YO ESTABA PRIMERO! ¡Eres tú la que me imita a mi!- insultó Sakura, cerrando los puños Karin ante su nuevo mote. Nadie se iba a meter con su pelo.

-¿Ah si? Llevas rechazando a Naruto años, ¿por qué no te apartas de una puta vez si no estás interesada en él y nos dejas a las demás acercarnos? ¡Podemos darle mucho más que tú, PELO CHICLE!- Sakura lanzó una exclamación de odio al aire, no sólo por esa injusta acusación (cada mujer tiene su ritmo en el amor… agghhh, ya volvía a liarse…) sino también por el insulto final, NADIE SE METÍA CON SU PELO.

-Se acabó, llevo esperando esto desde antes de la guerra…- sentenció Sakura, remangándose su bata de doctora y adoptando una pose de combate.

-Aquí me tienes, estoy perfecta de chakra, puedo estar todo el día...- respondió Karin, preparando sus cadenas y bajándose de encima de Naruto. Y, cuando la haruno se lanzó de un salto sobre Karin, llevándosela por delante, Naruto oyó una voz en su interior.

- **SI JODER, PELEA DE HEMBRAAAAAAAAS** \- gritó completamente exaltado, con sus flamas naranjas brillando en su espalda con fuerza. Adoraba sus épocas de celo.- **Gaki, si las separas, usa tu "varita mágica", creo que a las dos las encantaría.** \- sugirió el biju, mandando a Naruto una imagen de ambas féminas besándose entre gemidos mientras Naruto y un clon las penetraban sin piedad por detrás.

-Agghh, maldito Ero kitsune…- se quejó Naruto, sacudiendo la cabeza para serenarse (esa imagen le había dejado aún más mal que ese baile erótico-incestuoso…). Tenía que evitar que esas dos se matasen, una era su mejor amiga y la otra su adorada prima. Pudo ver cómo ambas féminas, entre insultos, puñetazos, patadas y mordiscos, habían atravesado la pared de la cocina y entrado en el piso contiguo. Naruto se apresuró en seguirlas, pero se quedó helado cuando, al pasar a la habitación de su vecino, pudo verle desnudo, abrazado a un peluche gigante de un unicornio y viendo en la tele "my little pony". Parpadeó un par de veces completamente descolocado, ¿Qué cojones le pasaba a esta aldea hoy?, mientras su vecino le miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza por la situación y miedo por haber visto a dos mujeres diminutas atravesar como si nada una pared de piedra. El uzumaki tuvo que centrarse cuando vio que ambas kunoichi comenzaban a lanzarse electrodomésticos y preparaban sus técnicas para pasar al siguiente nivel.- Tú no has visto nada y yo tampoco.- le ofreció a su vecino, que asintió de inmediato. Naruto corrió hacia Sakura, que en ese momento se preparaba para invocar un puto dragón de tierra que destrozase el edificio, y la abrazó con fuerza para luego desaparecer ambos en una luz amarilla. Karin rugió al cielo al ver escapar a Naruto… ahora tendría que buscarlo… y se había quedado a medias joder.

* * *

 **Y fin. Antes de nada, un minuto de silencio por el pobre paciente de Sakura. En un principio iba a ser Sakura quejándose en su despacho sin más, pero os leí gritando que Naruto debería de encararse con Sakura y no me pude resistir a daros un adelanto de hasta qué punto está rabiosa la haruno. Como podéis ver, su inner es la parte racional ahora, y la cosa va en aumento... y cree que no la afectan las feromonas, JA. En definitiva, como he aprendido de mi vida en pareja: cuando tu novia está enfadada y tiene carácter, mejor aléjate y no hables. Y menos si tiene esa fuerza bruta XD**

 **Kurama unchained, adoro a mi zorro pervertido. Me encanta el contraste al escribirlo a la vez que "la oscuridad en ti", uno oscuro y demoniaco, y este amable y pervertido, mi pj favorito para escribir sin duda. En cuanto se recupere de su ataque epiléptico volverá a la carga, no lo dudéis.**

 **Y hoy tocaba Karin. Si, cada episodio tendrá una aspirante diferente hasta el momento apoteósico, y hoy le tocaba el momento incesto. Pobre Naruto, en serio, a cada capítulo que hago sufro más por el... y también me río más, es un circulo vicioso (nunca mejor dicho). A Naruto le duelen sus rasengan, y no es para menos, SE MERECE UNA PUTA ESTATUA. O que Sakura le deje seco, lo que llegue antes. Por lo pronto, ¿a donde habrán ido? ¿Que hará Sakura ahora que ha aceptado la tesis de kurama? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo, "El encantador de perras". Un saludo!**


	4. Un burka por amor

Cap4: un burka por amor

 **Buenas de nuevo! Seguimos con este mini maratón, y como para haceros un Naruto y dejaros a medias, 11 REVIEW para un solo capítulo. Récord de mi tablón, muchísimas gracias! Y, como las buenas noticias molan más acompañadas, os anuncio que este capítulo también me quedo muy largo... por lo que lo he dividido y ahora tenéis dos ;) Un burka por amor y el encantador de perras, espero que os gusten, paso a contestar review, aunque antes os dejo un pequeño croquis con las mujeres de cada capítulo para que hagáis cábalas:**

 **-Cap1: Anko**

 **-Cap2: Ino**

 **-Cap3: Karin**

 **-Cap4: ?**

 **-Cap5: ? y ?**

 **-Cap6: ? y ?**

 **-Cap7: ?**

 **Darkofsoul** : Hola buenas! Muchas gracias, hoy también viene cargado, veo que os encanta ver al pobre Naruto sufrir XD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Ultrachols** : hola! Gracias, espero que te guste el de hoy, un saludo!

 **NaruSakufans** : Saludos! Gracias, me alegra que te guste! Si, solo a Naruto, cualquier otro habría caído ya con Anko incluso, pero Naruto ha optado por la senda del bien... es decir, del sufrimiento y dolor XD un saludo!

 **Thonycvs** : Buenas! Gracias, ese es el objetivo, que os riáis xD tengo que aclarar que, durante la escritura de este fic, ningún paciente sufrió daños, fueron contratados especialistas. No puedo decir lo mismo del pobre Naruto, que no tiene dobles en esta historia XD un minuto de silencio y disfruta del fic, un saludo!

 **Guest** : Saludos! Gracias, procuro esforzarme para daros una buena historia y no me gusta quitar descripciones, me alegra que lo notéis! Y suelo ser rápido para escribir, las ideas las tengo claras, y un capítulo de estos suelo tardar un día y medio, dos a lo sumo. Disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Shoseiki chan** : Bienvenida por aquí! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, ya te lo dije por mp, pero aprovecho para contestar tus review su tb aquí.

Si, un pobre Naruto inocente... Ero sennin ya tendría decenas de hijos ilegitimos en camino en su situación, pero el pobre Naruto solo quiere a una chica... una exageradamente violenta. Ya sabes, su Naruto en peligro, un montón de busconas tras el... Sakura está en modo berserker xD y kurama en modo troll, ya puestos xD

Y a Karin tuvisteis, pero antes tocaba Ino xD estas loca? Besar a Ino? Como haga eso el pobre Naruto, en el estado en el que está, no salen de esa habitación en una semana. Que Naruto lo ha dejado claro: porque está enamorado de otra, que si no... no le frena nada en esa situación. Me gustó mucho como me quedo, seguramente haga otro naruino en el futuro, depende de la inspiración y de la idea que se me ocurra para que Sakura no se entrometa. Si Sakura actúa de forma canónica, pasa eso: entra a grito limpio y los separa. Y porque Ino estuvo lista, que si no la habría matado XD

Y pasamos a Karin. Si, tenías razón, explosiva es la palabra. No iba a dejar escapar al pobre Naruto, y kurama no era de ayuda desde luego. LLega unos minutos más tarde Súper Sakura y Karin ya pasa a trabajar con el pequeño Naruto directamente, y ahí ya no habría solucion, la bestia estaría desatada xD es la gracia del fic, siempre a medias el pobre Naruto. Y lo del paciente... pura Sakura no? Cuando se enfada se pone al nivel de Kushina. Y si, alerta tanga naranja fue muy buena, no sé ni cómo se me ocurrió xD

Espero que lo de hoy te guste, y me alegra que te haya enganchado! Muchas gracias y ya veras hoy, acaba muuuuy interesante. Un saludo!

 **Adrit126** : hola! Me da muchísima pena por Naruto si te soy sincero... una y otra vez asaltado, y cada vez llegando más lejos... Anko con insinuaciones, Ino con tocamientos directos, Karin con ese baile... y solo estamos en la mitad del fic XD y Karin casi lo logra, el pobre Naruto quiere ahorcarse practicamente XD el paciente no puede quejarse, que al menos Sakura le reparo el codo antes de ir al rescate de Naruto XD imagínate que hubiese seguido con el examen... xD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Neopercival** : buenas! Si, otra vez... el pobre Naruto va a morirse a este ritmo. Kurama se pregunta lo mismo que tú si te sirve de consuelo xD y eso obligará a kurama a empezar a... esforzarse. Ya lo verás. Y si, pobre paciente... no te cruces nunca con Sakura enfadada. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Dana2** : Saludos! Pues si, yo tb me quede con sangrado nasal... que duro es que Naruto este enamorado y ni se dedique a coleccionar bragas, habría sido muy feliz en este fic con su harem xD y se escapó gracias a Sakura y su enfado monumental, ya tenía ganas de que vieseis a Karin y Sakura lanzándose a la cara viejas acusaciones, fue un gran acierto. Siempre coinciden en amoríos las pobres XD en fin, disfruta de lo de hoy. Un saludo!

 **Liz uchiha** : hola buenas! Me alegra que te Guste! Poner a Naruto celoso y agresivo? Bufff, no dejaría mujer sin tocar en konoha xD si te fijas, hay otra persona que está como tú dices... tiene el pelo rosado, ojos verdes... xD y esta la pobre Sakura como para tontear con otros, como deje a Naruto solo un minuto lo violan! Disfruta del capítulo, un saludo!

 **Kazumi oneesan** : hola! A ti y a todos XD al pobre Naruto le queda mucho "sufrimiento", la vida es terrible en estos momentos para el, el paciente al menos ya ha podido escapar y jamás volverá a esa consulta XD tus deseos son ordenes, disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

En uno de los céntricos barrios de la Villa, famoso por estar en su mayoría habitado por personal del hospital debido a su cercanía al edificio médico, la vida transcurría con normalidad. Era un barrio tranquilo, agradable, compuesto por varios edificios de pisos con apartamentos sencillos, un par de habitaciones, cocina y baño, un barrio que destacaba por su quietud debido a que la mayoría de sus habitantes estaban normalmente haciendo guardia en el hospital. El barrio escogido por Sakura para independizarse. La pelirrosada llevaba muchísimo tiempo deseando salir de casa de los haruno, no por falta de cariño a sus padres, si no porque la joven adoraba la vida independiente. Planear su día a día sin más preocupación que su trabajo, no atarse a nada, poder comer donde y cuando quería… Quizás por eso no se planteaba ninguna relación romántica con ese baka rubio… estaba contenta con su vida, y, si una relación amorosa acababa mal, podría ver arruinada esa felicidad que le había costado tanto lograr. Naruto era un pilar vital en su felicidad, la apoyaba cuando tenía algún reto, la acompañaba cuando se sentía sola, la hacía reír cuando se entristecía… perderlo sería terrible. Si lo pensaba bien, no era más que miedo en el fondo, había tenido que pasar hasta una guerra para lograr poder regir su vida así, y no quería perderlo. Prefería quedarse como estaba a dar un paso en falso. Pero esa idea iba a sufrir un serio revés, como revelaba un potente haz de luz amarilla que apareció en un callejón cercano al complejo de pisos de Sakura.

-Maldito bote de ketchup con miopía, ¡ven aquí!- gritó Sakura con furia, a la cual la rapidez de la técnica de Naruto le había pillado completamente desprevenida. Le costó unos segundos situarse: estaba en su barrio, y no en el piso del rubio. Y no estaba de pies, sino tumbada sobre algo blando… Bajó la mirada y pudo ver a su "cojín": Naruto. El pobre uzumaki descansaba boca arriba en el suelo en medio de un pequeño cráter en los adoquines, dolorido, abrazando de forma protectora a la fémina para evitar que se llevase el golpe del mal aterrizaje de su aún desenfrenada técnica. Ah, y con su camiseta hecha jirones, mostrando su torso musculoso y ligeramente sudado… una visión celestial esto último, si se lo permitían decir a Sakura. Tan celestial que se quedó mirándolo mientras su temperatura subía como nunca. El rubio abrió sus ojos y se quedó completamente en silencio cuando vio esos dos jades mirándole a escasos centímetros con un brillo especial. Zafiro contra jade. Tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, y la podía sentir respirar con pesadez… y su cuerpo totalmente dispuesto sobre el del uzumaki, con su pecho reposando sobre el suyo. El rostro de la pelirrosada se sonrojó de golpe, la fémina era incapaz de hablar. Solo tenía ojos para esos dos mares azules, y su boca solo pudo entreabrirse, acercándose a esos labios masculinos que parecían esperarla. Parecía una buena idea… solo un segundo de debilidad, un instante para probar lo que se estaba perdiendo y ver si merecía la pena… ¿Qué podía perder? Pero, cuando estaba solo unos milímetros, jadeando por la excitación, su yo responsable, comedido y racional ganó la batalla…- KYAAAAAA- … y la hizo gritar avergonzada mientras apartaba al pobre Naruto de un fuerte capón. En fin, amores reñidos…

-Auch…- se lamentó Naruto, despertando de ese hechizo en el que también se había visto atrapado para volver a su cruda realidad de ese día: dolor y sufrimiento agónico y sexual causado por las mujeres de la hoja.- Sakura chan, ¿Por qué me pegas, dattebayo?

-Eee… estabas muy… muy cerca, shannaro…- se excusó una apenada Sakura. Lo cierto es que hasta ella admitía que ese capón había sobrado… más aún, lo cierto es que estar tan cerca de Naruto le había dado ganas de hacer algo MUY diferente, para su confusión y vergüenza… estaban en medio de la calle, podía haber niños cerca incluso… la joven se levantó, mirando confusa alrededor.- E… estamos en mi barrio… ¿Cómo…?

-Hirashin…- respondió Naruto con pesadez mientras se sacudía el polvo, todavía en el suelo.

-La… la técnica de tu padre… ¿ya la controlas?- preguntó una sorprendida Sakura. El **hirashin no jutsu** , la técnica definitiva del relámpago amarillo de konoha, que le permitió frenar al ejército completo de iwa él solo incluso. Naruto ya era per se el shinobi más poderoso de la tierra pero, tras aprender esto, ya ni tan siquiera Sasuke podría acercársele. Aunque algo no cuadraba…

-Más o menos… el aterrizaje se me da muy mal todavía… y solo tengo dos sellos, uno en mi casa, y el otro aquí…- reveló Naruto, ignorando el dolor del golpe mientras se levantaba. Decir que se le daba mal el aterrizaje era ser muy poco fiel a la verdad, lo cierto es que siempre acababa estrellado en el suelo entre lamentos. Era cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbrase y lograse controlarlo, pero, hasta entonces, debería de sufrir esos golpes… no habría usado la técnica acompañado, pero no tenía otra si quería evitar un homicidio. Solo pudo abrazar a Sakura, protegerla y esperar el aterrizaje. Sakura analizó lo que le acababa de decir el rubio, y algo vino a su mente de manera inmediata.

-Y… po… ¿por qué pusiste uno aquí?- cuestionó con un imperceptible sonrojo.

-Para estar al instante si me necesitas o quieres que esté, Sakura chan.- repuso Naruto con su habitual sinceridad, como si hubiese hecho algo completamente lógico y normal. Y el sonrojo de Sakura aumentó dos tonos más… Ese cabezota siempre pensando en ella, dispuesto para aparecer cuando fuese para protegerla… podría haber colocado ese sello en el hospital para llegar antes a curarse, o en la torre hokage para la asignación de misiones… demonios, era Naruto, ¡hasta en el Ichiraku para comer antes su adorado ramen! Pero lo había puesto en el lugar que le pareció más importante… cerca de la casa de la haruno. Sakura miró a Naruto con una sonrisa, sintiendo como el enfado que la había acompañado todo el día iba desapareciendo. Ese era el efecto que ese ojiazul tenía en ella: evadirla de lo malo, alejar la rabia y la preocupación.

-Baka…- dijo con, está vez, un tono cariñoso, a diferencia de los anteriores baka de ese día. Ambos se comenzaron a sacudir los restos de cascotes del cuerpo, así como los pedazos de los muebles del rubio absorbidos por su técnica. En el interior de su paraje mental, kurama se rió mientras tanto.

- **Al menos ya no te llama pervertido… puede que dentro de cien años consigas una cita.** \- se burló el kitsune.- Por cierto, maravilloso aterrizaje…

- _¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que burlarte, maldito zorro pervertido? Todo es culpa tuya…_ \- se quejó Naruto.

- **Hubiese preferido ver cómo empotrabas a la pelirroja contra la puerta de la cocina hasta que rogase piedad… o a la rubia contra la camilla hasta que se olvidase de su fecha de nacimiento…** \- confesó el biju con una sonrisa perversa.- **Me estás haciendo esta época de celo muy frustrante: podría ser la mejor de mi existencia, con sexo variado y desenfrenado con decenas de mujeres y un montón de reviews, pero te me quedas siempre a punto por culpa de la pelo chicle y nunca te lanzas, ¿estás seguro de que no haces lo que haces porque te va "la otra liga"?**

- _¿Cómo? Estúpido zorro pulgoso, me gustan las mujeres, MUJERES…_ \- gritó un avergonzado Naruto, mientras kurama volvía a reírse. Qué fácil era hacerle saltar…

- **Está bien, te creo… que no sería nada malo si fuese si eh, que soy un biju moderno y enrollado, y entiendo que los jóvenes de hoy adoráis experimentar… me acuerdo que durante su época de celo tu madre descubrió que podía invocar cadenas más finas para…**

- _Aggghhh, ¡deja a mi madre y sus gustos sexuales fuera de esto por favor!_ \- gritó un aterrado Naruto, sobre todo porque el biju estaba a punto de mostrarle sus recuerdos para ilustrarlo todo. En su paraje mental, se había quedado congelada en el aire la imagen de Kushina en ropa interior de encaje con una risa maniaca y una cadena a modo de látigo… y lo peor de todo era que, en su estado actual, excitaba a Naruto. Unos pechos perfectos, un cuerpo curvilíneo, unos labios carnosos con unos bellos ojos violeta... La peor semana de su vida iba a ser esta…

- **Está bien, está bien… no sabes lo que te pierdes aún así… en fin, me creo lo de que no eres homosexual, mientras no hagas como tu vecino onanista amante de los ponis animados todo va bien… aunque no lo parece si te soy sincero, cualquier otro en tu lugar habría dejado a Karin, Ino y Anko sin andar un mes…**

- _Cualquier otro no soy yo. Yo solo quiero a una, Y PUNTO._

- **Ya, la que te pega en lugar de besarte… Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no atacas y ya? Está casi al borde del desmayo por mis feromonas.** \- reveló el biju, mientras Naruto se fijaba en que Sakura se estaba limpiando el sudor con el dorso de una mano.

- _Sakura chan no está afectada por las feromonas, si no habría hecho algo ya… además, para eso tendría que gustarle, y solo me quiere como amigo… para mí ya es mucho aún así…_

- **Bah, no me seas llorica, esa chica es una kunoichi médico entrenada, que esté como está es un indicador claro… abre los ojos, ¿por qué te crees que te persigue a todas partes?** \- sentenció el biju, mientras Naruto se tomaba el mentón pensativo. Lo cierto es que Sakura estaba tomando mil riesgos por él, incluso había abandonado su puesto en el hospital para sacarle de las garras de Karin… ¿y si lo hacía por algo más que amistad? Ansioso por averiguar una respuesta, el rubio abandonó su espacio mental.- **estupendo, ya se va sin despedirse… en fin, toca volverme a ver los mejores éxitos de este fic…** \- comentó el zorro, mientras frente a él volvía a aparecer la imagen de Ino "frotando la lámpara mágica"- **Bufff, cuánto vicio tienes criaturita…**

-Sakura chan…- dijo el rubio, ignorando los jadeos de su indeseado huésped… en serio, ¿se podría castrar a un biju?

- **NI SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO** \- rugió kurama, con un enorme paquete de pañuelos de papel a su lado.

-…- Naruto ignoró el rugido de su biju y siguió a lo suyo, puesto que Sakura había dejado de sacudirse el polvo para prestarle atención.- Por… ¿por qué haces todo esto, dattebayo? Me refiero a… preocuparte así por mí… -Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego sonrojarse furiosamente.- Ya… ya te dije que puedo arreglármelas, no… no quiero que dejes de hacer tu día a día por esta chorrada de kurama…

-Lo… lo hago por…- Sakura se volvió a secar el sudor con la mano, aunque en esta ocasión, por primera vez, lo hizo por nervios y no por… "calor". Realmente ni ella misma tenía la respuesta. Estaba claro que todo lo que hacía excedía de lo que haría una amiga normal, había destrozado una planta entera de un edificio incluso en un arranque de rabia. Pero no podía tampoco controlarlo: era imaginar a Naruto con otra mujer… acariciándola, besándola… diciéndola que la quería junto al sufijo chan… y se entristecía. Y muchísimo, desde siempre. Y esta semana además se cabreaba. Y muchísimo además. ¿Qué la ocurría? Desesperada por encontrar una escapatoria, el estómago de Naruto decidió rugir, salvándola.- Cre… creo que tienes hambre… mejor lo hablamos después de comer…- declaró, con la esperanza de que Naruto y su cabeza llena de aire no volviesen a pedirle una respuesta que no sabía aún.

-Tienes razón, ¡estoy hambriento dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto, olvidándose de inmediato de la pregunta y sacándole una sonrisa tierna a Sakura. Lo dicho, una cabeza llena de aire, era uno de sus mayores gazapos… y de sus principales atractivos. Mejor tener aire en la cabeza que mil ideas pegándose en un puto caos, como ella.- ¿Hay algún restaurante cerca?

-Naruto…- le contestó Sakura con una ceja arqueada y la vena de su frente hinchándose.- No vas a ir en tu estado a comer a un puto restaurante, Y MENOS SIN CAMISETA.- añadió la ojijade con un ligero tic en el ojo. El uzumaki se había olvidado de que estaba semidesnudo tras su asalto a Karin, y con esa cabeza llena de aire seguro que habría sido capaz de entrar a un concurrido restaurante lleno de enfermeras en su tiempo libre, que eran los que abundaban en su barrio. Ellas gritarían "Naruto kuuuun", intentarían tocarlo y Sakura tendría que escupirles ácido a la cara usando a katsuyu… o matar a las cabecillas… o ambas cosas… en fin, NADA DE RESTAURANTES LLENOS DE ARRASTRADAS. La pelirrosada tenía una idea mejor.- ¡Ya sé, tengo en mi casa mi puré de verduras rico en vitaminas! Te gustó mucho la última vez que lo probaste.- ofreció con una sonrisa feliz Sakura. Recordaba ese día, le había ofrecido a Naruto probarlo tras pasarse horas cocinándolo. Un puré perfecto para darle a su amigo las energías necesarias para entrenar. Al principio se había preocupado un poco cuando lo vio palidecer al probar la primera cucharada, pero después se lo había comido todo con una sonrisa, incluso rebañando el plato. Y le había dicho que le encantaba… era cierto seguro, Naruto no sabía mentir. Y en su piso podría luego encerrarle en su cuarto y atarle a la cama para… argggh, maldito calor, quería decir encerrarle en una habitación estanca para controlar su emisión de feromonas…

-Ah… tu puré… si…- repuso Naruto con su mejor cara de póker. Lo recordaba… blanco, viscoso y lleno de inexplicables grumos… En cuanto lo vio en el plato su cerebro, su instinto, kurama e incluso su propia madre desde el más allá le gritaron que no lo comiese. Pero comenzaba a ver a Sakura con una expresión triste, según ella había estado cocinando y preparando la receta mucho tiempo, así que probó la primera cucharada, y… joder, ¿por qué sobrevivió a la lucha contra Sasuke? Era lo más asqueroso que había probado en su vida, hasta kurama se había caído al suelo entre arcadas. Sakura chan tenía mil talentos… salvo cocinar. Ahí nada de nada. Pero la felicidad de Sakura chan está por encima de todo, así que se comió todo el puto plato. Hasta lo rebañó, para desesperación de su biju, que quería forzar el sello y liberarse para huir de ahí. Y luego le dijo que estaba riquísimo. Con dos cojones, porque estómago ya no tenía. Y casi se queda sin colon tras estar una semana yendo al baño cinco veces al día a sentarse… ese día descubrió que, cuando le interesaba, sabía mentir muy bien. Y que si Sakura patentaba la receta, sería un remedio dietético natural infalible, Naruto se había quedado con cero de grasa corporal después de comerlo. No, no tenía ahora cuerpo para repetir lo de ese puré… no señor.- Sakura chan, preferiría ramen sinceramente… que hoy tengo antojo…- mintió en lo último Naruto.

-pues no tengo en casa.- respondió Sakura arqueando una ceja, viendo por dónde iba el rubio.- Y no hay ningún restaurante que lo sirva en la zona…

-El Ichiraku está a diez minutos andando…- sugirió el uzumaki.

-Ah no, de ninguna manera- negó vehementemente Sakura. Ya estaba Naruto usando su otro gran superpoder: podía calmarla cuando estaba enfadada, y volver a enfurecerla cuando estaba tranquila. ¿Por qué no podía darle exactamente igual lo que dijese como con el resto de hombres? Asqueroso baka hentai obsesionado con el ramen...- ¿estás loco? ¿Tú has visto lo que han provocado tus feromonas en Ino y Karin? Debemos de alejarnos lo máximo posible de la población. Eso sin contar que hemos tenido suerte y no nos hemos cruzado con… ella…- masculló Sakura apretando los dientes, reconociendo de inmediato ese gesto Naruto. Sakura se refería a hinata. No entendía esa reacción de Sakura, ¡supuestamente la hyuuga y ella eran amigas! Pero, desde que Naruto había rechazado la invitación de hinata para salir… dos veces… no se podían ni ver.- Y no quiero ni pensar qué efecto puede llegar a provocar tu estado en… ella…-volvió a mascullar. El efecto de las feromonas era proporcional a la atracción… y la señora "tartamudeo a todas horas pero casualmente le puedo pedir citas a Naruto kun sin desmayarme" se sentía MUY atraída por Naruto...- Iremos a mi casa a comer el puré, y punto.- sentenció Sakura con un rostro decidido, buscando imponerse. Y nueve de cada diez veces, Naruto habría cedido, pero… está no sería así. Ah no. Su ramen de Ichiraku un día como este no…

-Sakura chan…- empezó a hablar Naruto con un gesto serio. Cuando ponía ese gesto, Sakura sabía que había pinchado en hueso.- … llevo todo el día sudando, he perdido mi camiseta favorita, me han intentado violar dos veces…- Sakura apretó los dientes… si Naruto equiparaba lo de su mejor amiga con lo de Karin, es que Ino había intentado algo más serio que simplemente acariciarle el torso… Maldita puerca, la iba a asesinar en cuanto la viese…- y he roto media acera con mi espalda para evitar que matases a mi prima… vamos a ir al Ichiraku a por ramen de puerco doble.

-He dicho que a mi casa a por puré.- se mantuvo firme Sakura. Bajo ningún concepto iba a ceder, lo tenía clarísimo. Naruto iba a perder esta batalla.

-O vamos al Ichiraku a comer o me paseo desnudo por las calles.- Amenazó Naruto, abriendo los ojos Sakura con sorpresa al imaginárselo. Tenía que ser un puto farol. Se imaginaba el perfectamente musculado cuerpo de Naruto, con su… kunai… preparado para la acción, paseando entre todas esas ofrecidas… lo despedazarían vivo a polvos… No, era un farol… pero entonces vio el rostro decidido de Naruto, el mismo que ponía cuando anunciaba que sería hokage, y lo entendió… no iba de farol, lo haría. Era así de estúpido…

Con un gesto de furia, la haruno cedió. Pensándolo mejor, no le convenía estresar a Naruto. Tenía que reconocer que el pobre rubio había pasado un día infernal: sin contar sus golpes, había resistido un ataque de Ino, y luego otro aún más brutal de Karin, dos mujeres MUY atractivas. Mucho más que ella para su desgracia. Sabía que tendría que haber sido difícil… muy difícil, seguramente todos sus amigos se iban a reír de él cuando se enterasen de que dejó pasar la oportunidad de acostarse con la yamanaka. Y el pobre no se quejaba, solo obedecía. Cualquier otro habría mandado a la mierda a la ojijade, pero Naruto no, así que aquí tendría que ceder… además, el Ichiraku no solía tener mucha asistencia femenina a esas horas… aunque lo haría a su manera. Unos minutos después, dos personas caminaban por las calles de konoha. Una era Sakura, ya sin su bata de doctora. Y la otra… era indescriptible. Bajo una marea de ridículas mantas de diversos colores superpuestas por el cuerpo, extremidades y cabeza, un casi muerto Naruto avanzaba como un zombie. Una manta rosa, otra marrón, otra naranja y otra verde brillante con dos agujeros para los ojos… era ridículo, y acompañado todo de unos guantes gruesos de jardinería y de unas botas de invierno. Un burka. La solución de Sakura, muy a su pesar debido a que se consideraba una feminista acérrima, era un burka. Tapar a Naruto con mil mantas para alejarlo de las miradas lascivas de las mujeres de konoha. Era una medida extrema, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de atravesar konoha de forma segura. Y no funcionaba muy bien para su desgracia… las mujeres seguían observando a Naruto como si fuese un trozo de carne. Demonios, ni con esas mil capas de ropa podía evitarlo… y eso sin contar lo obvio.

-Sakura chaaaaaan… tengo mucho calor…- se quejó amargamente con su voz distorsionada con las mantas que le cubrían la cara Naruto, que sudaba a mares bajo toda esa ropa. Se iba a morir de deshidratación antes de llegar al Ichiraku. Sin contar la vergüenza que estaba pasando… parecía el tío eso de la familia adams arrastrando las capas por el suelo, o uno de los fantasmas de pesadilla antes de navidad en la cabalgata del día del orgullo gay. Definitivamente, era el peor día de su vida.

-Deja de quejarte, hace frío, estamos en marzo.- espetó Sakura de forma telegráfica, mientras miraba a dos jóvenes chunnin que habían osado fijarse en Naruto y cuchichear entre sonrojos con tal furia que ambas féminas salieron corriendo por el miedo.

-¡Pero si tú estás sudando a mares dattebayo!- acusó Naruto con indignación. Era cierto, Sakura a duras penas había sobrevivido al súbito ataque de calor que la entró cuando Naruto se rasgó los restos destrozados de su camiseta para quitárselos y ponerse el burka. Parecía un guerrero recién salido de la batalla para llevársela en brazos hacia su cuarto… agggh, ya volvían esos repugnantes lapsus, y ahora tenía la frente empapada…

-¡Es por tener que vigilarte como un niño pequeño todo el día!- se excusó con torpeza Sakura.- piensa que es como esa película que viste conmigo la semana pasada, "un burka por amor".

-Me dormí a los diez minutos Sakura chan…- confesó Naruto con pena, mientras Sakura no podía ocultar una ligera sonrisa al acordarse de Naruto roncando a pierna suelta mientras ella descansaba acurrucada junto a él. Tuvo que borrar esa sonrisa y mostrarse firme, o si no Naruto se rebelaría y se quitaría su disfraz anti busconas.

-¡Pues considéralo tu forma de compensármelo! Y anda más rápido, las mujeres se empiezan a acumular…- declaró la haruno, viendo cómo inquietantemente un grupo de mujeres de unos cuarenta años casi se les caía la baba viendo a Burka-baka-Naruto. ¡Por el amor de kami, estaba con un puto burka! ¿Cómo le podían ver atractivo? Y ahora lo contemplaban como los putos pájaros de la película de hitchcock…

-Es que me tropiezo con el burka…

-¡Deja de quejarte y anda!- le gritó Sakura, tomándole con tal fuerza la mano que crujieron todos los huesos y arrastrándolo como un saco de patatas. Pronto llegaron al Ichiraku, que para alivio de Sakura estaba vacío, y se sentaron en dos taburetes de la barra. Hicieron su pedido, y Sakura permitió a Naruto destaparse la parte de la cara del burka al oírle jadear de forma agónica. Tras lograr normalizar su respiración entre chorros de sudor, y llegar los platos a manos de ayame, la pareja de amigos siguió hablando sobre temas banales, con Naruto intentando hallar la forma de comer su plato con ese puto disfraz. Habría sido una conversación más animada, pero Sakura llevaba desde que llegaron al restaurante queriendo preguntarle una cosa al rubio. Todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza lo que le había ocurrido con Ino, así que reunió el valor suficiente y habló.- Na… Naruto… quiero preguntarte algo… y… puedes no contestarme si… si quieres…

-Claroh Sakuragh chan, dimegh.- contestó Naruto con una mueca de felicidad aún con el acaloramiento mientras sorbía sus fideos como podía con esos guantes gruesos que llevaba en las manos. Así era Naruto, dale ramen de Ichiraku y podrá vivir en el mismísimo infierno.

-No hables con la boca llena…- le corrigió Sakura negando con una suave sonrisa, mientras le limpiaba con su servilleta un trozo de fideo que había manchado su burka cerca del cuello.- Es… sobre lo que ocurrió con Ino… po… ¿por qué no hiciste nada? A ver… entiendo lo de Karin… la consideras tu prima, por muy guapa que sea… pero Ino es perfecta… es guapísima, la mujer más guapa que conozco. Tiene un cuerpo perfecto, es lista, y líder de un clan poderoso. Y además tiene a decenas de hombres rogando por una cita con ella… lo normal hubiese sido…

-Sakura chan…- la interrumpió Naruto, dejando incluso de comer para girarse hacia ella.- te diré la verdad: Ino es guapísima. Todavía recuerdo cómo literalmente kiba estuvo fardando una semana como si fuese un héroe legendario solo porque pudo invitarla un día a tomarse algo…- Sakura se entristeció mirando al suelo. Lo que se esperaba… Naruto se arrepentía...- Pero ni me parece la mujer más guapa del continente… ni la más lista… ni la más interesante. Y yo solo le ruego citas a la mujer que reúne esos tres títulos…- confesó Naruto con una sonrisa radiante, una tan bonita que incluso le hizo a Sakura ignorar ese horrible burka que le había puesto, y que arruinaría cualquier otro discurso. Se sentía abrumada por lo que acababa de oír, como siempre Naruto tenía las palabras perfectas para el momento perfecto, aún disfrazado de forma ridícula. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado, sus ojos humedecerse… tenía que alejarse unos minutos o Naruto la vería llorar, y se había prometido dejar esas tonterías emotivas atrás, quería que Naruto viese que no era esa llorona de la época gennin… estaba excesivamente sensible ese día, maldita sea… excusándose con torpeza, movió su taburete y se dirigió al baño un minuto a serenarse. Naruto la observó marchar con un gesto triste… joder, ya la había espantado… por cosas como estas ya no la pedía citas, o no tan frecuentemente al menos, Sakura se ponía nerviosa cuando lo hacía. A veces lo solventaba con un capón, y casi lo prefería porque se quedaba todo en ese golpe y ya, Sakura era una mujer muy emotiva, muchas veces necesitaba desahogarse y no sabía otra forma de hacerlo. En otras, en cambio se incomodaba de verdad y se iba. Como esta. No la debía de haber gustado la respuesta... tendría que haber mentido y haber dicho que Ino era feísima, joder. No tenía sentido seguir comiéndose la cabeza aún así, sobre todo cuando necesitaba toda su concentración para manejar los palillos con esa puta mierda de guantes.- Joder, este burka es una puta mierda.- se quejó Naruto cuando los fideos de su adorado ramen que sostenía sus palillos cayeron al suelo y solo pudo morder el aire.

-Veo que no te estás adaptando mucho a ese nuevo estilo de ropa eh…- comentó una voz familiar a su lado. El rubio se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Ayame, vestida con su traje de camarera. La joven, unos años mayor que Naruto, llevaba su melena castaña recogida en una coleta larga, y se acercó hasta el taburete que antes ocupaba Sakura.- estás muy guapo hoy Naruto kun, ¿ya te lo han dicho?

-Ayame nee chan… parezco la madre del protagonista de "la vida de brian"…- se quejó amargamente Naruto, riendo Ayame por la ocurrencia del comentario.

-siempre has sido muy gracioso Naruto kun… y aún así vestido, estás guapo.- declaró la castaña con una sonrisa, para luego secarse la frente del sudor… y desabrocharse un par de botones de su camisa hasta dejar visible su sostén blanco. Naruto arqueó una ceja… conocía ese gesto. Oh no.- buff, qué calor da estar entre fogones… déjame ayudarte a comer y así descanso…- sugirió la tendera, y se sentó en la silla de Sakura antes de que Naruto pudiese replicar.

-Esto… no hace falta, puedo quitarme los guantes y…

-No repliques Naruto kun…- contestó Ayame, para tenderle unos fideos con esos palillos… y, por supuesto, poniéndose en una postura que le facilitaba a Naruto una visión perfecta de los pechos de la fémina… joder, eran más grandes de lo que aparentaba con ese traje…- abre la boca para mí…- añadió, con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos y sin parar de mirarle los labios. Joder, no, Ayame nee chan no… otro espectáculo incestuoso sería demasiado para su pobre raciocinio, y menos unido a su fantasía de que le diese de comer ramen una mujer atractiva. Intentó disimuladamente, de la que tomaba el bocado de la forma más sobria y no sexual posible, levantarse de la silla y alejarse en dirección a Sakura, pero no pudo… La ojijade, al mover el taburete para levantarse, había trabado su burka, y ahora no podría liberarlo sin caerse al suelo… y ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando una mujer afectada por sus feromonas le atrapaba tumbado… primero Ino, luego Karin… frotaban su varita mágica, y ahora no tendría fuerzas para resistirse… Tendría que salir de ahí negociando.

-Ayame nee, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te veo como una increíble hermana mayor que nunca se aprovecharía de mi?- intentó escabullirse Naruto.

-Lo sé Naruto kun.- la joven le dio otro bocado… y realizó un suspiro-gemido de esos que Naruto comenzaba a odiar con toda su alma.- Yo también te veo como un hermanito… un hermanito con unos ojos azules preciosos, una sonrisa sexy y un cuerpo de escándalo bajo ese burka tan ceñido…- ¿sexy y ceñido? ¿En serio? ¡Llevaba cuatro mantas de las que Sakura usaba para dormir la siesta en el sofá encima, una incluso era rosa con lunares blancos! Pero entonces sucedió algo… temiblemente inesperado. En la nueva porción a comer, un trozo de fideo se quedó en la comisura de su labio. Naruto iba a limpiarse con prisa, pero Ayame le detuvo de inmediato mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Joder, y encima esa mujer también era guapa, siempre le había parecido guapísima, podía vislumbrar sus curvas bajo ese traje, y más de una vez había demostrado ese carácter que el rubio adoraba. Y encima mayor, la cantidad de cosas que podría enseñarle… agghhh, ya empezaba a hablar como el pervertido de su biju.- Uy Naruto kun, te has manchado… déjame limpiarte.- y, antes de que Naruto pudiese hacer nada, la tendera atrapó con sus labios el trozo de fideo… y los labios del propio rubio. Un beso rápido, pero intenso. Naruto cerró con todas sus fuerzas los labios, centrando toda su energía en contenerse. Literalmente se había sentido temblar, y ahora estaba agarrando el taburete como si fuese una tabla de náufrago. Había notado esos labios suaves contra los suyos, y ahora incluso sabía su sabor. Sentía el aliento de la castaña contra sus labios, su respiración entrecortada, su excitación. Ayame le quitó su guante izquierdo con delicadeza mientras seguía mordiéndose el labio y Naruto tragaba hondo.

- _Por favor, que no haga nada sexualmente sugerente…_ \- rogó a kami, pero fue kurama quien le contestó… con una sonrisa zorruna enorme y asintiendo con pura maldad. Había captado un olor dulzón muy familiar en estado puro, sin nada obstaculizándolo… y se imaginaba lo que era. Tocaba darle a grabar en su espacio mental para poder volver a verlo en sus horas de soledad…

-Naruto kun…- le susurró Ayame al oido, haciéndole temblar de nuevo, sobre todo cuando la castaña se metió la mano desnuda de Naruto entre las piernas.- No llevo bragas…- Joder… joder, joder y joder. Era cierto. Sintió sus dedos tocar algo increíblemente húmedo y blando, algo que no tenía ni idea de lo que era debido a su falta de experiencia en esos asuntos, pero que hizo a su soldado casi reventar el burka como el bicho de alien… Naruto congeló su cuerpo entero como último recurso, pero Ayame no se iba a dar por vencida… primero, pasó su mano por debajo de las mantas de Naruto, acariciando sus abdominales tras gemir con fuerza… junto a su oído… por kami, sonaba demasiado bien…- Naruto kun… ahhhhh… lo… lo haces muy bien… no pares… ahhhhh… no hagas ruido, mi… mi padre está en la trastienda… ahhhh.- Sexo prohibido… que pedazo de plan joder… aggghh, ¡Naruto, aguanta! Piensa en gai sensei… pero entonces, Ayame, moviendo las caderas, comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el dedo corazón del uzumaki. Y, a medida de que ella gemía más, él temblaba más presa de la excitación… y ayudaba inconscientemente a su nueva asaltante.- Sigue… eres… eres increíble Naruto kun…- Ayame bajo su mano hasta justo encima de sus bóxers, abriendo los ojos con fuerza al notar la gigantesca arma del rubio… quería probarla, sobre todo tras escaparse un gemido de la boca de Naruto al sentir ese roce.- quiero… ahhhh… déjame correrme para ti… Naruto kun… ahhhh…- Joder, comentarios sumisos y alabanzas entre gemidos no por favor, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

- **Cachorro, ¡Ponla contra la mesa y clávasela hasta el fondo mientras comes tu plato de ramen de su pecho, joder! AUUUUUUUUUUU.** \- aulló kurama von excitación, mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Joder, sonaba perfecto… sexo… ayame… ramen… le gustaban las tres cosas separadas, JUNTAS DEBÍAN DE SER LA HOSTIA. Pronto, los gemidos de Ayame fueron audibles casi en toda la tienda, y Naruto daba gracias por dos cosas: para empezar, porque el viejo estuviese en la trastienda, donde el ruido de los fogones ocultaba cualquier otro sonido; y segundo… por su amazona particular, que volvía a su rescate.

-¿PERO QUÉ COJONES?- gritó Sakura desde los baños, completamente roja, mientras Ayame se apartaba sobresaltada de un movimiento rápido y miraba confusa alrededor.- ¿Es que no puedo irme ni cinco minutos al baño sin que hagas el asqueroso baka hentai?

-Sakura chan, que yo te juro que no me muevo, vienen a miiiiii…- afirmó Naruto al borde del llanto, pero Sakura dio un puñetazo a la pared, abriendo un gran agujero, y avanzó hasta el uzumaki y la Ichiraku.

-¡siempre con excusas, asqueroso baka hentai!- le chilló con rabia la haruno, para apartarle de un empujón tan fuerte que hizo a Naruto salir rodando de la tienda mientras su burka se caía a pedazos, y luego encararse con Ayame.- ¡y tú! ¿No te da vergüenza casi violar al pobre Naruto?

-Sa… Sakura san…- intentó excusarse una completamente abochornada Ayame, que no entendía que había pasado. Había salido a saludar a Naruto, le había visto comer y de pronto un inmenso calor la había invadido. Después, todo había ocurrido sin más, como en un sueño… y joder, lo peor de todo… se había corrido y deseaba más…- te… te juro que no… no sé lo que ha pasado…- dijo con vergüenza la castaña, ¡si dijo la verdad cuando declaró que veía a Naruto como un hermanito! Era también cierto que siempre le había parecido un chico muy atractivo, pero de ahí a querer violarle... Sakura volvió a maldecir al aire, ¡encima la muy… se mostraba arrepentida y no podía golpearla! ¿Qué clase de broma de mierda era este día?

-Sa… Sakura chan…- oyó a Naruto desde fuera de la tienda.

-Luego vas tú, asqueroso baka hentai, ahora tengo que dejarle claro a Ayame que no debe de plantar en jardín ajeno…- amenazó la haruno con una mueca homicida sin despegar su vista de Ayame, mientras la castaña temblaba como una hoja. Pero Naruto volvió a insistir.

-Sakura chan… SO…CO…RRO…- pidió auxilio el rubio, y la pelirrosada no tuvo más remedio que mirar fuera del restaurante. Y lo que vio la heló la sangre. Una veintena de mujeres inuzuka… mirando fijamente a Naruto sin camiseta…

* * *

 **Y fin. Bueno, aquí acaba la historia. Naruto es violado salvajemente por esas inuzukas en frenesí, Sakura muere valientemente defendiéndolo y todos les recuerdan como héroes... ah no, que no es de esta historia... entonces no sé qué pasará a partir de ahora, pero Naruto está BIEN jodido (o estará realmente) :D el clan inuzuka es famoso por su conexión con el mundo animal, y con su olfato superdesarrollado captan más feromonas que el resto...**

 **hoy tocaba desarrollar un poco más el punto de vista de Sakura, ¿que la pasa? ¿Por qué no se ha planteado una relación con Naruto ni con nadie? Y luego toca romper esa visión poco a poco muahahahaaaa. Parece que Naruto tiene muy claro lo que quiere, pero Sakura está hecha un lío, como siempre. Es canónica esa habilidad de la haruno para complicarse la vida. Y, como muchos pedían, al fin Naruto se encara con Sakura para imponer su deseo, y su deseo es... RAMEN. Que ha salido horriblemente mal? Si. Que hubiese sido más sencillo que Sakura comprase ramen instantáneo en un supermercado mientras Naruto la esperaba? La haruno no va a alejarse de Naruto más de lo necesario, y ese ramen no es el de Ichiraku. Pero olvidaros de todos esos errores y pensar que sin ellos NO TENDRÍAMOS A BURKA NARUTO! La nueva figura de acción que conquistara las jugueterías estas navidades! XD**

 **y sobre ayame... tenía que ponerla, su diseño me encanta, y me ha llamado la atencion. Es el amor civil que podría haber tenido Naruto si no fuese obligatorio al parecer que los ninja se casen entre ellos. Y, como civil que es, las feromonas la afectan más... mucho más. El pobre Naruto tiene muy buena y muy mala suerte el pobre... y, como os ha acostumbrado este fic, si no llega a ser por Sakura esto habría acabado sobre la barra del bar, y a lo bestia. Pobre Naruto. Y, realmente, todo es culpa de Sakura, con lo del taburete y lo del empujón, sin el burka habría podido escapar xD como veis, los asaltos secuaces cada vez son más... atrevidos :D**

 **hasta el siguiente, ahora ya si... "el encantador de perras" xD un saludo y nos leemos!**


	5. El encantador de perras

Cap5: el encantador de perras

 **Hola buenas! Otro capítulo más de Asqueroso baka hentai, el maratón sigue y solo parara cuando acabe la historia o me canse. Es lo que tiene aprovechar los espacios libres entre mis historias principales. Y, otra vez más, se me ha ido de largo, así que vuelvo a añadir otro capítulo más. Digamos que las aspirantes de hoy coparon todo el puto protagonismo... y merecidamente. Lo dicho, disfrutad de lo de hoy, un saludo!**

 **Cap1: Anko**

 **Cap2: Ino**

 **cap3: Karin**

 **cap4: Ayame**

 **Cap 5: ? Y ?**

 **cap6: ?**

 **cap7: ?**

 **cap8: ?**

 **Nothernlights91** : hola buenas! No eres el único, hasta yo quedó frustrado, pero la historia lo pide. Tú imagínate cómo está ya Naruto: la sexy Anko, la monumental Ino, la ardiente Karin, la cariñosa ayame... y a todas las ha dicho no entre lloros xD Sobre tenten... quién sabe, quedan 3 aspirantes al rubio a parte de las dos de hoy... tendrás que esperar xD pero ten segura una cosa: Sakura intentará impedirlo a puñetazo limpio siempre. Es un hecho XD. Un saludo y disfruta.

 **Neopercival** : saludos! A ver, estoy empezando a detectar un cierto resquemor hacia la pobre Sakura, que solo está haciendo lo que haría cualquier novia con su pareja en esa situación (aunque ella no admita por orgullo ese papel): partirle la cara a quien quiera robarle a su querido Naruto. Y si, falto muy poco, y hoy... te recuerdo que vamos en aumento...

de princeso nada, más bien inocente y excesivamente fiel, para su desgracia. Es el canon, yo sería muy feliz poniéndolo de vividor follador, pero... y ya veras hoy las inuzuka... muuucho peligro.

Te puedo prometer que hoy no interrumpe Sakura :P un saludo y disfruta!

 **Thonycvs** : hola! Si, he llegado a la conclusión que ni Sasuke, ni kaguya, ni el juubi... el peor enemigo de Naruto soy yo XD habrá un lemmon explícito, no lo dudes, y depende como lo vea de duración puede que dos. Eso sin contar un cierto giro argumental...

Y con hinata... calcado. Ya veras, será apoteósico XD disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Masteralex1201** : hola! Gracias, espero que el de hoy tb te mole XD y tranquilo, tiempo al tiempo con el especial, yo puedo prometer que Naruto Naruto no va a estar más que con una mujer... pero todo tiene truco. Lee y a ver si lo ves venir, un saludo!

 **Ultrachols** : Saludos! Gracias, hoy tenemos un capítulo interesante, con un claro avance narusaku. Y kurama... kurama tiene muchísimo peligro, ya veras. Disfrútalo y me cuentas, un saludo!

 **Narusakufans** : hola buenas! Si, el amor apache de Sakura es brutal xD y hoy lo vas a ver en plena ebullición, 20 inuzuka intentando follarse a Naruto? Sakura no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados... Naruto hoy va a necesitar mucha ayuda, ya veras XD

gracias! Me hizo mucha gracia imaginármelo así, con su burka andando por las calles, me pareció una solución muy de Sakura enfadada XD Sakura celosa es irracional, siemore ha sido así en la serie. Saludos y disfruta de lo de hoy!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

-Sakura chan… SO…CO…RRO…- pidió auxilio el rubio, y la pelirrosada no tuvo más remedio que mirar fuera del restaurante. Y lo que vio la heló la sangre. Una veintena de mujeres inuzuka… mirando fijamente a Naruto sin camiseta…

Maldita sea, Sakura no podía dejar de lamentar su suerte. Konoha era famosa por tener la mayor variedad de clanes de todas las aldeas shinobi, en ello radicaba su fuerza. Mientras que Suna solo contaba con el clan Sabaku y sus titiriteros sin un clan concreto (cualquier shinobi con un buen control de chakra y buen manejo de los dedos podía intentar ser titiritero); Iwa con un número aceptable de clanes, pero todos centrados en el uso del doton, por lo que en realidad no había variedad; kumo se habían centrado más en el uso del kenjutsu y el Raiton, prescindiendo de la organización por clanes de su rival de la hoja; y Kiri, la única aldea que en un pasado tuvo un número de clanes similar al de konoha en cuanto a variedad (Yuki, Kaguya, Terumi…), los había perdido a prácticamente todos durante las limpiezas de sangre promovidas por su enajenado mizukage durante la guerra civil; Konoha había seguido el legado de Shodai gokage y mantenido una amplia variedad de clanes, no exenta de ciertos accidentes y desgracias, como la práctica extinción del clan senju o el cuasi exterminio del clan uchiha. La hoja contaba con clanes especializados en el combate de choque, como los akimichi; clanes de inteligencia, como el yamanaka; con doujutsu únicos, como el hyuuga; con líneas de sangre increíbles, como el nara; expertos en fuinjutsu, como el uzumaki; o especializados en rastreo, como el aburame o… el inuzuka.

Y de esas decenas de clanes, tenían que haberse topado con el inuzuka. El clan inuzuka, como su propio nombre indicaba, estaba íntimamente relacionado con los perros. Habían adquirido de ellos ciertos rasgos, como finos colmillos y garras que invocaban en combate, o sentidos agudizados. Y, dentro de estos últimos, entraba un olfato hipersensible, capaz de captar y procesar los olores de una manera más exhaustiva que la del resto de humanos, y dar esa información al shinobi. La mayoría de los humanos no captan ni la cuarta parte de lo que realmente huelen, un inuzuka lo capta prácticamente todo… incluidas las feromonas de Naruto. Y, como las captan de manera plena, también sufren sus efectos de manera plena. Toda inuzuka tenía una meta en su vida sexual: encontrar un alfa, una pareja con unos genes privilegiados, fuerte, atractiva y, lo más importante, que desprendiese una sensación de que las podía arrancar la ropa y someterlas hasta que alcanzasen la decena de orgasmos como mínimo. Tal era el fanatismo de una inuzuka por encontrar un alfa, que se podían pasar durante años satisfaciéndose con otras hembras del clan y rechazando a cuanto aspirante apareciese, reservando su pasión y energía para ese…

-Alfa…- dijeron la veintena de inuzuka prácticamente al unísono. Si, lo habían encontrado. Estaban en su congreso anual inuzuka, dentro del terreno su clan, debatiendo sobre cómo había ido el año y proyectos de futuro, cuando todas lo captaron. Un olor fuerte, atractivo… el olor de un alfa generando feromonas. Un alfa en celo, y MUY poderoso. Todo el congreso se había quedado en silencio de golpe. Las más veteranas habían dibujado una sonrisa pervertida en su cara, mientras las más jóvenes, recién entradas en su época fértil, habían gemido sin querer mientras apretaban las rodillas para contener esa extraña sensación en su entrepierna. Los pocos hombres inuzuka allí presentes gruñeron al sentir competencia, pero una simple mirada furibunda de las mujeres les hizo decidir quedarse en sus casas sin intervenir. Ellos eran betas en este caso, no alfas, jamás podrían llegar a desprender ese olor. Por algo el clan inuzuka era eminentemente matriarcal. Y, como una manada de lobas, las inuzuka se habían recorrido la aldea hasta encontrarlo. El alfa.

-Mierda… Naruto, huyamos…- declaró Sakura para darse la vuelta tomando la mano de Naruto. Dándose prisa llegarían a la torre hokage antes de que les alcanzasen. Pero, detrás de ellos aparecieron otras veinte. Las inuzuka cazan en manada. La haruno apretó los dientes con tensión, ahora no tenían escapatoria. Y la vía diplomática estaba descartada: todas las inuzuka sudaban a mares, respiraban agitadamente, y muchas de las que llevaban shorts ajustados tenían una mancha muy sospechosa en la entrepierna… Ah no, venían con una idea muy clara, y Sakura no iba a permitir que tocasen a SU Naruto ni un segundo… eran cuarenta contra una, por supuesto que no iba a permitir que Naruto sin camiseta interviniese en ese combate y que esas arrastradas calentorras le pudiesen rozar tan siquiera… sería difícil, eran cuarenta y mas de medio centenar de canes, pero no iba a achantarse. Era discípula de una sannin a fin de cuentas.- Naruto, quédate detrás de mi, voy a partir algunas piernas…

-¡Espera!- la interrumpió un atemorizado Naruto. ¿Estaban todas locas? ¿Iban a montar una batalla campal en pleno centro de konoha? Porque conocía la forma de luchar de todas esas mujeres… remolinos de mujer-bestia, puñetazos capaces de tirar el monte hokage abajo, terremotos al destruirse el suelo… no iba a quedar un solo edificio en pie, necesitaba pensar un plan alternativo. Su hirashin estaba descartado, necesitaba un sello y no tenía ninguno… sin contar que aún teniéndolo aparecería en su piso con Karin en estado de ebullición y su vecino perturbador; y usar a gamakichi o gamabunta estaba descartado, destruirían media aldea al aparecer y al aterrizar en la huida… Y, buscando una solución, tuvo una idea.- Sakura chan, sé cómo salir de aquí, observa.- afirmó, poniéndose en una pose estática con un gesto serio. Sakura le observó tensar su pose y se sonrojó ligeramente al contemplar esos músculos compactos marcarse… era su pose heroica, la que ponía en batalla… y no le podía parecer nada en el mundo más atractivo que eso, incluso notó sus rodillas temblar cuando se echó ese sedoso pelo rubio y revuelto hacia atrás con su mano izquierda para que no le mostease su visión, ¿Qué haría? ¿Alguna técnica alucinante? ¿Quizás invocar a algún sapo especializado en huidas para que les sacase de ahí? Entonces Naruto dispuso su palma derecha en dirección a las inuzuka, que se frenaron, ansiosas por ver qué hacía el alfa.- Eeehhh, shhhhhhh… SIT.- gritó, señalando al suelo con sus dedos índices y corazón en un gesto firme. Y Sakura, así como la mayoría de las inuzuka, se cayeron de espaldas por la impresión. Definitivamente, Naruto era un baka…

-¿En serio acabas de usar el gesto del encantador de perros?- preguntó con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Era un plan ridículo, estaba claro que Naruto veía demasiada televisión…

-Perdona, pero ha funcionado… parcialmente…- se defendió un ofendido Naruto, arqueando ambas cejas Sakura por la sorpresa al ver cómo las inuzuka más jóvenes y sumisas, así como todos los perros, se habían sentado en el suelo a la orden del alfa. Sakura sacudió su cabeza con confusión, en serio, ¿Qué cojones le pasaba a esta ciudad hoy? ¡Era ridículo! Pero al menos ya solo eran treinta contra una…

-Agggh, tú aléjate de estas busconas y no te metas, ya me encargo yo del resto… ¡EH¡- gritó Sakura a las inuzuka, que contemplaron a su rival adoptando una pose de combate. Sobre la piel de Sakura comenzaron a dibujarse las líneas de su sello del **byakugou no in** , mientras sus músculos se tensaban y sus reservas de chakra se disparaban.- ¡SI QUERÉIS TOCAR A MI NARUTO VAIS A TENER QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI!- desafió, para acto seguido comenzar a expulsar chakra como muestra de poder. Y Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oírlo… ¿le había llamado SU Naruto?

Normalmente, usaba **byakugou no in** de manera contenida, en previsión de futuros combates o de personas que necesitarían atención médica, por lo que nunca mostraba todo su potencial de golpe. Prefería la duración a la potencia. Pero ahora no se iba a contener… solo de imaginarse a esas arrastradas de mierda cabalgando sobre SU Naruto se encendía cada molécula de su cuerpo… ah no, nadie iba a cabalgarlo salvo ella… aghhh, NADIE iba a cabalgarlo, y punto. Estar rodeada de tanta pervertida la estaba convirtiendo en una... Las rocas a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar, mientras una esfera de chakra azulado comenzó a dibujarse a su alrededor, haciendo frenarse a las inuzuka. Esa aspirante al alfa era… poderosa. Y Sakura aprovechó ese momento de duda para hacer lo segundo que más quería (lo primero estaba relacionado con Naruto y un colchón hecho con inuzuka arrastradas inconscientes): cargar de frente. Un borrón de pelo rosado atravesó las filas inuzuka como si de simples gennin se trataba, mandando a volar a una tras otra a puñetazo limpio. Pronto las inuzuka pasaron a contestar con sus **gatsuga** , formando inmensos taladros entre giros para impactar a la haruno. Pero, si la ojijade recibía un golpe, se volvía a levantar como si nada mientras sus heridas se cerraban al instante y seguía combatiendo. No es que todo fuese miel sobre hojuelas, las inuzuka golpeadas por Sakura estaban en un estado de frenesí, ignoraban el dolor y volvían al combate. Los ciudadanos allí presentes salieron corriendo, agradeciendo la ayuda del uzumaki, que cargaba con los que no podían moverse rápido y suspiraba aliviado ya que tanto Sakura como las inuzuka estuviesen conteniendo la lucha a las calles, sin tocar los edificios.

- **Nunca pensé que la chiquilla fuese a imitar a uchiha madara en la gran guerra…** \- confesó el biju de nueve colas con los ojos como platos, mientras Naruto asentía igual de impresionado. Sakura atravesaba las líneas de inuzuka a la carrera, mandando a volar a cuanta enemiga se interpusiese, todo entre insultos y maldiciones. Un espectáculo, pero Naruto pensaba en otra cosa…

- _Ya… kurama, ¿lo has oído? ¡Me ha llamado SU Naruto!_ \- exclamó un feliz uzumaki, que empezaba a creer lo que había hablado hace poco con el kitsune, que quizás Sakura le quería como algo más que un amigo.

- **Ya, ya lo he oído gaki, ahora solo tienes que marcarla al estilo kitsune, como tu madre con mikoto, mira, te lo mostr… ¡CUIDADO!** \- exclamó kurama antes de poder invocar esa imagen yuri de sus recuerdos, intentando avisar a Naruto, pero ya era tarde.

Naruto se giró y recibió de lleno el placaje de una figura, que con rapidez lo introdujo en la recepción de un edificio de oficinas cercano, que gracias a kami ya estaba evacuado. El rubio cayó boca arriba tras rodar unos metros, adolorido, preguntándose si le había arrollado un tren de mercancías… y al levantar la vista vio que no estaba muy equivocado… le había atropellado una chica que estaba como un tren. Hana inuzuka se irguió a cuatro patas a muy poca distancia, frente a él. Lo primero que vio el ojiazul fue su pelo, largo y castaño, recogido en una trenza perfecta para agarrar y… aggghh, autocontrol Naruto, autocontrol. Pero sus ojos siguieron recorriendo esa figura… un cuerpo delgado, con unos pechos del tamaño de los de Ino (y Ino no los tenía precisamente pequeños…), vestida con una camiseta a medio desgarrar que dejaba ver su vientre plano moviéndose al compás de su respiración agitada y un short diminuto que desprendía un olor dulzón similar al de ayame hace unos minutos… o al de Karin… o al de Ino… ¡Joder, lo que daría por saber porqué le excitaba tanto ese olor! si no sabía ni a qué se debía… Naruto intentó emplear todas sus fuerzas en no mirarla a los ojos, sabía que eso sería su perdición… pero la fémina le levantó la mirada tomándole del mentón con esas manos tan suaves.

-Te atrapé…- declaró Hana inuzuka con un tono travieso, y Naruto sintió que toda la sangre se le estaba acumulando abajo. Su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, dandole un toque de inocencia que contrastaba brutalmente con la lujuria y las ganas de comérselo (empezando por abajo) que desprendían esos ojos castaños… Joder con la hermana mayor de kiba… ya se había fijado en ella las veces que había ido a acompañar a su amigo al complejo de su clan, y siempre le había llamado la atención esos rasgos finos y esa piel suave y blanca, contrastada con la de su explosiva madre. Y no era el único: hasta el frío Shion había reconocido que la hermana de kiba era una auténtica belleza. Tenía que salir de ahí.

-¡SAKURA CHAN!- gritó desesperado, esperando que su heroína particular le volviese a rescatar. Pero recibió una respuesta terrible… o cojonuda, si le preguntabas a kurama.

-Estamos solos… los tres… Naruto kun…- anunció una voz a su derecha. Y, con los ojos como platos, Naruto pudo ver que, efectivamente, eran tres. Ante él, de pie, se erguía una mujer, por decirlo de una manera corta, explosiva… tsume inuzuka. A sus cuarenta años, la mujer presentaba un cuerpo de infarto, moldeado a base de ejercicio diario como toda inuzuka y acompañado de una genética privilegiada. Un vientre plano entre dos pechos grandes, quizás del tamaño de los que había querido intuir en hinata, y una cintura algo pronunciada que le daba una forma de reloj de arena. Observaba a Naruto con las manos apoyadas en sus costados, relamiéndose en un rostro lleno de lujuria, con su pelo castaño corto y revuelto y unos ojos como los de su hija mirándole con picardía. Todo lo que tenía su hija de inocencia lo tenía ella de experiencia.

- **Joder, JODER, MADRE E HIJA CACHORRO, MADRE E HIJAAAAAARRGGHH** \- Si, kurama sufría su segundo ataque epiléptico del día. Se recobró a los pocos segundos, y se dirigió directo al sello con decisión.

- _qué… ¿Qué haces kurama?_ \- preguntó un atemorizado Naruto en su pasaje mental, mientras fuera tsume se iba acercando a su presa. Maldita sea, guerra en dos frentes…

- **tú tranquilo, solo voy a ABRIR EL PUTO SELLO, ABSORBER TU ALMA Y FOLLÁRMELAS HASTA QUE PIDAN PIEDAD.** \- anunció echando espumarajos por la boca, para ser detenido de inmediato por Naruto, que invocó decenas de cadenas de diamantina para amarrar al biju.- **ARGGHH, ¡ESAS CADENAS NO!** \- Si, Naruto había aprendido a usar las cadenas de diamantina exclusivamente para controlar a kurama si se desmadraba… el último regalo de Kushina, que veía venir que el biju intentaría salir en su época de celo.

- _Kurama, ¡que me matas!_

- **Gaki, ¡no es algo personal!** \- se explicó el biju mientras forcejeaba con un apurado Naruto.- **Sabes que el porno de "Mom Teaches Teen" es mi favorito joder, ¡Prometo no matar inocentes y ponerles tu nombre a mis hijos demonio!**

- _¡Que no joder!_ \- gritó Naruto con esfuerzo, para luego volver al mundo real. Intentó mover las manos, pero estaba esposado boca arriba contra una tubería… ¿esposado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pegándose con kurama? Pero antes de seguir preguntándoselo se fijó en algo más… tsume y Hana estaban a cuatro patas, y bajándole el pantalón… y solo en tanga. Pudo ver los enormes pechos de tsume, y los nada pequeños pechos de Hana, con los pezones erectos, moviéndose al son de esos torsos. Hubiese hablado, pero cuando vio las expresiones de ambas féminas al ver a Naruto Junior palpitante dentro del bóxer se quedó sin palabras. Tsume reaccionó sonriendo aún más, e incluso relamiéndose los labios con ansia; mientras Hana se sonrojaba y miraba el pene de Naruto de arriba abajo con la boca abierta. Kami, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su vida parecía una película porno? ¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO ESTABA DISFRUTANDO? Se preguntaba, maldiciendo cada segundo el momento en que se enamoró perdidamente de ese pelo rosa…

-Ka… Kaa chan… es… es enorme…- dijo con asombro Hana, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el miembro de Naruto por encima del calzoncillo… de abajo arriba, con una clara ansia reprimida.

-Lo sé hija, es el pene de un alfa… pero antes debo de enseñarte a acariciarlo bien, mira… lo tomas desde la base y haces esto…- explicó Tsume a su hija con un tono académico y a la vez lascivo, tomando la mano de su hija con suavidad y guiándola por la base del pene en movimientos marcados y circulares, mientras con su pulgar estimulaba la base del glande de Naruto. El uzumaki ahogó un gemido y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse, pero era difícil, sobre todo cuando en su paraje mental había invocado un centenar de clones y estaba luchando en una batalla apocalíptica contra una bestia con cola con chakra infinito y completamente excitado. **Odoma rasengan, rasen shuriken, rasen tarengan** … incluso estaba barajando seriamente invocar el sello de la parca y acabar con todo. Pero, en lugar de eso, movió inconscientemente las caderas, ampliando el contacto de ambas mujeres, y con ello el placer. Era el peor y el mejor momento de su vida.- ¿ves? Le gusta… a nuestro alfa le gusta que le demos placer, y solo acabamos de empezar…

-Kaa chan… quiero más…- dijo Hana, gimiendo y sin apartar su vista del miembro de Naruto.

-Bien, me gusta que estés excitada, nuestro alfa lo agradecerá… ahora debemos de mantenernos calientes para que nuestro alfa pueda penetrarnos sin problemas…- continuó explicando tsume, para luego tomar la mano de su hija y acercarla a la intimidad de la joven. Puso sus dedos corazón y anular sobre el clítoris de Hana y, sin dejar de guiar su mano con la suya, la hizo hacer movimientos circulares cada vez más rápidos. Hana empezó a gemir, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar el pene de Naruto por fuera del bóxer, arrancándole esta vez un gemido totalmente audible a él. Joder, esto iba a dejar de ser una violación en breves si seguía así, sobre todo cuando Hana se acercó al pene de Naruto sin dejar de masturbarse y… besó con pasión y los ojos cerrados la punta por fuera del bóxer entre gemidos. Naruto apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, al borde de su resistencia física y mental; y los gemidos de la propia Tsume, que se estaba también masturbando mientras se acariciaba los pechos con la otra mano, le pusieron las cosas muchísimo más complicadas. Con esto Ero sennin habría tenido para diez icha icha…

-ahh… aaahhhh… AHHHHH.- exclamó Hana con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras ese olor dulzón que percibía el uzumaki se intensificaba. Hubiese cerrado los ojos, pero entre que hubiese sido más placentero para su desgracia, y que en el fondo no se quería perder el espectáculo, no fue capaz. Malditas hormonas adolescentes y maldita época de celo…- kaa chan... me… me encanta… nunca pensé que fuese así… -Joder, encima era su primer orgasmo, eso le excitaba aún más...

-Muy bien hija, córrete para nuestro alfa.- dijo Tsume mientras lamia la oreja de Naruto, mordía el lóbulo con una sonrisa y acariciaba el pelo de su hija de forma maternal. Demonios, si servicios sociales supiese esto encerraban a tsume con la puta cadena perpetua joder, que esta mujer criaba a los niños inuzuka…

-Kaa chan… quiero… quiero probarlo… pu… ¿puedo?- preguntó con un tono de súplica Hana, mientras comenzaba a encajar con nervios sus dedos por dentro de la goma elástica del bóxer de Naruto. No joder, ¿debería de pedirle permiso a él, no? Aunque, en el estado en el que estaba, el decir no era cada vez una opción más difícil… solo la esperanza de que apareciese Sakura chan para rescatarle evitaba que se diese rienda suelta. Pero claro… tsume quería ponerle a prueba.

-Podrás… pero el pene de nuestro alfa será primero para mí.- anunció la inuzuka, aproximando también sus manos al bóxer. Hana frunció el ceño.

-¡El pene de Naruto es mío!- gritó, mirando a su madre en señal de desafío. Tsume tomó la barbilla de su hija y acercó su rostro al suyo con un gesto autoritario, mientras Naruto tomaba aire e intentaba buscar una salida. Rompería sus esposas usando chakra, pero lo necesitaba todo para combatir a kurama, que en ese momento estaba invocando una **bijudama** para intentar abrirse paso hasta el sello al grito de "tranquilas, hay pene para todaaaaas".

-Escúchame bien Hana chan…- comenzó a hablar tsume.- Yo voy a probar primero el pene de Naruto porque sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer. Lo lameré de arriba abajo…- Naruto apretó los dientes…- succionare la punta mientras lo acaricias con las manos en su base…- Joder, ahora el uzumaki apretó los muslos entre si por la tensión.- me lo introduciré hasta lo máximo que pueda en la boca, y no pararé hasta que mi alfa se corra en mi…- Naruto dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sufrimiento y excitación por partes iguales al imaginárselo… - y luego me tragaré todo lo que me dé, hasta la ultima gota. Y tú lo verás todo, aprenderás y después harás lo mismo.- Vale, definitivamente estaba en un puto sueño de Ero sennin…

-Va… vale kaa chan… lo… lo siento por desafiarte…- se disculpó Hana con una mueca inocente, mirando a un lado avergonzada. No en vano, su madre era la alfa en su clan.

-Bien hija, vamos a hacer las paces para nuestro alfa…- anunció la matriarca, y entonces comenzó a acercarse a una sonrojada Hana, que la miró confusa.

- _Oh no, lo va a hacer…_ \- pensó Naruto, al borde incluso de su propio orgasmo involuntario.

- _JODER, LO VA A HACER_ \- exclamaron los cien clones de Naruto al unísono en su paraje mental, con los ojos como platos, incluso dejando de pelear contra kurama.

- **¡OH SI, LO VA A HACER!** \- aulló kurama con una sonrisa pervertida inmensa, y entonces sucedió. Tsume atrapó los labios de su hija en un beso, uno lleno de pasión. Hana al principio reaccionó con sorpresa, pero luego cerró los ojos con una mueca de felicidad, y se entregó a ese ósculo tan bueno mientras acariciaba el rostro de tsume.- **JODER, Y CON LENGUA NARUTO, ¡MIRA!**.- chilló el kitsune mientras saltaba de alegría, y Naruto miraba todo temblándole la mandíbula inferior. Si, se podía ver a Tsume llevando la voz cantante, con su lengua batallando contra la de Hana en pleno ósculo, entre gemidos de excitación. Una visión por la que todos, absolutamente todos, los hombres de konoha, excepto kiba (o al menos eso quería pensar Naruto), matarían por ver. En su paraje mental, su centenar de clones desapareció, y Naruto se aproximó al sello.- **Espera gaki, ¿Qué haces?**

- _Liberarte del todo…_ \- suspiró derrotado Naruto, mientras el kiuby arqueaba ambas cejas con asombro. Eso significaría morir.- _No… no puedo más… pero yo solo quiero a una mujer, y no podré vivir si hago esto amándola a ella._

- **Joder Naruto, ¿no te parece un poco drástico? Podrías follártelas a fuego y luego rogarla perdón, en tu situación es comprensible que cedas… joder que si es comprensible…** \- confesó el zorro, mientras veía como en el exterior Tsume estaba lamiendo los pechos de Hana, y esta gemía al aire con fuerza.

- _Para mi no… es o Sakura chan o nadie… promete no destruir konoha y proteger la aldea…_ \- dijo Naruto, para prepararse para abrir el sello. Lo sentía mucho por Sakura chan, pero prefería morir a hacerla sufrir… era Naruto, siempre tomaba la decisión correcta y difícil. Aproximó los dedos iluminados por el chakra a su sello, pero antes de que lo tocase, kurama habló.

- **Anda, cambiemos lugares y déjame arreglarlo…** \- ofreció el biju. No iba a permitir que su cachorro muriese, ni tan siquiera antes cuando chilló a los cuatro vientos que iba a absorberle el alma hablaba en serio. Le habría encerrado en la jaula, se habría follado a esos dos monumentos toda la semana y luego le habría devuelto el control. Naruto era su mejor amigo, no quería que muriese así… su preferencia era que muriese a polvos en una época de celo salvaje con un centenar de mujeres… feliz, y con descendencia… o de viejo con esa chica que le gustaba si fallaba la primera opción… no inmolándose por amor.

- _Kurama, si te las follas tú con mi cuerpo será lo mismo que si lo hago yo…_ \- repuso Naruto con tristeza.

- **Ya, confía en mí. No te las vas a follar, tú solo follaras con la pelochicle durante esta época de celo, si es que ella quiere. Solo hablaré con ellas, ¿vale?** \- Naruto lo miró con suspicacia… sonaba demasiado bien, y el zorro era muy astuto. Mucho más que él.- **Te juro por mis nueve colas que tú, Naruto uzumaki, no te vas a follar a una mujer que no quieras durante tu época de celo, dame solo cinco minutos para quitarte a estas dos de encima. Si me las fuese a follar necesitaría días para acabar, créeme.** \- declaró solemnemente el biju, y el uzumaki decidió creerle. Total, a peor no podía ir. Cerró los ojos y se dejó introducir en la oscuridad, mientras el biju los abría y llegaba a la luz. En el exterior, Tsume ya había bajado el bóxer de Naruto, y se relamía mirando el gran pene de Naruto, sostenido por su acalorada hija, que gemía ansiosa por probarlo también. Era enorme, el más grande que había visto, y todo para ella… iba a aproximar su lengua a la base del pene, cuando una voz gutural y poderosa la interrumpió.- **Ejem ejem… no es que no me guste lo que estoy viendo, pero… SIT**.- ordenó kurama manejando el cuerpo de Naruto. Tsume miró con sorpresa como los ojos azules de Naruto ahora eran rojos, mientras este partía las esposas como si fuesen de papel. Kurama se irguió por el tronco, marcando los abdominales y demás musculatura del rubio en esa pose, movimientos que hizo a ambas mujeres tragar grueso con un gesto de aún más excitación. Ese tono autoritario, ese cuerpo… Y ambas féminas, tras ver cómo el cuerpo de su alfa exudaba aún más feromonas, obedecieron a esos dos rubíes rojos con pupila rasgada y se sentaron en silencio, completamente rojas y ansiosas por recibir más órdenes de su alfa. Kurama, mientras se volvía a subir los bóxers y se acercaba su pantalón naranja de chandal, sonrió, marcándose aún más esas marcas de bigotes de sus mejillas… el auténtico encantador de perras era él.- **Tengo una propuesta muchísimo mejor que haceros…** \- ofreció, captando la atención de ambas féminas mientras sonreía con un gesto travieso… Mientras tanto, en el exterior, la batalla parecía haber terminado con un bando como vencedor.

-HAHAHAAAA, ¡SI, SHANNARO!- gritó Sakura, riendo como una maníaca para terror de los presentes. Era más terrorífico incluso que el panorama: una treintena de mujeres inuzuka lamentándose por el suelo, con una pequeña montaña de mujeres inconscientes en el centro de la plaza, las inuzuka más veteranas e insistentes. Y, en lo alto de esa montaña, estaba Sakura, exultante de poder, con una inuzuka agarrada de la pierna y colgando como si fuese una bolsa de la compra. La última inuzuka que la había desafiado.- Y ahora dime, ¿Quién es la alfa?

-T… tú…- concedió la semiinconsciente mujer, de pelo rubio despeinado y ojos azules. El que tuviese un aire a Ino le había dado a Sakura un plus de poder, sobre todo tras saber que la cerda había intentado violar a su nov... perdón, amigo, en el hospital.

-Así me gusta, y diles a las arrastradas de tus amigas que como vuelvan a tocar lo que es mío extingo todo vuestro clan, ¿ha quedado claro?- la inuzuka asintió con nerviosismo, para luego caer al ser soltada por la haruno, que al fin se permitió suspirar. Estaba agotada, había vencido a una treintena de inuzuka en frenesí, pero había merecido la pena. Mientras las inuzuka que habían obedecido la orden de Naruto retiraban a las mujeres inconscientes rumbo al terreno del clan, Sakura buscó su premio… perdón, a su amigo. Pero no lo pudo ver. Demonios, ¿Dónde estaba? Notó su corazón comenzar a desacompasarse, pensando en que lo había perdido. ¿Y si durante el combate alguna inuzuka especialmente lista hubiese acechado al rubio y lo hubiese secuestrado? No había caído en esa posibilidad durante la batalla, y ahora le aterraba esa opción… esa inuzuka desconocida sobre Naruto, besándolo… y el correspondiéndola… amándola. Esto último la hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho, tanto que se estrujó el vestido por fuera. No, su Naruto había aguantado mil asaltos, tendría que haber aguantado este. Por kami, que no hubiese pasado nada… desesperada, puesto que no sabía dónde buscar, se dejó guiar por su instinto y se fió de su… "sensación de calor". Y, tras vagar un par de minutos, lo pudo encontrar. -¡Naruto!- gritó, entrando a un edificio de oficinas cercano.

-Sakura chan…- oyó desde la recepción. Sakura pudo ver a Naruto y suspiró aliviada, lo había encontrado. Aunque su alivio se sustituyó de golpe por una sensación extraña… por un enorme calor. Vio a Naruto en una pose de meditación, sobre una mesa de la entrada. Se fijó en que estaba sudado, pero respiraba con normalidad, solo estaba acumulando chakra natural para que el siguiente asalto no le pillase agotado. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su torso desnudo, acariciando esos abdominales perfectamente definidos de una forma tan sugerente que la pelirrosada entreabrió los labios inconscientemente. Pudo ver su pelo rubio, revuelto al no llevar su bandana, meciéndose al viento suavemente… estaba algo largo, pero le quedaba particularmente bien. Y entonces esos ojos azules la miraron fijamente, y Sakura solo pudo temblar. Se notaba acalorada, ansiosa por acercarse… no lo entendía, tenía que ser el cansancio, pero su paladín particular se acercó para sostenerla antes de que a la haruno le fallasen las rodillas.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó, sosteniéndola por los hombros. Sakura inspiró con fuerza… joder, olía tan bien… no era algo normal, estaba sudado, lleno de escombros de la batalla, no debería de volverla loca ese olor… pero entonces captó un aroma diferente… perfume. Y eso la hizo volver a sentir esa furia y dolor mezclados, despertándola del hechizo.

-Estoy bien… dime ahora mismo qué ha pasado aquí.- ordenó Sakura con ansia, rogando a cada dios que no hubiese pasado nada. No podría soportar que hubiese pasado algo…

-Me emboscaron tsume y Hana aquí… - Sakura aguantó la respiración, temiéndose lo peor.- tranquila, no pasó nada. Estuvieron a punto de ganarme, pero kurama habló con ellas y se fueron sin más…

-¿Habló con ellas?- preguntó la haruno con una ceja arqueada. Como ese biju hubiese empleado el cuerpo de SU Naruto para follarse a esas dos arrastradas iba a ocurrir un bijucidio… a parte del homicidio de Naruto.

-No hizo nada, Sakura chan. Habló con ellas unos minutos y ellas se fueron, nada más. No sé qué las dijo, el muy cabrón me bloqueó las imágenes, pero estoy bien y sigo siendo virgen, te lo puedo aseg… - antes de que pudiese completar la frase, Sakura lo empujó contra una pared, y se juntó a él lo máximo posible tomándolo de la pechera.

\- Escúchame bien, asqueroso baka hentai.- comenzó a hablar la kunoichi, con una mirada extraña, entre el enfado, la alegría y… ¿celos? Con ese momento de tensión, y el alivio de la respuesta, Sakura había perdido prácticamente todo el autocontrol que la quedaba, solo era pasión en ese momento, quería asegurarse de que lo que acababa de CASI ocurrir no ocurriese JAMÁS.- Eres mío, ¿te enteras? No quiero que ninguna mujer te toque, como me entere de que te dejas tocar por alguna asquerosa arrastrada te mato. Mejor, te castro, la destrozo a ella todos los huesos del cuerpo y luego te mato, me da igual la excusa que me pongas. Me da exactamente igual con quien, cuando, o como sea, yo seré la única para siempre, a partir de ahora te vas a pegar a mi como si de verdad me necesitases para respirar, ¿te ha quedado claro?- Finalizó, con su rostro a centímetros del de Naruto, que solo pudo asentir. Y, tras unos segundos en silencio, los ojos de Sakura bajaron hacia los labios del uzumaki. Podía ver esos labios masculinos entreabiertos, respirando de forma pesada, y ella dibujó el mismo gesto inconscientemente. Por instinto volvió a levantar sus jade en dirección a los zafiros de Naruto, y se quedó hipnotizada. Veía esos ojos brillar, brillar por el deseo y por la pura adoración. Y Naruto contemplaba lo mismo en ella. Comenzó a aproximarse, muy poco a poco, llevada por una fuerza invisible, y Naruto hizo lo mismo. No sabía qué la impulsaba, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Incluso comenzó a ladear la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y envolvía el cuello de Naruto. Sentía las varoniles manos del rubio rodearla por la cintura, con ese torso musculado y desnudo contra el suyo, su aliento cerca de su boca, a milímetros… era una locura, pero quería hacerlo… quería…

-¿Hay algún herido aquí?- preguntó un anbu de konoha, miembro de las fuerzas policiales que habían sido enviados a esa plaza al recibir noticias de una batalla campal. Y, para enfado de ambos shinobi, lo hizo interrumpiendo… Sakura parpadeó, sintiendo el hechizo de hace unos segundos desvanecerse. Se alejó del ojiazul mientras miraba al suelo, y Naruto miró al anbu con tal furia que poco le faltó al pobre hombre para arder en llamas. Joder, todo el día interrumpiéndose situaciones como esta y ahora, que bajo ningún concepto quería que lo interrumpiesen, venía ese anbu y lo hacía. ¿Qué clase de semana de mierda le esperaba?

- **Quod somos, ho queritis, cachorro (lo que somos, lo seréis vosotros)** \- rugió kurama entre carcajadas crueles, tomándose el estómago de la risa incluso. Al fin el gaki probaba un poco de lo que él había tenido todo el día…

-Sa… Sakura san, Naruto san…- saludó un cohibido anbu, al que ni su máscara de perro le salvaba de mostrar nervios. La haruno y el uzumaki lo estaban mirando con odio puro.- El… el hokage requiere su presencia en el centro anbu…- anunció, para luego retirarse a toda prisa en un sunshin. Ambos jóvenes suspiraron con pesadez.

-Sa… Sakura chan…- habló Naruto, intentando saber qué había ocurrido antes.

-Voy a por tu burka, no te vas a pasear así por la aldea…- le interrumpió Sakura, para tristeza del uzumaki.- Lu… luego hablaremos de esto, tú… tú solo cumple lo que me has prometido…- finalizó, con un fuerte sonrojo y mirando al suelo, y la tristeza de Naruto se tornó en alegría. Reconocía ese gesto...

* * *

 **Bueno, hoy hemos tenido avance. Joder, os juro que supuestamente esto iba a ser un tercio de un capítulo normal, y que solo habría ocurrido un capítulo desde la huida del ataque de Karin hasta aquí, pero empezó a surgirme la inspiración y al final tenemos dos capitulos.**

 **Para empezar... tsume y hana. Agggh, uno se siente sucio escribiendo sobre eso, pero es que la cosa de ir subiendo cada vez más la perversion de los ataques a Naruto exige ya niveles alucinantes XD iban a ser solo dos párrafos en un principio, pero la historia (kurama) lo pedía. Y por esta razón nunca podré enseñarles estas historias a mis padres XD**

 **Y hoy hemos visto un gran avance narusaku. Hoy, cuando Sakura al fin se ha visto con el agua al cuello, se ha dejado llevar por lo que realmente siente. Le ha partido la cara a treinta inuzuka y luego le ha dejado bien claro a ese asqueroso baka hentai quien manda, BRAVO SAKURA. Y Naruto no se queda atrás... puede que me quedase muy radical eso de liberar a kurama, pero pensad en las consecuencias de follarse a tsume y hana: pierde definitivamente a Sakura. Porque ella jamás se lo perdonaría, por mucho que no sean nada. La hubiese hecho un daño terrible. Al fin se encuentran y parece que es su momento... pero este autor cree en la justicia divina y en que Sakura tb debe de sentirla en sus carnes XD ya tocará!**

 **Así que kurama le ofrece una salida... parece que el zorro se está portando bien no? No parece que tenga algun plan entre manos... ejem ejem. Lo dicho, disfrutadlo y nos vemos en el siguiente... Un saludo!**


	6. Dulce protocolo

Cap6: dulce protocolo

 **Buenas de nuevo! Saco un segundo para publicar esto, es una semana muy complicada... fiestas, exámenes... horrible todo XD Hoy tenemos un nuevo capítulo de Naruto sufriendo... perdón, descubriéndose a si mismo y poniendo a prueba su amor por Sakura, espero que os guste, paso a los review:**

 **cap1: Anko**

 **cap2: Ino**

 **cap3: Karin**

 **cap4: ayame**

 **cap5: Tsume y Hana**

 **cap6: ?**

 **cap7: ?**

 **cap8: ?**

 **Neopercival:** buenas! No te voy a negar que, si es por kurama, esto sería un fic puramente porno. Naruto se pondría en la plaza central de konoha emitiendo feromonas y todas ellas se pondrían en fila. Peeeero Naruto es un romántico. Aguanta, de milagro, pero aguanta, aunque como alguna le pille por banda demasiado tiempo... tela. Sin contar el hecho de que, como use chakra de kurama, game over, se follara todo lo que se le ponga por medio XD

tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para saber el plan de Ero kitsune! Un saludo!

 **Shoseiki chan:** hola de nuevo! Doble review, así me gusta! Si, kurama está más salido que el pico de una plancha. Y lo de Ayame lo hice por sorprender, para que se vea que todas están en peligro, salvo excepciones muy contadas. Siempre la he visto como una hermana mayor de Naruto, pero me ha llamado el naruayame, si lo piensas ella ha estado a su lado TODA la serie, y sería un ejemplo precioso de que una civil puede llegar a salir con el gran héroe del mundo. Yo solo he jugado con una posibilidad: que tras ese cariño fraternal haya un poco de "y si...". Y el burka era necesario SI o SI, y aún así no funciona muy bien xD es un buen toque cómico.

Si, por un pelo se besan, ¿que fastidio que interrumpan verdad? En este fic la vida no es justa, y las putadas son ecuánimes para todos XD tranquila, Sakura no se va a separar de SU Naruto, así que habrá más oportunidades. Lo de que Sakura se entere de todo... a ver, de todo todo no joder, la ignorancia es una bendición. Pero si se imaginará cosas, se hará una idea, y se cabreara muchiiiisimo. Sobre todo cuando intervenga cierto zorro pervertido. Ya veras, disfruta de lo de hoy, hinata se acerca... (música de tiburón). Un saludo!

 **Ultrachols:** hola! Hoy vas a tener un poco del desarrollo de Sakura, y algo más de Naruto sufriendo, pero el capítulo siguiente tendrá muchiiisimo contenido. Disfruta, un saludo!

 **Adrit126:** saludos! Pues si, cuando las inuzuka despierten a lo mejor se sienten mal... o a lo mejor vuelven al asalto, quién sabe con ellas xD te adelanto que tendrán otra cosa en la que pensar, te recuerdo que han hablado con kurama de algo... y si, Sakura AL FIN le reconoce el mérito a Naruto... joder, es que el pobre se lo está ganando en este fic, no te parece? Un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **ThonyCvs:** hola! Si, aquí el escritor es un cabron con todos, no sólo con las chicas que asaltan a Naruto XD y lo de kurama... tendrás que esperar al siguiente, pero te prometo que será legendario XD de mientras disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Narusaku fans:** hola buenas! Justo mientras escribía lo anunciaron, y no pude resistirme a poner a Naruto en modo encantador de perros XD muy... Naruto XD. Si. Las inuzuka fueron CON TODO, hasta a mí me costó resistirme a no mandarlo todo a la mierda XD

y si, fue épico, Sakura al fin reconoce lo obvio, que su obsesión con Naruto excede la amistad. Hicieron falta cuatro intentos de violacion para ello, pero joder, al fin lo defiende y reconoce lo obvio. No está todo vendido, Sakura todavía tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero es un primer paso muy importante. Naruto está en una nube XD y si, cómo se cruce con Ino, la rubia conocerá el infierno...

está tramando algo, no lo dudes XD es kurama, es un demonio, es pura maldad XD gracias a ti por leer, disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

-Es la peor semana de mi vida… Y SOLO ESTAMOS A MARTEEEEES…- se quejó al aire Naruto en medio del centro de detención anbu.

Cualquiera pensaría que el uzumaki estaba exagerando, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Seamos sinceros: la semana estaba siendo un asco. Para empezar, no podía usar su chakra, no sin provocar un cataclismo. Su chakra estaba totalmente mezclado con el de kurama, llevaba toda la vida usándolos indistintamente, por lo que no podría distinguir cuando usaba el del biju o el propio. Y el nueve colas ya lo había advertido: como usase su chakra, se volvería loco. Se convertiría en un animal sexual incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese reproducirse. Así que estaba indefenso y jodido… muy jodido. Jodido porque todas las mujeres de konoha habían decidido lanzarse como buitres a por él… y no atendían a razones. Anko había sido… algo invasiva, pero bueno… Ino más atrevida, pero comparada con las demás había sido hasta tímida… Karin había llevado el asalto al siguiente nivel, aunque al menos no le había usado como instrumento sexual, o no de manera total… Ayame directamente le había usado como consolador, destrozando la imagen fraternal que tenía de ella por el camino… y lo de hana y tsume era incalificable… Joder, Ero sennin habría MATADO por estar en esa situación, pero él no era Ero sennin. Era uzumaki Naruto, y solo tenía una meta en materia amorosa…

-Deja de quejarte baka…- Si, esa chica pelirrosada que le regañaba por quejarse era su meta… podría haber escogido una chica más tranquila… más edulcorada… demonios, que al menos no le mandase volando por los aires de un puñetazo. Pero ninguna de esas chicas sería su Sakura chan. Al menos ahí era una de cal y otra de arena: al fin había avanzado en su objetivo de conquistar el corazón de Sakura. Hasta un pobre incauto como él podría ver lo que CASI había ocurrido en esas oficinas. Casi le besa. Si, ella a él. Y sin estar obligada, ni amenazada, porque ella quería. Y, por otro lado, le habían interrumpido en ese mágico momento y ahora temía que Sakura volviese a alejarse. Sobre todo viéndola tan… efervescente… En ese momento, la haruno le había tomado de la mandíbula con su mano derecha y una expresión de fría ira homicida… si, podría haberse enamorado de una mujer menos volcánica… pero su vida sería mucho más aburrida en ese caso.- Escúchame bien, te vas a quedar aquí con Sai de la que yo hablo con kakashi para arreglar todo esto, y te vas a pegar a él como mierda al calzoncillo, ¿me has oído bien? Como te vea haciendo de asqueroso baka hentai te castro, ¿te ha quedado claro?- preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento atemorizado de Naruto, para luego dirigirse la haruno al despacho del hokage en el centro anbu.

Vale, puede que Sakura se hubiese mostrando muy… furibunda… con el pobre Naruto. Era injusto tratarle así, el uzumaki estaba sufriendo como el que más, sin contar que todavía tenía que hablar algo con él de lo que CASI ocurrió en ese edificio de oficinas… pero es que temblaba de terror solo de pensar en dejarlo solo. En lo que llevaba de día se había separado de Naruto cuatro veces… y le habían asaltado para violarlo en todas ellas. De momento Naruto había resistido como un auténtico héroe, si no fuese por el episodio de las oficinas pensaría incluso que era homosexual, pero no sabía cuanto más podría resistir. Aunque, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto había aguantado el asalto de muchísimas mujeres ya… y lo había hecho por ella. Porque la amaba solo a ella. Si tenía alguna duda sobre la madurez del amor de Naruto, el uzumaki la había superado ese día. Y no lo entendía, ¿Qué le aportaba ella a él? Desde luego no era la chica más guapa, Ino la pasaba por encima por poner un ejemplo entre cientos… ni la más sensual, Anko se llevaba la palma, Sakura todavía se sonrojaba cuando le hablaban de sexo… ni la más dulce, Ayame sería mucho mejor novia que ella, que mandaba a Naruto a volar a la mínima. No lo entendía, y la vocecita de su cerebro le decía que no pintaba nada ahí. Pero su corazón seguía recordando ese latir desbocado de hace unos minutos… sus labios no borraban esa sonrisa… ni podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos azules. ¿Qué veía Naruto en ella? Fuese lo que fuese, tendría que esperar, ahora debía de aportar un plan de acción para solucionarlo todo…

-Kakashi sensei.- dijo Sakura de la que entraba en el despacho. Por supuesto, sin cita previa ni formalidades, ¡la situación era apremiante!- necesito una decena de anbu, todos hombres, sin familia ni remordimientos y dispuestos a asesinar mujeres si es necesario.- solicitó la haruno con firmeza, dejando al hokage con sus dos ojos como platos y la boca abierta tras su máscara. Definitivamente, era una petición nada usual...

-Yo, Sa… Sakura, qué gusto verte, y qué… poco habitual lo que pides… ¿Se puede saber para qué quieres formar a tu propio escuadrón de la muerte?

-Hay un montón de busconas arrastradas tras Naruto, están armadas, son peligrosas y no tienen la más mínima dignidad…- declaró Sakura, con sus dientes rechinando al recordar el rostro de cada mujer que hubiese intentado ligar con SU Naruto… iría a la casa de cada una de ellas a recordarlas lo que es el dolor…- con esos diez anbu me refugiaré con Naruto en algún edificio del extrarradio y defenderemos la posición hasta que pase una semana o todas esas busconas estén bajo tierra… ojalá sea lo segundo.- murmuró, aunque el fino oído de kakashi lo captó todo.

Lo cierto es que no entendía nada, ¿Qué le ocurría a Sakura? Tenía asuntos muchísimo más apremiantes que tratar que las preocupaciones de su alumna. Dentro de poco sería la gran cumbre diplomática de la alianza gokage, que este año se celebraba en konoha, y las fuerzas jounin y chunnin de konohagakure no sato estaban en máxima alerta. Eran tropas veteranas, no deberían de tener problemas, pero… ese día estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas. Para empezar, sus kunoichi estaban abandonando sus puestos sin razón aparente, o pidiendo la baja por una extraña enfermedad que las tenía sudando a mares en pleno marzo. Normalmente las habría obligado a seguir en sus puestos, pero tenía un problema aún más grande que esos actos de indisciplina: la ciudad se estaba volviendo loca. El cuerpo anbu se encontraba desbordado por decenas de turbas violentas de mujeres que buscaban como locas a alguien sin identificar, incluso se habían visto a kunoichi jounin y chunnin que habían abandonado sus puestos integrando tales grupos… la situación era crítica. Y las autoridades todavía no se explicaban este estado de caos. Y ahora le venía Sakura con ese extraño interés en lo que hace o deja de hacer Naruto, otra más que actuaba raro… o no tanto. Kakashi llevaba tiempo sospechando algo, y quería probar una teoría.

-A ver Sakura, lo que dices suena ridículo, no creo que haya un montón de mujeres persiguiendo a Naruto… es cierto que tiene sus admiradoras, pero siempre se han mostrado respetuosas, y Naruto nunca las ha atendido, seguro que serán imaginaciones tuyas… pero, aunque no lo fuesen… ¿hay algo que yo no sepa y que te haga querer actuar? ¿Es que sois novios… o algo así?- inquirió, buscando su preciada información. Si, era hokage y tenía un caos que ordenar antes de que llegasen las comitivas, pero también era un gran amante de las novelas de pasión adolescente, un metiche en el armario, ¡esa información sería una distracción perfecta entre tanto papeleo!

-¿qu… qué? ¿No… novios?- devolvió la pregunta una visiblemente nerviosa Sakura, ahora a la defensiva. Vale, tenía que admitir que le interesaba el uzumaki, ya lo había hecho cuando destrozó sin piedad a esas inuzuka, pero lo que le estaba preguntando Kakashi eran palabras mayores. Novios… con Naruto… para empezar, todavía no sabía por qué él querría salir con ella. Que no dudaba de que la quería, pero… ¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta obvia antes tan siquiera de plantearse algo más. Luego estaba el hecho de que iniciar una relación seria con él lo pondría TODO en riesgo. Su estabilidad, su independencia… y sobre todo, su amistad con Naruto. Perderlo no era una opción, bajo ningún concepto; y solo de imaginarse a Naruto con el corazón roto porque ella no aclaró bien lo que sentía y al final no le quería de esa manera, llorando por las esquinas y odiándola, se le partía el alma. No, era muy pronto para plantearse eso, de momento prefería seguir sin ponerlo nombre.- Pe… ¡¿pero qué dices, shannaro?! Na… Naruto y yo solo somos amigos…- intentó desviar la atención una sonrojada Sakura, pero Kakashi era un perro de presa, y acababa de morder.

-Bueno, si es así, menos razón aún para ayudarte. Naruto es ya mayorcito para arreglárselas con las mujeres. Además, si están más insistentes que de costumbre, puede que hasta le venga bien…- declaró con oscuras intenciones el hatake, mientras la haruno se revolvía nerviosa.- Naruto, como bien sabes, siempre ha sido muy despistado con el tema de las mujeres. Quizás alguna consiga atraer su atención, enamore a mi aprendiz y al fin Naruto siente la…- no pudo completar la frase, puesto que de golpe sintió como era levantado de la pechera por los aires. Bajó la mirada, y pudo ver a su alumna con un rostro de pura ira, mirándole con esos jades y ese ceño fruncido. Vale, quizás se había pasado a la hora de poner el cebo… esperaba que picase un pez normal y Sakura reconociese la verdad, no pescar un tiburón que le tirase al agua… Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura solía reaccionar parecido en todo lo referente a Naruto. No tan furibundamente, pero siempre de forma pasional, a diferencia de con Sasuke, que sólo la inspiraba reacciones comedidas o de tristeza. En fin, aún con esta forma de actuar, había confirmado sus sospechas, sobre todo cuando la kunoichi habló.

-escúchame bien Kakashi… no soy la novia de Naruto… pero él es mío. De nadie más. No sé lo que somos, pero no pienso dejar que ninguna arrastrada venga a por él, así que deja de decir chorradas, si alguien va a tener su "atención" voy a ser yo, ¿ha quedado claro?- Joder, sí que estaba furiosa… y si que la gustaba el rubio. Sakura acababa de reconocer implícitamente que quería al uzumaki como algo más que un amigo, para satisfacción del hatake, que llevaba tiempo queriendo zanjar ese tema. Aunque le sorprendía su reacción furibunda, Sakura solía ser muy reflexiva a la hora de actuar, pero aquí había actuado sin pensar y sin medir las consecuencias, estaba amenazando sin darse cuenta al hokage de la aldea. Solo la orden de kakashi con su mano evitó que el escuadrón escolta del rokudaime hokage la hubiese atacado. Sakura, tras unos segundos, pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y se alejó del peliplata, aunque sin pedir disculpas en ningún momento. No se arrepentía de haber dejado claro lo que sentía.

-Bi… bien bien, queda claro…- contestó kakashi mientras se recolocaba la capa y sus anbu volvían a ocultarse en las sombras. Sakura solo levantó su barbilla y miró para otro lado con una mueca ofendida.- Solo te estaba tanteando, pero hablemos ahora en serio: Sakura, no voy a quitar a diez anbu de sus puestos para que mates a las admiradoras de Naruto. Ambos sois mayorcitos, y no creo que le vayan a violar… Y, si te soy sincero, precisamente hoy no es el mejor día para prescindir de soldados, la ciudad se está volviendo loca…

-Ese es el problema, ¡que si le quieren violar!- exclamó con desesperación Sakura, arqueando una ceja el hokage ante esa revelación. ¿Se habría vuelto loca su alumna?- Sé que parece una locura, pero déjame explicarme: resulta que ese parásito pervertido de nueve colas que vive en Naruto tiene una época de celo cada veinticinco años, y ahora acaba de cumplirse ese plazo. Está generando feromonas a través del cuerpo de Naruto para excitar a toda mujer que se sienta mínimamente atraída por el baka, y son tan potentes que está volviéndolas locas. Yo no estoy afectada porque soy una kunoichi médico profesional y no me arrastro como una desesperada como hacen esas busconas repugnantes…- kakashi arqueó aún más su ceja. Veía a Sakura acalorada, furiosa, celosa… si admitía esa hilarante teoría, Sakura estaba CLARÍSIMAMENTE afectada.- Pero en el resto de mujeres de la aldea está provocando estragos. Ya le han intentado violar Ino, Karin, Anko, una treintena de inuzuka… ¡incluso Ayame!- exclamó Sakura, reaccionando Kakashi con sorpresa. Joder, de Anko se lo imaginaba, incluso de Karin e Ino, que eran muy extrovertidas, pero… ¿Ayame? ¿Y había oído bien con lo de una treintena de inuzuka?

-Alto alto alto… Sakura, en serio, querría creerte, pero esto parece el argumento de un mal fic escrito por un niñato de quince años recién entrado en la pubertad…- comentó el hatake, aunque una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que era también muy parecido al argumento de su adorado icha icha… No, eso era mentira… los icha icha tenían un bello melodrama psicológico, una historia romántica central dentro de la trama, épica, LÍRICA. Los lemmon eran algo superfluo, el incluso se los saltaba… bueno, la mayoría de las veces… bueno, a veces…

-¡Sé que es increíble, pero es cierto kakashi sensei! Puede preguntarle a Tsunade sama si quiere, ¡o incluso a ese zorro del demonio! Incluso afectó en su día a la madre de Naruto hace veinticinco años, cuando era jinchuriki, ¡tiene que acordarse!- declaró, y kakashi se esforzó por hacer memoria. Para empezar, en esa época no sabía que la mujer de su sensei era jinchuriki… es más, solo sabía de la relación entre esos dos por su cercanía a Minato, porque no era algo público… pero sí que recordaba un momento extraño. Recordaba cómo su sensei estuvo literalmente desaparecido una semana hace exactamente veinticinco años, ahora que hacía cuentas… y que también lo estuvo Kushina. Joder, y Tsume inuzuka y Mikoto uchiha ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Y, cuando le preguntó a su sensei pasado ese tiempo sobre dónde había estado, pudo ver cómo su maestro se ponía nervioso… nervioso y sonreía disimuladamente. Nunca lo había entendido, pero ahora… quizás…

-A ver… sigue sin encajarme todo esto, pero es cierto que nos has dado una solución fácil para averiguar la verdad… has venido con Naruto, ¿no?- Sakura asintió.- Bien, pues vamos a preguntarle a kurama. Si puede ayudar a discernir el porqué las mujeres de esta aldea parecen hoy un montón de zombies de the walking dead, valdrá la pena…

Y, con esa sentencia, la pelirrosada y el peliplata se dirigieron al lugar donde Sakura había escondido a Naruto, encargando su vigilancia a Sai. Mientras ella convencía al hokage de darle una oportunidad a esa explicación, en el interior del centro de detención, Naruto disfrutaba por primera vez en todo el día de un poco de tranquilidad. Estaba encerrado en un cuarto de interrogatorio y detención, sin ventanas, con solo una puerta de entrada y una mesa con dos sillas… el sitio perfecto para estar seguro de asaltos femeninos. Sobre todo cuando Sakura había sido muy explícita con Sai sobre la importancia de que no se separase del uzumaki. Concretamente, "como te separes de él o le toque alguna arrastrada te corto la mano del pincel" fueron unas palabras muy elocuentes que lograron que el anbu pálido dejase su trabajo de oficina y custodiase al preso. No entendía en absoluto el porqué de esta situación, y las explicaciones de Naruto sobre una avalancha de mujeres excitadas intentando violarle no le habían convencido. La verdad, no entendía cómo podía estar alguien interesado sexualmente en otra persona para ser sincero, no encajaba en su forma de pensar. Pero de momento no tenía otra cosa que hacer, así que le había dado un voto de confianza a sus amigos. Tampoco es que hiciese falta en otro lugar…

-¡Atención!- se oyó por el intercomunicador del anbu a otro shinobi, que sonaba claramente apurado.- Código 324 en los barrios bajos de konoha. Una turba enfurecida de mujeres ha asaltado el piso quinto de un edificio de apartamentos, el hogar de Naruto uzumaki…- Naruto palideció al oír eso… se estaban volviendo más agresivas… y si no hablaba de su prima, es que Karin estaba suelta… y buscándole probablemente.- No han encontrado nada, y ahora están registrando vivienda por vivienda. Tenemos ya tres anbu heridos y nos superan en número y fuerza, necesitamos shinobi expertos en control de masas, ¡ES URGENTE!- pudo gritar el hombre, antes de que la comunicación se cortase abruptamente entre griterío femenino. Pronto, la puerta de la sala se abrió, y Naruto pudo ver a una decena de anbu corriendo por el cuartel para prepararse, parándose uno que parecía ser un oficial con una careta de buey ante Sai.

-Doragon (dragón).- anunció el capitán, haciendo referencia al nombre en clave de Sai en el cuerpo anbu. Sai había escogido la máscara de dragón, tan poco habitual, por su gusto para dibujar esas criaturas en sus lienzos.- Necesitamos a tus figuras de tinta, ven con nosotros.

-Ushi (buey) taichou, se me ha encomendado custodiar a Naruto uzumaki hasta nueva orden.- repuso con disciplina Sai, pero el anbu no parecía querer aceptar un no por respuesta.

-¡Ahora eres necesario en el centro, ya hemos perdido el contacto con diez escuadrones, la ciudad se ha vuelto loca!- exclamó con furia el shinobi, para luego dirigirse a uno de sus guerreros.- ¡Tora (tigre)! Encárgate de custodiar al detenido, ahora acompáñanos Doragon.- mientras una kunoichi con la careta de tigre y un cuerpo curvilíneo entraba al lugar, Sai comenzó a prepararse para salir, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Sai, no me jodas, ¿A dónde vas? ¡Te necesito aquí, dattebayo!- exclamó con miedo el uzumaki, mientras miraba a esa kunoichi observarle en silencio.

-Ya has oído a mi capitán, debo de ir a luchar…

-Joder, ¡al menos déjame con un hombre! ¿Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho sobre mis feromonas y las mujeres?

-Tranquilo pene pequeño, somos anbu, nos entrenan para soportar esas cosas, en raíz nos duchábamos hombres y mujeres juntos sin ningún problema.- aclaró el artista, mientras cerraba su mochila. Naruto iba a gritarle que en raíz puede que fuese así, pero que en anbu no estaban preparados para la época de celo de kurama, pero el ninja pálido desapareció en un sunshin de tinta antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Maldiciendo a Sai, el rubio intentó escapar para buscar a Sakura, pero la kunoichi anbu le cerró la puerta de la sala en las narices. Joder, su escondite perfecto era una trampa, ¡su única salida estaba ahora bloqueada! Y había reconocido esos dos bollos que llevaba su nueva guardiana en su peinado…- Esto… tenten… creo que tengo que salir al baño un momento…- se intentó excusar el uzumaki para escapar de ahí. A ver, Tenten nunca había mostrado atracción por él más allá de la amistad, y no parecía estar mostrando síntomas tras esa máscara, pero, tras el incidente con Karin y Ayame, no se fiaba de nadie.

-Lo siento, pero me han encargado tu vigilancia, así que te vas a quedar aquí.- contestó la fémina, firme entre la puerta y Naruto. El ojiazul tragó grueso.

-Tenten, no lo entiendes, será mejor que estés lejos, es posible que…- no pudo terminar, puesto que la kunoichi le inmovilizó y le puso de cara contra la pared en un solo movimiento. Naruto lanzó un grito adolorido, ese golpe había sido muy brusco, pero pronto tuvo otra preocupación mayor.

-Aquí me llamo Tora, que no se te olvide…- le corrigió la castaña mientras le retorcía el brazo por la espalda para inmovilizarlo, para luego quitarse la máscara con la otra. Vale, Naruto estaba jodido… tenten sudaba a mares, y ese brillo en los ojos ya lo había visto demasiadas veces ese día… otra vez no joder, esto ya rallaba la película gore. Sobre todo si Sakura apareciese en esa sala…

-Va… vale Tora… verás, por lo que veo debo de haberte parecido guapo en algún momento, o quizás no y solo te gustan estas… cosas…

- **No me seas hipócrita, te debes de creer que mis feromonas en solitario te están levantando a Naruto Junior ahora…** \- comentó con una sonrisa zorruna Kurama. Naruto siempre había mostrado predilección por las chicas decididas y mandonas, con especial interés en las tsundere, como el resto de varones uzumaki a lo largo de la historia… era una verdad universal dentro del clan uzumaki, la mujer llevaba en casa los pantalones, la falda, las camisas, los vestidos y el hombre los calzoncillos, y que diese gracias. El caso es que no había un uzumaki en el mundo que no se sintiese atraído por una conducta dominante… y menos si estaba en la época de celo de kurama.

- _No me estás ayudando kurama…_ \- reconoció el rubio con pesadumbre.- _¿no puedes hacer como con tsume y hana?_ \- preguntó, deseando oír un puto si, pero el biju solo se rió en voz alta.

- **No, lo de tsume y hana solo funcionó con ellas… aquí no tengo ideas, salvo que quieras que salga y la mate…** \- sugirió el kitsune, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Tenía sus planes, peeeero… no era el momento.

- _Aaargghh, Maldita sea…_ \- se quejó amargamente el uzumaki, para luego volver a la conversación. Y horrorizarse de paso.- Un momento, ¿de donde has sacado esas gafas de sol y esa porra?- preguntó aterrorizado.

Tenten había ingresado en el cuerpo anbu hacia unos pocos meses, llevada por su gran pasión: las armas. Adoraba todo lo referente a ellas, y el cuerpo anbu era célebre por entrenar el manejo de cada una, así que la kunoichi no sé lo pensó dos veces y aceptó el reto. Demostró una disciplina y habilidad excepcionales, integrándose fácilmente en la organización… adoraba ese tipo de vida militar, luego se jubilaría pasados unos años y con lo ahorrado ampliaría el negocio familiar de armas de su padre. Un plan perfecto. Además, estaba el valor añadido de que, con tantas misiones, la talentosa estudiante de maito gai había trabajado un cuerpo de escándalo: unas caderas ligeramente pronunciadas con un vientre plano y unos pechos de tamaño mediano, todo ello quedaba perfecto en ese uniforme anbu ceñido reglamentario. Y Naruto se había fijado… joder, daría lo que fuese por no hacerlo, pero es que era hombre joder, estaba programado para mirar, aunque estuviese enamorado de otra. Y a ese cuerpo sexy había que añadir su pelo castaño recogido, esas gafas de sol oscuras de modelo aviador y esa porra, que la daban un aire de autoridad bastante tentador… Definitivamente, cuando fuese hokage obligaría a todas las mujeres a vestir ponchos amplios, estaba viendo ese día que estaba rodeado de féminas espectaculares… y fuertes, viendo cómo tenten volvió a pegarle contra la pared.

-¿te he dado permiso para mirar?- preguntó con una voz fuerte.

-Joder Tenten, en serio, resulta que tengo algo con Sakura y no quiero a nadie más… bueno, creo que es algo, lo cierto es que me manda señales confusas, ¿no podemos hablarlo y…?- tenten le dio un golpe con la porra en la pierna antes de que pudiese terminar.

-Te he dicho que me llames Tora.- ordenó, para luego delinear con su arma las nalgas del rubio con una sonrisa lasciva.- y que lo hagas con respeto.

-Auch… s… si, Tora sama…- contestó Naruto… joder, ese porrazo había dolido… y también había sido excitante, adoraba resistirse a la autoridad… agggh, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ya volvemos a lo mismo…

-Muy bien…- comentó, para luego pegarse a la espalda del uzumaki. Mientras el ojiazul tragaba grueso al notar como los pechos de tenten, con sus pezones erectos, rozaban su espalda desnuda (joder, tampoco llevaba sujetador, ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres hoy con la ropa interior?), la kunoichi acercó sus carnosos labios a la oreja del rubio. Adoraba su trabajo: ejercicio, armas, y ese bombón rubio que hoy estaba particularmente atractivo para ella sola, sin poder negarse a sus deseos… tendría que pagar ella por estar allí y no al revés. Normalmente se contendría, su profesionalidad era uno de sus mejores atributos para el cuerpo anbu, pero había sido ver a Naruto y calentarse… incluso con esas mantas ridículas por el cuerpo estaba para comérselo...- Bien, y ahora seguiremos el procedimiento estándar… separa las piernas para el cacheo, estoy buscando armas…- declaró, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio. Y arrancándole un gemido de paso.

- **¡NARUTO, NO CEDAS! ¡RECUERDA NUESTROS AÑOS DE DELINCUENTES JUVENILES, A.C.A.B.!** \- rugió el kitsune en el paraje mental del rubio presa de la excitación, vestido inexplicablemente con una palestina que le daba un toque anarquista. Realmente la tenía en su armario de sus años rebeldes de juventud, pero ese momento le había hecho querer revivir esos días. Joder, el género porno de policía presidiario también tenía su aquel… con suerte, Naruto se revolvería y tenten sacaría unas esposas.

-Joder tenten, en serio…- intentó resistirse Naruto.- Que no tengo armas, déjame hablar con kakashi… Ahhh…- gimió cuando le tomó del cuello por la espalda y sintió esa piel tan suave contra la suya, respondiéndole tenten con otro gemido.- No no no, ¡QUERÍA DECIR AY!

-Yo decidiré su eres inofensivo o no…- le susurró la castaña al oído con un suave gemido. Se notaba arder, estaba deseando inmovilizar a Naruto sobre la mesa de interrogatorios y cabalgarlo hasta romperla, pero antes había un protocolo que cumplir… dulce protocolo...- contra la pared.- ordenó, empujando de nuevo al rubio. La kunoichi comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo sudado del uzumaki, traspasando su burka casero. Palpaba esos pectorales firmes, esos abdominales definidos, y no podía evitar excitarse más… sentía su entrepierna húmeda, y no gemía únicamente porque eso le daría una imagen de debilidad ante el recluso… y parecía que él estaba a gusto… lo notaba arder bajo su tacto, con la respiración entrecortada y algún gemido mal contenido. Siguió con su cacheo a fondo, hasta que encontró algo interesante… MUY interesante…- parece que si vas armado…- comentó, mientras agarraba un objeto grande, duro y palpitante bajo los pantalones del ojiazul. Naruto se estremeció, sobre todo cuando Tenten comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo mientras se relamía… el mote que le había puesto Sai era MUY desacertado…

-E… eso no… no es un arma Tenten…- intentó romper el juego Naruto, desesperado por escapar. Joder, le estaba volviendo loco, solo ese chakra natural acumulado antes le estaba dando las energías necesarias para resistir… La kunoichi, al oír cómo le había llamado, le dio la vuelta con violencia, quedando su rostro a centímetros del de Naruto… el rubio podía ver esos ojos avellana brillando con lujuria, mientras la castaña no soltaba su pene ni un segundo.

-Veo que has vuelto a desobedecerme… me parece que voy a tener que disciplinarte… antes de hacer algo con tu… arma oculta…- declaró la fémina, mientras miraba el pene de Naruto mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y sacaba algo del bolsillo trasero de su short negro.

- **¡JODER, AHÍ ESTÁN LAS ESPOSAS!** \- rugió el kitsune con alegría. Esto se iba a poner caliente. Y, cuando la mejor parte llegaba, justo se abrió la puerta del lugar. Kakashi y Sakura se quedaron congelados cuando pudieron ver a tenten sin su armadura anbu, con su blusa negra entreabierta hasta formar un escote que estaba a un solo botón desabrochado más de dejar ver sus pechos sudados, con su porra en la mano y dirigida a un Naruto esposado con las manos a la espalda, sin camiseta ni burka. Ah, y completamente amordazado. El rubio miró a los nuevos espectadores y balbuceó una petición de auxilio. O de que le dejasen terminar al menos, ni Naruto sabía qué estaba diciendo. Se habrían quedado todos en silencio, sin saber qué decir, pero Sakura decidió hablar.

-ARRRRGHHHH, ¿ME CREE AHORA O NO, KAKASHI SENSEI?- exclamó con pura furia y la vena de su frente pulsando con fuerza. Definitivamente, iba a recrear lo que hizo itachi, pero con media aldea… y castrar al rubio de paso.

* * *

 **Y fin! Si, pobre Naruto y Angron11 eres un cabron... llamad a la policia si queréis... que me detenga tenten así vestida por favor :D**

 **hoy quería mostrar que todavía no está todo perfecto entre la pareja protagonista: Sakura sigue teniendo dudas y miedos, y no los resolverá hasta que lo hable con el rubio. El problema: ¿CUANDO? Se ha pasado el día huyendo y pegándose, es imposible así XD y ahora kakashi no se cree lo que le ha contado, menos mal que ha logrado pruebas gráficas.**

 **Como veis, Konoha es un caos. Las feromonas se extienden cuanto más está Naruto sin hacer nada, sólo parara cuando se... vacíe, por así decirlo... y de momento no hay manera. Hoy le tocaba a tenten intentarlo. Tenía la duda de si ponerla a ella o a yugao, pero me hacía ilusión poner a todas las novatas. Y encima poner un poco del motivo que da resistirse a la autoridad... pobre Naruto, ¿por qué no le matan ya? XD**

 **El siguiente capítulo... no os diré nada salvo el título, y vosotros sacareis conclusiones... " Un Apocalipsis color perla". Disfrutad, un saludo!**


	7. Un Apocalipsis color perla

Cap7: un Apocalipsis color perla

 **Buenas de nuevo! Hoy tenemos más de Asqueroso baka hentai, concretamente el momento que muchos estaban esperando... de mientras, la aldea es un caos y Sakura está al borde del colapso, me gusta mucho como he puesto su lenta caída en el influjo de las feromonas... en fin, no adelanto más, recordad leeros el texto final porque tengo una duda existencial. Un saludo y paso a los review!**

 **cap1: Anko**

 **cap2: Ino**

 **cap3: Karin**

 **cap4: Ayame**

 **cap5: Tsume y Hana**

 **cap6: Tenten**

 **cap7:?**

 **cap8?**

 **cap9: ?**

 **Neopercival:** saludos! Lo has calcado en tu resumen, sobre todo lo de la muerte por SNU SNU (aquí en España muerte por Kiki) y todavía te falta lo de hoy... y si, Naruto está jodido, y la aldea también. Hoy lo vas a ver más, la hoja está a un paso de caer al más puro estilo sodoma y gomorra.

Y ahora te haré yo la pregunta: ves el futuro? Porque tú último párrafo ha sido clarividente XD a ver si veías venir los dos últimos párrafos del capítulo... un saludo y disfruta!

 **Ultrachols:** hola! A ver, tiene su sentido, se llama miedo al compromiso. Sakura está contenta cómo está, no plenamente feliz pero si contenta, salir con Naruto lo arriesgaría todo, imagínate que sale mal... sin amigo, incomoda en su aldea... pero a la vez le quiere, es un hecho. La gracia de este fic está tb en ver cómo Sakura va de un extremo a otro sin darse cuenta. Tendrán tiempo para hablarlo, pero es que no les han dado un respiro en todo el día... fíjate en su conversación en el Ichiraku, o tras lo de las inuzuka. Están a un paso de comerse vivos, pero les interrumpen continuamente.

Y hoy explica xk ataca a Naruto... básicamente, por no matarlas a ellas e ir a la carcel. El rubio es un pedazo de pan XD Disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Notherlights91:** hola buenas! Te he imaginado como ralph de los simpson, "Estoy contento y a la vez furioso!" XD fuera de bromas, me encanta que te haya gustado! Y si, tenten al final fue una elección adecuada, en un principio tenía mis dudas, pero esa pasión por las armas me dio una gran idea XD y si, Sakura matara a quien haga falta por su naruto, hoy lo vas a ver XD

VIVA LA ANARQUIA! Y sobre lo de tenten tomando al rubio.., ahí está mi duda existencial. Lee todo el capítulo y opina, es una cuestión menor, pero prefiero preguntarlo antes. Pero oye, todo lo que sea enviarme a mi amada Sakura es bienvenido... Naruto rodeado de dos sakuras... eso sí que sería muerte por SNU SNU

y mención especial: me alegra MUCHÍSIMO que mi obra sirva para inspirar algo en más obras. En serio, es el mejor reconocimiento posible, y ya sois varios los que me lo comentáis por este fic. Ya tengo ganas de verlo, un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Adrit126:** buenas! Si, Naruto se está ganando el cielo en este fic... uno rosado. Puede que Sakura parezca cabreada cuando le pilla así, pero si te fijas eso la enternece en cierta manera: su Naruto aguanta lo imposible por ella. Más fidelidad es imposible. Tú tranquila, caerá, ya veras hoy como sus pensamientos van evolucionando lentamente.

Hoy vas a tener más TWD xD y si, cuando llegue hinata esto se va a poner terrible... ¿qué efecto puede tener excitarla con feromonas? Quizás... ¿volverla más agresiva como Sakura? Chan chan chaaaaan... Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Soul of demon:** saludos! Joder, POR QUE TE HE LEÍDO TAN TARDE? Es cojonuda esa idea, ojalá me la hubieses dado en el capítulo 1! A ver si puedo encajarla joder XD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Shoseiki chan:** hola! Si, era tenten... y antes las inuzuka... y antes Karin... y Ayame... e Ino... joder, sobre todo Ino... es la gracia de esta obra, jugar con el lector, limes y más limes para que pilléis los lemmon con ganas al final. Tranquila, en el siguiente habrá lemmon si o si!

Si te soy sincero, me salen solas. Me acuerdo de películas, me imagino a Sakura en plan sargento y me hacen reír, así que las pongo xD es simplemente tomar su pj de una forma más mundana, muchos la ponen como la mujer perfecta cuando lo que enamora de Sakura son sus defectos y como los afronta.

¡NO ME QUEMES! Te prometo que los lemmon llegarán! Konoha no aguantará así eternamente, y hoy kurama entra en juego. Un saludo y disfruta de mientras!

 **Thonycvs:** hola! Pues si, hasta yo me sorprendo de que queden bien... es más, mi duda existencial va por ahí, no te adelanto nada porque te haría spoiler del final de hoy. Disfruta, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

-ARRRRGHHHH, ¿ME CREE AHORA O NO, KAKASHI SENSEI?- exclamó Sakura con pura furia y la vena de su frente pulsando con fuerza. Definitivamente, iba a recrear lo que hizo itachi, pero con media aldea… y castrar al rubio de paso.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos con fuerza por la impresión, y poco faltó para que se le cayese la mandíbula hasta el suelo y le quitase la máscara. Sin saber qué decir, miró primero a Tenten. La anbu estaba completamente roja, y parecía estar debatiéndose sobre qué hacer, qué explicación dar. Tenten había destacado siempre por su disciplina y profesionalidad, como alumna de amigo gai seguía la cultura del esfuerzo. Nunca se había pedido días libres más allá de los que le daba el propio Kakashi, nunca llegaba tarde, cumplía cada misión con fanática eficiencia… De ahí su sorpresa actual al verla en la sala de interrogatorios literalmente a punto de violar en un extraño juego sadomasoquista al pobre Naruto. No se mantuvo mucho más así, puesto que de inmediato dio un grito de vergüenza y salió corriendo, tapándose como pudo con la ropa y armadura que se había quitado. Aunque puede que la vergüenza en sí fuese una motivación, pero no fue la principal razón de su huida. La principal tenía cabello rosado y en ese momento se estaba triscando los nudillos, presa de una ira homicida. Incluso el hokage dio un paso atrás, ya conocía ese tipo de reacciones de su alumna, Sakura siempre ha sido una chica muy… pasional… en lo referente a cierto rubio. Lo golpeaba, lo gritaba… y lo quería a partes iguales. Pero la de esta vez dejaba en ridículo al resto en lo referente a la intensidad. Miraba a Naruto con furia, conteniéndose para no salir detrás de tenten y desmontarla en pedacitos, y procedió a hablar tras unos segundos.

-¡TU, ASQUEROSO BAKA HENTAI!- Dijo señalando al rubio, que tembló como una hoja preso del terror.- ¿No puedes estar ni cinco minutos lejos de esas putas arrastradas?- preguntó con un tono homicida, acercándose al amordazado Naruto, que intentó explicarse aún con esa venda en la boca.

-¡Gyuo Nuo e eshho nda akra chan!- balbuceó como pudo, e inexplicablemente todos los allí presentes le entendieron.

-¿que no has hecho nada? ¿Y qué hacías amordazado y casi desnudo con esa buscona? Eres el nuevo shinobi no kami, ¡arráncales la mano cuando te intenten tocar shannaro!- inquirió una visiblemente furiosa Sakura. Furiosa y celosa, MUY celosa. Otra desgraciada que intentaba violar a su Naruto, no podía separarse de él ni cinco minutos. Cuando encontrase a Sai, lo iba a asesinar directamente…

-Agfhha- gritó Naruto de forma amortiguada, moviendo sus manos esposadas para mostrar lo que le había ocurrido.

-Esto, Sakura…- intervino el hokage, deseando defender a su pobre alumno uzumaki.- Creo que no es culpa suya…

-¿Tienes algo que decir tú también?- gritó la haruno al hokage, haciendo al hatake incluso tragar grueso… por un momento le recordó a la mujer que más miedo le había dado en su vida… Kushina uzumaki cuando alguna mujer se fijaba en Minato… Y, mientras Sakura miraba al hokage con rabia, alguien más salía en defensa del rubio.

- **Sakura, está esposado y amordazado, y es Naruto… jamás le hará daño a nadie si puede evitarlo… es un cacho de pan adorable…**

- _¿Te pones de su parte?_ \- acusó la ojijade a su propia inner, mientras en el exterior apretaba los puños con fuerza. Maldita sea, lo peor es que tanto Kakashi como su inner tenían razón, claramente Naruto volvía a estar libre de culpa. Para empezar, no podía defenderse, era como un simple civil en ese momento, su control de chakra era tan malo que no podría hacer ninguna técnica sin arriesgarse a usar el chakra del zorro… y como lo hiciese, fin del juego. Se dejaría hacer de todo por esas busconas, por lo que aguantaba a base de pura fuerza de voluntad. Las auténticas culpables eran esas arrastradas roba narutos, y nadie podía dudar que sólo seguían vivas por el excelente autocontrol de la ojijade. Como se dejase de preocupar por ir a la cárcel por tortura y asesinato múltiple, konoha se quedaría solo con hombres… No, no culpaba a Naruto realmente, incluso le agradecía que pensase en ella y se resistiese a esos asaltos, pero estaba furiosa y no sabía otra forma de desahogarse que gritando y golpeando… y Naruto siempre estaba ahí, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Sin contar que era el único capaz de soportar sus golpes, Tenten o Ino habrían muerto de un puñetazo si Sakura hubiese decidido usar toda su fuerza…

- **No me pongo de parte de nadie, te recuerdo que soy tú…** \- repuso con un suspiro inner, para luego atacar donde sabía que se encontraba el origen del actual enfado de la haruno.- **Lo que te cabrea es que esa idea de tenten te ha gustado…** \- dejó caer con malicia Inner, sonrojándose de inmediato Sakura. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando a Naruto, con ese torso bronceado y sudado, esposado en la silla… Ella podría ahora mismo arrancarle esos pantalones y simplemente subirse encima… podría morder ese cuello entre gemidos, devorar esos labios, acariciar ese cuerpo hasta limpiarlo de sudor… sentir esa piel tan cálida de Naruto junto a la suya… sus manos acariciando su dermis… Por kami, ya volvía a sudar de nuevo, ¡puto cambio climático! En cuanto acabase la semana iba a dedicar todo su esfuerzo en convencer al hokage de que no había que contaminar…

- _Eeeh, creo que me has confundido con esas busconas arrastradas… yo lo único que quiero es alejarlo de todas esas desgraciadas…_ \- se excusó la kunoichi, negando con un gesto serio. Ella era una kunoichi experta en venenos e inmunología, era imposible que estuviese también afectada por esas repugnantes feromonas… Lo había admitido ya: Naruto la interesaba… la atraía. No podía seguir mintiéndose a si misma, pero también tenía claro que ella no era una arrastrada que sólo quería que la pusiese contra esa mesa de interrogatorios y la penetrase hasta que pasasen décadas entre gemidos y gritos…- _y castrarlo ya puestos, así me aseguro de que ninguna vuelva a tocarlo…_

- **Amor apache…** \- susurró para si misma su inner, entre risas. Ella lo tenía claro: durante toda la conversación, Sakura no había dejado de imaginarse cosas nada santas con el rubio… No era capaz de engañarse a sí misma. La haruno la oyó aún así.

- _¿Qué has dicho?_ \- preguntó con furia, obteniendo un gesto de inocencia de su inner. Volvió a centrarse en el exterior, y se pudo ver contemplando de nuevo al uzumaki… concretamente a sus labios. Tenía intención de quitarle la mordaza en un principio, pero se descubrió mirando con detenimiento al rubio. Pudo ver cómo, dentro de ese rostro sudado, había el rastro de una barba rubia afeitada, un detalle que marcaba su madurez… una madurez completamente arrebatadora. Tenía un mentón fuerte, muy masculino. Su imaginación fue un paso más allá, y representó esa boca varonil recorriendo su cuerpo entre besos y caricias… y no pudo evitar temblar y apretar las rodillas entre si… Se sentía muchísimo más… caliente. Argggh, estar rodeada de pervertidas la estaba afectando… Negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba la mandíbula, tomó la mordaza y la arrancó sin contemplaciones, obteniendo un quejido lastimero del uzumaki.- ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa, pervertido?

-Matameeeee…- rogó Naruto al borde del llanto. Y Sakura entrecerró los ojos con furia… no era una mala idea, pero antes lo iba a pillar por banda, llevar a un sitio apartado, desnudar completamente y dejarlo tembl… ARGGGH, no, antes lo iba a alejar de esas arrastradas. Joder, y se había sonrojado incluso al imaginarse eso… ¿y eso que le caía por la nariz era un ligero hilo de sangre?

-Ya veremos, asqueroso baka hentai… Kakashi, ¿necesitas más pruebas?- preguntó la ojijade al hatake mientras reventaba las esposas de Naruto con sus manos desnudas.

El peliplata miró a su alumna con sorpresa, y luego contempló los pasillos del centro anbu. Todo era un jodido caos: muchos de sus hombres estaban heridos, algunos incluso con mordiscos. Anshi Ayuma, un recio anbu de metro noventa, cabeza rapada y rostro poblado de cicatrices, fuerte como una roca y lleno de músculos trabajados, con décadas de veteranía shinobi a sus espaldas, un guerrero que durante la gran guerra había rescatado a su pelotón entero tras luchar con sus manos desnudas contra un grupo de zetsu y revividos, estaba llorando echo un ovillo como un niño de diez años en una esquina de las oficinas, aterrorizado por la posibilidad de tener que volver a salir a ese infierno. Había visto cosas terribles a lo largo de su vida, pero nada como lo de ese día... Un grupo de mujeres los habían acorralado en el distrito comercial. Tenían órdenes de no usar fuerza letal, y eso fue su perdición… ellas si la usaban. Capturaron a Aoki, parecían obsesionadas con su pelo rubio, y no pudieron hacer nada por recuperarlo… huyeron dejando a su gran amigo atrás, que les gritaba que saliesen de ahí y le dijesen a su mujer e hijos que les quería… no era justo, ¡Aoki caía bien a todo el mundo! Todos esos gritos sustituirían al juubi en sus pesadillas. No, no podía volver allí, prefería la muerte a tener que volver a enfrentarse a esas manadas de… de… psicópatas… se acurrucó aún más en su ovillo y comenzó a llorar aún más desconsoladamente.

Al otro extremo del cuartel, un grupo de anbu médicos atendían a un compañero. Lo habían mordido, y ahora gritaba aterrorizado por su madre mientras le cosían su herida, de una forma muy parecida a los soldados que morían en la playa en Salvar al soldado Ryan. Los sanitarios estaban discutiendo sobre si debían de encerrarlo en cuarentena por precaución… no sabían qué había provocado esa locura colectiva, pero TODOS allí eran fans del genero zombie, y temían que la plaga se extendiese… pero es que matar a un compañero tampoco era una opción viable… era una decisión muy difícil. Los comunicadores echaban humo con las mil peticiones de refuerzos de los hombres que luchaban contra el caos actual de la aldea, algunos soldados incluso reclamaban el uso de armamento real y técnicas mortales para intentar contener a las masas. Al parecer, las mujeres habían empezado a organizarse en bandas tribales y atacar los edificios del gobierno buscando algo indeterminado, la torre hokage ya había caído. Solo estaba tranquilo el distrito inuzuka, al parecer todas las kunoichi del clan estaban allí reunidas sin hacer nada… aparentemente. Era una puta locura, y la única explicación con un mínimo de fundamento era la que le ofrecía Sakura. Tenía que sacar a Naruto de allí. En el peor de los casos, si era otra la causa de la locura femenina colectiva, al menos evitaría que violasen a su alumno rubio. Suspiró con pesadez mientras pensaba cómo arreglar todo.

-No hace falta… pero me temo que no puedo prestarte esa decena de anbu asesinos…- declaró Kakashi con pesadumbre, incluso con algo de temor al ver hincharse la vena de la frente de la haruno. Antes de que replicase, continuó.- Sakura, nuestros shinobi están superados. La mitad de nuestro cuerpo shinobi son kunoichi, kunoichi que ahora trabajan con "el enemigo". Solo me quedan disponibles para poner orden, viendo el volumen de heridos, una cuarta parte del cuerpo chunnin y la mitad del jounin y anbu.- el peliplateado no pudo evitar sorprenderse al caer en un detalle: kurama y Naruto habían logrado en un día y sin moverse poner en jaque a una aldea entera… si orochimaru o madara lo hubiesen sabido, se habrían ahorrado una guerra entera.- Pero tengo una idea. Todos los hokage sabemos de una cabaña secreta al sur de la Villa, en medio del bosque, apartada del mundo… la usamos para desconectar y descansar, pero ahora os hace más falta a vosotros. Lleva a Naruto allí, hay provisiones para meses, y nadie os podrá encontrar puesto que quedará entre nosotros. Y hazlo ahora mismo.

-Ka… Kakashi sensei, necesitaría algo de ropa… y agua… y armas… y una ducha de agua fría…- suplicó Naruto desde la silla, dandole la razón Sakura. Una ducha de agua fría bajo su supervisión médica, con posible atención especializada para… agggghhh, ya volvía a descentrarse. Asentía porque ella estaba literalmente agotada tras su lucha contra las inuzuka, no disponía de su **byakugou no in** , solo de sus habilidades normales… no eran poco precisamente, pero contra una manada de desgraciadas en frenesí poco podría hacer…

-Tiene que ser ahora por una única razón… mañana es la cumbre gokage. Y se prevé que hoy lleguen las comitivas de cada nación…- Naruto miró confuso al hokage, mientras Sakura se quedaba helada al entenderlo. Kakashi decidió seguir explicando para que el uzumaki lo entendiese también.- Mei terumi y sus kunoichi del país del agua…- Sakura palideció mientras Naruto abría los ojos con terror.- Kurotsuchi en representación de su abuelo… con más kunoichi de Iwa de escolta…- Naruto volvió a tragar hondo mientras Sakura temblaba.- Las kunoichi de kumo… las de Suna… las de las naciones menores, como la princesa Shizuka de la aldea nadhesiko, Shion del país del demonio, o koyuki de las nieves… ¿sigo?

-No hace falta.- exclamaron a la vez una Sakura y un Naruto totalmente pálidos.- Nos vamos ahora mismo, ¡COGE TU BURKA Y PONTE ENCIMA TRES MANTAS MÁS, DEPRISA!- ordenó Sakura al rubio, que obedeció de inmediato y sin rechistar mientras Kakashi contenía la risa… tal para cual… al menos, si la marcha de Naruto calmaba a las hordas de mujeres en frenesí, podría retomar el control de su aldea y celebrar esa cumbre sin más contratiempos…

Tardaron apenas unos minutos en llegar a la puerta sur de la aldea, sobre todo porque Sakura se había atado con una cuerda al uzumaki para asegurarse de que no se separase ya nunca más y tiraba de él mientras corría a toda velocidad. Naruto iba a comentarle el detalle de que fuese una cuerda roja, como la leyenda esa del hilo rojo del destino, pero se pasó la mayoría del tiempo volando como una cometa por el ímpetu de la pelirrosada. Solo de imaginarse a las dos kunoichi expertas en manejo de la lava atrapándoles, para luego revolcarse con su Naruto entre gemidos, sudaba frío. No estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlas… quizás con su **byakugou no in** en plenitud podría vencerlas, pero ahora no. Así que tenían que salir de ahí YA. Llegaron a la cantina de Izumo y Kotetsu, y para desesperación de la haruno, ambos estaban dormidos. Con Naruto bien atado, la kunoichi casi derriba la edificación al golpear la mesa para despertar a los guardias. Necesitaba que se diesen prisa en darles la dirección y las llaves de los sellos del lugar. En cuanto se lo entregasen todo, correría como una psicópata con Naruto a cuestas si fuese necesario. Estaban teniendo suerte… las hordas de furiosas mujeres no les habían cortado el paso puesto que estaban muy ocupadas patrullando el Ichiraku ramen, ninguna comitiva iba a llegar por allí, nadie sabía a dónde iban… si, puede que todo lo malo se hubiese acabado. Solo tenían que esconderse y ya… además, no podía quejarse… Su principal temor en lo referente a acosadoras del rubio no estaba…

-Na… Naruto kun- … allí. Joder, de tanto acordarse de ella su subconsciente la había jugado una mala pasada. Era imposible, no podía ser ella, habría sido el viento. Pero, en cuanto miró a Naruto y vio su expresión de pánico, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Él también lo había oído. Ambos se dieron la vuelta lentamente, mirando en la dirección de donde venía esa voz. Y la vieron a unos metros. Primero distinguieron a Kiba, acompañado del característico akamaru. Luego a Shino, con sus lentes oscuras. Y en medio, con ese gesto tan característico de sus índices chocando, hinata hyuuga.

- **Estamos jodidos…** \- suspiró su inner. Lo tenía ante ella... un Apocalipsis color perla.

-¡Naruto!- saludó un ignorante de todo kiba. Notaba un olor extraño en el aire, pero lo atribuía al cansancio. Acababan de llegar de una misión de varios días, solo quería darse un buen baño y descansar, pero le llamaba la atención que esos dos estuviesen ahí… con Naruto así vestido. ¿Iba disfrazado del fantasma gay de pesadilla antes de navidad o eran imaginaciones suyas?- ¿Y esas pintas?

-Ki… kiba…- devolvió el saludo desde la lejanía el rubio, con Sakura totalmente tensa a su lado. Ambos lo habían visto… hinata estaba roja por completo, sudaba a mares, y miraba a Naruto incluso con más insistencia de lo normal. Hasta se apoyaba ligeramente en Shino para no caerse, que la miraba con una ceja arqueada sin entender por qué estaba tan sofocada su amiga. Pero el resto lo sabían: las feromonas estaban empezando a afectarla. Solo su timidez natural estaba evitando que la cosa pasase a mayores… había que huir de ahí rápido.- nada, es parte de una misión, te… tenemos prisa, ya nos veremos…- se excusó desde lejos Naruto mientras Sakura le arrancaba los documentos de la mano a Izumo y asentía nerviosa.

Pero la suerte es una amante cruel… y una brisa de viento decidió aparecer. Concretamente, recorrer la distancia que separaba a ambos grupos, arrastrando el olor de Naruto hasta el olfato de la hyuuga. La kunoichi comenzó a respirar con pesadez, sintiendo un calor sofocante. Se abrió el chaleco buscando un poco de aire fresco, y lo hizo tanto que se podían notar claramente sus enormes pechos dentro de su camiseta interior. Se abanicó con su mano mientras resoplaba, no entendía lo que la pasaba. Pero solo podía pensar en Naruto… en horizontal… Lo tiraría al suelo y devoraría esos labios sobre él. Luego le dejaría probar sus senos, se los acercaría a su boca incluso. Sentiría la lengua del ojiazul recorrer su pezón dando círculos, y gemiría como nunca cuando la diese un ligero mordisco, como hacían los protagonistas de esas novelas que leía. Dejaría que sus manos se deslizasen por su cintura, por sus glúteos, incluso desearía que le diese un ligero azote para acabar con cualquier autocontrol que la quedase. Ojalá la agarrase con suavidad de su largo pelo para que expusiese su cuello y la diese un beso tras otro hasta hacerla llegar al cielo. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Joder, no iba a negar que esas ideas se pasaban a menudo por su mente, todo por esos libros de cubierta naranja que leía en secreto, pero no tan intensamente… aunque la daba igual. Sólo quería tomar a ese monumento rubio hasta que se tatuase su nombre en el pecho. Respirando pesadamente, apartó a Shino de un empujón para tener una mejor visual de Naruto, que tragó hondo con nervios. Oh no…

-Naruto kun… estás muy guapo hoy… te sientan bien esas mantas…- comentó, venciendo a su propia timidez por primera vez. Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa… joder, ni un tartamudeo, incluso había bromeado… le parecía muy sexy, no lo iba a negar… agggh, meditación Naruto, meditación. Piensa en el Dalai Lama…

-Hola hinata, ya nos íbamos.- interrumpió Sakura entre dientes. Hinata no la dirigió ni la mirada al contestarla.

-Sakura san… necesito hablar con Naruto kun unos minutos… o puede que horas mejor…- anunció hinata con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo de pura lujuria en sus ojos.

-Tenemos una misión, será mejor otro día…- repuso Sakura con un gesto de furia. Esa Maldita arrastrada, ¿Quién se había creído? Ya antes de la época de celo perseguía a SU Naruto, mirándole siempre, acechándole… No la odiaba… en un principio. Era una buena persona, compañera de promoción… aunque esa actitud la hacía sentir violenta y enfadada sin saber por qué. Ahora entendía que era por el receptor de esas miradas… Tampoco es que la preocupase esos días, sabía que con esa timidez y lo inocente de Naruto haría falta el genjutsu más fuerte de la tierra para que esos dos lo intentasen. No, no le daba miedo hinata, le daba mucho más Ino con su coquetería, o Karin al vivir con el uzumaki… Naruto se fijaba siempre en mujeres activas, y hinata no lo era. Pero ahora, con esas repugnantes feromonas por medio… ya veía que hinata se había vuelto peor incluso que Ino. Y lo peor de todo: hinata estaba fuerte y excitada, mientras que la haruno estaba agotada. Si llevaban el conflicto al cuerpo, la hyuuga ganaría… y se cobraría su premio. Esa mirada era MUY reveladora.

-No era una petición…- masculló Hinata entre dientes, completamente centrada en Naruto.

La mente de la ojiperla trabajaba a mil por hora: por un lado, tenía claro lo que quería hacer. Joder, tenía hasta demasiadas ideas sobre lo que hacerle a Naruto, era aterrador y no comprendía cuál era la causa. Pero por otro, su lado más comedido la gritaba que no se volviese loca. Qué vergüenza, pensar en acostarse con Naruto kun… así, de primeras, y en medio de una calle… delante de sus compañeros de equipo, de los guardias, de Sakura… bueno, en este último caso no sentía vergüenza, sentía excitación… un momento, no, no iba con ella hablar y comportarse así… pero es que la estaba saliendo solo. Sentía un calor tremendo, un sofoco para el que su cuerpo solo ideaba una solución… compartirlo con Naruto. Pero ella no podía hacer eso… ¿Qué pensaría Naruto kun de ella? Sin contar lo que diría la aldea… el escándalo que supondría que descubriesen en flagrante delito a una heredera del… bya…ku…gan… Y en ese momento, la idea más pervertida de su vida llegó a su mente. Nunca había pensado en usarlo así, ni tan siquiera se veía capaz de imaginar esa utilidad… hasta ahora… ahora le parecía que la estupidez era no haberlo hecho nunca. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaron con fuerza, mientras la hyuuga regulaba el kekkei genkai de su clan para ver lo que deseaba… ver lo que escondía Naruto tras esa ropa. ¿Sería su Naruto kun perfecto? Y, cuando tuvo una vista perfecta de lo que quería ver, supo la respuesta.

Si. Si. Y SI. Kami santo, era… enorme. Un cuerpazo de piel morena musculoso y trabajado con ESO entre las piernas. A la mierda el protocolo, como si la ejecutaban, moriría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Naruto debía de ser suyo. Debía de tomarlo ahí mismo, arrancarle ese sexy burka y sus pantalones y no parar de devorarle el miembro hasta que acabase dentro de ella. Usaría sus pechos, su lengua… todo. Luego se pondría encima de él, y no pararía de cabalgarlo hasta que se olvidase del nombre de Sakura, del de sus amigos, y qué demonios, hasta el suyo propio. Hasta hacerlo Naruto hyuuga, hasta que la rogase piedad. Y luego le dejaría ponerse detrás de ella, y que la acariciase sus pechos con esas manos masculinas mientras gemía su nombre al cielo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Hacerle suyo, en cualquier lugar, sentir su simiente en su interior. Darle cien hijos igual de rubios y guapos. Por kami, solo de pensarlo se sentía arder… y a la vez humedecer. Tuvo que juntar las rodillas mientras entreabría los labios en un dulce gemido que desconcertó aún más a sus compañeros de equipo, que no entendían nada… se había corrido solo de imaginarse lo que le iba a hacer a SU Naruto. Lo tenía claro: iba a aprovechar esta fuerza que estaba sintiendo, iba a dejar de mirar… iba a hacerle suyo. Y si alguien se interponía lo dejaría inconsciente cerrando sus puntos de chakra. Sobre todo si era Sakura. No lo reconocería nunca, pero odiaba oír a SU Naruto diciendo "Sakura chan" todo el día, verlo mendigar unas muestras de afecto que ella le daría sin rechistar… casi tanto como ver a esa inconsciente no aprovecharlo… si Naruto la pidiese una cita, le faltaría tiempo para decir que si… Hoy iba a cambiar las tornas… lo tenía claro.

-¡EH! ¡DEJA DE MIRAR AHÍ!- gritó una indignada Sakura. ¿Sería posible? No sólo intenta robarle a SU Naruto en la cara tras años de siniestro acoso, ¡AHORA LO ESTABA MIRANDO DESNUDO CON SU BYAKUGAN! ¡Había tenido esa idea que sólo la pervertida mente de Ino había sugerido entre risas un día de compras de chicas! Y la había oído gemir… Joder, ella solo lo había intuido tras esos pantalones, pero… ¿Qué tendría Naruto entre las piernas para que a hinata la bastase UNA MIRADA para correrse?

- **No lo sé, pero creo que es un misterio clínico que, como kunoichi médico que somos, tendremos que examinar a fondo…** \- contribuyó inner, con un hilillo de sangre cayendo por su nariz.

- _Si, creo que lo examinaré bien en cuanto… Eh, un momento, ¿pero qué cojones dices?_

- **Sakura, ¡es nuestro deber! Debemos de examinar ese misterio con detenimiento y analizarlo con nuestro mejor ojo clínico… y de paso paladearlo, sentirlo… todo a fondo… varias veces para asegurarnos… Y COMPLETAMENTE A FONDO…** \- inner dibujó su expresión más pervertida, mientras Sakura negaba con desesperación mientras adoptaba su pose de taijutsu… su inner también… En el exterior, Naruto contemplaba todo con una expresión de terror. Sakura se preparaba para cargar, y Hinata ya se había dispuesto en su pose de combate hyuuga… esas dos se iban a matar. Necesitaba impedirlo, pero no tenía medios… quizás hablando pudiese arreglarlo, quizás hubiese alguna forma de convencer a hinata de que…

- **Cachorro…** \- le interrumpió kurama, que había observado todo en silencio.- **Déjame a mi, tengo una idea para que puedas escapar con la tsundere sin problemas.**

- _Cu… ¿cuál?_ \- preguntó Naruto con algo de resquemor.

- **Ya verás, tú tranquilízate. Te prometí que sólo te reproducirías con la pelo chicle si ella quería, y lo voy a cumplir.** \- aseveró con un gesto firme el biju, y Naruto decidió darle un voto de confianza. Kurama no faltaba a sus promesas… bueno, a la de absorberle el alma y torturarlo para toda la eternidad sí, pero agradecía que ahí el kitsune hubiese hecho una excepción…

-¡Esperad!- gritó Naruto, obteniendo la atención de ambas kunoichi. Y el agradecimiento de kiba y Shino, que no sabían que estaba pasando, pero derrepente Hinata y Sakura parecía que se iban a matar… y que no tendrían reparos en matarlos a ellos si se interponían.- Sakura chan, kurama dice que tiene una idea, voy a dejarle hablar…- Sakura observó con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio. No se fiaba de esa liendre de nueve colas. Por culpa de ese saco de pulgas naranja estaban en esa situación: si no fuese por sus feromonas, la virginidad de SU Naruto estaría a buen recaudo y ella podría haber seguido tranquila en su tierra de nadie… con el tiempo se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto… o eso creía. Algo en ella le gritaba que no se fiase, pero tampoco es que tuviese muchas alternativas… esa batalla contra hinata era desfavorable, y sabía qué la hyuuga iría con técnicas mortales si fuese necesario… lo sabía porque ella ya estaba preparando kunai con notas explosivas con la misma idea: o con Naruto encima, o con los pies por delante. Así que, si el biju podía evitarlo, mejor que mejor… además, Naruto podría retomar el control en unos segundos si el kitsune les traicionaba. Asintió con severidad, y de pronto los rasgos de Naruto cambiaron. Sus marcas como bigotes felinos se ensancharon, su mandíbula desarrollo unos crueles colmillos, sus manos garras y sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí con la pupila negra y rasgada. El biju, manejando el cuerpo de su huésped, miró alrededor, primero con formalidad para tranquilidad de Sakura… pero luego dibujó la sonrisa más traviesa de su vida y juntó sus manos en un gesto totalmente reconocido por Sakura que la hizo abrir sus ojos con puro terror.

- **Taju: kage bunshin no jutsu (técnica masiva de clones de sombra)**

-¡HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA!- exclamó Sakura con el odio más puro que había sentido en su vida mientras todo se llenaba de humo.

* * *

 **Y corten! Nunca un título de capítulo ha estado tan acertado, HA LLEGADO EL APOCALIPSIS! Si UN RUBIO produciendo feromonas ha provocado todo esto... que pasara al clonarlo? Y he aquí mi duda existencial: este fic tiene Y TENDRÁ POR SIEMPRE un pairing narusaku. El rubio original está atado a Sakura (tanto emocional como literalmente) y de ahí no sale, pero claro... los clones convocados por kurama son otro cantar (os esperabais esa jugada del biju? Os creíais los únicos hartos de los lime? XD). He aquí mi duda: os parecería deshonesto con el pairing que relatase en un capítulo lo que le ocurrirá a los clones? Unos huirán al centro anbu... otros al hospital... otros intentarán refugiarse en su casa... algunos se cruzaran con las recién llegadas... no sé si me explico. Si os parece que esto se convertiría en un naruharem con ese único capítulo sin el Naruto original, no lo hago, esto es un narusaku, pero si os parece que el que literalmente VIOLEN a los clones no "destiñe" el narusaku de la obra, os doy un capítulo más... ahí lo dejo. Escque me siento en deuda por cargaros con tanto lime XD**

 **Como veis, ideas nada santas cruzan la mente de Sakura. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero me encanta la evolución de la forma de pensar de Sakura por las feromonas: en el primer capítulo se enfadaba con solo fijarse en Naruto, en el siguiente lo de decir SU NARUTO era inconcebible, y ahora miradla... ya os dije que es la más afectada. Aunque muy cerca se queda hinata... si, se que es un poco ooc, pero pensadlo bien: cómo reaccionaría Hinata si su ansia de Naruto fuese ya insoportable? Yo creo que se convertiría en mi versión favorita de hinata, la hinata de road... y siempre he querido ver a esa hinata luchando con Sakura por el rubio.**

 **Como veis, todo está que arde! Las comitivas de las demás aldeas se acercan, hinata ha aparecido, kurama ha movido ficha de manera magistral... ¿que ocurrirá? El siguiente capítulo será, o " bendito baka hentai" o "Anarquia, la tarde de las bestias", vosotros me podéis ayudar a decidirme! Un saludo!**


	8. Anarquia:La tarde de las bestias (pte 1)

Cap8: anarquía, la tarde de las bestias (parte 1)

 **Buenas! Aquí llego con el capítulo de la polémica, un capitulo que ha originado tal debate que hasta tuve que ponerme un review a mí mismo para calmar animos XD. Debí de explicarme fatal, pero resalto una frase que he dicho ya tres veces por aquí: esto es narusaku, y será narusaku. No naruharem, narusaku. Lo que preguntaba era si queríais más de los clones de Naruto sufriendo como hasta ahora el original, y cierto personaje divirtiéndose, un pj con el que habéis sido muy injustos por cierto.**

 **Puesto que hay dos posturas, un SI a que Naruto deje a todas las mujeres de konoha temblando y un NO que sólo quiere narusaku y nada más, optaré por lo más lógico: seguir mi idea original. No hacer un kishimoto y cambiarlo todo a mitad, seguir con mi idea. Si leéis el resto de mis historias, sabréis que le presto mucha atención a la coherencia interna de los pjs y al canon (a la mayoría al menos, lo del último capítulo, el Sasuke Shinden y esa aberración de pelo rubio llamada boruto no), así que no os preocupéis: le daré a Sakura razones para estar celosa, no para que se aferre a su orgullo y esto acabe como drama.**

 **Y dicho esto, hoy tenemos el capítulo anarquia, la noche de las bestias. Un capítulo tan largo que he tenido que dividirlo en dos partes. Hoy tenéis la primera, espero que os guste! Vamos a por los reviews!**

 **cap1: Anko**

 **cap2: Ino**

 **cap3: Karin**

 **cap4: Ayame**

 **cap5: tsume y hana**

 **cap6: Tenten**

 **cap7: hinata**

 **cap8 (1): ? Y ?**

 **cap8 (2): ?, ?, ?, ? Y ?**

 **cap 9: ?**

 **Nothernlights91:** saludos! Muchas gracias! Lo cierto es que estaba deseando complicarle más la vida a Naruto, y me reservaba el golpe de los clones para este preciso instante. Apocalipsis, pandemónium, LAS REBAJAS DEL VIERNES NEGRO DE SOUTH PARK! Tranquilo, tenten llega en el siguiente... hay un caos en konoha y ella, como policia que es, interrogará a quien sea para descubrir dónde se oculta el culpable y castigarlo. Y usará sus técnicas más cercanas.

Aquí disentimos xD a ver, la Sakura de Naruto la divido en: "¿por que no la ahoga con una almohada para que se calle?" y "¿por qué no dejas de llorar y te centras?". Pero la de shippuden no se portaba como una perra con el joder XD es una chica tsundere, como tsundere que es expresa con un puñetazo lo que hinata expresa con un desmayo. Y, desgraciadamente, ya he tenido alguna novia calificable como tsundere... los amores reñidos son los más queridos XD Naruto le es fiel porque, seamos sinceros, si se ha pasado toda la serie detrás es porque la ama a ella y solo a ella. No iba a ponerle ahora echando por la borda años de trabajo XD

hinata... mira que me gusta el diseño (quizás les hubiese puesto ablosvde su clan una pupila más marcada, es que ese ojo monocolor me da mal rollo), pero de personalidad no. Me parece un pj que resalta una visión de la mujer muy... machista, por así decirlo (gran cocinera, callada, tímida, servicial y que aspira a ser mujer de alguien, no a progresar como ninja). Pero cuando vi la de road, ahí tuve que admitirlo, su personalidad me gustaba bastante y el diseño tb (quizás menos pintalabios y lo de los ojos, pero por lo demás perfecta), así que no pude resistirme a ponerla por aquí.

Y sobre lo de kuro o revividas... espera al siguiente episodio. Alguien, sin saber por qué, ve a konoha débil y decide aprovecharse xD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Ultrachols:** hola! Hoy lo vas a ver XD y te aclaro: los clones llevan burka Y SOLO UN PANTALÓN DEBAJO. Van a sufrir mucho... un saludo!

 **Soul of demon:** buenas! Tus deseos sin órdenes, disfruta! Un saludo!

 **Neopercival:** hola buenas! Pues si, es el fin! Si eres fan de SNK o AoT, hoy hay una broma que lo describe perfectamente XD te adelantare que van a aparecer en el siguiente DOS MUJERES nuevas. Os harán gracia XD

Esas inuzuka... hablaron con el causante de todo... así que si, nada bueno están planeando... xD y lo de que Sakura comparta a Naruto... no la veo ni compartiéndolo con un clon de si misma, fíjate tú XD con hinata tengo pensado algo diferente, algo de... justicia, por así decirlo. Lo verás en el siguiente, disfruta, un saludo!

 **Joanayagarcia:** hola y gracias a ti por gastar tu tiempo en leerme y comentar! No será naruharem. Naruto, y sus clones rubios, solo estarán con Sakura. Uno de ellos tendrá un precioso momento en este capítulo, no te lo negaré, pero lo entenderás al final y me perdonarás el golpe de humor XD

y completamente de acuerdo con tu comentario, si Naruto recibe los recuerdos de esos clon infiel sería el fin, y Sakura vería su autoconfianza rota... pero eso lo arregla kurama en este episodio. Y lo gracioso: es canónico, he tenido que ampliar la explicación un poco viendo la confusión general, pero está pensado. Disfruta y hoy veras que la tarde de las bestias no afecta al Narusaku. Un saludo!

 **Thonycvs:** saludos! Si, a ver, kaguya era en si el juubi, así que no creo que tuviese época de celo, pero hagoromo supuestamente si... y de un diez colas... a lo mejor de ahí salieron indra y asegura quién sabe, ese tomo sexual se debió perder en los anales de la historia XD y si, Sakura lo tiene peliagudo... y a la vez la acaba de salvar ese zorro. Ya lo leerás, un saludo y disfruta!

 **Adrit126:** buenas! Exacto, no se me ocurre otra forma de escapar de ahí que dejándole a hinata un cebo xD tu tranquila, kurama ha convocado los clones con un objetivo, y muchos de ellos están para distraer más que para hacer algo, ahora lo explica. Y falta poco... esta semana tendrás el ansiado "bendito baka hentai" seguramente, y tienen por delante seis días de celo para repoblar el mundo de pequeños rubios de ojos verdes XD un saludo y disfruta!

 **MasterAlex1201:** saludos! BIEN, uno que lo ha visto venir XD exacto, ese es el plan, hoy los verás en acción. En mi opinión, el narusaku está completamente a salvo, a no ser que kurama también le tenga que ser fiel a Sakura xD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Shoseiki "mano de hierro" chan:** hola de nuevo! Cuando vi el tamaño del review dije "hora de saber lo que siente Asuka02" xD en mi defensa diré que has entendido mal un par de cosas.

No será naruharem. Lo pone en el texto! (Es y será narusaku, no considero eso naruharem...) y hoy se verá que no hay harem. He tenido que ampliar algunos párrafos para daros una megaexplicacion ultradetallada que muestre lo que quiero plasmar, pero lo dejo claro: ni Naruto, ni sus clones rubios van a hacer nada con nadie, salvo el de Ayame, y lo entenderás cuando lo leas y te reirás xD no habrá violaciones en si de los clones, solo más momentos sufrientes como los de los anteriores capitulos, dónde habéis tenido a Naruto interactuando con otras mujeres sin abandonar el narusaku. Es solo que cierto personaje va a dejar de mirar y va a empezar a divertirse, y hoy explicara porqué.

Y, sobre los clones, la técnica no funciona así. Tú estás describiendo el no canónico "clon de sangre", que es una copia perfecta de su convocador, y por lo tanto puede envenenar, contagiar enfermedades... estos son "de sombra", es como si no estuviesen allí. Una vez desaparecen desaparece TODO LO SUYO con ellos... ropa, dinero, FLUIDOS, posibles embarazos... todo. Si no konoha no tendría escasez de ningún recurso: pones a Naruto a clonarse a si mismo con oro/madera/comida en los bolsillos y tienes productos gratis XD Que en esta obra tranquila que los clones de Naruto no van a hacer nada, pero conviene aclararlo por si los vas a usar en algun fic: un clon de sombra jamás puede dar vida, no tiene órganos ni sistema circulatorio, es una sombra material por así decirlo.

Y entrando al review del capítulo en si, si, kurama estaba callado por algo XD y no ha sido deshonesto, acaso EL le debe fidelidad a Sakura? Me alegra que te gustase esta hinata, es difícil meterla con su personalidad canónica 100% en este fic sin que de una inmensa pena porque no la hacen caso o sin que no haga absolutamente nada más que desmayarse. En el siguiente capítulo voy a compensarla a mi manera, tu tranquila. Y si, ¿para que usara el enmascarado esa cabaña? Lo dejo a tu imaginación xD un saludo shoseiki chan, de vengabza nada, agradezco las críticas constructivas SIEMPRE. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Kamila17:** saludos! Me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí! Si, yo tb soy narusaku, y no soy muy de harem, por lo que veo no debí de haber puesto naruharem por aquí, es como decir Bomba o al qaeda en un avión XD tu tranquila. Naruto es de Sakura y de nadie más... fuera de ella solo hay sufrimiento en este fic xD un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

- **Taju: kage bunshin no jutsu (técnica masiva de clones de sombra)**

-¡HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA!- exclamó Sakura con el odio más puro que había sentido en su vida mientras todo se llenaba de humo.

Por supuesto, kurama lo oyó mientras Naruto retomaba el control de su cuerpo, pero no dejó de sonreír. Su plan maestro al fin se cumplía. Y todo venía de hace tiempo. A lo largo de su vida, sus etapas de celo habían sido más bien… decepcionantes. A ver, no era culpa de las sexis youkos de su clan de invocación personal, ellas hacían lo que podían para satisfacerlo, ponían todo su esmero, pero había dos problemas: para empezar, sus miles de años de edad. En serio, a veces veía a través del gaki a matrimonios con décadas a sus espaldas que consideraban el reproducirse más una cosa excepcional y trabajosa que un estímulo, y kurama lo entendía perfectamente. La experiencia le resta sorpresas a la vida. Incluso con su impresionante y malévola imaginación, kurama tenía grandes problemas para hacer sus épocas de celo divertidas y estimulantes. Llegaba a su mundo de convocación, todas se tiraban a sus pies, luego se las tiraba él y siempre repetía lo mismo. Como rey de los biju, kurama necesitaba innovación, necesitaba retos, y lo malo de ser prácticamente único es que muy pocas cosas te aportan eso. Encontró un alivio parcial en matatabi, al menos ella también buscaba innovar, pero con sus dos colas apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, sin contar el segundo gran problema.

El reparto y esclavitud biju. Ese momento en que los humanos les atacaron, les usaron y luego, sin ejercer la más mínima autocrítica por su desmedida soberbia, les sellaron. No sólo le habían privado de su libertad a kurama… también de sus épocas de celo. Era muy frustrante tener que conectarte como un parásito a tu jinchuriki para sentir lo que es reproducirte, como una especie de voyeur milenario. Aunque el biju se había adaptado bien en su caso, sus hermanos lo habían pasado muchísimo peor: con mito descubrió un nuevo aliciente al verla literalmente entregarse a una semana de sexo desenfrenado e insaciable, innovar, cambiar de parejas, seducir y arrastrar hasta su lecho a quien se le antojaba… Fue estimulante, tanto como frustrante cuando la segunda época de celo sellado coincidió con una mito con menopausia. Sus feromonas simplemente no hacían efecto, fue la mayor tortura de su larga vida… sentirse excitado veinticuatro horas y no poder hacer NADA DE NADA. Aunque luego todo lo compensó la tercera etapa de celo… la de Kushina. Si mito había sido voraz, Kushina no se quedó atrás. Redobló esfuerzos, atacó con todo a Minato, tsume y mikoto, ideó una y mil formas nuevas de alcanzar y hacer alcanzar el extasis… hasta esposado y atravesado por estacas, tuvo que admitirlo: fue legendario. Y decidió que, si tuviese la oportunidad de ser libre, haría mucho más.

Y entonces llegó Naruto. Al principio, viendo lo pánfilo de su jinchuriki, se resignó a una época de celo paupérrima. Incluso siendo su mejor amigo y el único ningen digno de su confianza, Naruto tenía la inteligencia de un tronco mojado a la hora de interactuar con mujeres. La corriente le arrastraba y él iba dándose un golpe tras otro contra las orillas sin detenerse. Temía que incluso no se diese cuenta de nada, que fuese como mito en la segunda etapa de celo, una especie de asexual como su amigo uchiha. Que no volviese a saber lo que era el sexo ningen. Joder, era algo diferente, refrescante, el ser humano compartía su imaginación, sus ganas de explorar… quería una puta época de celo decente joder. Y, como si kami le hubiese oído, pudo ver que no estaba todo perdido. Con Anko, el chico experimentó un placer y excitación brutal, tanto que kurama abrió el ojo en medio de su siesta, con curiosidad. Y con Ino lo pudo ver: era su momento, solo tenía que esperar a que Naruto cediese. Los ataques eran despiadados, ningún hombre podría aguantarlo. Pero, otra vez más, Naruto le sorprendió: aguantó, y no sólo a la espectacular Ino… también a la ardiente Karin y a la atrevida Ayame. Por favor, si tsume y hana tuvieron prácticamente que violarlo para llevarlo al limite. Estaba claro que tendría que darle un pequeño empujón, sobre todo por lo injusto del asunto: cada vez que Naruto se quedaba a medias, ÉL TAMBIÉN.

Pero resultó que su gaki era un romántico: solo la pelo chicle del carácter de mil demonios. Nada de sexo con otras, ni felaciones, ni tan siquiera tristes trabajos manuales. Joder, ¿una paja podía ser algo tan terrible? Estaba claro que tendría que salir y lograrlo por su cuenta. Pero claro, sabía que su cachorro jamás le dejaría salir a jugar durante esta época de celo, le vendría con mil problemas morales derivados de su complejo de superhéroe: que si las estaba excitando con feromonas (las feromonas no son mágicas, solo sacan esas ganas de follar reprimidas, así que ellas querían y no había trampas…), que si no iba a permitir que usase su aspecto (joder, ¿y cuál usaría? ¡Su cuerpo original media cincuenta putos metros, y era un zorro! Y la zoofilia no es muy popular entre los ningen…), que si su Sakura chan se enfadaría (que él supiese, siempre estaba enfadada…)… Así que esperó su momento. Con las inuzuka hubiese sido perfecto, pero Naruto habría cometido una estupidez, así que sólo lo usó para ganarse la confianza de su jinchuriki. Con la policia de los dos bollos estuvo tentado de actuar, pero en ese centro anbu habrían podido contenerle. Paredes fuertes, pocas salidas, un hokage, anbu entrenados… no era un entorno óptimo.

No, la oportunidad perfecta no era esa… era esta. Doscientos clones tras engañar a Naruto para que le permitiese convocarlos. Doscientas nuevas fuentes de feromonas, y una ciudad llena de hembras deseosas de un pedazo de él. Era hora de divertirse, hora de tener al fin una buena época de celo tras siglos a palo seco. Y vio que había acertado cuando esa belleza hyuuga abrió los ojos presa de la sorpresa. Los clones se miraron unos a otros, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué hacían allí, salvo un pequeño grupo de clones pelirrojos, que sonreían con un gesto zorruno. La hyuuga pasó de mirar a temblar, sobrepasada por la información, y pasados unos segundos se lanzó como una psicópata a por el más cercano. Todos los clones gritaron de horror cuando vieron el burka del pobre infortunado ser arrancado sin miramientos, tan fuerte que el pobre desgraciado se disolvió en humo… y hinata pasó a su siguiente víctima. Un Naruto era muchísimo para ella… doscientos era irresistible. Incluso Shino y kiba reaccionaron con terror ante la forma de actuar de su compañera… nunca la habían visto así. Incluso akamaru se escondía tras su dueño.

-¡AHHHHH, RETIRADAAAAAA!- gritó uno de los clones rubios, presa del miedo, y todos sus compañeros huyeron en dirección contraria a esa hyuuga en estado de ebullición… hacia el interior de la aldea. Pandemónium. Y multiplicación del efecto. Todas esas bandas de mujeres que estaban patrullando a la búsqueda del uzumaki se giraron a la vez hacia el sur al captar ese aroma, con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos. Los escuadrones anbu que hace unos segundos estaban a punto de morir descuartizados vieron el cielo abierto mientras todas esas locas corrían hacia un punto desconocido, aunque los anbu fans de cierto anime sobre titanes no pudieron evitar hacer una pregunta al aire.

-¿Quién ha activado la coordenada?- Fuera de este momento de humor interno, en medio de esa marea de narutos, el rubio original se desesperaba.

- _Kurama, por el amor de kami, ¿qué has hecho?_ \- preguntó con horror mientras intentaba deshacer los clones de inmediato. Se quedaría inconsciente por la sobrecarga de información, aunque eso mejor que la alternativa... Pero algo no funcionaba.

- **¿yo? Nada…** \- contestó el biju con fingida inocencia de la que se tumbaba.- **y no intentes deshacerlos, los he convocado yo, son mis clones, yo decido cuándo desaparecen.**

- _¡Me mentiste zorro asqueroso!_

- **Eh eh eh, echa el freno magdaleno… de mentir nada**.- repuso un indignado kitsune, para luego enumerar con sus patas.- **Primero, acabó de salvar a tu amada Sakura de una muerte lenta y a ti de una violación aún más lenta. "de nada kurama" sería algo precioso de oír, Kushina querría que fueses educado…** \- Naruto lo miró con una ceja arqueada. No, si todavía tendría que dar las gracias por empeorarlo todo…- **Segundo, no he incumplido ninguna promesa: te prometí que TÚ sólo te acostarías con tu pelo chicle, y con ella es con la única que tendrás oportunidad allá donde vas, pero eso no significa que yo deba de serle fiel a ella, es tu novia, no mía. Y fíjate si soy educado, que entiendo que tres son multitud en tu viaje de novios al bosque y me voy a quedar por aquí. Y tercero, léete mejor el pergamino prohibido de los hokage la próxima vez que lo robes: estos clones no son tuyos, son míos. Vienen con mi chakra, mi sello, y mi indudable carisma personal, por lo que cuando se disuelvan sus recuerdos también vendrán a mi y solo a mí junto a mi chakra. Solo te he usado para convocarlos porque no me apetecía que apareciesen en tu paraje mental en lugar de en el mundo real…** \- punto para el kitsune, su argumento era totalmente cierto sobre los clones. Los clones estaban vinculados únicamente a su convocador, y una vez desaparecían no dejaban ningún rastro… cuerpo, fluidos, armas, incluso dinero: todo desaparecía como si nunca hubiese existido, y volvía a su fuente. Aunque había algo que no cuadraba de la que Naruto observaba cómo hinata apresaba a un pobre clon desprevenido mientras este gritaba por ayuda.

- _¿y por qué algunos son pelirrojos y otros rubios?_ \- cuestionó, mirando a los clones. Aunque predominaban las cabelleras rubias y los ojos azules, aproximadamente uno de cada diez eran pelirrojos con ojos rojos de kurama.

- **Los pelirrojos están controlados directamente por mi, son parecidos a ti pero con mis rasgos, como ese pelo rojo sangre tan jodidamente atractivo**.- comentó con orgullo el biju.- **y los rubios… están basados en ti, con tu misma idiocia incluso…** \- Naruto miró a su amigo de nueve colas con odio.- **¿Qué? De alguna manera tengo que hacer filtro para cruzarme solo con las mejores, con los pocos clones que tengo controlados debo de ser sibarita. Las ningen asaltarán a tus versiones sin piedad como llevan haciendo todo el día, tus versiones sufrirán de lo lindo mientras yo me río como un loco, explotarán como un globo de la que resisten pensando en Sakura como haces tú, y las ningen más… creativas… tendrán premio. ¿A que es brillante?** \- Naruto iba a insultarlo, pero de pronto se sintió volar, empujado por una fuerza sobrehumana. Volando por el aire, pudo girar la cabeza y ver la razón. Sakura. Como kunoichi médico, la pelirrosada sabía que las feromonas atacaban usando el olfato, por lo que, en cuanto ese hijo de la gran puta de nueve colas convocó los clones, la fémina aguantó la respiración con todas sus fuerzas, y comenzó a correr para salir del lugar en dirección a su cabaña segura aprovechando que tenía a ese asqueroso baka hentai atado con una correa. Puede que kurama la hubiese sorprendido con esa putada, pero la haruno no iba a perder la oportunidad de salir de ahí mientras hinata destrozaba a esos clones. Ya en un lugar seguro se lo haría pagar a Naruto… en sangre.- **Bueno cachorro, ya veré lo que hicisteis en la cabaña donde los hokage van a tocarse cuando vuelva de mi excursión… ¡recuerda usar protección y beber mucho líquido!** \- recordó Kurama de la que desaparecía del espacio mental del rubio, recibiendo mil y una maldiciones del ojiazul volador entre tanto.

En el exterior, el Apocalipsis seguía su curso. Los clones controlados directamente por kurama, mucho más listos que los rubios, subieron a las azoteas y contemplaron la carnicería desde una posición segura, mientras una marea de rubios entraban a la carrera en la aldea y se encontraban de frente con el horror. Kurama ya había visto antes esto, concretamente en las películas del género zombie: los clones más desprevenidos eran capturados por las mujeres que aparecían con sigilo de cada esquina, y el resto gritaban y corrían en direcciones aleatorias, para disfrute del biju. Que a ver, no quería tentar a la suerte y que esa chica pelirrosada tuviese argumentos para negarle a Naruto su justa recompensa, así que cada clon que era capturado y que parecía que iba a ceder era disuelto. Para una criatura hecha de chakra como kurama, no era difícil. Además, lo que quería eran sus recuerdos, no sus experiencias en si, incluso le transmitía algunos recuerdos al Naruto original para que viese que seguía cumpliendo su palabra. Fue particularmente divertido lo que le ocurrió a un clon de Naruto, uno más astuto que el resto. El citado rubio decidió que tenía más oportunidades de sobrevivir en un lugar que camuflase su olor, que conociese bien… y solo vino a su mente uno.

-¡ME ACOJO A SAGRADOOOOOO!- gritó el clon rubio, aferrándose con fuerza a una pared del templo, sintiéndose seguro al fin…

-Hola de nuevo, Naruto kun…- respondió una voz femenina con un tono sugerente desde dentro del lugar. Naruto giró su cabeza en esa dirección con terror… Ayame.

- _Mierda, se me olvidó que estaba ella…_ \- Si, había ido a refugiarse al Ichiraku ramen, su lugar favorito en la tierra. ¿Qué? Era más listo de lo normal, lo cual no era mucho teniendo en cuenta que Naruto nunca destacó por ser muy listo…- E… esto, Ayame NEE chan…- intentó mediar el clon, remarcando con fuerza el título de hermana que le había dado a Ayame desde los cinco años.

-¿Si?- preguntó la tendera tras acercarse al uzumaki, mientras jugueteaba con los mechones rubios del clon y sonreía. Joder, con ese brillo en sus ojos oscuros estaba particularmente guapa, pero el ojiazul ya tenía experiencia en salir de estas situaciones, y, como era más listo que la media, decidió salir airoso de una manera… provechosa.

-¿Sabes Ayame nee? Veo que no está el señor teuchi… y siempre he querido hacer algo contigo que le parecería mal, así que hoy es el día perfecto…- anunció el uzumaki, mientras Ayame arqueaba una ceja con una sonrisa morbosa. Pasada una hora, solo se oían unos ruidos amortiguados dentro de la trastienda. Gemidos de Naruto mezclados con risas de Ayame de vez en cuando, comunicándose ambos entre susurros para que no los interrumpiese ninguna fémina que pasase por allí.

-Ohhh, si… ahhh… si… sigue…- gimió de puro placer Naruto, mientras Ayame, subida a horcajadas sobre él, le susurraba entre risas.

-Eres insaciable, Naruto kun…- concedió la castaña, para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Lo cierto es que la estaba gustando muchísimo, sobre todo viendo cómo lo estaba disfrutando su querido rubio. Era poco ortodoxo, pero nunca le había visto tan feliz.

-Es que tú lo haces muy bien nee chan… sabía que sería espectacular la primera vez que lo… uhhmmmm… hiciese, pero no imaginé que tanto… y encima contigo…- pudo decir Naruto, desocupando su boca un instante, para luego seguir a lo suyo.

-Seguro que se lo dices a todas, zalamero…- repuso Ayame con un suave sonrojo, para luego mirarle a los labios con una sonrisa.- Y ahora, abre de nuevo esa boquita…- Naruto se preparó, ansioso, a punto de alcanzar el climax.

-Aaaaah...mmmm…- Contestó Naruto, para devorar el trozo de ramen que le estaba dando Ayame. Kurama no pudo evitar reírse al recibir sus recuerdos: se había imaginado lo peor, a su cachorro poniendo a esa ningen completamente fina contra las paredes del local, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo cierto es que había una fantasía que Naruto deseaba cumplir y que nunca nadie le había concedido: que una mujer muy guapa le diese de comer el delicioso ramen de Ichiraku a la boca. Así que el clon decidió que, ya que iba a morir de todas formas, lo haría cumpliendo su sueño. Y, cuando llevaba ya veinte cuencos de ramen y una barriga descomunal, el rubio clon se disolvió con la sonrisa más feliz de su vida en sus labios, mientras Ayame volvía a reírse. Cierto es que si fuese por ella hubiese hecho algo más, pero veía a su pequeño Naruto tan feliz mientras le daba de comer que había valido la pena. Al fin y al cabo, había cumplido la gran fantasía de su ojiazul, y eso la hacía sentirse tremendamente especial. Sin contar que se sentía muy halagada por tenerla en cuenta a ella cuando pensó en que una mujer guapísima le diese de comer. Lo dicho: ese clon era más listo que la media.

Una gran parte de la media, mientras tanto, había demostrado esa máxima de la probabilidad de que no puede haber algo que destaque a lo alto sin que otra cosa lo haga a lo bajo. Había mil y un lugares mejores para esconderse: los refugios para civiles del monte hokage, la torre del máximo dirigente, el bosque de la muerte… pero este grupo en concreto había ido a parar al peor posible: el hospital de konoha. Primera regla del mundo de supervivencia zombie (o décima si eres fan de zombieland): NUNCA, NUNCA, PERO NUNCA, TE ESCONDAS EN UN HOSPITAL. Es la jodida zona cero de la infección: si son no muertos, allí tienes un lugar lleno de personas mordidas que pasarán a ser un problema en breves; si son mujeres hiperexcitadas por las feromonas de un biju malnacido que iba a estar encerrado en una jaula hasta el día del juicio final como castigo… en los hospitales SIEMPRE hay muchas más mujeres que hombres. En fin, de los iniciales treinta ya se habían disuelto más de dos tercios tras ser atacados, por suerte sin sexo… era extraño, cuando estaban a punto de ceder desaparecían de golpe… solo quedaban tres en una sala de la limpieza, cerrada a cal y canto y con dos entradas. La última resistencia.

-¡Kami santo, apuntalad la entrada! ¡HAGAMOS UN CÍRCULO DE FUEGO!- ordenó uno de los clones, mientras otro le ayudaba a contener los golpes que daban las frenéticas mujeres en una de las puertas para intentar entrar.

-¡No aguantará mucho más! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! Y todavía no he conseguido que una chica guapa me dé de comer ramen a la boca hasta reventar…- declaró entre lágrimas otro clon, suspirando su compañero. Joder… era cierto… ¿por qué no se le ocurrió de la que venían ir directo al Ichiraku?

-No hay esperanza…- murmuró derrotado, pero entonces el tercer clon decidió hablar. Parecía más viejo y fuerte que el resto. Mostraba un rostro adusto, con algo de barba, un mechón canoso en el pelo y una cicatriz vertical en su ojo derecho. El llamado por el resto como "clon veterano". Una eminencia.

-Dejaros ya de estupideces…- dijo mientras se encendía un puro con un mechero metálico y apoyaba su espalda en la otra puerta.

-Esto… no… no se puede fumar en los hospitales…- intentó avisarle otro de los clones, pero una sola mirada del veterano bastó para que se callase.

-No me digas lo que debo hacer chiquillo. Yo he visto cosas que ni imaginarias: llevo con el original desde que robó el pergamino hokage. He sido clon del orioke, he luchado contra gaara, estuve dos veces en El Valle del fin y acumulé energía natural como un loco para vencer a pain… vengo del jodido infierno, y allí está permitido fumar…

-Joder… es la mayor machada que he oído en mi vida...- dijo el otro clon con los ojos como platos, mientras su amigo asentía. Y no era para menos, vaya historial… hasta las mujeres del otro lado de la puerta habían parado de dar golpes…

-Bien mocosos…- continuó el veterano con un gesto adusto.- No moriremos aquí. A lo largo de mi vida he aprendido que nuestro peor enemigo somos nosotros mismos. Si os rendís, si bajáis los brazos, entonces sí que estaréis muertos. Y yo todavía no quiero morir. Así que escuchadme bien…- gritó, señalando con los dedos índice y corazón y poniéndose firmes de inmediato los dos clones.- saldremos por la puerta a mi espalda, nos abriremos paso a la carrera hasta la puerta de la aldea y no pararemos hasta volver con Sakura chan. Decidlo bien alto: no vamos a morir hoy.

-n… no vamos a morir hoy…- respondieron los clones, con dificultad para salir de su asombro.

-¡Más alto! ¡No vamos a morir hoy!

-¡NO VAMOS A MORIR HOY!

-MUY BIEN, y ahora saldremos por esa puerta y…- pero el clon veterano no pudo completar su frase, puesto que de golpe se abrió la puerta a su espalda, saliendo una decena de enfermeras entre gritos rabiosos que se lanzaron a por el infortunado veterano, que entre gritos de terror fue despojado de su burka y aplastado.

-NOOOOOOO, ¡CLON VETERANOOOOO! ¡Tu experiencia y tranquilidad durante los ataques era un faro de esperanza para nosotros!- exclamó horrorizado uno de los dos clones supervivientes, para luego salir corriendo por la otra puerta. Por eso ya no estaban dando golpes las féminas por ahí… habían descubierto la otra entrada.

-¡Ya es tarde para el clon veterano! No debió de fumar aquí: ahora no sólo están excitadas, están también furiosas… AHHHH.- también fue tarde para su otro congénere, que fue atrapado por otro grupo de mujeres en el pasillo. Antes de desaparecer mientras era arrastrado por el suelo pudo decir unas últimas palabras.- HUYEEE, SALVATEEEEEEE- era una pesadilla. El último clon recorrió los pasillos a la carrera y sin mirar atrás , encerrándose en la primera puerta que encontró abierta. Cerró con pestillo y rezó para que esas locas no le oyesen… pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Vaya, mira quién viene a verme a mi despacho.- dijo una explosiva rubia a su espalda, para luego acercarse al clon de Naruto de la que este se daba la vuelta, y cortarle cualquier escapatoria. El puto despacho de la espectacular jefa de enfermeras de konoha… lo dicho, no era listo, ni tenía suerte.

-I… Ino… qué… qué alegría verte…- saludo un visiblemente nervioso Naruto, mientras Ino se reía ligeramente. Como un bebé zorro alejado de su mamá…

-Lo mismo digo… curiosa forma de vestir, seguro que fue idea de la frentona, ¿no?- bromeó, refiriéndose al burka multicolor del rubio, que asintió tras tragar duro al sentir como la ojiazul paseaba su mano por su pecho con suavidad por encima del disfraz.- dime Naruto… ¿me has traído algún regalo?- preguntó con un gesto coqueto la yamanaka, sudando más el pobre uzumaki al verla quedarse a centímetros de su cara y rodearle su cuello con sus brazos.- ¿No? Pues… se me ha ocurrido algo que puedes hacer para compensarme…- comentó susurrando a su oído, para luego darle un pequeño mordisco en la oreja. Y eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso del pobre clon, que se disolvió en una nube de humo mientras la rubia rompía a reír.

- **Un poco cruel hacerle eso, ¿no? ¿Cómo sabías que era un clon?** \- preguntó una voz grave desde la ventana del despacho. Ino se dio la vuelta con una ceja arqueada, y entonces pudo ver, sentado en el marco de espaldas a la cornisa, a otro "Naruto". Aunque este era extraño: tenía el pelo rojo sangre, y esas marcas de las mejillas más profundas. Esos detalles, junto a las ligeras garras y colmillos y esos ojos tan característicos, la hizo deducir rápido de quién se trataba.

-Si hubiese sido el auténtico habría aparecido la frente detrás muerta de celos.- reconoció con un gesto divertido, la encantaba pinchar a esos dos, era su nuevo deporte favorito junto a ir de compras.- y tú debes de ser kurama… dime, ¿estos dos están juntos ya o Sakura sigue auto engañándose?- preguntó con una sonrisa, de la que se apoyaba de espaldas con las manos en su camilla.

- **En ello está… si la pelo chicle no me le mata por mi travesura, creo que acaban en boda…**

-Bien, me alegro por los dos, ya veía a Sakura de solterona con cincuenta años y rodeada de gatos… pero bueno… ¿Cómo es que vienes a visitarme?- preguntó con picardía Ino, de la que miraba de arriba abajo al pelirrojo. No llevaba ese burka ridículo, yendo únicamente vestido con los pantalones negros holgados de Naruto y unas botas militares, lo cual, unido a sus rasgos de biju y a ese tatuaje en forma de espiral de su estómago, le daba un aspecto... salvaje. Y a Ino le encantaba ese toque en un hombre, fue la razón por la que le dio una oportunidad a kiba. Que luego su machismo y fanfarronería lo tiró todo por la borda, pero no dejaba de atraerle un toque salvaje en un hombre. De ahí la pose sugerente que había adoptado en la camilla. Y encima tenía el mismo cuerpo atlético de Naruto… Ino prácticamente se comía esos abdominales trabajados con la mirada.

- **No sé, últimamente me siento algo enfermo, me preguntaba si podrías echarme... otro vistazo…** \- repuso el zorro, siguiéndole el juego. Adoraba esos juegos, a eso se refería cuando decía que prefería el sexo ningen… esos juegos previos, esa especie de cacería sin cazar... Se acercó a la fémina con tranquilidad, mientras este le miraba de arriba abajo con disimulo. Pudo ver marcarse esos grandes pechos tras el uniforme del hospital, esa piel pálida de aspecto suave, esas facciones armoniosas, esos labios carnosos… una belleza, sin dudas.

-Tendrías que haber pedido cita, a lo mejor estoy ocupada…- remoloneó la yamanaka, aunque no puso ningún reparo en que el pelirrojo la tomará ambas manos con suavidad y se pegase más a ella, con su camilla a las espaldas. Notaba ese cuerpo ardiente cerca. Esos músculos con una ligera capa de sudor, ese mentón fuerte, ese descaro… se notaba arder como esa mañana con Naruto, y eso la encantaba.

- **Es una urgencia, hasta creo que tengo algo de fiebre…** \- Ino se rió ante esa excusa, pero cuando el biju puso su mano en la frente, no pudo evitar que contactasen sus ojos con los suyos. Ya había visto esos ojos a través de Naruto durante la guerra, aunque no pudo prestarles demasiada atención hasta ahora. Eran rojos brillantes en sus bordes, oscureciéndose a medida de que se acercaba a esa pupila rasgada rodeada de pequeñas motas negras. El biju, creyendo que la tenía en sus garras, acercó su boca a la suya… recibiendo una respuesta inesperada. Ino se movió hacia atrás mientras sonreía.

-No sé cómo serán los chequeos de las demás, pero aquí hacemos las cosas de otro modo…- comentó la rubia, sin soltar las manos de kurama y acariciando el dorso de esas varoniles extremidades con suavidad. Lo de hoy se haría a su modo, le daba igual que se tratase de un biju de nueve colas con un parecido enorme al del atractivo Naruto uzumaki. Ino no aceptaba órdenes y siempre llevaba la iniciativa en estos menesteres. SIEMPRE.- Túmbate en la camilla.- ordenó mientras se apartaba ligeramente y soltaba sus manos, obedeciendo kurama. Ino observó ese cuerpo atlético y caliente tumbarse en la camilla, y se tomó su tiempo para contemplarlo detenidamente. Como se marcaban esos abdominales por la pose, esos fuertes brazos en los laterales…

- **¿Ves algo interesante, doctora?** \- preguntó Kurama, conteniendo como podía las ganas de levantarse y demostrarle a esa ningen quién mandaba ahí. Pero no lo iba a hacer, si algo buscaba en esas etapas de celo era sorpresa, y vaya que si le sorprendía que esa chica estuviese manejándole como quería. Le sorprendía… y le excitaba.

-Puede ser…- confesó Ino, mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar ese ENORME bulto en los pantalones del paciente. Comenzó a auscultarle con sus manos, apretando ligeramente esos pectorales desarrollados y conteniendo un suspiro al sentirlos bajo su tacto. Tenía que controlarse, y su lado más imaginativo se imaginó cómo hacerlo.- ¿Qué edad tienes, por curiosidad?

- **Más de un milenio, siglo arriba siglo abajo.** \- confesó el biju con una risa, pero se frenó de golpe cuando sintió que el examen comenzaba a bajar más allá de su vientre.

-¿Y no te da vergüenza estar haciendo estas cosas con jovencitas a tu edad?- preguntó con un fingido tono severo la yamanaka, mientras seguía bajando su mano hasta llegar a la goma de los pantalones. Estaba a punto, kurama estaba que no se podía contener, quería, no, NECESITABA que esa ningen siguiese.- Una última duda antes de… encargarme más a fondo de ti… ¿has hecho más copias de ti cómo esta?

- **S… si, ¿por?** \- preguntó con un tono nervioso el biju. ¿Él? ¿Nervioso? Se le estaban pegando las putas manías de su jinchuriki. Como también se le había pegado esa manía de tragar hondo cuando la fémina, con su mano a milímetros de su miembro, se aproximó a su oído para susurrar. Joder, notaba su sedoso cabello rozar su piel del pecho, ese perfume a flores penetrar sus sensibles fosas nasales… era excitante, jodidamente excitante. Iba a romper esa puta camilla cuando se cruzase con ese monumento...

-Pues salgo de trabajar a las ocho y me encanta que me sorprendan con una buena cena…- comentó Ino con un tono divertido, para acto seguido hacer un pequeño corte en el lateral del cuerpo del clon con uno de los bisturíes que tenía en su bata, lo suficiente para disolverlo. Kurama desapareció en una nube de humo, no sin antes dibujar una mueca de total desconcierto de la que Ino rompía a reír. Primera regla de la yamanaka: nada en la primera cita. Solo hubiese hecho una excepción por Naruto esa mañana, y porque sabía que el uzumaki era un caballero, pero con este zorro con piel de cordero… nada de excepciones. Mientras, otro de los clones pelirrojos dibujó una sonrisa al recibir los recuerdos de su compañero disuelto de la que observaba desde una azotea como un grupo de clones rubios eran cazados sin piedad por las calles.

- **acepto el reto…** \- murmuró para sí. Tenía seis días más de celo por delante… tiempo de sobra para que Ino yamanaka estuviese suspirando al aire totalmente satisfecha por meses...- **_Suerte que sé dónde guarda el gaki sus ahorros…_**

* * *

 **Y fin! Hora de exiliarme a una isla en medio del Pacífico a comer cocos y hablar con un balón de fútbol o para que sigamos como hasta ahora xD**

 **Os lo dije, Naruto sólo estará con Sakura. Pero kurama puede estar con quien desee, el es un biju poliamoroso no sujeto a las normas de conducta humanas! Así que esta es mi solución, a mí me parece 100% válida (sobre todo tras tener que dividir el capítulo en dos para meter más explicaciones y dejarlo todo atado). Como veis, el pobre lleva pasándolo bastante mal en sus épocas de celo por culpa de estar sellado, es la primera vez que coincide una en la que es amigo de su jinchuriki, TENÍA QUE APROVECHARLO POR FAVOR! Ya hice el experimento de sacarlo con una versión kuramizada del aspecto de Naruto en Fjaka, y me gustó ese personaje, un pelirrojo PARECIDO A NARUTO pero más pervertido y animal. Lo de convocar clones rubios... os creíais también que iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de seguir viendo sufrir a su gaki? Kurama es un demonio por algo. Y de paso tenéis dos capitulos más de golpes cómicos del pobre Naruto y del resto de féminas que no son Sakura haciendo algo xD**

 **Sakura ha sido lista y ha decidido ser pragmática: podría haberse quedado parada para intentar asesinar a kurama, verse inundada de feromonas, asesinada por hinata y quedarse sin su Naruto... o aguantar la respiración y correr hacia sus merecidas vacaciones en el bosque. Si consigue controlar el mal genio que segurísimo tendrá, será una semana preciosa.**

 **la parte de Ayame es mi pequeña venganza... que, pensasteis como kurama eh? XD Naruto lleva queriendo cumplir esa fantasía todo él manga, mil veces se hace referencia a eso. Y Ayame ha cumplido su deseo sin hacer nada sexual, salvo por los gemidos de Naruto al saborear su plato preferido xD os hizo gracia el pobre clon veterano? Murió haciendo lo que más quería...**

 **(gritar de terror mientras un grupo de locas lo desnuda y aplasta?) NO LE CULPÉIS POR TENER GUSTOS RAROS!**

 **y el final... es mi pequeño experimento para trabajar la forma de ser de Ino. Es un pj que en un futuro quiero tratar base detenidamente, y aquí la he puesto en un lime siendo... Ino a mi parecer, pero no de qué opinaréis vosotros. Coqueta, sexy... pero de fácil nada. Con ella hay que trabajar y tratarla como una princesa que es, kurama lo ha aprendido por la vía lenta XD**

 **bueno, en cuanto pueda subo la segunda parte de este capítulo 8. Un saludo y espero que os haya gustado!**


	9. Anarquia:la tarde de las bestias (pte2)

Cap8: anarquía, la tarde de las bestias (parte 2)

 **Buenas! Saco un minuto en mi tiempo de playa veraniega para publicaros la segunda parte del capítulo 8. 12000 palabras en total, tuve que dividirlo si o si para cumplí mi regla de máximo 7000 palabras por capítulo. Esto es un experimento, quiero ver si os resulta ágil este estilo o preferís 10000 por capítulo, o 15000.**

 **Hoy tenéis un mini lemmon (un calentamiento para el lemmon principal), más clones sufriendo, Dos chicas nuevas, kurama siendo un cabron, un momento tierno para descansar de tanta comedia y ya, al fin, lo dejo todo enfilado para el narusaku final. Disfrutadlo, paso a los reviews:**

 **cap1: anko**

 **cap2: Ino**

 **cap3: Karin**

 **cap4: Ayame**

 **cap5: tsume y hana**

 **cap6: Tenten**

 **cap7: hinata**

 **cap8 (1): Ayame y Ino revenge**

 **Cap8 (2): ?, ?, ?, ?, ? Y ?**

 **cap9: ?**

 **Ultrachols** : hola! Gracias, los clones siempre son graciosos. Se acerca el beso y lemmon, tu tranquilo, y tendrá dos partes: una con Naruto normal y una... sorpresa. Te gustará, un saludo!

 **Dana2** : saludos! La culpa es de kurama, que la lía muchísimo. Tanto que me ha obligado a publicar dos capitulos con el de protagonista xD pero en el siguiente ya tienes muuuuucho material... no dejan de estar juntos en una cabaña aislada... un saludo, disfruta!

 **Adrit126** : buenas! Me alegra que te haya despertado el gusanillo de TWD, estos dos capitulos son un homenaje al género zombi si te fijas xD hoy tienes más, muuuucho más de eso. A ver si reconoces el momento ;)

Tranquila, los mininarutos vendrán por otro lado :D el capítulo siguiente es de narusaku integro, pero me apetecía poner un poco de kurama por aquí. Lo de Ayame fue una pequeña travesura :P un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Thonycvs** : hola! Me alegra que te guste, es un capítulo diferente, como este. Hoy tienes bastante más, doy rienda suelta a los clones y pongo en marcha una idea que me dio un review XD y kurama lo ha pasado mal, peeero hoy compensará... Un saludo y disfruta!

 **shoseiki chan** : saludos! Me alegra que te gustase, sobre todo lo de Ayame, y que te sirva lo de los clones. Si, estoy muy satisfecho con mi Ino, me ha quedado como quería, y seguramente en el futuro haga algo con ella... En cuanto a las apariciones de hoy, he tenido que recortar MUCHO. Joder, es que como ponga todo (Karin, shizuka, tenten, kurotsuchi...) me pasó cuatro capítulos con esto, y no, QUIERO MI NARUSAKU!

Esta semana creo que tendré algo más de tiempo, a ver si acabo esto y público más de oscuridad y Fjaka. Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

-Maldita sea, ¡esto es una carnicería!- susurró un atemorizado clon, escondido junto a otro tras una esquina de un callejón mientras observaban como un grupo de tres clones se disolvía entre gritos de espanto tras ser capturados por una banda de mujeres histéricas, que rugieron de rabia al perder sus presas y siguieron rastreando. Era cuestión de tiempo que les encontrasen, habían comenzado siendo cerca de diez y ahora solo quedaban ellos… parecía un puto episodio de The Walking Dead, incluso una de esas locas había mordido a uno de los clones en un arrebato de pasión. Estaban jodidos, y ese clon no quería morir sin que Ayame le diese de comer ramen a la boca…

-Tranquilo amigo… tengo un plan.- declaró su clon amigo, obteniendo toda la atención del clon rubio.- Puedo conseguir ayuda, tú solo tienes que quedarte aquí quieto y entretenerlas un tiempo.

-E… ¿estás seguro? Esas locas cada vez están más cerca. No… no tardarás, ¿verdad?

-No temas amigo…- dijo el citado clon, que ahora tenía una gran barba blanca y vestía una túnica del mismo color. ¿De dónde cojones había sacado esa ropa?- Debes de resistir hasta que yo llegue, usa cualquier medio. Y al alba del quinto día, mira al este…- finalizó, para salir corriendo mientras el otro clon caía en la cuenta de algo.

-¡HIJO PUTAAAAAA, QUE CINCO DÍAS ES MUCHOOOOOO!- gritó desesperado mientras el clon cobarde (si, Naruto tiene un clon cobarde) huía con su disfraz de anciano aprovechando que todas las mujeres iban a por su compañero. Traicionero, vil, mezquino… pero un superviviente. Y por el hueco en las alcantarillas que había encontrado para escapar solo cabía uno…

El desgraciado clon que había sido engañado se tapó la boca tras gritar, abofeteándose mentalmente por su falta de sigilo, pero ya era tarde. Contempló como todas las mujeres del lugar se giraron hacia él, y entonces supo que estaba jodido. Tenía que huir. Salió a la plaza mientras las féminas del lugar le perseguían a la carrera, y gritó aterrorizado cuando un par saltaron desde unas ventanas cercanas con la intención de cazarle al vuelo. Tenía que corregir: esto ya no se parecía a The Walking dead… se parecía al puto "guerra mundial Z", o a "28 días después". ¡Incluso algunas de sus perseguidoras lanzaban mordiscos al aire! ¿Por qué mordían? ¡Joder, si ya tenía pocas ganas de que le atrapasen, ahora menos! Estaba claro que kurama se había pasado diez pueblos con las feromonas… Saltó de azotea en azotea, rumbo a la zona central de konoha. Quizás en la torre hokage le diesen asilo. Pero, de la que saltaba un muro, se tropezó y cayó. Dio a parar al suelo, y necesitó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y saber dónde se encontraba. Pero solo veía dos botas negras frente a él. Y unas piernas de piel tostada y suave… y un cuerpo curvilíneo jodidamente perfecto para su gusto (a Naruto le encantaban con curvas, buen trasero y pechos de tamaño mediano… era su fetiche, qué le iba a hacer…) tras un vestido rojo de dos piezas que dejaba un vientre plano al aire. Joder, y unos ojos negros junto a un peinado corto del mismo que le observaban con un toque malicioso… conocía a esa mujer, pero no se acordaba bien…

-¿Perdona, nos conoc…?- no pudo completar la frase, puesto que la fémina le levantó y le puso contra el muro a su espalda. Vale, esa reacción y esa fuerza las conocía…

-Muy mal que no te acuerdes de mí, naru…- comentó kurotsuchi, mientras sostenía un kunai junto al cuello del rubio clon, que se rascó la nuca nervioso. La notó pegarse a él con suavidad, pudiendo sentir sus pechos contra el suyo a través de la ropa… y mirando esa sonrisa pícara que le estaba regalando, lo había hecho a propósito. Y, por si no tuviese suficientes pruebas, la kunoichi le tomó la mano derecha del ojiazul con un gesto firme y la puso en la parte más alta de la parte de atrás de su muslo, justo donde se iniciaba la curva de su escultural trasero. Joder, no llegaba al de Sakura chan, pero era el que más se le acercaba del mundo, lo podía sentir duro y fuerte con el dorso de la mano. Entre sudores, intentó quitar la mano de ahí, pero kurotsuchi acercó más el kunai a su cuello.- Ahí tu mano está perfecta…- le advirtió con esa sonrisa pícara, para luego mirarle los labios y el mentón y entreabrir los suyos.- ¿Te han dicho ya que estás guapísimo con este burka, Naru?

-Estupendo, ahora también un lime yandere… kami me odia…- pensó el clon mientras se concentraba en NO sentir nada con su mano derecha… era muy difícil, a su mente solo venía una pregunta, ¿Cómo se sentiría el estrujar ese monumento con los dedos? Y la respuesta era VITAL para el mundo de la ciencia… salvaría vidas inclu… NO JODER, ¡céntrate Naruto!- Ku… kuro… etto, sé que te quieres sentir valorada, por lo que primero te diré que eres guapísima y que todo hombre mataría por estar en mi situación, créeme, hasta con el detalle del kunai sobre la yugular…- Kurotsuchi se rió ligeramente, divertida. Un halago muy bueno, sí señor…- Peeeeero tengo una especie de relación de amor-baka-Golpe-baka-amor y ahora mismo no pu…- tuvo que frenarse, puesto que la morena cambió el kunai de su cuello… a su pene. Y aprovecho para acariciar con su pulgar a Naruto Junior, mordiéndose el labio al comprobar el tamaño… su kunai no era el arma más grande ahí abajo…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero una relación?- preguntó con un tono divertido, para luego continuar hablando cerca de su cuello. Naruto tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol al sentir el aliento de la fémina contra su piel, y tembló como una hoja cuando sintió los labios de la kunoichi de iwa darle un beso muy suave, uno que casi parecía más un accidente… pero no lo era, joder que si no lo era… ella había gemido nada más hacerlo…- ¿Sabes? Mi abuelo siempre me hablaba del gran Minato namikaze, el enemigo de iwa… un hombre capaz de vencer a cien en solitario… y si se hubiese sabido que tuvo un hijo, tu cabeza habría valido millones…

-¿Va… vas a matarme?- preguntó Naruto con duda, una duda que excitó como nunca a kurotsuchi. Adoraba ver al hijo del gran enemigo de su nación a sus pies, se sentía ardiendo, con su entrepierna humedecida como nunca. Ninguno de sus amantes anteriores la había provocado así.

-No… viendo lo que tienes entre las piernas y esos ojazos azules, sería un desperdicio…- continuó la morena, para darle "accidentalmente" otro beso en el cuello mientras seguía acariciando el miembro de Naruto desde fuera de la ropa con su pulgar, y por supuesto sin alejar su arma.- Lo que haré será hacerte mío. Pelearemos, y por supuesto espero que te defiendas, y así compensaremos al fin lo que hizo tu padre. Si te gano yo, te follaré tan duro que no tendrás cabeza para otra cosa más. Y si me ganas tú…- kurotsuchi subió su boca hasta el oído de Naruto, que se estremeció de placer al oírla gemir.- …lo que estás rozando con el dorso de tu mano será todo tuyo. Yo seré toda tuya…- Naruto maldijo a su imaginación en ese momento. Por su mente pasaron mil ideas, a cada cual más perversa que la anterior. ¿A que sabría ese culo perfecto si lo mordía? Por ejemplo. Pero, cuando la joven iba a atacar con más agresividad, Naruto tuvo que emplear cada ápice de su voluntad en detenerla.

-Yo… yo solo… soy un clon…- Kurotsuchi le miró con los ojos entrecerrados un momento, para luego sonreír sádicamente. Y, con un movimiento firme, clavó el kunai en las partes nobles del rubio, disolviéndose este en una nube de humo tras un grito de sorpresa.

-Ah, pues era verdad…- se dijo la nieta de onoki, para luego suspirar y volver a centrarse. Kami santo, estaba como una moto en ese momento, y debía de encontrar al rubio original cuanto antes. La daba igual que estuviese en una relación, tarde o temprano Naruto sería suyo…

Y, mientras ese rubio sufría de lo lindo, otros rubios lo pasaban incluso peor. En el interior de una de las propiedades hyuuga, Hinata se disponía a devorar a su presa. O presas mejor dicho. Junto al clon que tenía tumbado y atado boca arriba en el suelo, se encontraban otros seis amordazados y atados en un rincón, lamentándose mientras intentaban desatarse. Y, en medio de todo, Hinata jugueteaba a horcajadas encima del primer clon. Llevaba mucho tiempo imaginándose lo que le iba a hacer, sin atreverse a decirle nada. Siempre observando, nunca protagonista… Le vio pasarlo mal durante su infancia y no hizo nada, quizás en ese momento debería de haber hecho algo, pero no se atrevió. Y, cuando la gente dejó de tratarlo mal, Naruto nunca estuvo solo, y ya había aprendido a volar. Y lo hacía tan alto que la ojiperla solo podía mirarle desde abajo, sin poder hacer nada. Realmente, tenía claras algunas cosas con respecto a Naruto: para empezar, le parecía el hombre más atractivo que había visto. Desde la academia le cautivó ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules. Pero lo que más le atraía era su carácter. No rendirse nunca, no desfallecer, siempre avanzar sin miedo. Deseaba acercarse a él para ser así, para volverse ella también una mujer fuerte, independiente, demostrarle a su clan que no era una inútil… demostrarles que su primo neji no se había equivocado al reconocerla como una hyuuga digna. Y ahora convencería al uzumaki de que ella, y no Sakura, era su mujer ideal.

-Naruto kun…- susurró al oído del aterrorizado clon. A pesar de estar excitada como nunca en su vida, estaba nerviosa, y una parte de ella le decía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal… pero le daba igual. Quería hacerlo suyo. Ahora.- Nu… nunca he hecho esto antes.. no se ni por qué lo hago… pero quiero que me des una oportunidad. Puedo ser tu mujer ideal Naruto kun… haré.. haré lo que tú quieras por ti. Cuidaré de nuestros hijos en casa para que tú puedas dedicarte a tu sueño de ser hokage en exclusiva, y siempre te esperaré para cenar contigo, sin reproches ni exigencias. Cocinaré para ti, limpiaré para ti… seré lo que necesites que sea… solo… solo acéptame.- prometió la espectacular ojiperla, abrazada al clon del rubio con fuerza, mientras este se revolvía incómodo. Intentaba hablar, pero la hyuuga no le iba a dejar que pudiese ayuda. Se sentía fatal porque su primera vez fuese a ser así, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Si lo hacía, si se entregaba a su Naruto kun con todo, quizás él la vería al fin… quizás la quisiese al fin de verdad. Pero, cuando iba a besar al clon, este se disolvió en una nube de humo. Hinata, tras un segundo de sorpresa, rugió al aire con rabia, y una voz la interrumpió cuando iba a tomar un nuevo clon.

- **El Naruto que persigues es tan real como ese clon que se acaba de disolver…** \- declaró un Naruto de pelo y ojos rojos, desde la puerta de la sala. Hinata se fijó en que su pose, si bien era parecida a la de Naruto, era diferente, más altiva, más… imponente. Debía de ser kurama manejando su cuerpo, de ahí que percibiese solo ese chakra rojo en su sistema. El biju continuó hablando.- **¿en serio crees que mi cachorro quiere una mujer que se dedique a atender cada necesidad suya sin rechistar, como una esclava? El gaki no necesita aduladores y siervos, nunca los ha necesitado ni los necesitará…** \- avisó kurama, asintiendo los clones de Naruto. Justo lo que ellos hubiesen dicho si no estuviesen amordazados. Joder, por supuesto que para cualquier hombre la oferta de la sumamente atractiva hinata habría sido irresistible, pero no para él. Él no quería una mujer asistente, quería una igual, alguien con metas y retos más allá de satisfacerle, alguien que le amase y a quien amar con sus momentos buenos y malos. No quería una esclava… quería una mujer. Y hinata no parecía haberlo entendido.

-Me… me necesitará cuando le entregue mi primera vez…- se defendió como pudo la hyuuga, a pesar de que, en su interior, su conciencia clamaba que estaba cometiendo un error y que escuchase al kitsune. Kurama, arqueando una ceja, decidió poner fin a esto.

- **Mira… percibo las malas emociones, y puedo ver que sólo tienes pena y miedo… eres una MUY buena persona por eso, hasta la pelo chicle siente rabia alguna vez… y sé que en realidad no quieres hacer esto, así que vamos a hablar tú y yo sin feromonas de por medio…** \- anunció, calmándose de forma repentina el calor del ambiente. Los clones se sintieron de inmediato más tranquilos, bajándose de golpe sus erecciones involuntarias, mientras hinata sentía todo ese sofoco irse de golpe. La hyuuga incluso se tambaleó, mareada, pero kurama la atrapó al vuelo antes de que se cayese.- **¿estás bien chiquilla?**

-Yo… yo…- hinata enrojeció de golpe, recuperando al fin el sentido común… joder, ¿Qué iba a hacer hace unos instantes? Esa no era ella, ella nunca le haría eso a Naruto. Lo respetaba incluso por encima de su amor, no quería que su primera vez con él fuese así… se sentía sucia, y el biju lo entendió al instante, regalándola una sonrisa parecida a la de Naruto que la tranquilizó, abrazándose ligeramente a él.

- **No te preocupes hinata, la culpa era de mis feromonas. Era divertido al principio, pero contigo empezaba a ser algo reprobable, así que tú serás la única mujer libre del "calor" en toda konoha…** \- prometió, ayudándola a sentarse a su lado. Cuando la hyuuga, aún abrazada a él, respiró más tranquila, el biju continuó.- **Respóndeme una duda hinata… ¿Qué ves en Naruto?**

-¿Q… qué veo?- preguntó con pudor la hyuuga, sintiéndose de nuevo enrojecer. Junto sus índices, y rebusco en su interior la respuesta. Supuestamente debería de ser fácil responder a esa duda, pero ella no encontraba la respuesta de forma fácil. Quizás, tanto tiempo tras él le había hecho olvidarse de la respuesta… solo estaba Naruto y su timidez, nada más.- Yo… yo veo que es fuerte… muy fuerte. Nu… nunca se rinde, defiende a sus seres queridos. No importa la meta, si… siempre se supera y demuestra a los que le menosprecian que es mejor de lo que creen… y por eso le respetan… es… es todo lo que quiero ser yo…- confesó Hinata, ya totalmente abierta mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro del kitsune, asintiendo kurama con interés mientras la acariciaba el hombro de fuera con suavidad. Lo que se imaginaba: hinata acababa de enumerar todo lo que le hacía falta A ELLA para ser feliz y demostrarle al mundo que era alguien.

- **Es curioso… no me has dicho ningún defecto…**

-Po… porque Naruto kun no los tiene…

- **Chiquilla, todos tenemos defectos… y el cachorro el que más, te podría recitar de memoria unos cincuenta… empezando por dejarse poner ese ridículo burka…** \- comentó, obteniendo un balbuceo conjunto de los ofendidos clones del rubio, aún amordazados.- **¿no has pensado en que ves en Naruto lo que quieres ver, y no lo que es en realidad? Es MUY buena persona lo admito, alguien excepcional, pero no es perfecto… y después de tanto tiempo mirándole, deberías de haberlo visto… mi padre tenía un dicho: "se nos quiere por nuestras virtudes, se nos ama por nuestros defectos". Tú le quieres, y muchísimo no te lo negaré nunca… pero quizás hayas confundido esa admiración con amor…** \- Hinata miró al suelo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. ¿Naruto kun tenía defectos? Pensándolo bien, sí que los tenía… Sakura san solía quejarse de que Naruto dormía demasiado, solo comía ramen, no se enteraba de nada… pero ella omitía eso de inmediato. No los asimilaba como parte de él, los apartaba de su visión de Naruto. Su Naruto era vigoroso, sagaz, muy inteligente, valiente a todas horas… un héroe perfecto. Y caía en la cuenta de que eso era imposible. Era cierto, tanto tiempo mirando a su Naruto kun, y no veía defectos en él, solo lo que había enumerado a kurama, y hasta ella sabía que todos tienen defectos. El biju tomó esa lagrima con su mano, y clavó sus orbes rojos en los perla de la hyuuga.- **Tienes los ojos de mi madre…** \- confesó en un momento de debilidad el kitsune, obteniendo un sonrojo y una sonrisa de la hyuuga. El biju sonrió para sus adentros ante ese tierno regalo que le había dado esa chiquilla y tomó una decisión.- **Hinata, nunca te he agradecido que le salvases la vida a mi cachorro contra pain… te enfrentaste a un semidiós con los ojos de mi padre, hasta mis hermanos habrían dudado, y tú no lo hiciste… me encargaré de recordarle a ese desastre rubio que debe de darte las gracias también, pero por ahora… te dejo pedirme un deseo.**

-U… ¿un deseo?

- **Si, un deseo. Soy una entidad de chakra puro, un dios a efectos prácticos. Pídeme aquello que realmente quieras, y te lo concederé. Piénsalo bien antes de contestarme "el amor de Naruto kun". Puedo concedértelo, pero no implicaría su felicidad, y por consecuencia la tuya tampoco. Tendrías a un marido rubio en la treintena trabajando todos los días hasta desfallecer por no pasar por casa a ver a su familia, un sol apagado por completo...** \- hinata se imaginó esa situación y dibujó una mueca triste. No quería eso… quería a Naruto brillando siempre, no apagándose poco a poco por su culpa…- **Pide algo que de verdad te haga feliz a ti.** \- finalizó, y la hyuuga pensó su deseo con detenimiento. ¿Qué quería realmente? Y, de pronto, la respuesta se dibujó ante ella en letras enormes, tan grandes que incluso la hyuuga sonrió.

-Quiero ser lo que veo en Naruto kun…- afirmó, mirando fijamente al kitsune. Y este, con un movimiento fluido, la dio un tierno beso en los labios. Uno suave, pero cargado de amor, un beso a la medida de hinata hyuuga. La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero pronto los cerró, entregada a esa sensación. Los labios de Naruto-kurama sobre los suyos, atendiéndola, llenándola de dicha y placer. Puede que fuese el parecido con Naruto, o la forma de tratarla del kitsune, pero ella siempre había deseado un beso así. No supo cuanto estuvo besando esos labios, pero cuando se separó, suspiró con pura felicidad.

- **concedido**.- declaró el kitsune.- **Soy muy escrupuloso con mi chakra, pero contigo he hecho una excepción y te he transferido un poco. Cada vez que sientas que tartamudeas, que dudas en lograr lo que quieres, o que sientas miedo, piensa en nuestra conversación y en este beso, y encontrarás el valor necesario. Te lo prometo.** \- sentenció kurama, mientras hinata asentía feliz. Si, se notaba liberada, como nueva, con la carga que portaba toda su vida en sus hombros más ligera, y cada vez más aún. Hoy nacía una nueva hinata, una fuerte como su admirado Naruto kun. Hoy sería al fin libre.- **Bueno, y ahora… no sé tú, pero eres una chica guapísima y me has besado, creo que podemos pasar a mayores…** \- insinuó con picardía el biju, sonrojándose de inmediato hinata hasta la raíz del cabello. Contempló entre sudores el cuerpo del jinchuriki, una copia exacta del de Naruto: ese torso de piel morena sin camiseta, musculado, con el tatuaje del vientre, esos fuertes brazos rodeándola… esos abdominales marcados, surcados por el sudor… La hyuuga abrió los ojos con fuerza al (volver) a ver el miembro de Naruto clon pulsando bajo el pantalón, sobrepasada por las mil imágenes que su perversa imaginación la mostraba y… se desmayó, por supuesto. Una cosa es darle más confianza a la hyuuga, y otra muy distinta volverla radicalmente diferente. Hinata siempre sería muy inocente en estas cuestiones. Tras ponerla a reposar suavemente, kurama se dirigió entre risas hacia los clones del rubio, que le miraban con odio. Con curiosidad por saber por qué estaban así, quitó la mordaza de uno, que de inmediato procedió a hablarle.

- **¿Algo que decir cachorro? ¿Un "gracias por salvarme de una violación", por ejemplo?**

-Joder, pu… ¿puedes hacer esas cosas? Conceder deseos…- preguntó Naruto con duda dentro de su enfado. Las posibilidades eran infinitas: paz mundial, curaciones milagrosas… joder, RAMEN DE ICHIRAKU PARA TODOS DE POR VIDA. Con eso el rubio estaba seguro de que no habría más desgracias en el mundo.

- **¿Me ves con pinta del genio azul de aladin? No, yo solo la he dado un beso.** \- confesó el biju, para luego sonreír mirando a la ojiperla.- **el deseo se lo ha concedido a si misma. Solo necesita tener más confianza en sí misma, y yo la he dado una forma de tenerla… Bueno, si no os importa, tengo trabajo que hacer…** \- finalizó el kitsune, dispuesto a irse, cuando el clon del rubio se acordó de algo muy importante.

-HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA, ¡¿PUEDES CONTROLAR LAS FEROMONAS?!- exclamó mientras el resto de rubios asentían con sus mordazas y un gesto de enfado. TODO lo que estaban sufriendo ese día podría haberlo evitado esa liendre de nueve colas, ¡era todo culpa suya! Kurama rompió a reír y disolvió a los clones, borrando cualquier pista de sus travesuras… Si, él controlaba la emisión de feromonas, no era algo involuntario, y podría haberse portado bien pero… ¿a que nos lo estamos pasando muy bien?

En el otro extremo de la aldea, dos clones se atravesaban a la carrera una calle desierta. Habían encontrado un buen escondite, un local abandonado donde se habían refugiado con otros cinco hasta que pasase la tormenta. Normalmente no habrían puesto un pie en la calle, pero… tenían hambre. Así que estos dos clones se habían ofrecido a buscar provisiones (muy estúpidamente por cierto, ¡los clones no necesitan comer!) y ahora, tras saquear un supermercado arrasado por las hordas de féminas descontroladas, volvían al refugio con unos sacos llenos botellas de agua y tazones de ramen instantáneo. Suficiente para aguantar… un día al menos. Pero la suerte les fue esquiva, puesto que un grupo de mujeres se percató de su presencia. Corrieron, perseguidos por esas locas, pero por todo lo que cargaban sus perseguidoras cada vez estaban más cerca. La situación era desesperada.

-Amigo…- dijo uno de los clones al otro, sudando y cansado por la carrera.- Déjame llevar tu saco, así podrás pedir ayuda…- el otro clon dudo un momento, era un suicidio para su amigo, pero decidió hacerle caso. Así al menos uno se salvaría. Y, cuando se acercó, su supuesto amigo le dio un potente golpe en el tobillo, rompiéndoselo en el instante. Sin entender todavía su víctima qué pasaba, el rubio traidor le arrebató su saco e ignoró sus gritos de dolor mientras seguía su huida. Lo último que vio fue a su clon amigo implorándole ayuda de la que las mujeres se lanzaban a por él. En el mundo de los clones en época de celo no hay lugar para la bondad… se trataba de sobrevivir. El clon traicionado estaba gritando de horror, le habían arrancado el burka y estaba a punto de ser descuartizado por ese grupo de mujeres excitadas, pero entonces pudo oír una voz.

-¡POLICIA ANBU DE KONOHA!- un par de botes de humo cayeron alrededor del grupo de féminas, que se disolvieron ante el ímpetu del shinobi de rescate. Pronto, solo quedaban el clon de Naruto en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, y su rescatador.

-Gracias, gracias y mil gracias, creí que no lo…- el clon de Naruto levantó la vista y palideció de golpe.- ¡OH NO, TÚ OTRA VEZ NO!- exclamó con puro terror, tras ver la identidad de su salvador… o salvadora.

-Exacto…- contestó tenten, con su porra, su uniforme de policía sexy a medio abrir y esas gafas de sol tan autoritarias. Se puso sobre el clon infortunado, o afortunado si le preguntabas a CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA, quedando sus labios a centímetros de los de Naruto, que volvió a tragar grueso.- Ya he interrogado a otros de tus amigos, y ninguno habéis soltado prenda… me obligáis a ser cada vez más… imaginativa. Sé bueno y dime dónde está el original… tiene una deuda con la justicia y una cita conmigo en la sala de interrogatorios…- Sugirió Tenten mientras seguía hablando a centímetros de la boca del congelado rubio. Naruto notaba esos pechos pegados al suyo, esos fuertes muslos apretando su pelvis, y esa zona sumamente húmeda sobre su entrepierna… un interrogatorio con tenten… oh kami, sonaba bien el plan… NO NARUTO, FIDELIDAD.- ¿no vas a hablar? Bien, tendré que ponerme seria… -tenten comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.- No te dejare correrte hasta que confieses…- prometió la castaña mientras se relamía. Todo eso fue demasiado para el clon, que se disolvió con un gemido de placer, para frustración de la policia. Así era imposible lograr un buen "interrogatorio", y, en serio, con ese calor necesitaba uno. Uno cercano, directo, sin preliminares…

- **Yo sé dónde está Naruto…** \- declaró un hombre a un lado de la policia. Tenten giró el rostro y tuvo que bajarse ligeramente las gafas al ver el origen del comentario. Era Naruto… pero a la vez no lo era, tenía el pelo rojo sangre y los rasgos más animalizados, un toque mucho más criminal que literalmente había hecho temblar de excitación a la castaña. Veía ese gesto rebelde que le estaba dirigiendo, ese tatuaje en su vientre, esa apariencia de chico malo mucho más atrayente que la ingenuidad de Naruto… si, este pelirrojo era más su tipo. Empleando toda su profesionalidad, la joven se levantó del suelo y se acercó al ojirrojo, que la miraba con una sonrisa zorruna. La encantaba cuando los delincuentes empezaban… confiados.

-Dime donde está y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás…- dejó caer, deseando que su nuevo objetivo se resistiese. Una parte de ella estaban tan caliente que deseaba que ese pelirrojo la pusiese contra el pavimento y la hiciese gemir tan alto que la oyesen desde el monte hokage, pero otra deseaba que se resistiese… para que la empotrase siempre habría tiempo, antes quería seguir con el juego.

- **No soy un chivato.** \- repuso kurama siguiéndola el juego, para placer de tenten, que lo empujó contra el suelo mientras se mordía el labio.

(Mini lemmon inicia)

-Te diré lo mismo que a tu amigo… me lo dirás, o no te dejaré correrte…- prometió la kunoichi, de la que bajaba la cremallera del pantalón de kurama. Y, cuando la castaña tuvo ese gran pene en su mano derecha y tragó hondo con ansia, kurama decidió garantizarse el disfrute por horas.

- **Me parece que antes tú me dirás todo a mi…** \- la retó, mirándole tenten con los ojos entrecerrados.- **Lo que te gusta, lo que quieres que te haga… que quieres que siga más fuerte…** \- tenten le cortó poniéndole la porra junto al cuello. ¿Se atrevía a retarla? Ya vería quien aguantaba más…

-No te he dado permiso para hablar…- contestó con autoridad.

Kurama iba a volver a jugar cuando se quedó sin palabras de golpe. Tenten se había introducido su pene en la boca, y comenzaba a succionar con detenimiento. Empezó por la punta, con lentitud, besándola mientras miraba a su víctima de vez en cuando por encima de esas gafas de sol. La castaña sonrió para sus adentros, observando al pelirrojo cerrar los ojos con una mueca de placer. Comenzó a bajar por el tallo mientras lo sostenía en firme con su mano izquierda, y pronto acompasó los movimientos de su mano con los de su boca, subiendo y bajando, arriba y abajo, gimiendo de forma amortiguada de vez en cuando. Ella también lo estaba disfrutando. Notaba el miembro del pelirrojo hincharse, endurecerse en el interior de su boca, pulsar a punto de estallar. Todo ello la humedecía, la extasiaba, la acercaba a su propio climax. Cuando sintió a su presa gemir con fuerza, cercano al orgasmo, se detuvo de golpe, para separarse del miembro mirando a un contrariado kurama.

-Te dije que hasta que confieses, no te vas a correr…- comentó con una sonrisa pícara, provocando un gesto de sufrimiento de kurama. A lo mejor no fue tan buena idea intentar joder con la policia…

(Fin del mini lemmon)

Puede que kurama estuviese sufriendo, pero la vida seguía… y, en algunos casos, todo se volvía más peligroso. Konoha ofrecía en ese día una imagen caótica, debilitada, y muchos enemigos lo estaban esperando. Tomar la hoja siempre había sido el sueño de uno en particular… Durante toda su vida, orochimaru había ansiado demostrarle a konoha quien era el shinobi más poderoso. Casi llega al puesto de hokage, casi la conquista empleando a una aldea menor como oto, casi logra hacerse con el cuerpo perfecto para gobernarla mediante el sharingan… Y ahora estaba de vuelta. Su querido Sasuke kun le había revivido, y ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad… y no la iba a desaprovechar. Esperó durante años, logró material genético del ser más poderoso que había existido, y ahora iba a atacar. No sabía porqué, pero la hoja parecía estar destruyéndose desde dentro, y sabía que no tendría una oportunidad igual en su vida. Y con su nueva arma, su victoria era segura…

-¡Kukuku konoha!- gritó desde la entrada norte de la aldea, con su siniestro sonrisa. Aunque le costó un poco mantener la pose malévola y no poner una de total confusión cuando vio a un grupo de clones de Naruto con escudos antidisturbios intentando frenar a una horda de mujeres histéricas. ¿Qué cojones…?

-Orochimaru…- contestó con esfuerzo uno de los clones, el que parecía el líder.- Nos pillas un poco ocupados, intenta conquistarnos dentro de una semana por favor…- rogó, para luego seguir intentando mantener la línea. Orochimaru abrió los ojos con espanto cuando uno de los clones fue agarrado por un grupo de mujeres y descuartizado en directo. ¿Era una clase de broma o en konoha habían llevado los survival zombi al siguiente nivel de realismo?

-Esto… no, de esperar nada…- declaró, reponiéndose de la impresión cómo pudo. No estaba quedando todo lo megalómano que habría querido, pero bueno, el fin justifica los medios…- Y no esperare porque no podéis hacer nada, **EDO TENSEI**.- exclamó con una carcajada maniaca, mientras una nube de polvo dejaba entrever un sarcófago que se abrió de inmediato, revelando el arma definitiva de orochimaru.- KUKUKUUUU, dime Naruto, ¿Qué harás frente a la creadora del chakra, la indestructible diosa conejo? KAGUYA OTOTSUKI MUAHAHAHAAA… digo, KUKUKUKUUUUUU.- se rió el sannin, mientras una bella mujer de piel grisácea, ojos perla y larguísimo pelo blanco observaba a su alrededor hasta reparar en los rubios. Flotando, se dirigió a los aterrorizados clones del rubio, mientras la horda de féminas huían aterrorizadas al recibir una mirada de esa diosa.- Eso kaguya, enfréntate a tu anterior verdugo… demuéstrale lo que es la venganza… si, tómalos con tu pelo y acércalos hacia ti… ¿oyes eso Naruto? Es el sonido de tu muerte acerc… EH, ¿pero qué cojones…? ¡KAGUYA, NO LO BESES! ¿Pero qué haces? Cuando te dije que le dejases sin poder volver a andar en su vida no me refería a eso… ¡KAGUYA! Eres mi revivida, mi sirviente, ¡OBEDÉCEME Y NO INTENTES CHUPARSELA A ESE CLON! ¿Me has oído? ¡KAGUYA!

Pasando por alto este momento megalómano con un gran fallo de cálculo, un grupo de cincuenta clones se encontraba en apuros. Huían por las calles, perseguidos por una horda de locas ansiosas por violarlos. Eran el último grupo de clones de Naruto medianamente organizado, el resto de ellos habían muerto de forma horrible, se habían escondido o se habían dispersado en pequeñas bandas. Estaban desesperados, habían logrado eludir la caza un tiempo, pero necesitaban un buen escondite, y pronto. Y la suerte pareció ponerse de su parte. Un clon rubio les hacía señas desde una puerta gigantesca cercana, gritándoles que era un lugar seguro. Y, por supuesto, todos le hicieron caso, era uno de ellos, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Pero, cuando acabaron de entrar en el recinto, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Y entonces los confundidos clones lo vieron… estaban en el recinto inuzuka. Medio centenar de mujeres inuzuka salieron de todos los rincones, ansiosas y excitadas aún a pesar de las heridas por la batalla reciente contra Sakura. Todos los Naruto tragaron grueso, con nerviosismo… estaban requetemegajodidos… Fuera, entre carcajadas, el clon que había guiado al resto se quitó el **henge** y mostró su cabellera pelirroja, mientras otros diez pelirrojos le secundaban en risas. Era divertidísimo ver a Naruto pasarlo así…

- **Bueno chicos…** \- anunció uno de los kurama.- **Al fin unas buenas vacaciones. Dejadles sufrir un poco y luego divirtámonos, que esta semana vamos a estar ocupados. Yo… voy a por el plato principal.** \- anunció, mientras el resto sonreía. Si, este era el trato que había alcanzado con tsume esa misma mañana: que dejasen a Naruto tranquilo un poco, y tendrían a diez kurama para ellas solas. El alfa original, el mejor biju… las inuzuka iban a estar sin borrar su sonrisa meses, tanto como el biju. Y, por supuesto, el biju se había reservado una copia para el mayor espectáculo que le habían dado ese día. Tenía un clon con tenten, otro con Anko, otro con Karin, otro preparándose para Ino, otros tantos "cazando"… pero por supuesto tenía uno para las dos inuzuka que literalmente casi le hacen matar a Naruto para tomar el control y dejarlas temblando. Anduvo por los pasillos mientras oía los gritos aterrorizados de los clones en el patio, y pronto llegó a su destino. En un gigantesco colchón, madre e hija inuzuka esperaban obedientemente a su alfa. Las vio disponerse de rodillas sobre el colchón, dirigiéndole una mirada lujuriosa la mayor y un sonrojo inocente la menor…

-Kurama sama…- saludaron, oliendo de inmediato el biju ese aroma dulzón que adoraba… si, mucho tiempo sin una buena época de celo… pero nunca más.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya hemos terminado la parte de kurama en solitario. Si, me dejo cosas en el tintero (Karin, Anko, shizuka, Shion...) pero es que si lo meto os tengo aquí eternamente xD y ya tengo ganas del capítulo final narusaku, llamadme nostálgico.**

 **Por partes, kurotsuchi en modo yandere es un experimento, me gusta escribir así sobre la morena, una combinación del odio inculcado en iwa contra Minato y la atracción por Naruto... es decir, algo YANDERE. Ya me diréis si os gustó, como lo de los clones...**

 **En cuanto a hinata... tenía que hacer eso con ese pj. Hay muchas injusticias por medio, una visión de la mujer como florero que no me gusta nada (si te gusta una mujer florero, es que no sabes nada de jardinería...) y un pj PRECIOSO que se anula con Naruto. Si, soy nejihina convencido, no me haréis cambiar de idea XD quería darle al pj de hinata un pequeño respiro, y creo que lo he logrado. Un lime o lemmon con la ojiperla tiene que ser así, tierno, y de paso os muestro un lado de kurama más humano, el zorro no es solo un pervertido... aunque es un cabron siempre, ¿habéis visto lo de las feromonas? XD**

 **tenten... dudaba si poneros el mini lemmon de Karin o de tenten, pero el de la pelirroja me le reservó para el siguiente. Aquí muestro un concepto de esta tenten que me parece que encaja con su rollo policía estricta: que la gusten los chicos malos... y ese toque dominante. Ya me diréis si os gustó...**

 **y en cuanto al final... gracias a Soul of demon por la BRILLANTE idea que ha jodido el plan a orochimaru, y dejamos al kitsune dándolo todo con sus adoradas inuzuka...se lo merecía el pobre. Bueno, el siguiente ya, sí que si, tenemos narusaku. Ya sabéis, " bendito baka hentai". Un saludo y disfrutad!**


	10. Bendito Baka hentai (parte 1)

Cap9: bendito baka hentai (parte 1)

 **Buenas! Aquí con un nuevo episodio de Asqueroso baka hentai, y con una buena noticia que daros: hay doble episodio! Os prometo un lemmon explícito de estos dos, y he decidido tomármelo en serio, así que este capitulo ha pasado a tener cerca de 10000 palabras y a dividirse en dos partes. He intentado (salvo con la introduccion a la cabaña) tomarme mi tiempo, hacerlo todo detallado e intentar que TODO contribuya al lemmon, así que espero que os guste. Por el momento, paso a los reviews!**

 **cap1: Anko**

 **cap2: Ino**

 **cap3: Karin**

 **cap4: Ayame**

 **cap5: Tsume y hana**

 **cap6: tenten**

 **cap7: Hinata**

 **cap8: Ayame e Ino again.**

 **cap8 (2): Kurotsuchi, tenten, hinata, kaguya, tsume y hana**

 **cap9: ?**

 **cap9 (2): ?**

 **Ultrachols:** hola buenas! Me alegra que te guste, hoy tienes el narusaku más tierno, en el siguiente tendrás de todo lo que me has pedido. Y si, hinata se merecía un respiro... no es normal lo que le ha hecho kishimoto. Un saludo y disfruta.

 **Adrit126:** hola! Si, al fin llegamos, aunque solo han sido dos episodios sin ellos XD toda esta obra es progresiva, lo de estos dos también, todo tiene su tiempo. Pero si, el resumen de relación baka amor baka golpe es ideal para el narusaku xD

me alegra que os sorprendiese kaguya, un poco de humor no sobraba XD y sobre los alfas inuzuka... en serio te interpondrías en el camino de esas inuzuka frenéticas? Los hombres inuzuka están o huyendo del complejo, o hechos un ovillo en el suelo XD y adoro el nejihina, me enamore de esa pareja desde un vídeo que vi en YouTube donde hinata está operada de los ojos y no ve, está sola en casa y neji la ayuda sin que ella se de cuenta, me pareció puro amor, y que es justo lo que necesita hinata. Si te fijas, neji es quien más ha creído en ella durante toda su vida.

y si, como Sakura o Naruto se enteren de que todo es una trampa de Kurama, ocurrirá un bijucidio XD me alegra que te gustase, sobre todo con esos toques de género zombi, tú sí que sabes apreciar el buen cine XD intente meter a negan, pero no tuve inspiración... lo dicho, disfruta del capítulo, un saludo!

 **Nothernlights91:** hola! No te voy a negar que mi pequeño cariño por el pj de tenten no viene de Naruto... sino de Naruto SD. Es que ahí la serie se centra en el equipo de Maito gai, y por lo tanto aportan muchísimo más de la castaña, y de ahí ya puedo sacar ideas para desarrollarla. En la serie original la dejaron completamente de lado, solo un par de peleas en las que queda como una kunoichi ramplona (cuando no lo es) y ese obligatorio sonrojo con un "oh, que guapo es Sasuke" que nos tienen que meter por la garganta de mala manera para ver si tragamos...

y si, lo de hinata a mí me dio mucha pena. Para empezar, Naruto necesita una mujer más activa a su lado, es un hecho. El rubio es como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto (para lo bueno, como tener fe en todo el mundo; como lo malo, comer ramen para desayunar), necesita a alguien que no le haga adulto de un golpe y nos quite a nuestro Naruto, pero tampoco que le de rienda suelta... y hinata no cumple. En mi opinión, neji era su marido perfecto: neji la aporta a ella un protector silencioso que la ama con locura y que la motiva para mejorar (solo hay que verles entrenar); hinata a neji un toque dulce que le borra ese ceño fruncido (Naruto no necesita dulzura) y un apoyo continuo para acabar con la división en ramas de los hyuuga. Peeeero el fandom quería que Naruto tuviese una ama de casa con tetas como esposa...

En fin, siento el rollo, hoy tienes un poquito de tenten y algo de Karin por cierto ;) un saludo!

 **Neopercival:** saludos! Si, use lo de kaguya, no me acordé decque tú tb lo sugeriste, te habría incluido tb en la mención al final del capítulo :( la galaxia esta jodida... salvo que Kurama la salve... quizás lo ponga en el siguiente capítulo, quién sabe... hoy sabrás que está pasando con tenten... y con alguien más. Disfruta, hoy narusaku principalmente, un saludo!

PD: y si, descanse en paz, clon veterano... sobreviviste a la lucha contra gaara, pain, kaguya, juubi... para morir descuartizado por un grupo de mujeres en frenesí... no somos nadie.

 **Guest:** hola buenas! Veo que no eres muy narusaku... curioso, porque te has leído nueve capítulos con un narusaku clarísimo sin quejarte :P te podría poner aquí diez párrafos explicándome, pero para eso tengo mi tablón con las razones de mi pairing, así que seré conciso y te demostraré que, al menos yo, no me invento nada.

Más que una obsesión, es una afinidad. Para empezar mía hacia los dos personajes, sobre todo Sakura, la única con auténtico mérito en el equipo 7: Sasuke vive de sus ojos heredados y del amor secreto que le profesa kishimoto (eso SÍ que es una obsesión) y Naruto de su biju principalmente (no ha ganado ninguna batalla importante sin el). Sakura es la única que ha mejorado desde cero y se ha puesto a la altura del protagonista, mal que le pesen a sus haters, coincidiendo todos ellos al odiarla casualmente en el argumento de que hinata es mejor porque "TieneTetasYNoHablaMucho, como debe de ser una buena mujer" (y ahí es donde yo les pierdo todo el respeto)

Y es afinidad con la pareja tb. Ambos se complementan a la perfección: Sakura se contiene con todo el mundo (solo tienes que ver las apariciones de inner) salvo con Naruto (de ahí tanto golpe, grito y sonrojo, Naruto la saca de sus casillas para bien, y eso es amor, amor apache, pero amor), con el la haruno es ella misma, y eso es vital en una relación (solo tienes que verla con Sasuke, que le falta seguir al uchiha llevando una correa... eso NO es amor, obviamente, y no sacare los intentos de asesinato ni la violencia de género). Además Naruto la impulsa a mejorar, está pendiente de lo que necesita en todo momento, ella no para de pensar en el (más que en Sasuke si te fijas)...

En cuanto a Naruto, simplemente es la chica que le gusta, y le gusta tanto que no se fija en nadie más. Ni en hinata, ni en Ino, ni en nadie, solo en su Sakura chan. Y, si te fijas, su relación presenta una clara evolución del odio y desprecio de ella al amor a base de hacer mérito tras mérito el rubio. 698 capítulos de manga, 1 película explícita (road), 3 con pequeños toques narusaku (blood prision, lost tower y la de Amaru) en los que Naruto muestra su 100% cuando Sakura está involucrada (vuelve a verte lucha contra gaara, x ejemplo, o cuando grita su nombre la ojijade en la batalla contra pain) y en los que nos presentan decenas de momentos donde se ve que entre esos dos hay algo más (curación de Naruto tras pelea con orochimaru usando 4 colas, cuando le confiesan a Sakura que es un jinchuriki...) (y te lo estoy diciendo de memoria). Resumiendo: el rubio solo tiene dos metas en la vida, ser hokage y una cita con su Sakura chan, y, viendo el final, Sasuke tenía razón: es un fracasado. Muy triste, pero ese es el final que nos dejó kishimotroll, Naruto fallando en lo as importante y teniendo una familia que lo hace infeliz.

Espero que te haya servido (para mí ha sido un placer contestarte, en serio) y que disfrutes del resto de la obra, un saludo!

 **Dana2:** saludos! Me alegra que te gustase lo de kaguya, es un toque cómico que me encantó cómo quedo XD y fíjate si he sido detallista, que el paso final narusaku lo he tenido que dividir en dos capitulos. Solo te adelantare una cosa: lo clavaste con las píldoras soldado XD espero que te guste lo de hoy, digamos que he querido ser muy meticuloso... un saludo!

 **Thonycvs:** hola! Gracias, espero que te guste lo de hoy, tenemos explicación de por qué existe esa cabaña XD un saludo!

 **UzumakiHaruno95:** buenas! Gracias, hoy tenemos narusaku a paladas! Y al fin alguien se fija en el clon gandalf... seguramente el único que se salve en esta masacre xD un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

- **Joder cachorro lo que te estás perdiendo, ¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE EL PUTO MUNDIAL!** \- exclamó el biju de nueve colas en el paraje mental del rubio, recuperando líquidos con un gigantesco refresco de soda mientras veía una decena de televisiones con escenas subidas de tono que involucraban a las mujeres más bellas de konoha y a clones pelirrojos de Naruto.

- _Ni me hables…_ \- contestó Naruto al ver volver a su amigo kitsune, aunque antes tenía una duda.- _Pero antes de nada… espero que ninguno de MIS clones haya hecho nada…_

- **Ah, no no, solo están sufriendo de lo lindo… Karin atrapó a uno que intentó esconderse en tu piso, pero llegue juuuusto a tiempo…** \- afirmó el kitsune, mientras una de las televisiones subía el volumen y aumentaba de tamaño.

(mini lemmon inicia)

En la mesa de la cocina, entre los escombros y el desorden, unos totalmente audibles gemidos rompían el silencio del lugar. Karin, en su cacería de Naruto, había decidido ser inteligente y esperar junto a la gran reserva de ramen del rubio en lugar de salir a la calle y pegarse con las hordas salvajes que patrullaban la aldea. Y su táctica había demostrado ser la correcta cuando un clon de Naruto, vestido con un jodidamente atractivo burka, había llegado para esconderse allí. Lo había capturado con sus cadenas, y se disponía a arrancarle la ropa y hacerle ver el cielo. Se sentía acalorada, sofocada, al borde del desmayo, no podía contener las ganas de sentir dentro al rubio, moviéndose, penetrándola con fuerza, haciéndola gritar del placer. Pero su captura se disolvió en humo, revelando que era un puto clon. Karin estaba por remangarse y salir a buscarlo con su poder sensorial, si seguía en la nación del fuego lo encontraría, pero de pronto otro Naruto había entrado en su casa. A ver, su **ojo de Kagura** la reveló que no era Naruto, sino Kurama con un clon del uzumaki, nada que ese pelo rojo como el fuego y esos ojos rojos no la revelasen. Lo prefería rubio, pero no se iba a quejar… tenía el mismo cuerpazo… pronto estaba ya sobre él, devorando ya esos labios, y, como prometió, lo puso sobre la mesa de la cocina, con ella encima mordiéndose el labio… y ambos desnudos.

-Debería de darte vergüenza… so… somos familia…- le recriminó con morbo la Uzumaki, mientras se frotaba con su entrepierna sobre el pene del pelirrojo, sin todavía tenerlo dentro. Se notaba temblar con los roces del miembro contra su clítoris, y humedecer hasta el extremo… necesitaba sentirlo más…- So… solo te dejare meterlo un poco nii chan… porque tengo mucho calor y no puedo… resistirme… ahhhhh- gimió con fuerza cuando sintió una cuarta parte del pene de Kurama introducirse en su interior, mientras el ojirrojo no decía nada. Estaba extasiado con el morbo que le estaba metiendo la pelirroja al encuentro, se sentía arder, y lo hacía tanto que empujó con la pelvis para introducirse más.- Ahhh AHHHHH, nii… nii chan, eso… no es un poco… es... enorme… -Karin abrió los ojos por el placer al sentir como, con cada pequeño golpe de pelvis del pelirrojo, el pene se introducía más y más en ella, e, inconscientemente, comenzó a acompañarlo con movimientos de cadera para profundizar el contacto.- que… ¿Qué me haces nii chan? No… no podemos, que somos… ahhhhh… familiaaahhh… oh kami, me vas a… ahhhh, reventar…- la ojirroja se sentía al borde del climax tras meterse en el papel como nunca, recriminando a Kurama mientras seguía profundizando el contacto con su cadera. Y al biju comenzaba a costarle no acabar ahí mismo.

- **Karin, voy… voy a correrme…** \- por kami, lo de esta chica sí que era pasión… sobre todo cuando le clavó las uñas en el pecho y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Imouto (hermanita)! ¡LLÁMAME IMOUTO!- le espetó la joven, moviendo sin más su cadera en movimientos circulares. Lo estaba disfrutando, lo adoraba.- sigue… ¡sigue!- gritó la ojirroja, sintiéndose llegar al climax junto al pelirrojo.

- **I… imouto, ¡no aguanto más!** \- rugió el biju, mientras sentía las paredes de la chica estrecharse alrededor de su miembro, marcando el orgasmo de la Uzumaki, que sólo pudo balbucear una cosa.

\- Nooo, dentro nooooo…. AAAAHHHHHHHH…- gimió con tanta fuerza que se pudo oír desde la calle, mientras notaba el semen caliente del ojirrojo en su interior, aumentando la fuerza de su orgasmo. Ambos gritaron, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo, quedándose en silencio unos segundos para asimilar el espectacular encuentro, hasta que la pelirroja sintió el miembro del ojirrojo volver a activarse.- Nii… nii chan… me vas a destrozar…

(Fin del mini lemmon)

- _AGGGGHHH, ¡no hacen falta detalles!_ \- gritó un avergonzado Naruto, mientras se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que se le escurría por la nariz. Joder, le iba a costar mirar a su prima a los ojos después de verla cabalgando a una copia suya así… y, sobre todo, hacerlo sin empalmarse…- _me refería a que espero que no estés provocando el Apocalipsis, o si estoy en peligro…_

- **Ah, sobre eso… tú tranquilo… a ver, Kaguya anda suelta por konoha, buscándote…** \- Naruto abrió los ojos con terror. ¿Kaguya? ¿La diosa conejo? Joder, el mundo se iba a la mierda...- **pero la estoy entreteniendo con clones hasta que venza a orochimaru y se desconvoque… es un poco incómodo por el tema de que es mi madre y quiere violarme mientras huyo de ella, pero no te negaré por si me acaba atrapando que adoro el porno incestuoso…** \- el Uzumaki frunció el ceño con asco, mientras el kitsune reía con perversión. Lo dicho, en su época de celo no tenía reglas de conducta.- **Y revelé a tenten dónde estás tras un... durísimo, incesante y violento interrogatorio… pero ahora me estoy encargando de que se olvide hasta del día de su nacimiento…** \- confesó el biju, mientras otra pantalla se ampliaba y en ella se podía ver a una tenten sobre sus rodillas, con las manos esposadas a la espalda y su uniforme de policía a medio quitar, siendo penetrada salvajemente por un pelirrojo por su espalda mientras gritaba que quería más. Joder, otro recuerdo sexualmente violento… esto le pasaba al ojiazul por preguntar… salió del paraje mental para evitar ver más escenas como esas, encontrándose de inmediato con Sakura mirándole con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes… y a tan poca distancia que el rubio no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia atrás con un grito de miedo… joder, cuando se ponía así le aterraba… y le excitaba, era todo muy raro…

-No estarás hablando con ese parásito traidor, ¿no?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia. Como estuviese viendo lo que estaba segura que estaban haciendo esos clones, le iba a dejar inconsciente de un puñetazo… inconsciente en la luna…

-N… no, Sakura chan… me… me estoy asegurando de que mis clones no hacen nada… joder, es una puta carnicería, les están intentando violar en cada esquina… es mucha suerte que sean clones y se puedan disolver antes de que les atrapen…- comentó con pavor, mientras la haruno arqueaba una ceja. Tenía una sospecha desde que salieron de la aldea, una sospecha alimentada por unos celos brutales, y no se iba a dejar engañar.

-¿no serás tú uno de los clones y el auténtico estará haciendo el asqueroso baka hentai por ahí, verdad?- preguntó con furia, casi temblando de la ira al imaginarse a Naruto con Ino sobre la camilla del consultorio de la yamanaka… o con Karin en la mesa de su piso… o con esas cincuenta inuzuka, volviéndolas locas a todas mientras ellas clamaban por su alfa… solo de imaginarlo le daban ganas de destruir toda la casa… y el bosque… y de volver y destruir la aldea.- ¡Voy a comprobarlo!- exclamó, y antes de que Naruto pudiese decir nada, lo pellizcó con fuerza en el hombro.

-AYYYY.- exclamó con dolor el ojiazul, entrecerrando los ojos Sakura. Bien, no se había disuelto, tenía al baka original a buen recaudo.- Sakura chan, que soy yo, dattebayo…- declaró el pobre rubio mientras se frotaba el brazo. Ese pellizco había dolido…

-Era la única forma de asegurarme de que eres el auténtico.- dijo Sakura con un tono orgulloso, sin intención de disculparse. No tendría que ser tan bruta con Naruto si el rubio no fuese un asqueroso baka hentai con un biju dentro aún más asqueroso y aún más hentai…- y no hablarás con esa liendre naranja hasta que le ahorque con sus propias colas…- amenazó, mientras el rubio asentía y tragaba grueso.- vamos a buscar algo de comer…

Naruto asintió, notando su estómago rugir por el exceso de actividad del día. Desde la guerra no le exigían tanto… aunque la razón fuese radicalmente diferente. Habían llegado por la noche, a eso de la hora de la cena, y el ojiazul solo había comido en todo el día un poco de ramen dado a la boca por Ayame… con erótico resultado, por supuesto, no iba a negar que tenía una fantasía por cumplir que involucraba a la tendera y un plato de ramen… lo que daría por cumpliría... Anduvieron por la cabaña, registrando las habitaciones con una duda en la cabeza. Se trataba de una cabaña de dos pisos y sótano, con un gran salón con baño y una cocina en el piso de abajo, y el de arriba dedicado a una gran habitación principal y a un par de habitaciones de invitados. Un hogar normal, no tenía nada de especial, por lo que la duda era… ¿por qué tanto secretismo? Si era por lograr privacidad, era ridículo tener una cabaña tan alejada, a casi medio día a la carrera de konoha. Demonios, el propietario era nada más y nada menos que el hokage de konoha, el shinobi más poderoso del mundo, con una cabaña a unos minutos de konoha y la orden de que no le molestasen le bastaría, tan lejos era incluso contraproducente para la comunicación y seguridad. Bueno, fuese lo que fuese, ambos shinobi decidieron centrarse en la búsqueda de comida y, viendo la distribución, la despensa debería de estar en el sótano. Bajaron con cuidado, y se encontraron ante una amplia sala de piedra, con varias estanterías con comida al fondo. Comida en conserva, ramen instantáneo, bebida… tenían para meses. Aunque algo más llamó la atención del rubio mientras Sakura decidía qué podían comer…

-Waw, shodai hokage…- comentó por lo bajo, viendo una gran caja con el título de hashirama senju en un rincón. Estaba mal registrar las cosas de otra persona, pero… joder, a lo mejor tenía algo alucinante… técnicas prohibidas, cómo usar el mokuton… la última vez que se saltó las normas consiguió la técnica del kage bunshin… Abrió la caja y se decepcionó un poco al ver solo fotos antiguas y un par de libros… aunque había un pergamino de almacenamiento… Con una sonrisa traviesa, Naruto decidió abrirlo. ¿Qué sería? ¿Un clon de madera que le contaría historias sobre el primero? ¿O una gran bestia para un contrato de invocación? La gran nube de humo que despidió el papel tras abrirlo llamó la atención de Sakura.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?- preguntó la haruno, también picada por la curiosidad. Y, cuando vio a Naruto con una extraña figura de madera a tamaño humano con algunos agujeros, se extrañó aún más…- ¿Qué es eso?

-No… no lo sé dattebayo…- confesó el Uzumaki, girando la figura. Y a medida de que la giraba se seguían preguntando ambos que era… hasta que la pusieron en una determinada posición y lo entendieron. Sakura pegó un grito de repugnancia, mientras Naruto soltaba la figura con una mueca de asco. Se trataba de una figura en madera de una mujer con el nombre "mito, la ninfa del bosque" grabado en un lado, con grandes senos y las piernas abiertas… y un sospechoso agujero abierto entre ellas, otro un poco más atrás y otro en la boca, todos con el tamaño perfecto para… joder, ¿pero qué cojones hacia el primer hokage allí?

La mala suerte provocó que la figura, al caer, golpease la estantería… cayéndose el resto de cajas de los hokage. Naruto sintió como la del nidaime literalmente se le caía encima, mientras Sakura palidecía. El Uzumaki, con un gesto de asco puro, se quitó una extraña pieza de cuero de la cara. Joder, era un pantalón… pero, ¿por qué le faltaba la parte de las nalgas? No se lo iba a preguntar más, puesto que vio unas manchas blancas secas muy reveladoras sobre el cuero negro, cerca de la entrepierna, y poco le faltó para convertirse en una estatua de sal y deshacerse ahí mismo tras apartar el pantalón con un grito. Y Kami, ojalá no lo hubiese hecho… delante de él estaba la caja del yondaime… de su padre. Y, aunque Naruto se tapó los ojos rápido, Sakura no pudo evitar echar un vistazo… fustas, esposas, un látigo… y una foto del yondaime atado en un colchón con solo un tanga rojo y tres mujeres rodeándole en ropa interior de encaje con fustas en la mano… una pelirroja muy hermosa, una morena que le recordaba a alguien conocido, y una castaña con marcas de maquillaje rojo en los pómulos… un momento, ¿esa no era la madre de kiba? La pelirrosada enrojeció diez tonos cuando entendió quienes debían de ser las otras dos… la madre de Naruto y la de Sasuke… al parecer esa época de celo de Kurama en kushina les había descubierto a los cuatro nuevas perversiones. Y de reojo pudo ver sobre la estantería, todavía sin caerse, una caja más… godaime hokage… y vislumbraba asomando una gran peluca blanca de pelo revuelto con una diadema metálica con el kanji de "aceite"…

-Esto… creo que mejor comemos en otro momento…- sugirió una abochornada Sakura, mientras Naruto asentía totalmente pálido y comenzaba a retroceder. Se dedicaría a cazar por el bosque para conseguir alimento, pero NO IBA A VOLVER A BAJAR AHÍ. En la caja de jiji sarutobi asomaba un disfraz de mono para adulto y un par de platillos… Ambos decidieron que, puesto que comer por el momento no era una opción, mejor podrían dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Subieron al piso de arriba, que de paso era el más alejado de ese sótano de los horrores, y se dirigieron a la habitación principal. Pero, al parecer, había más sorpresas…

-Sa… Sakura chan… ¿por qué hay tantos espejos en el techo y en las paredes, dattebayo?- preguntó un inocente Naruto, que no entendía esa decoración. La cama gigante y con forma de corazón ya era rara y hortera, como esas sábanas de seda de color rojo pasión, pero esos espejos se llevaban la palma. ¿Cómo podría alguien dormir en ese lugar? Mirases hacia dónde mirases lo verías todo en esa habitación…

-Na… nada…- balbuceó una aún más sonrojada Sakura. Ella si lo había entendido, y ya tenía claro porqué esta cabaña estaba tan alejada de la civilización… como alguien viese este lugar, la aldea se vería en serios apuros… Daba gracias que alguien tan inocente como Naruto no se hubiese dado cuenta del porqué de los espejos… básicamente, porque en esa cama se sacaron las fotos de minato que había visto en el sótano. Definitivamente, esa habitación quedaba clausurada.- Me… mejor vamos a una de las habitaciones de invitados…

Y eso hicieron ambos, aunque tuvieron un nuevo contratiempo. En un principio, había dos habitaciones de invitados, por lo que no deberían de haber tenido problemas. Pero una de las habitaciones no parecía… habitable. Quizás fuese por su oscuridad, por un sexto sentido que advirtió a la pareja… o el cartel de "Divertilandia, casa del placer de Tobirama, entra bajo tu propia responsabilidad", vete tú a saber. Así que sólo había una habitación disponible… y Sakura no entendía el por qué, pero su inner se puso a dar saltos como una loca con una expresión de violadora en su rostro. Para alivio de la formal Sakura, la habitación tenía dos camas individuales separadas, estaba decorada de forma sobria con una mesilla de noche, un armario de madera vacío y una ventana, con baño privado. El lugar perfecto para dormir. Naruto se quitó el burka con un suspiro cansado, mostrando sus abdominales marcados y su musculatura trabajada, atrayendo las miradas. Sakura recorrió cada ápice de ese cuerpo tonificado… el tatuaje en el vientre, algunas cicatrices de guerra, ese sudor brillando por la luz… no podía apartar la vista de ese espectáculo. Sentía un hormigueo extraño en el estómago, y la temperatura del ambiente subir un par de grados. Entreabrió los labios para morderse el dedo índice, como hipnotizada, y tuvo que apretar las rodillas cuando el rubio se disponía a bajarse los pantalones… oh kami, eso era demasiado para ella.

-Qu… ¿Qué estás haciendo, baka?- preguntó la haruno con un fuerte sonrojo, luchando contra sus propios impulsos.

- **Joder, darnos el espectáculo de nuestras vidas…** \- exclamó una indignada inner, ansiosa por ver más.

-Etto, Sakura chan, irme a dormir…- contestó un confuso Naruto. Había estado durmiendo en el mismo lugar que Sakura mil veces durante las misiones, y era costumbre que, si el shinobi no llevaba ropa de noche encima (como era el caso), durmiese en ropa interior. No era raro, todo lo contrario, era el procedimiento estándar.

-Me refiero a… desnudarte… Po… po… ¡ponte el burka ahora mismo!- gritó Sakura, que por momentos se notaba sudar como nunca. Por kami, que una de las gotas de sudor del rubio estaba bordeando sus abdominales y la estaba dando ideas… terribles. O maravillosas, según su inner, que poco la faltaba para dar un golpe de estado y hacer suyo a ese rubio.

-Pero Sakura chaaaan… hace mucho calor, y son cinco mantas…- se quejó Naruto con dolor. Joder, le iba a ser imposible dormir así. Hubiese insistido más, pero pudo ver esa vena pulsando en la frente de la kunoichi, y la notaba más roja que de costumbre. Algo en su instinto le decía que la hiciese caso.

-Burka…- Sakura pudo limpiarse un hilillo de sangre de la nariz en un descuido del rubio mientras este recuperaba el burka con un gesto nervioso.- AHORA.- y así acabó el pobre Naruto con su disfraz tumbado en una cama como una momia, mientras Sakura descansaba en la más cercana a la puerta para vigilar una posible huida del rubio. Bueno, más que descansar, se revolvía, incomoda. El calor la estaba matando, joder, ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto calor en marzo? Por supuesto, su paladín particular se dispuso a ayudarla… no iba a negar que a él también le convenía reducir la temperatura de ese lugar, el pobre era una gigantesca mancha de sudor semoviente… Pero, tras media hora, Sakura seguía sufriendo un infierno en vida. -Aggghh, ¿estamos en el infierno y no me he enterado? Qué calor…- se quejó, limpiándose una gran cantidad de sudor de su frente, y desabrochándose el chaleco de forma inconscientemente sexy. Naruto pudo ver cómo la joven se abanicaba mirando al techo, y se fijó en ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba… esa piel blanca con algunas pecas en su nariz y pómulos… ese pecho de tamaño mediano, el que le gustaba a Naruto… esas gotas de sudor recorriendo su vientre descubierto… amaba a Sakura, y también la consideraba tremendamente atractiva, un todo en uno. Y, como siguiese mirando así, se ganaría un golpe por pervertido, y con razón esta vez…

-Sa… Sakura chan…- contestó un sonrojado Naruto, mirando al techo para disimular.- Ya hemos abierto todas las ventanas de casa, y puesto cinco ventiladores aquí… in… intenta dormirte y se te pasará.- Sakura frunció el ceño y miró a Naruto, que parecía completamente fresco. Estaba sonrojado, sí, pero ya no sudaba, parecía a gusto, en su salsa… y una sospecha surcó su mente…

-Espera un momento…- la haruno se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la de Naruto.- ¡lo sabía! Estás en el lado frío de la casa…- acusó la ojijade con indignación, mientras Naruto analizaba de nuevo el comentario para ver si había entendido bien… ¿lado frío? ¿Las casas tienen un lado frío?

-Sa… Sakura chan… es una habitación pequeña, dudo que tenga…- Naruto miró a la haruno contemplarle con enfado, y decidió ser diplomático.- Ehhh… está bien, túmbate en mi cama y yo me voy a la…

-Ah no, ¿te crees que soy tonta?- preguntó con un tono agresivo la pelirrosada, mientras Naruto abría los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Qué había hecho mal?- Me iría a dormir a tu cama y tú te escabullirías para irte a una orgía hentai con las perras de las inuzuka y… hinata...- este último nombre lo pronunció con tal tono de odio que Naruto estaba seguro de que la hyuuga lo habría sentido también en konoha. Vale, aunque Sakura no lo admitiese, era algo claro: estaba terriblemente celosa. Como nunca en su vida. Ya había experimentado estos momentos antes, como cuando una vampiresa del chakra llamada fuuka besó a Naruto en una misión para robarle el chakra, o después de la guerra cuando alguna arrastrada iba a rogarle a SU Naruto una cita; pero ahora lo sentía en su máximo apogeo. Era lógico por otra parte, ¡todas las mujeres de konoha, la inmensa mayoría muchísimo más atractivas que ella, querían violar a SU Naruto! La pesadilla de cualquier mujer. Era imaginarse a Naruto acariciando a otra mujer, besándola, susurrándole al oído que solo la amaba a ella, y la haruno sentía ganas de destrozar lo que encontrase y de llorar como nunca… era algo nuevo para ella, de ahí que actuase de manera brutalmente… irracional.- ¡tú en la misma cama que yo para que me entere si te levantas!- Naruto abrió aún más los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Acaba de… decir… que durmiesen juntos?

-Sa… Sakura chan, si yo no quiero estar con ninguna de…- intentó reponer Naruto con un notable sonrojo. Joder, una cosa era dormir en ropa interior cada uno en su saco o cama… y otra muy distinta era hacerlo juntos en una cama individual. A la fuerza tendrían que abrazarse… que no es que le pareciese mal a Naruto… joder, le parecía perfecto, por dentro su corazón daba golpes a la caja torácica como si no hubiese un mañana… pero eso no quitaba que fuese un caballero. Aunque la haruno le interrumpió antes de que la ofreciese una vía de escape.

-Cama… AHORA.- volvió a ordenar con ese gesto autoritario que a Naruto le volvía loco. A ver, había que aclarar que no para todo el tiempo, pero sí que le encantaba ver a su Sakura chan mostrando ese carácter que la convertía en la mujer más fuerte que había conocido junto a oba chan. Muchos la verían como una tirana cargante, él la veía como una leona. Así que Naruto había pasado de dormir solo con su burka, a dormir con su burka y Sakura al lado. La ojijade empezó intentando darle la espalda, pero pronto, para sorpresa (y alegría) de Naruto, la fémina se dio la vuelta, e incluso lo abrazó para conseguir una pose más cómoda. El Uzumaki sintió esas manos de piel suave rodearle… su rostro pegarse a su pecho mientras el la rodeaba con su brazo… ese perfume a cerezo de su pelo rosado penetrar sus fosas nasales… incluso sintió como ponía esa pierna escultural sobre la suya, aumentando el contacto… le estaba costando un mundo no girarse del todo y besarla, devorar esos labios que veía de refilón desde su posición… pero una faceta del rubio se impuso sobre esos pensamientos perversos.

-Sakura chan, ¿estás bien? Estás respirando raro…- comentó el rubio, girándose hacia ella. Notaba a la haruno sudando, nerviosa incluso, con la respiración muy pesada. Apartó un mechón de cabello rosado y palpó su frente, temeroso de que tuviese fiebre, y se asustó cuando la sintió temblar al contacto.- Sakura chan, estás ardiendo, creo que tienes fiebr…

-¡N… no tengo nada!- se defendió la haruno con un suave sonrojo, alejándose de ese contacto que la estaba haciendo temblar, literalmente.- Lo… lo que pasa es que todavía tengo calor… si, es eso, y todo es por culpa de tu burka, ¿Quién te ha mandado vestirte como un maniquí de la semana blanca?- le recriminó la haruno, mientras Naruto la miraba con sorpresa. ¿Qué quien le había obligado a vestirse así? ¡Ella joder! ¿O se creía que le gustaba vestirse como la puta vieja de "los otros"? Iba a defenderse, cuando Sakura dijo algo que le dejó la mente en blanco.- Quítatelo.- ordenó, mientras se disponía de rodillas sobre la cama para observarle con atención… no vaya a ser que intentase algún truco… si, eso, no vaya a ser que intentase algo raro… ella vigilaría, y lo haría con mucho detenimiento… no perdería el más mínimo detalle…

-Pe… pero…- Naruto iba a oponer resistencia, hasta que su cerebro cayó en la cuenta de lo que le habían pedido… y sobre todo de QUIÉN se lo había pedido… joder, ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE DIJESE QUE NO A ESO. Comenzó a quitarse el burka hasta quedarse en sus pantalones negros y naranjas y sin camiseta… y se extrañó cuando vio a Sakura observarle de arriba abajo desde la cama, respirando algo agitada… incluso le pareció que se mordía el labio, aunque eso debían de ser imaginaciones suyas. Iba a volver a tumbarse, cuando la haruno dio el siguiente paso para acabar con cualquier cordura que le quedase al rubio… Levantarse y desvestirse ella también, comenzando por el chaleco.- Sa… Sakura chan, ¿Qué… qué haces?- preguntó, mientras en su interior se daba mil bofetadas en la cara al grito de "¡NO LA INTERRUMPAS!"

-¿Tú que crees? Tengo calor, así que voy a dormir más cómoda en ropa interior… y tú quítate también los pantalones, ese chandal está hecho para retener la temperatura y es áspero por fuera…- siguió ordenando, mientras terminaba de quitarse el chaleco y comenzaba con la camiseta interior.

Naruto prácticamente se olvidó de su nombre cuando pudo ver a su Sakura chan en brassier, uno rosa claro que realzaba sus pechos ligeramente. No era la primera vez que la veía así… pero esta vez era diferente. Observó cómo algunas de las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su escote, prestando especial atención a un par de pequeños lunares en el pecho, uno parcialmente tapado por la prenda y peligrosamente cerca del pezón. Lo peor del momento es que Kurama estaba ocupado con su aventura, por lo que no podía echarle la culpa de las imágenes pervertidas que pasaban por su mente… besar ese lunar… lamer ese sudor… Iba a disciplinarse antes de que Sakura le pillase mirando, y por estar tan ocupado no se dio cuenta de que Sakura le miró de reojo, sonrojada. Por supuesto que había notado al Uzumaki mirarla, y hacerlo además como un lobo hambriento. Había recorrido cada curva de su cuerpo con sus ojos, con esos ojos azules que la miraban con una intensidad desmedida. Y, para su sorpresa, le encantaba. Le hacía sentirse… única, especial. Dejándose al fin llevar por lo que le gritaba su inner, y su corazón ya puestos, comenzó a quitarse el short… y lo hizo muy tranquilamente, casi a cámara lenta. Naruto paró incluso de respirar cuando observó a ese pantalón deslizarse por esos muslos firmes, surcados por algo de sudor. Memorizó cada detalle, sintiendo una envidia enorme por esa prenda, dándole igual si la haruno le golpeaba por mirón… merecería la pena. Cuando la prenda llegó a sus tobillos, los zafiros de Naruto recorrieron cada centímetro de esa piel de porcelana con tranquilidad… desde los pies, pasando por los muslos, hasta esa cintura con una braga rosa a juego con la parte de arriba, donde las caderas de la haruno dibujaban una curva perfecta.

-Naruto…- le interrumpió Sakura con un tono divertido, sobre todo al verlo sangrar por la nariz. Normalmente le hubiese golpeado por pervertido, pero era la primera vez en todo el día que le alegraba que lo fuese. Sakura tenía mil inseguridades con su cuerpo: poco pecho, rasgos algo bruscos por su frente y grandes ojos, un físico enfocado a la vida shinobi y no a las artes femeninas como el de su amiga Ino… No se veía como una mujer guapa. Hasta que veía a Naruto mirarla. Demonios, la miraba como si fuese la única mujer del mundo, con ansia, con desesperación incluso. Y solo lo hacía con ella, con el resto de mujeres, si bien se notaba que prestaba atención, no llegaba ni por asomo al que le regalaba a ella. No lo entendía, pero, puede que por el calor, o por la confianza que le daba el verlo tan hambriento de ella, había decidido disfrutar del momento, gustarse un poco… aunque ahora tocaba dormir, su cuerpo la pedía tumbarse… junto a él, por supuesto.- los pantalones…- le recordó, quedándose mirándole con una sonrisa mientras se tumbaba.

Naruto dio un pequeño respingo, despertando de su ensoñación, y agradeciendo que Sakura no se hubiese dado cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirándola mientras se secaba el hilillo de sangre de su nariz. Kami santo, tenía un grave problema ahí abajo, y temía que si Sakura lo viese le golpease por pervertido, pero es que era involuntario… tenía vida propia, ¡el era inocente! Miró a la fémina con algo de vergüenza, y ella le volvió a hacer el gesto, quitándose Naruto los pantalones mientras rezaba a la deidad que fuese para que Sakura no se diese cuenta. Cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe, pero solo oyó a la kunoichi tragar grueso. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, Sakura sacudía su cabeza y le miraba con un gran sonrojo, y como para no hacerlo, Naruto Junior estaba haciéndose notar bajo el bóxer naranja del rubio. El Uzumaki esperaba que la haruno lo mandase a la habitación siniestra de los espejos, pero en su lugar ella se hizo a un lado, ofreciéndole un hueco en su colchón. En serio, ¿habría muerto descuartizado en konoha y estaría en el tenkai? Esa belleza de pelo rosado, en ropa interior, le estaba ofreciendo un sitio en su cama, ¡la mujer por la que llevaba décadas suspirando! Muy nervioso, el Uzumaki se tumbó torpemente en el hueco que le ofrecía la haruno, y prácticamente se sintió levitar cuando la kunoichi volvió a abrazarle como antes… Al fin el día le daba un respiro.

Ambos se quedaron tumbados en el colchón, en completo silencio, incapaces de dormir. Y ya no era una cuestión de calor, era una cuestión de compañía. Es más, a pesar de que Naruto expedía un calor continuo, por primera vez en todo el día Sakura sintió un cierto alivio a su sofoco. Era como si, cuanto más se acercase a Naruto, más a gusto estuviese. Contempló desde su posición el fuerte torso del rubio, maravillándose con esa piel bronceada. Su mano, guiada por el instinto, hizo lo que su cuerpo la pedía, e inconscientemente comenzó a explorarlo. Empezó moviendo ligeramente el pulgar alrededor del pectoral del Uzumaki, mientras su mano se mantenía estática, pegada al pecho, sintiendo el frenético latir del corazón del jinchuriki. ¿Provocaba eso en él? Parecía que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a salir y escaparse. Comenzó a mover su mano, delineando cada músculo, cada cicatriz. Con los labios entreabiertos, suspirando incluso dentro de su hipnosis, viajó por el torso de Naruto: delineó el pecho del rubio, para bajar lentamente hacia el vientre. Paso sus dedos sobre los abdominales, sintiendo al Uzumaki tensar el vientre al sentir su piel sobre la suya, y lo hizo hasta detenerse en la cicatriz que ella misma le hizo para hacerle la reanimación cardíaca durante la guerra. La acarició con mimo, sin perder detalle de ella, recordando cada segundo de ese momento de su vida: la angustia, el dolor que sintió al creer que lo perdía, como forzó su chakra al máximo para darle más tiempo al ojiazul… se sentía de nuevo allí, y quería salir… y para ello llamó de nuevo a su paladín rubio.

-Na… Naruto…- le llamó, casi como una súplica, todavía perdida en ese recuerdo, mientras el rubio bajaba su mirada para contemplarla. Sus zafiros hicieron contacto con los jades de la haruno. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado, tanto que no tenía palabras, y, como le pasaba siempre que se detenía más de unos segundos en contemplar esos ojos, volvió a perderse. Eran todo color: verde algo oscuro en los bordes, que se aclaraba a medida de que llegaba a la pupila, con ligeras motas de marrón claro y amarillo. Nunca había visto unos ojos así fuera de su Sakura chan, eran únicos, mágicos. Pero su corazón latió más fuerte cuando la pelirrosada miró sus labios, y luego volvió a clavarse en sus zafiros, para ir acercándose poco a poco. Y, como si la gravedad les atrajese, él también movió sus labios hacia ella. Poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, sintió como se acercaba. Se recreó en sentir la respiración acelerada de la haruno ansiosa por tenerle, sus manos acariciándole, y pronto, en sus labios sobre los suyos. Un beso de Sakura… ya no era un sueño…

* * *

 **Y fin! Si, "Angron11, eres un cabron por cortar justo ahora", no lo niego, pero quiero que los capitulos de aquí en si no superen las 5000 palabras (5 páginas y media de Word) y lo cumplo a rajatabla. Pero pensad en el lado bueno... un lemmon de cuatro páginas mínimo en el siguiente capítulo xD pero, para** **no dejaros sin el lime o limón de cada capítulo, hoy os he puesto aquí las aventuras de Karin. Demasiado pervertido hasta para mí. Y, de paso, que ha sido de la popular tenten, que veo que teníais curiosidad xD**

 **Como veis, Sakura está MUY enfadada por lo que ha hecho Kurama... y todo se debe a los celos. Joder, ahora hay cientos de copias de SU Naruto sueltas por konoha, al alcance de esas arrastradas, y ella no puede hacer nada. He querido ponerla más pasional e irracional que de costumbre, para que se vea como la afectan las feromonas. Por supuesto, Naruto va a asegurarse de que lo que está ocurriendo no se debe a ellas, no os preocupéis por ello.**

 **En lo referente a la cabaña... estoy convencido de que cada presidente de gobierno de la actualidad tiene una XD**

 **Y por último el narusaku... ¿os ha gustado? Habría omitido mil detalles para meterlo todo en un capítulo, con lemmon inclusivo, pero quiero compensaros tanto lime. Pienso ser muy, pero que muy, meticuloso con el lemmon de estos dos, y esto incluye tb los preliminares. Espero que os haya gustado, a lo largo de la semana tendréis la segunda parte, disfrutadlo, un saludo!**


	11. Bendito baka hentai (parte 2)

Cap9: bendito baka hentai (parte 2)

 **Buenas! Llegamos al capítulo final, el último episodio de este fic lleno de perversiones y con un Naruto sufriente. Habéis aguantado como unos campeones, nunca me imaginé una acogida asi de este fic. Os confesaré que en un principio iba a ser un oneshot, solo con Sakura celosa, Ino insinuándose un poco y Sakura llegando a la obvia conclusión de que quiere al rubio muchiiiiisimo más pronto. Pero la inspiración comenzó a llegar y así pude cumplir uno de mis objetivos en fanfiction: un fic de comedia narusaku. Ya tenía besar al zorro, o candidatos a hokage, pero quería uno de diez episodios sobre mi ojito derecho de pelo rosa, y aquí está xD** **Orgulloso de mi bebé, espero que disfrutéis de lo de hoy.**

 **cap1: Anko**

 **cap2: ino**

 **cap3: Karin**

 **cap4: Ayame**

 **cap5: Tsume y hana**

 **cap6: Tenten**

 **cap7: Hinata**

 **cap8: Ino, Ayame again**

 **cap8 (2): Kurotsuchi, Hinata, Tenten** **, Kaguya, tsume y hana**

 **Cap9: Karin y Sakura**

 **cap9 (2): ? Y ?**

 **?**

 **Amantedelasletras07:** buenas! Lo primero, mil gracias por leerme, y es un orgullo haber motivado a alguien a enrolarse aquí, bienvenido/a!

Si, es una impresión que tenemos muchísimos. Un final atropellado, forzado, muy mal hilado, con villano sobre vilano y con un pairing que no pegaba ni con cola. Joder, si lo hubiesen desarrollado mínimamente todavía, pero escque ni eso. El desprecio de Naruto al pasar olímpicamente de hinata tras lo de pain, lo de Sasuke intentando asesinar a Sakura y luego ella arrastrándose para salir con el, ese final donde hinata no pintaba nada y el sacrificio de neji fue innecesario... yo, cada vez que recomiendo a alguien shippuden, le digo que lo deje en la pelea de Sasuke vs Danzo y se vea en YouTube la de Kakashi vs óbito, fíjate cómo quedé...

Y mira que tenían mujeres con canon detrás para hacer el pairing si tanta urticaria les daba el narusaku... Shion, Sara, Shizuka... joder, hasta Ino o Karin... pero nada, había que contentar al fandom y asegurarse de que Sasuke pudiese reproducirse (xk, seamos sinceros, con un desarrollo normal, Sasuke habría muerto). Me les imagino llorando al pensar en la cantidad de canon que hicieron sobre el narusaku para luego ver que tenían que cambiar la pareja deprisa y corriendo...

en fin, perdón por mí momento de furia XD un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Nothernlights91:** hola! Si, al fin hay contacto! He sido progresivo hasta llegar al nivel de la obsesión, pero creo que lo he hecho bien, he quedado contento... contento y con una buena hemorragia nasal, ya puestos XD

La tenten de SD me encanta, en serio. Me parece que el equipo Gai hace un contraste cojonuda: lee para el humor absurdo, Neji para hacerse el serio y unirse sin quererlo a lee como su contraparte, y Tenten como la racional de los tres. Lo del oppai hammer me mató, pero el mejor golpe de esa serie es el Boobsengan con los pechos de Sakura y orochimaru. Orochimaru es puro humor ahí XD

Y si, es curioso... a hinata junto a Naruto le pasa lo mismo que a Sakura con Sasuke: si les juntas, matas ambos pjs. Hinata encajaba perfecta con neji, que le daba ese contrapunto a tanta dulzura, pero si la pones con alguien más dulce aún como es Naruto... ¿que aporta la hyuuga? Exacto, cero. Lo de The last fue una aberración, en serio: la excusa estupida de Sakura para que Naruto deje de fijarse en el (joder, si estaba detrás de ella por competir con Sasuke, tb lo estaría detrás de Ino, tenten, las chicas de la academia... sin contar que Sasuke pasaba de todas, no se fijaba en Sakura), la pelea final pasada de vueltas, lo del genjutsu y la bufanda, la forma de actuar de hinata... en fin, a mí no me engañaron.

Y me alegra que la hyuuga saque carácter... aunque sea solo para defender su casa, muy de ama de casa de los 70... machismo puro, a kishimoto no le gustan independientes... Bueno, me dejo de quejar, un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Vane18porras:** saludos! No esperes más, aquí lo tienes! Espero que te guste ;) un saludo!

 **Uzumakiharuno95:** hola buenas! Lo bueno se hace esperar! :P me alegra que te gusten mis historias, tenía muchas ganas de publicar esta de comedia con Narusaku, tengo algo parecido con narushion, pero mi pareja favorita son Naruto y Sakura y no he parado hasta hacerles una buena comedia. Espero que te guste el lemo... digo, el capítulo de hoy, un saludo ;)

 **Soul of demon:** hola! Pues es una gran pregunta... no te voy a negar que tengo ganas de hacer una versión harem, y que tengo un par de ideas par hacerlo al estilo cine zombi. Pero antes toca escribir otros proyectos: acabar Fjaka, continuar la oscuridad en ti y pasion y color, encarrilar el Satsuki Shinden y publicar su versión con fém Naruto, otro narusaku con Naruto en plan cabron... mucho curro! Espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

 **Ultrachols:** Saludos! Aquí tienes más narusaku, disfrútalo! Un saludo!

 **Thonycvs:** hola! Y que lo digas: uno follandise muñecas hinchable de madera, otro fin su disfraz de mono, otro con su harem particular, la godaime con un fetiche por las pelucas blancas... y lo que veras hoy XD espero que te guste, hoy hay muuucha acción! Un saludo!

 **Adrit126:** buenas! Pues si, tú y cualquier persona sin la mente sucia pensaría eso... yo, cuando alguien con dinero se compra una casa en un lugar apartado, pienso que es k no quiere que le vean xD sería muy cómico que Sasuke se enterara de lo que hacía su madre con kushina, a ver si se me ocurre algo... y a kiba no me le estreses, bastante con que no tenga que llamar papá a Kurama después de esta semana... xD

Y no, los clones no puedes crear vida, una vez se disuelve desaparece cualquier evidencia de que existieron. No es posible el embarazo, Karin puede estar tranquila xD y tampoco transmite chakra, Kurama solo lo transmite cuando quiere, que para algo es un ser hecho de chakra... un saludo y disfruta!

 **Shoseiki chan:** y por partida doble! Era un mini lemmon, hoy veras al final un lemmon de verdad xD para ser un lemmon de verdad, hubiese necesitado dos hojas más XD lo de kaguya continúa hoy se me ocurrió una idea cojonuda, ya veras. Y hinata... se merecía un poco de amor y ternura, es puro azúcar la pobre... mira, otro simil: hinata es azúcar, y Naruto es pimienta, no combinan bien juntos pero hacen rico cualquier otro plato.

Y si, Karin le dio un buen viaje a Kurama... ha sido un ensayo perfecto para la oscuridad en ti, este fic ha sido un excelente conejillo de indias. Y corto para teneros enganchados! Que admite que mola esperar con intriga por el qué pasará xD lemmon hoy? Ya veremos, puede ser que si... o que no... depende, como dicen en Galicia xD arriba el narusaku!

Y me alegra que te gustasen, el de hoy busca ser el colofón a todo lo escrito, después de esto actualizo pasión y color, te lo prometo XD un saludo shoseiki chan!

 **Dana2:** saludos! Pues si, Karin lo aprovechó de lo lindo, un pequeño kuraKarin no estaba de más XD y tranquila, hoy narusaku y Karin no quedara embarazada, eso que maneja Kurama es un clon de sombras, un clon de sombras no puede crear vida ;) un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

Puede que en la cabaña secreta las cosas estuviesen calentándose, pero… ¿nadie se pregunta qué ocurre en konoha? Porque, entre los gemidos de Karin, los de tenten, los de las inuzuka y los gritos de auxilio de los pocos clones que seguían con vida, UNA DIOSA CONEJO CON EL PLAN DE DESTRUIR EL MUNDO ANDABA SUELTA, como quien pasea por su casa. Sinceramente, orochimaru nunca había destacado por ser comedido a la hora de usar el **edo tensei** , ya lo demostró su principal aprendiz cuando cometió el error de convocar a uchiha madara pleno de poder. La serpiente blanca lo habría cometido también si su alumno aventajado y objeto de deseo no le hubiese matado a traición… y el problema estaba en que, por ello, no sabía de ese gran fallo en su técnica estrella. Kaguya solo tendría que liberarse del sannin y sería de nuevo libre, aunque de momento no lo había hecho por una simple razón: estaba demasiado ocupada en encontrar al rubio original… y violarlo. Y antes divertirse con esos clones, ya puestos. Había arrinconado a uno en una azotea de un edificio abandonado, y se preparaba para saborear a su presa. Pero, cuando se acercaba al atemorizado clon, otro se interpuso en su camino. Llevaba una túnica blanca, junto con una larga barba del mismo color. El clon gandalf de Naruto había decidido aparecer, y hacerlo como un héroe tras su momento cobarde de hace unas horas.

(soundtrack- lord of The rings- The battle of the maiar)

-¡No puedes pasar!- exclamó el clon con una mueca de determinación, mientras unos extraña voz a coro con unos tambores retumbaban en el lugar, ¿el clon gandalf venía con su propia BSO? PUES SI. Había abandonado a su amigo como un cobarde, y estaba a punto de salvarse y huir con Sakura chan, pero su conciencia le obligó a volver y salvar al resto de clones. Sería el héroe que necesitaban, enmendaría este error.- Soy usuario secreto del jutsu del Orioke, ¡administrador de los vales de ramen gratis del Ichiraku!- comenzó a enunciar el clon, mientras el otro clon le miraba extrañado, ¿administrador de los vales de ramen gratis? Si nunca había val… ¡UN MOMENTO! Iba a recriminárselo, cuando se le olvidó absolutamente todo: coincidiendo con un fuerte golpe de tambores, kaguya se estaba desabrochando uno de los botones del escote de su túnica, dejando ver justo hasta el borde del pezón sus grandes pechos.- Tu siniestra sensualidad y grandes pechos son en vano, ¡MILF DE SHIPPUDEN!

-¡No clon gandalf, sálvate!- gritó el otro clon, intentando no mirar a ese sensual cuerpo de la diosa conejo… joder, encima diosa conejo, CONEJO, ¡la cantidad de insinuaciones que provocaba ese título! Era un milagro que estuviesen resistiendo la tentación de comprobarlo.

-¡Regresa a las sombras y abróchate el puto botón del escote!- desafió de nuevo el clon de barba blanca, apretando los dientes con un gesto sufridor e ignorando como podía las insinuaciones de la diosa, que incluso había sacado un látigo de la que avanzaba sobre la azotea hacia sus presas. Un puto látigo… más les valía que no les atrapase.- ¡NOOOOO, PUEDEEEEEES, PASAAAAAAAAAAR!- gritó, para acto seguido impactar un rasengan en el suelo, haciéndolo ceder ante el avance de la diosa. Esta cayó entre los escombros con un gesto de sorpresa, claramente no había visto la película, y se perdió entre los escombros en su descenso. El clon gandalf sonrió, aliviado, y miró a su amigo, hasta que uno de los mechones de cabello de la diosa se enredó en su pie, tirando de él hacia el abismo.

-¡CLON GANDALF, NOOOOOO!- gritó el otro clon, mientras su amigo de bata blanca le dirigía unas últimas palabras.

-¡CORRE INSENSATO!- y acto seguido cayó. Kaguya lo atrajo hacia sí en medio de esa música épica salida de kami sabe dónde, mientras atravesaban los escombros y ruinas en su descenso, golpeándose de vez en cuando contra las paredes del edificio. Pudo sentir como le puso los pechos en la cara para amortiguar sus gritos, mientras le intentaba bajar el pantalón para consumar en plena caída, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas de la que esperaba un milagro. Mientras, en el exterior, cierto sannin rehuía a dos clones pelirrojos de Naruto, que le perseguían para poner fin a este momento absurdo.

- **Orochimaru, por el amor de kami, ¡detén esta demencia!** \- exclamó uno de los pelirrojos siguiéndole el juego a ese heroico clon disfrazado, pero fallando su golpe por poco.- **Que encima he quedado con Ino en diez minutos…**

-¡NO!- exclamó el sannin.- ¡Cuando la diosa conejo acabe de violar a esos clones, destruirá konoha y buscará a Naruto! Y cuando lo haga, será todo para mí… kukukuuu…- declaró la serpiente con una sonrisa diabólica y… ¿una mirada lasciva? Los clones de Kurama se miraron, sumamente incómodos, y una duda surcó sus mentes…

- **Orochimaru…** \- intervino el otro clon ojirrojo.- **¿de quién era el cuerpo que poseíste antes de venir aquí?**

-De una kunoichi de otogakure, ¿por?- los clones de Kurama se volvieron a mirar, confirmando sus peores temores. Sobre todo tras verle sudar.- Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no? ¿Qué os parece si nos quitamos la ropa y nos vamos juntos a un lugar más apart…?- pero, antes de que pudiese seguir con su oferta, ambos Kurama aparecieron sobre él con una expresión de asco y un enorme **Odoma rasengan** preparado, el más grande que pudieron invocar.

(soundtrack- lord of The rings- The battle of the maiar)

Después de una gigantesca explosión, el sannin pasó a ser historia, mientras el biju respiraba aliviado. Ah no, hasta Kurama tiene sus límites, y uno de ellos es insinuaciones de ese grimoso de piel blanca. Y, mientras tanto, el clon gandalf seguía cayendo. Joder, ¿Cómo era de profundo ese puto edificio? Llevaba bastante más de los cinco pisos que calculaba que tenía el inmueble cayendo entre ruinas, esto tenía que ser un fallo de guión clarísimo. Y esa puta música volvía a soñar de nuevo… Kaguya estaba a punto de consumar: Se había subido a horcajadas sobre él, remangándose la túnica y enlazando sus piernas tras el clon de barba blanca. Ya le había arrancado los pantalones a su víctima, y sus intimidades estaban a punto de conectar para consumar el acto. Y, justo unos segundos antes, la diosa comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca, señalando eso que su invocador había muerto. No era un problema, tenía unos segundos para deshacer el contrato de invocación y violar a su Naruto, luego destruiría a la humanidad y repoblaría el mundo con niños demoníacos rubios. Solo de pensar en lo que le haría suspiraba de placer... Pero, antes de que consiguiese hacer el sello, el clon gandalf hizo su último sacrificio: se acercó a esos labios y le regaló a la diosa su mejor beso de tornillo. Uno con pasión (hasta se la imaginó con el pelo rosado), uno tan intenso que la diosa no tuvo más remedio que responder, sobrepasada por su propio deseo… y perdiendo su oportunidad de liberarse. Cuando estaba a punto de pasar la cosa a mayores, y un puto lago gigantesco salido de ninguna parte marcaba el final de su caída, ambos se disolvieron, uno en humo, otra en una luz blanca.

Y, mientras el clon gandalf, el clon más ruin y mezquino de Naruto junto con el clon traidor que había abandonado a su amigo a manos de tenten, salvaba el mundo, en otro rincón del país del fuego, cierta pareja vivía su propio momento. Sakura se había acercado más a Naruto, sintiendo su varonil brazo rodeándola, protegiéndola, y en ese momento besaba sus labios con entrega. Cualquier duda que hubiese podido impedir que besara a Naruto, cualquier miedo, lo había superado en el mismo instante en el que fijó su vista en esa cicatriz, en ese recuerdo del momento en el que casi pierde al rubio. Sintió de nuevo esa desesperación, ese vacío, ese miedo a quedarse sin su sol que la impulsó aquella vez a, literalmente, tomar su corazón en la mano y obligarlo a latir; y solo encontró una manera de calmar ese fuego que estaba provocando su corazón al latir rabioso, friccionando contra su caja torácica. Besarle. Dejar atrás los miedos y las inseguridades. Besarle como si fuese el oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar. Y ser intensamente feliz cuando su rubio la contestó con esmero. Naruto paladeó los labios del amor de su vida, entregado a ese milagro caído del cielo. Sakura… besándole. La sintió sorber su labio inferior, le encendió el notar como dejaba penetrar su lengua en el ósculo, y casi pierde el control al oírla gemir su nombre tras rozar su miembro con la rodilla en plena batalla. Casi porque una duda le obligó a parar.

-Sa… Sakura chan…- interrumpió el ósculo, obteniendo una mirada extrañada de la haruno. Lo cierto es que el Uzumaki también se extrañaba por hacer caso a su maldita conciencia, una parte de él le gritaba que esas dudas que tenía podía resolverlas después… pero él era Uzumaki Naruto… siempre tomaba el camino correcto, aunque fuese difícil.- Te aseguro que quiero hacer esto, no te imaginas lo feliz que soy ahora dattebayo…- anunció, obteniendo una sonrisa de la ojijade.- Pe… pero, no… no quiero que hagas esto obligada… o por unas feromonas…- dejó caer, temeroso de que esa precisamente fuese la causa del interés de Sakura. Naruto amaba a Sakura, la adoraba, era alguien vital en su vida… y como tal no quería perderla bajo ningún concepto. Era incapaz de conformarse con tenerla en parte, la quería por completo, enamorada de verdad; y si no podía ser así, la prefería feliz y como amiga antes que aprovecharse de ella. Puede que pareciese algo inocente y estúpido, pero el rubio sabía que una relación basada en celos y en excitación sexual estaba condenada al fracaso… y el fracaso conllevaba perderla a ella por entero. Iba a explicárselo, cuando ella le interrumpió dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

-Cállate…- le ordenó suavemente con una sonrisa, mirando el rostro confundido del Uzumaki. Naruto, un caballero siempre. Sabía que la amaba, y por si tenía alguna duda, en ese momento acababa de demostrarlo. Prefería quedarse con las ganas a hacerla infeliz y aprovecharse, ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno? La haruno decidió eliminar todas sus dudas de un plumazo.- Naruto, te amo.- Naruto dibujó su sonrisa más sincera, y eso animo a Sakura a continuar.- Y lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que sin darme cuenta… no sé cómo ha ocurrido… al principio solo gritabas, y llevabas ese horrible chandal naranja… no te lavabas los dientes, ni tu ropa apenas… y no respetabas el espacio personal bajo ningún concepto, que se lo digan al pobre Sasuke kun…

-Eh… se… se supone que me estabas diciendo que me quieres…- interrumpió Naruto mientras apretaba los labios con dudas sobre si enfadarse o tomárselo broma… no se recordaba tan bruto…

-Baka, si me interrumpes no puedo llegar a lo bonito…- contestó la ojijade con una sonrisa de la que le acariciaba esas marcas de bigotes tan lindas, obteniendo un mohín de Naruto. Todavía era un niño en muchos aspectos, quizás ahí estuviese su encanto.- Eres impaciente, terco, no pillas las indirectas y sigues teniendo un grave problema con la limpieza del hogar… recuerdo que una vez me estornudaste en la cara antes de una misión… pocas veces he tenido tantas ganas de matarte como ese día… bueno, el día en que me caí entre toda la mierda de tu apartamento y acabe con tus calzoncillos sucios en mi cara fue uno de ellos… o en el que me hablaste de lo bueno que es tener diarrea explosiva…- Naruto se sumió en una terrible aura depresiva al recordarlo… joder, eran unas cuantas… ¿tan desastre era?- pero siempre conseguías atraer mi atención, aunque fuese a malas muchas veces… y me descubrí pensando en ti día tras día, enfadándome por tonterías si tú estabas involucrado, estando atenta a cada gesto tuyo, sin miedo a acercarme a ti si era para regañarte, mientras que con los demás me mantenía en la distancia… solo me pasa contigo y con Ino… siempre estabas ahí, ayudándome a mejorar, soportando mis momentos malos y creándome muchos buenos… intenté engañarme y fingir que no pasaba nada… lo sé, soy rara, ni yo misma me entiendo… pero, tras lo de hoy, entiendo el porqué… te amo, y solo por miedo no he sido capaz de reconocerlo… te… tengo miedo a no estar a tu altura, a decepcionarte. Puede que seas un baka, pero eres el héroe de todos, el novio que toda chica quiere… y yo… yo no llego a eso… ni siquiera sé por qué te fijaste en mi, toda tu vida me he dedicado a despreciarte, y luego a gritarte en lugar de reconocerte como el mejor…- reconoció con vergüenza la haruno, refugiándose en el pecho de Naruto con miedo. Había descubierto sus preocupaciones, y ahora Naruto seguro que caía en la cuenta de que se merecía algo mucho mejor… quizás hinata, o Ino… rompería el abrazo y se iría de allí a disfrutar de las mujeres de konoha, y dejaría a la ojijade lamentándose y autocompadeciéndose en esa cabaña… cualquiera lo haría… pero el Uzumaki no era un cualquiera. Simplemente levantó su barbilla con dulzura para volver a mirar a esos ojos jade.

-Sakura chan… me parece que ahora la baka eres tú… ¿Cómo no me iba a fijar en ti? Eres la mujer más preciosa del mundo, dattebayo, eres perfecta.- afirmó con seguridad el rubio, como si estuviese defendiendo que el ramen de Ichiraku era delicioso, o que existía la gravedad. Una verdad innegable. Pero la pelirrosada iba a desmontársela.

-Mi cuerpo no tiene curvas…- declaró Sakura mirando al pecho del rubio, pero se detuvo cuando sintió su piel erizarse al paso de la mano de Naruto por su cadera desnuda.

-Te digo yo que tienes… me estoy ahora perdiendo en ellas…

-No… no tengo pechos…- continuó una terca Sakura, obteniendo una risa de Naruto.

-¿Has visto cómo te he mirado mientras te desvestías? Tienes, y del tamaño perfecto.

-Estoy todo el día pegándote… solo hay que ver cómo te he tratado hoy…- confesó la ojijade con tristeza, recordando que hoy le había golpeado, empujado, insultado… incluso le había vestido con ese burka ridículo. Aunque tenía su punto sexy, tenía que admitirlo…

-Si no lo hicieses seguiría gritando a todo el mundo y sin lavarme los dientes…- contestó el rubio, apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Sakura mientras la sonreía.- Además, el baka-burka es muy cómodo, con tres mantas menos iría muy fresquito por la calle…

-Baka…- repuso con una suave risa la haruno, pero todavía sin rendirse. Sería por defectos…- mis… mis ojos son muy grandes…

-Más verde que ver… me encanta el color de tus ojos.- declaró el rubio, acercándose más a su Sakura chan.

-Mi… mi pelo…

-Me encantan los colores llamativos, Sakura chan, por ahí no me vas a pillar. Pareces una flor de mi árbol favorito.

-Mi… mi frente es enorme…

-Y es tan bonita que me dan ganas de besarla…- sentenció Naruto, abriendo de inmediato los ojos Sakura con sorpresa. Esa frase… no era la primera vez que la oía… se la había oído a Sasuke el único día en que el uchiha la regaló algo de atención… Siemoreblo recordaba con una sospecha: había sido tan cariñoso, tan amable, tan atento, tan… Naruto… La haruno miró a Naruto, todavía anonadada, con la boca ligeramente abierta incluso. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Ese acto era Naruto al 100%... había sido ÉL. Siempre era ÉL. Sentía mil emociones atorándose en su cerebro… ganas de reír por su estupidez, de llorar por haber perdido tanto tiempo, de gritar a ese baka por no decirle nada antes… Y, inmersa en esa lucha, hizo lo que más le pedía el cuerpo: se lanzó a besar esos labios como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo. Naruto en un principio intentó volver a "ser un caballero", pero Sakura le frenó de golpe. Ya había tomado su decisión: dejar atrás sus miedos e inseguridades y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

(Lemmon inicia)

Naruto sintió a Sakura subirse sobre él, hambrienta, devorando sus labios con una total entrega. Su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus pechos sobre su tórax, tan cercanos que incluso podía percibir su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Esa piel tan suave era su religión, y ahora se acomodaba sobre la suya, reclamando su tacto. Y se lo iba a dar. Ya bastaba de contenerse, su Sakura chan le había expresado miles de inseguridades irreales, y era su deber vencer a este enemigo también. Sin parar ni un segundo de besarla, la dispuso bajo él, y comenzó a acariciarla. Su mano izquierda atrapó las manos de la pelirrosada por encima de su cabeza, que se enlazaron sobre la suya con fuerza, con fuego; y su mano derecha inició su viaje. Paseó por la mejilla de la haruno, para permitir a su pulgar acariciar ese labio inferior carnoso con delicadeza. Luego, vigilado por esos jades, que brillaban por el deseo, comenzó a descender… el cuello, que rodeó con dulzura… luego su costado, arrancándola un suave gemido cuando llegó a la cintura. Naruto nunca se había sentido realmente poderoso hasta que notó la piel de su diosa pelirrosada erizarse al paso de su mano. Eso era poder, a su juicio, el poner la piel de gallina al amor de tu vida.

Se detuvo en el muslo, que se levantó a su llegada para favorecer el contacto, arrancándole un gemido amortiguado por los labios de Naruto a la haruno cuando sintió el palpitante miembro rozar su intimidad. La ojijade se sintió temblar, recorrida por una sensación que nunca había sentido antes. Esas manos cálidas, esas caricias, esos besos… gimió con fuerza al sentir el miembro de Naruto contactar a través de las ropas, y no opuso la más mínima resistencia cuando el rubio la desabrocho el brassier. Realmente, Naruto lo había hecho con algo de torpeza, necesitó unos segundos para lograrlo, pero eso no le restó emotividad al momento, todo lo contrario: la aliviaba ver que su Naruto también era nuevo en esto, y la encendía aún más. Podían tener errores, podían permitirse descontrolarse. Naruto contempló su cuerpo desnudo por unos segundos, permitiéndose memorizar cada detalle… cada gota de sudor que surcaba su piel, cada lunar o peca… se fijó en sus pechos, de esa piel blanca con un pezón rosado más oscuro, y solo pudo suspirar. Definitivamente, no había visto jamás nada tan hermoso como su Sakura chan. Volvió a besar sus labios, notando como su miembro, cada vez más duro, rozaba la intimidad cada vez más húmeda de la pelirrosada, que sólo pudo gemir en su oído.

-Naruto… onegai…- le susurró, deseando sentirlo dentro. Y Naruto lo entendió al instante, la ojijade se sentía lista. Llevaba sintiendo ese fuego todo el día, le había visto desnudarse, le había sentido acariciarla… era hora del paso definitivo, necesitaba ese paso. Naruto deslizó su última prenda por sus muslos, y luego ella lo hizo con sus bóxers. Pudo contemplar el gran pene del rubio frente a ella, preparado, y en serio deseaba sentirlo, aunque un ligero temor surcó su mente.- Na… Naruto, sé gentil… es mi primera vez…- pidió con un suave sonrojo, entre excitado y avergonzado. Y Naruto simplemente la regaló una sonrisa que alejó todos sus temores.

-También es la mía, Sakura chan…- confesó el ojiazul, dándola un suave beso de la que volvían a reclinarse.- lo haremos a tu ritmo, sin prisa. Jamás te haría daño, dattebayo…

Sakura le sonrió de vuelta, ya más tranquila, y Naruto enfiló su miembro sobre la intimidad desnuda de la chica. Aunque no lo pareciese, Naruto estaba cardíaco, para él era un momento único… ¿lo haría bien? Es más, ¿Qué debía de hacer exactamente? Y, por suerte para él, tuvo un maestro que previó ese momento. Ero sannin tenía muchos defectos, pero lo cierto es que sabía cómo aconsejar a su ahijado para su primera vez. Era también cierto que Naruto tuvo que sacar lo útil entre una inmensidad de consejos pervertidos, pero tenía claro ya lo que pasaría. A Sakura la dolería la primera vez que se introdujese, por lo que su misión era que estuviese a gusto, tratarla con cariño, ternura. Rozó con su pene la húmeda entrada de Sakura que dio un ligero respingo al sentirlo cerca, expectante. Naruto la miró a los ojos, y Sakura le indicó que estaba preparada. Tenía miedo… y a la vez tenía ganas. Sintió el pene de Naruto comenzar a entrar, abriéndose paso a través de la húmeda entrada. Aunque sentía una pequeña pizca de dolor, la estaba gustando, pero no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño quejido de dolor al toparse el miembro de Naruto con la pared que marcaba su virginidad. Naruto también lo sintió, era el momento del que le había hablado Ero sennin. Contempló a la pelirrosada, esperando a que estuviese lista, y, cuando esta asintió, realizó un movimiento firme mientras la haruno dejaba escapar un amortiguado grito de dolor.

Naruto se dedicó a quedarse quieto, besándola, acariciándola, y así hubiese estado el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero, tras unos instantes, Sakura dejó de estar tensa, para comenzar a moverse ligeramente. Y gemir. Kami santo, oírla gemir era su nuevo objetivo en la vida, sobre todo si era su nombre. Comenzó a mover su cadera, adelante y atrás, sintiendo su pene contactar cada vez más profundo con la chica. La notaba encendida, entregada, incluso sintió como arañaba su espalda pidiéndole más. Ambos llevaban todo el día esperando esto. Las paredes internas de Sakura comenzaron a estrecharse, apretándole el pene con fuerza, y sus gemidos cada vez eran más continuos, más directos. Quería más. Naruto se sentía a punto de explotar, se movía ya por puro instinto, besaba esos labios, agarraba ese cuerpo para continuar. Y, con un fuerte gemido, la joven llegó al orgasmo… seguida de inmediato por Naruto, que no pudo aguantar oír a su diosa de pelo rosado gritar su nombre con fuerza, esta vez por puro placer a diferencia de los anteriores. Era su "Naruto" favorito. Sakura suspiró, todavía obnubilada por el placer, y agradeciendo una parte de ella el tomar la píldora. Sentía el cálido semen del rubio en su interior, y estaba segura de que si no fuese por eso, en nueve meses tendría un niño rubio de ojos azules correteando por allí.

(Fin del lemmon)

-Ha sido… alucinante… Sakura chan…- agradeció el rubio sobre ella, con la frente sudada y el pelo revuelto. Nunca le había parecido tan atractivo a la haruno el jinchuriki, con esa expresión feliz, esos ojos iluminados… si, definitivamente, se había enamorado de él. Y, de paso, se abofeteó mentalmente por haber pospuesto tanto tiempo esto por miedo. Naruto se hizo a un lado para permitir a la ojijade tener su espacio, saliendo ya de ella definitivamente, y Sakura sintió una pequeña réplica del terremoto que acababa de sentir hace unos instantes. Por kami… había sido corto, no dejaba de ser su primera vez… pero muy intenso. Se abrazó unos instantes a Naruto, envolviéndole con sus brazos y muslo, dejando que su corazón se acompasase. Había sido tierno, atento, amable… no podía pedir más, su Naruto siempre cumplía. Se hubiese quedado abrazada al rubio por siempre, pero necesitaba darse una ducha… urgentemente.

\- voy un momento al baño, no te me escapes para hacer el asqueroso baka hentai por ahí eh…- le comentó con algo de sorna, para después darle un beso en los labios.

Un beso pasional, uno agradecido, que le dejase sonriendo en el colchón mientras ella se dirigía al baño con la sábana de la cama. Naruto contempló a ese ángel de ojos verdes dirigirse con un ligero sonrojo al baño de la habitación, para luego suspirar. Definitivamente, podía morirse en ese momento y lo haría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sakura, su Sakura chan, le había declarado su amor, ¡SU SAKURA CHAN! Y lo habían hecho, joder que si lo habían hecho… Ese zorro pervertido tendría que tragarse sus comentarios sobre que perdería la virginidad antes orochimaru, ¡sí señor! Y, tan feliz e hiperactivo estaba, que cuando oyó el plato de la ducha activarse decidió explorar un poco la cabaña, sobre todo por si encontraba algo de comida… solo faltaba algo de ramen para que ese día fuese perfecto. Explorar el sótano quedaba descartado, Sakura había conseguido con sus caricias borrar la imagen de ese disfraz de mono de su jiji, no quería volver a traumatizarse, y el piso de abajo estaba también explorado. Solo le quedaba una habitación por explorar, pero era jugársela muchísimo… Naruto se encontraba ante el cartel de Divertilandia, barajando seriamente los pros y los contras de entrar… podría haber ramen… o podría encontrarse con el sótano de marylin manson… era cara o cruz…

- **Entra, no seas gallina…** \- sugirió la voz de cierto biju con un tono divertido.

- _Vaya, te dignas a aparecer… dime que lo de kaguya está controlado…_ \- pidió el Uzumaki, todavía observando el letrero de la entrada al cuarto.

- **Ah si, tu clon gandalf consiguió vencerla en un duelo jodidamente épico, te lo he grabado en dvd con comentarios de Angron11…** \- ¿clon gandalf? ¿Tenía un clon gandalf? ¿Y quién demonios era Angron11?- **pero estoy aquí para felicitarte, pequeño truhán, hasta he dejado de ver mi cita con Ino unos segundos para venir aquí… ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI. Faltaron algunos mordiscos y azotes, pero ya tendrás tiempo, tu madre adoraba mord…** \- Naruto contempló a su biju con una expresión de hastío.- **vale vale, ya te felicitare luego… Vayamos a lo importante, ¡entremos a Divertilandia! Yo me apuesto a que tiene esclavos sexuales atados a las paredes…** \- declaró el kitsune, mirando también el letrero a través de los ojos de su cachorro con una sonrisa cruel. Tobirama había colaborado con hashirama en su captura, nada le haría más feliz que descubrir una perversión inconfesable del nidaime… intentó en su día tentar a Kushina a entrar, pero la pelirroja no cayó en su influjo… quizás Naruto…

- _No debería…_ \- Kurama miró a su cachorro con una sonrisa zorruna mientras asentía. Conocía ese gesto de duda del Uzumaki.- _Agggh, está bien, echaré un vistazo, ¡y solo por si hay ramen!_ \- Kurama asintió, ansioso por ver lo que escondía esa habitación oscura. Naruto abrió la puerta con cuidado, y tuvo que encender la luz para poder distinguir algo. Para su alivio, se trataba de una habitación normal, sin perversiones: solo una inmensa maqueta en el centro de una gran batalla naval, con miniaturas hechas a mano y pintadas seguramente por el propio nidaime. Ni látigos, ni fustas, ni cosas raras.- _¿Ves? Solo es una habitación de juegos…_

- **De juegos, si… anda, y mira al techo…** \- corrigió el biju, levantando la vista Naruto para dibujar una mueca de asco. En el techo, colgando, se encontraban diversos arneses, extrañas máscaras de cuero y una máquina parecida a la que usaban los granjeros para ordeñar a la vacas justo encima del buque insignia de la flota de konoha… si, ese buque pintado entero de un blanco amarillento… esto le pasaba por mirar…- **Se ve que le gustaba recrear la espuma de mar…** \- Naruto salió del cuarto de inmediato, completamente asqueado, con su rostro envejecido y con el pelo canoso tras sufrir un nuevo trauma por culpa de esa cabaña de los horrores. Pero, nada más cerrar la puerta, alguien le sorprendió por detrás. Naruto se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con una Sakura solamente en toalla de baño reclamando sus labios de nuevo con ganas.

-Sa… Sakura chan…- consiguió balbucear Naruto, mientras Sakura se separaba de sus labios… para atacar su cuello.

-¿Si?- preguntó con fingida inocencia, para luego dar un pequeño mordisco que hizo al Uzumaki temblar.

-Acabamos de hacerlo… no… ¿no estás…?- Sakura le interrumpió antes de que pudiese seguir.

-¿Sabes Naruto? Llevas todo el día… calentándome. Me he imaginado golpeándote, gritándote… y dándote tu merecido por asqueroso baka hentai. Me ha encantado mi primera vez.- aclaró, dandole un corto beso en los labios al rubio para luego volver a hablar.- pero tenemos un problema… cuando volvamos a konoha, habrá un montón de busconas repugnantes esperando para asaltarte… demasiadas… y quiero que, cuando se acerquen a lo que es mío…- continuó, tocando el miembro del Uzumaki por encima del bóxer con una sonrisa traviesa.- vean que no tienen nada que hacer. Quiero que les regales tal sonrisa de satisfacción que no vuelvan a dudar de quién es tu dueña…- continuó, acercándose más al oído del Uzumaki, que literalmente temblaba de la excitación.- Quiero hacerlo duro, quiero dejarte seco por semanas… ¿me puedes ayudar?- preguntó con un tono inocente, para luego tomarse una píldora de soldado para demostrar que iba en serio, contemplándole con esa sonrisa traviesa mientras se mordía el labio y lo repasaba de arriba abajo. Había decidido de una vez por todas rendirse a esa excitación que le provocaba el Uzumaki con esas feromonas y disfrutarlo como nunca… darse rienda suelta… como dijo Kurama, "cuanto mayor es la atracción, mayor es el efecto de las feromonas", y Sakura se sentía MUY atraída por Naruto. Todo el día le había estado golpeando… ahora tenía ganas de que se lo hiciese él a ella. ¿Estaría a la altura? Cierto zorro dio la respuesta.

- **Cachorro… convoca mi chakra y disfruta de lo que queda de semana, que te lo has ganado…** \- ofreció con un hilillo de sangre cayendo por su hocico. Lo dicho… la mejor época de celo de su vida.

(Lemmon inicia)

Sakura observó a Naruto apretar los labios por un momento, para luego mirar al suelo. Y, cuando levantó su mirada, pudo ver un cambio en su expresión. Sus rasgos más animalizados, con unos ligeros colmillos, sus marcas de las mejillas más profundas… y la sonrisa más zorruna de su vida. La sonrisa que le provocaba liberar al fin todas esas ganas reprimidas a lo largo del día, el sentir ese poder fluyendo por sus venas, el haber asimilado lo que le acababa de pedir su diosa pelirrosada. ¿Quería un polvo para recordar? Le daría la mejor semana de su vida. Se acercó hacia ella para reclamar de nuevo sus labios de forma autoritaria, obteniendo un gemido ansioso de Sakura, que se subió a su torso entrelazando las piernas sobre su trasero. Sentía los fuertes y masculinos brazos de su amante rodearla, llevarla como si no pesase absolutamente nada a través del pasillo, y eso la excitaba sobre manera. Casi tanto como le excitaba a Naruto notar esos muslos abrazarle.

Llegaron a la habitación principal, el lugar que le pedía a gritos colonizar el instinto del rubio, chocando incluso contra una de las paredes de cristal la pareja en pleno frenesí. Sakura despidió un gemido entre el placer y el dolor, para luego succionar el cuello del rubio con fuerza, marcándolo como su propiedad. Naruto dio un pequeño quejido, y luego la miró con un gesto de reto… para darla una ligera nalgada. Sakura reaccionó con indignación, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pero el rubio de inmediato volvió a reclamar sus labios, respondiendo ella mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. Sakura era una fiera orgullosa en combate… también en el sexo. Ni tan siquiera supo como, pero pronto Naruto la había despojado de su toalla mientras ella hacia lo propio con sus bóxers y volvía a acariciar su pecho desnudo, explorando cada rincón como un conquistador llegando al nuevo mundo, con avaricia, con hambre.

Sintió como el rubio bajaba besando su cuerpo, lo sintió lamiendo sus pechos y deslizando la lengua por sus pezones erectos, excitándolos y provocando aún más gemidos de su ojijade. Si la fémina tenía algún complejo con ellos, Naruto se encargaría de borrarlo esa semana… esos pechos eran suyos, y eran perfectos. Deslizó su mano sobre la intimidad de la haruno, notándola húmeda al tacto, ansiosa por sentirle dentro. Pero no era todavía el momento, por lo que la acarició con sus dedos corazón y anular en un movimiento circular. Aunque en su momento le pareció una pérdida de tiempo, su maestro pervertido le había obligado a leerse sus icha icha de arriba abajo… y ahora entendía el porqué. Por su excitada mente surgían miles de ideas, a cada cual más pervertida que la anterior. Cualquier inhibición, cualquier preocupación por el qué dirán, se había ido, llevada por el chakra de Kurama como la marea lo depositado en la orilla. Quería oírla gemir su nombre, quería grabar su nombre a fuego sobre su psique, que cada vez que recordase esa semana la temblasen las rodillas… y que lo viese todo gracias a esos espejos. Descendió hasta la cintura de la fémina, que, aún perdida en la excitación, no se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer el rubio. Naruto tomó sus muslos y los posó sobre sus hombros, y sin previo aviso, comenzó a lamer su intimidad como había leído en esos libros: primero lentamente y de forma amplia… después más rápido en la parte superior, ayudándose con los dedos. Definitivamente, Ero sennin era un genio…

-Na… narutoooo… oh kami, qué… ¿Qué me haces?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos Sakura mientras sentía la lengua del Uzumaki entrar y salir, arrancándola auténticas descargas de placer en su cuerpo. Contempló al techo, todavía renuente a dejarse llevar… le parecía algo sucio tener la boca de Naruto ahí abajo… pero entonces lo vio. En el espejo del techo, con todo lujo de detalle, pudo verse a sí misma. Se veía gimiendo aún con un notable sonrojo… y podía ver a Naruto. Los músculos de su gran espalda marcándose, sus brazos entrelazados en sus muslos, esa cabellera rubia… y se sintió arder. Al demonio la puta vergüenza.- Sigue… justo ahí… sigue, SIGUE…- ordenó, para posar su mano sobre la cabellera rubia del Uzumaki, entrelazando sus dedos por su pelo para dirigirle mejor. Naruto, gracias a sus señas, lamía justo donde ella quería, volviéndola loca… y ella no se iba a quedar atrás. Llevaba todo el día imaginando que le haría, y le vino a la mente un comentario pervertido de Ino, algo que hizo con un chico una vez…- Naruto, hazte a un lado en la cama, VAMOS.

Obedientemente, el Uzumaki se dispuso a un lado, sobre la cama, y Sakura se situó sobre él, permitiéndole continuar con lo que estaba haciendo hasta hace unos segundos… mientras ella contraatacaba. Tomó el gran miembro del rubio con su mano derecha, que pulsaba ante su atención, ignorando la parte responsable y vergonzosa de su cerebro, que la rogaba parar y hacerlo todo de forma tradicional. Quería eso… por kami, vaya que si lo quería. Movida por el instinto, comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo sobre el tronco, para acercarse lentamente al pene del ojiazul… ¿a qué sabría? Sakura normalmente habría sido más recatada, pero lo que había pedido antes era cierto… ahora lo quería duro. Y eso implicaba experimentar. Dio un suave beso en la punta, y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir el estremecimiento del rubio ante su contacto. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Movida por el instinto, comenzó a introducirse el miembro de Naruto en la boca, progresivamente, todo sin parar de mover su mano en la base. Deslizaba sus labios por la piel del pene de Naruto, se recreaba, y la estaba encantando, sobre todo porque notaba al Uzumaki gemir de forma amortiguada contra su intimidad. Puede que no fuese experta, pero lo suplía con entrega y ganas… con hambre. Pronto sus gemidos comenzaron también a oírse amortiguados por el pene de Naruto, cada vez más rígido en su boca, mientras ella sentía su intimidad cada vez más tensa… a punto de estallar. Con un potente grito, ambos acabaron de nuevo a la vez, terminando en la boca del otro.

- _Kaaami… ahhhh… es…_ \- pensaba una sobrepasada Sakura, que sólo tragaba la semilla del rubio mientras sentía su interior contraerse en espasmos por culpa del placer… Naruto seguía lamiéndola ahí abajo, aumentando su orgasmo aún más…- _es muchísimo… ahhhh, kami santo…_ \- Tan sobrepasada estaba que, cuando acabó de tragar, Naruto se escabulló de su agarre, situándose a un lado de ella. Y la haruno solo pudo volver a tragar hondo… el miembro de Naruto estaba exactamente igual de fuerte que antes de eyacular. Antes de que dijese nada, Naruto ya se había puesto tras ella, situándola de rodillas y apoyándose con sus manos, y volvía a enfocar su miembro sobre la intimidad de la pelirrosada.- ¡OH KAMI!- exclamó Sakura al sentir ese pene volver a introducirse en ella, volviendo a arrancarla gemidos de placer. Iba a dejarse vencer y tumbar su mitad superior en la cama, pero Naruto no se lo permitió: tomó su brazo izquierdo con el suyo para levantarla el torso, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba sus pechos, atendía sus pezones, bailaba por su vientre. Sakura volvió a mirar al techo mientras gritaba el nombre de su amante, y pudo verlo: mientras la embestía una y otra vez, la estaba mirando. Y, a pesar de que estaba completamente sudada y despeinada, lo hacía con tal brillo de deseo que sólo pudo estremecerse del placer.- Eres… eres un pervertido… por… por eso me has… AHHHHHH… traído aquí… Asq… Aaahhhh… asquerosoooohhh… baka hentai…- pronunció con algo de furia, buscando picarle. Quería más, MUCHO MÁS.

-No quería… ahhh… estás muy apretada, Sakura chan… ahhh… perderme detalle…- Naruto soltó su brazo izquierdo y la abrazó por el cuello con cuidado, envolviéndola.- Quiero que te corras para mí, Sakura chan…- la susurró al oído, obteniendo un totalmente audible gemido de la pelirrosada en respuesta. La haruno estaba de nuevo al borde de estallar… la piel cálida de Naruto sobre la suya, esa forma de envolverla, el miembro del rubio introduciéndose profundamente en ella… y esa forma de hablarla… por kami, adoraba cuando Naruto en batalla sacaba ese lado astuto y valiente, desenfadado… y por lo que veía, también lo mostraba allí.

-¡NARUTOOOOOO!- gritó con fuerza al aire, y menos mal que estaban en medio del bosque, sino habría oído medio continente su orgasmo. Se pasó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo sin control, entregada al segundo orgasmo de la sesión, para luego tomar el rostro de Naruto y darle un beso de lado en los labios. Uno pasional, entregado, hambriento de más. Era el final de la línea, su funeral, y le daría las gracias y la bienvenida… o al menos así lo había planteado ella: no había nada más que esa habitación y ese rubio, NADA MÁS.- Ni se te ocurra correrte, ahora me toca a mi.- le ordenó tras acercarse su oído, para luego morderle suavemente un lóbulo de la oreja.

Naruto se estremeció de placer y obedeció de inmediato. Como para negarse a esa orden. Sakura se separó de el, para darse la vuelta y besarlo con esmero. Estaba encendida, ardiente, y por su mente solo pasaba una idea: Naruto la estaba volviendo loca. Y eso, a pesar de que era algo muy bueno, tenía un fallo, y era que, a este ritmo, Naruto la tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano. Si fuese consciente de que con una simple caricia podía hacerle temblar, tendría el control de la relación de forma irremediable. Y eso no era una opción: Naruto no necesitaba al lado una mujer que asintiese a todo, necesitaba una igual, alguien capaz de pararle los pies cuando su cabeza llena de serrín se pasase de frenada. Si quería tener una relación duradera con el ojiazul, cosa que tenía completamente clara, necesitaba demostrarle al Uzumaki que ella tenía el control. No tendría problema en que la volviese a hacer todo lo que la acababa de hacer (es más, estaba deseando repetir), pero solo una vez le dejase claro a Naruto que ella no era una cualquiera, que ella era la única y la reina. Y sabía perfectamente cómo. Suerte que se había tomado esa píldora de soldado, si no no tendría fuerzas para moverse…

Sin dejar de besarlo, fue empujándolo lentamente contra el colchón, hasta tenerlo tumbado boca arriba. Sintió las manos de Naruto enredarse en su cabello, reclamando sus labios con más ansia, de la que ella acomodaba sus caderas sobre el miembro del rubio. No tenía experiencia, se estaba preparando por instinto, pero deseaba hacerlo por encima de todo. El tan solo imaginar al ojiazul bajo ella, siendo gobernado y cabalgado sin piedad… la hacía estremecerse. Se separó y fijó sus orbes verdes en los zafiros de Naruto… iba a portarse mal. Comenzó deslizándose sobre el pene de Naruto, llevada por ese cosquilleo de placer que le provocaba el contacto del miembro con su clítoris, y, tras unos instantes, su cuerpo y el propio Naruto la rogaban pasar a mayores. Aunque se recreó un poco más, quería mostrarle al Uzumaki que allí se jugaba a lo que ella quería. Sintiéndose estremecer del placer, decidió avanzar y dejar de ser mala, y comenzó a introducirse en pene del ojiazul. Abrió la boca en un gemido contenido cuando lo sintió penetrando poco a poco su intimidad, volviendo a activarla, a excitarla como nunca. Se comenzó a acomodar mientras intentaba buscar su postura, el movimiento perfecto.

Y, movida por el instinto, comenzó a mover sus caderas. Adelante y atrás, primero lento, luego más rápido. Miró al techo mientras se sentía arder de nuevo, y se pudo ver en su máximo esplendor. Se apartó un mechón sudado de cabello con su mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha se acariciaba sus propios pechos para aumentar el placer, y contempló desde el reflejo como sus caderas se movían sobre Naruto, profundizando. Se recreó en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, en su musculatura trabajada, en su piel bronceada, en ese cabello rubio… y sobre todo, en esa expresión de placer que la estaba regalando, de completa entrega. La excitaba como nunca tenerlo así, a su merced, tanto que incluso detuvo a Naruto cuando este se intentó erguir. Movió sus caderas con más ahínco, profundizando, innovando… en círculos, más lentamente, con más fuerza… tenía el control, y eso aumentaba su placer. Se mordió el labio con un gesto travieso cuando el rubio la suplicó hacerlo más deprisa, y marcó aún más su movimiento de cadera, arrancándole un fuerte gemido. Lo notaba cada vez más duro en su interior, al limite, y ella quería volver a llegar junto a él. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, a sentirlo con más intensidad, a entregarse a esa sensación… y de pronto, lo sintió. Naruto gritó su nombre mientras agarraba las sábanas rojas con fuerza, y, nada más sentir su semilla en su interior, ella también alcanzó su orgasmo.

-BENDITO BAKA HENTAAAAAAAAI…- exclamó completamente extasiada, aferrándose con las uñas al pecho del ojiazul, gimiendo y quedándose congelada, disfrutando la sensación. Si tenía que puntuar lo que acaban de hacer le pondría un cien… sobre diez.

(Fin del lemmon)

- **Joder, definitivamente, mis feromonas son la hostia…** \- declaró Kurama desde el paraje mental del ojiazul, con un inmenso gotero de sangre sostenido por una de sus colas y nos pañuelos totalmente rojos en su hocico.- **Ah, pero, ¿seguís ahí?** \- preguntó, mirándote a ti, si, a ti, lector de este fic.- **¿no os da vergüenza espiar al gaki apareándose? Parecéis unos pervertidos, deberíais de haberos saltado el lemmon… Bueno, os resumiré lo que ocurrió a partir de aquí: la chiquilla cumplió su objetivo. Se pasó seis puntos días follando sin parar con el gaki: algunas veces tierno, otras duro, en todas las posturas, en cada habitación de la cabaña (salvo ese puto sótano de los horrores y Divertilandia…), en el bosque… descansando solo para conseguir comida y para recobrar el aliento suficiente para continuar. Feromonas unidas a celos y muchas ganas reprimidas de arrancarse la ropa mutuamente provocan estas reacciones… solo fue raro el momento en que descubrieron la perversión del actual hokage, pero bueno… yo la veía venir, no sé vosotros… Terminando, cuando la pareja regresó a konoha al terminar mi época de celo, lo hicieron abrazados. Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción mutua de tal calado que, cuando el resto de mujeres de konoha les vieron entre sus obvios sonrojos y sentimiento de culpa por haber intentado violar a los clones del Uzumaki, lo supieron de inmediato: no había nada que hacer, Naruto tardaría meses en volver a articular palabra.** \- el kitsune sonrió, para luego seguir.- **Pero no os creáis que acaba aquí: tenemos epílogo, ¡estad atentos a este kitsune y su as bajo la manga!**

* * *

 **Y fin. Si, HAY SORPRESA, habrá un pequeño epilogo, situado en el futuro... creo que os gustara, y aprovecharé para poner la perversion de Kakashi... estad atentos, hacerle caso a Kurama.**

 **Sobre el inicio... puro humor absurdo. TENÍA QUE RECICLAR AL CLON GANDALF Y PARODIAR SU MOMENTO ÉPICO CON EL BALROG. O Kaguya... una milf (mother i like to fuck, por si alguno no domina la jerga) del mundo antiguo... Alguno se esperaba lo de orochimaru? Mi mente está enferma...**

 **sobre Naruto y Sakura... la historia rogaba por un lemmon bruto, directo, sin término medio, que Sakura le arrancase el burka de un tirón ynse lo follase contra la encimera. Pero los pjs pedían antes una primera vez elegante, tierna... no me imagino la primera vez de esos dos con un 69. Así que me dije "doble ración de lemmon y arreglado". Uno con la puta BSO de enya de fondo, el otro con feromonas y píldoras de soldado de por medio, vosotros decidiréis cual os gusta más. Espero que Sakura haya quedado canónica, tb tened en cuenta que, junto a Naruto, la que mas ganas tenía de descargar era ella. Simplemente, les he librado de esas molestas inhibiciones. Tranquilos, no habrá embarazo, solo es que cortaba mucho el rollo poner lo del preservativo de rigor...**

 **Tobirama y sus gustos... no hay un hokage normal, nunca entréis en una sala llamada Divertilandia, es una trampa! Hasta el epílogo! Un saludo y disfrutad!**


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo.

 **Buenas! Si, ya sé que he tardado, pero es que entre los exámenes y que es verano apenas saco tiempo... tranquilos, a partir de septiembre y sobre todo de octubre volveré a mi ritmo normal :D por lo pronto, acabamos esta historia. Ha sido una GRANDÍSIMA (y muy grata XD) sorpresa su seguimiento si os soy sincero, os confieso que en un principio esto iba a ser un oneshot de 5000 palabras. Parece que ha gustado mucho la idea, no descarto hacer algún día el harem, todo dependerá...**

 **hoy tenemos un poco de las consecuencias de todos los capítulos anteriores, la perversion de kakashi y la de nanadaime hokage, y una buena sorpresa, a ver si la veis venir, un saludo!**

 **Ultrachols:** hola buenas! Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo final! Un saludo!

 **Nothernlights91:** hola! Si, Sakura se merecía un buen castigo-recompensa, la pobre ha estado golpeando a Naruto y sufriendo a partes iguales todo el fic, y creo que al final valió la pena. El rubio está encantado, y ella no parece quejarse xD te confesaré que el último capítulo de tu fic me dio una pequeña idea, la verás en cuanto la leas, mi reconocimiento y agradecimiento genio, me hace ilusión ponerte un guiño por aquí!

Los lapsus cómicos son mis favoritos. A ver, siempre apetece un lemmon, pero lo que más me mola es poner golpes de humor absurdo, no diré que es mi especialidad, pero sí que me salen fácil. Hoy tienes uno más. Y lo de orochimaru... a ver, si posee a una mujer, es lógico que ocurra eso no? Tendría que haber puesto que le ofreciese a Kurama un traje de Sasuke en la academia XD

hoy tienes consecuencias de todo y mención a mei y las chicas de kumo, sin contar la perversion de kakashi xD disfruta de lo de hoy y nos leemos en tus historias o en las mías, un saludo!

 **Uzumakiharuno95:** buenas! Me hizo mucha gracia escribir sobre el clon gandalf, no te lo negaré, y hoy lo tienes otra vez con otro clon que te gustara XD y si, tenían que ser dos lemmon, la historia pedía una parte tierna, cargada de sentimiento, y otra de perversion donde ambos se quedasen bien a gusto, se lo merecían ambos!

Y lo de Kurama es un toque personal mío, me encanta ponerle rompiendo la cuarta pared xD ese zorro es mi pj favorito para escribir, es una mina. Y sobre la perversion de kakashi... si has acertado, me asustas :P un saludo y disfruta!

 **Adrit126:** saludos! Y yo tb lo esperaba, no te imaginas lo que me costó que se reservasen hasta ese momento... pero mereció la pena, veo que la idea del doble lemmon ha triunfado :D si, benditas píldoras, y no iba a embarazarla de primeras, en mis obras se lleva el sexo seguro (si, hacerlo a pelo con un clon que no puede embarazar ni contagiar nada es sexo seguro en el universo Naruto!)

me da rabia lo de orochimaru porque se me ocurrió un golpe bastante bueno con el y un disfraz de Sasuke en la academia para Naruto, pero ya es tarde -.- Maldita inspiración, que llega tarde... Y si, me gusta mucho hacerle guiños a mis series y pelis favoritas, aquí los he puesto de Ataque a los titanes, El señor de los anillos, The Walking dead... y hoy tienes uno más XD gracias de nuevo por leerme, un saludo y disfruta!

 **Thonycvs:** hola! Pues si, el golpe de orochimaru tenía que meterlo si o si, y lo de kaguya lo idee gracias a los reviews (por eso me gusta tanto leeros, me aportáis muchísimo siempre). Naruto ha tenido su primera vez con su Sakura chan... y su segunda, tercera, vigésima... si las paredes de esa cabaña hablasen...

y hoy veras a kakashi y su perversion, pero te lo reconozco por aquí: como jugador de warhammer, lo que hizo con esas miniaturas tobirama es un arte XD lo de los arneses ya no tanto, pero pintar y montar miniaturas es jodido! Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Shoseiki chan:** hola buenas! Me alegra que la espera mereciese la pena (ya me preocupaba que no dieses señales xD) y te gustase la obra en general! Ya sabía yo que El Segundo lemmon causaría sensación, ya estoy empezando a coger el tranquillo a escribir esas escenas... menos ternura, más pasión! Lo de orochimaru... oye, él también tiene derecho a buscar el amor! Es el gran incomprendido de esta obra...

Y ya sabes que adoro poner a Kurama hablando al lector, o hablando de fanfiction XD es el pj cómico por excelencia, hoy lo vas a odiar! No te adelanto más, disfruta y nos leemos!

pd: directo a escribir el siguiente capitulo de la oscuridad en ti, aguanta!

 **Dana2:** buenas! Exacto, el título era vital, quería hacer contraste con el asqueroso baka hentai que se lee en cada capítulo XD a mi tb me da pena que acabe, pero no es plan de alargar una historia por que si... cada fic tiene su duración, eso lo hace bonito. Sin contar que tengo más narusaku en mente, no te preocupes ;) un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Neopercival:** hola! Exacto, el clon gandalf es un héroe, luchando contra una milf conejo con heroísmo y una larga barba blanca salida de ninguna parte, se merece su propio fic! Es más, hoy hay una pequeña aparición de él.

Me alegra que esta historia le guste a un naruhina, en serio! Soy de los que opina que hay que superar ese enfrentamiento ridículo y disfrutar de los fic sin mirar el pairing, yo soy un asiduo de una obra naruhina llamada la senda de Naruto sennin y todo (está en mis favoritas, por si tienes curiosidad). Y sobre tu comentario final... si hago esto en versión harem, por ahí vendrán los tiros... Naruto decide emplear lo único que le enseño bien Ero sennin para hacer el bien XD

disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

Caminando tranquilamente a través del bosque, una pareja se abrazaba, risueña, disfrutando de su aniversario de novios con felicidad. Ella, una mujer de pelo rosado, de poco más de cuarenta años muy bien llevados gracias a su fina figura, su piel tersa y ese ligero maquillaje consistente en una sombra de ojos en sus brillantes jades. Él, un hombre de edad similar, de gran altura y fuerte constitución, de melena rubia y ojos azules como el mar. Sakura haruno y Naruto Uzumaki. O, más bien, Sakura y Naruto Uzumaki, el orgulloso matrimonio formado por la directora del hospital de konoha y nanadaime hokage de konoha. ¿Quién le iba a decir al rubio que alcanzaría sus metas hace 24 años? Ya era un recuerdo lejano esa huida a través de una konoha llena de mujeres enloquecidas por sus feromonas, esos terroríficos momentos de angustia y excitación mezcladas en el momento más jodidamente surrealista de su vida. Mujeres devorando clones como zombis, amigas que al parecer guardaban sentimientos más profundos, clones con extraños disfraces luchando por sobrevivir mientras cierto biju pervertido veía todo entre carcajadas… ya era todo pasado, gracias a kami.

Aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga. Para empezar, las consecuencias de ese día de locura no fueron tan brutales como se esperaba el rubio. El Uzumaki se esperaba un éxodo masivo de las avergonzadas mujeres de konoha, hordas de celosos esposos y amantes deseando matarle, conflictos entre naciones al descubrir un arma de tal calibre en manos de konoha… pero Naruto nunca destacó por la picardía. Era cierto que cada mujer de konoha recordaba con vergüenza (y todavía con excitación, todo hay que decirlo…) ese episodio, pero la masa, el ser humano como ente gregario, tenía un superpoder para estos casos: correr un tupido velo y hacer como que no había ocurrido nada. En serio, era la herramienta más usada en la historia: naciones que, tras una guerra llena de violaciones, asesinatos y kami sabe qué más, firmaban un pacto de paz y por arte de magia todo quedaba atrás, al menos oficialmente. Y, en este caso, a diferencia de en una guerra, no habían ocurrido cosas terribles: algunos anbu de baja por síndrome postraumático, unos cuantos heridos que fueron oportunamente indemnizados, amantes celosos que decidieron callarse tras ver la mirada de ira falta de compasión de sus mujeres cuando insinuaron acusar en público al Uzumaki (y de paso recordarle a todos lo que hizo su novia, para su vergüenza) y daños materiales reparados por un eficiente tenzo. Y, por si alguno se iba de la lengua, un decreto del hokage reinstaurando la ley hashirama que condenaba a muerte a quien hablase de la época de celo de Kurama. Lo dicho, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Además, no había sido todo terrible. Para empezar, la cumbre de kage fue un éxito, las féminas enviadas como embajadoras estuvieron particularmente receptivas a las sugerencias tras recibir la visita de clones pelirrojos del Uzumaki. Parecían idas, perdidas en un mundo de felicidad, por lo que en una semana se avanzó diplomáticamente lo equivalente a una década, toda vez que toda suspicacia o mala intención se había evaporado tras una buena sesión de orgasmos. Tratados de libre comercio, de cooperación, de hermanamiento de ejércitos… se acababa de inventar el "método Kurama" para lograr la paz mundial: sobornar a las féminas más influyentes de cada nación con sexo, con fuerte, ardiente y despiadado sexo. Y en konoha, los cambios también se hicieron notar. Para empezar, el clan inuzuka se mostró particularmente cooperativo y fuerte. En serio, nadie sabía que desayunaban las féminas inuzuka, ni siquiera se las vio el pelo durante esa innombrable semana tras recibir la brutal paliza propinada por la novia de Naruto, pero, cuando volvieron a las misiones en activo, todas estaban plenas de energía, sonrientes y muchísimo más fuertes. Conseguían los ascensos a jounin como si nada, completaban misiones en solitario… en definitiva, una maravilla para konoha sin que nadie supiese la razón, aunque una gigantesca estatua de un zorro de nueve colas con un inmenso pene que Tsume hizo esculpir en el patio del complejo inuzuka daba ciertas sospechas…

Y en el clan hyuuga también acontecieron cambios a mejor. Hinata, siempre callada y sumisa, mostró una fuerza nunca antes vista, y se enfrentó a su severo padre. Nadie supo como lo hizo, bastante tenían con no caerse de bruces al verla llevarse al anciano hyuuga al complejo tirándole de la oreja mientras le regañaba sin ningún tartamudeo, pero, al salir, el anciano comenzó a realizar una serie de profundas reformas en el clan: el fin de la división en ramas, la eliminación del sello del pájaro enjaulado para sustituirlo por su versión primitiva para todo el clan (que causaba la muerte sin dolor), enjuiciamiento de los sádicos miembros de la casa principal que torturaban miembros de la secundaria por deporte… En un mes, el clan hyuuga se había limpiado de impurezas, y prestaba sus servicios a la aldea con humildad. Incluso hanabi hyuuga, la heredera de hiashi, ingresó en la academia y comenzó a socializarse con el resto de la aldea. Y nunca nadie la vio tan feliz como a partir de ese momento. Cierto es que todos esos cambios trajeron oposición del sector más conservador del clan, pero no fue nada que la ojiperla de pelo oscuro con brillos azules no arreglase con un buen tirón de orejas… bueno, que Kurama no kitsune se apareciese con sus decenas de metros de altura en medio del complejo y se dejase abrazar por la fémina mientras declaraba que quien la tocase sufriría como nadie en el mundo también ayudó…

Y mientras, nuestra pareja protagonista no perdió el tiempo… en absoluto. Normalmente, Sakura abría dedicado el mes siguiente a su regreso con Naruto a la caza y exterminio de cada arrastrada que intentó tocar a SU Uzumaki, pero… bastante tenía con poder caminar. Y esa sonrisa inmensa que dibujaba mientras iba abrazada de su novio dejó a todas las mujeres un mensaje en claro: "Naruto es de MI propiedad, he ganado y todas os tenéis que aguantar y alejaros de el, u os destrozo". Mensaje captado de inmediato por todas ellas, que además no podían mirar al rubio sin avergonzarse por lo ocurrido esa semana, menos aún intentar un nuevo asalto con esa banshee de pelo rosado esperando para matar. Tras una conversación con una sonriente Ino donde la rubia le dejo claro a su amiga que se alegraba de verdad porque al fin hubiese entrado en razón, la haruno se acabó olvidando de sus deseos de venganza para disfrutar de esa nueva etapa en su vida. Aunque tuvo que corregir algunos malos hábitos de su novio, como dormir hasta tarde o desayunar ramen, el tiempo la demostró que todas sus dudas y miedos fueron infundados. Naruto siguió tratándola como cuando eran amigos: como a la única mujer de su vida. Con el tiempo se fueron a vivir juntos, después se casaron y en ningún momento dejaron de quererse. En el fondo era lógico, Naruto llevaba en esa relación desde los cinco años, Sakura desde los trece sin saberlo.

Y la familia Uzumaki no sólo se amplió con Sakura, ahora Uzumaki por derecho, el matrimonio tuvo pronto hijos: los gemelos Katsumi, una niña de pelo rubio y ojos verdes con una personalidad muy parecida a la de su padre y que era el terror de los anbu de konoha con sus bromas (lo peor de todo fue que le reconoció a su madre que lo hacía por diversión… causar el mal por el mal. Kurama declaró que esa niña era de los suyos); y Shinachiku Uzumaki, un joven de pelo rubio y ojos verdes con un carácter tranquilo heredado de su madre e ideal para controlar a su hermana; y la pequeña hanami Uzumaki, una risueña niña de pelo rosado y ojos azules que tenía a su padre, el gran héroe del mundo y flamante hokage de konoha, comiendo de la palma de su mano con una sola mirada… el rubio se escudaba en que era una copia en niña de su Sakura chan, era su punto débil... Una familia feliz, aunque en esta ocasión los padres hubiesen decidido hacer algo… por su cuenta. Tras dejar a la joven hanami de diez años con su abuela, y a Shinachiku cuidando de su gemela de dieciséis años en el complejo Uzumaki (y con un escuadrón anbu encargado de que siguiese existiendo una casa a su vuelta), el matrimonio Uzumaki se dirigía a su nido de amor para celebrar el aniversario de la declaración de la haruno. Veinticuatro años ya… Y, como no, decidieron celebrarlo en la cabaña hokage secreta, y por todo lo alto. Sin distracciones, tomándose un merecido descanso… aunque había todavía un temor que carcomía a la pelirrosada.

-Naruto, habrás cerrado Divertilandia con llave y guardado lejos de mi lo de kakashi, ¿no?- preguntó Sakura tras sentir un escalofrío. Su instinto le decía que algo iba mal.- Que no quiero encontrarme con eso… otra vez… ni con alguna ampliación posterior…- Naruto reaccionó con otro escalofrío, para luego tragar hondo y rascarse la nuca con nervios.

-Tra… tranquila… ayer envíe a mis clones a dejarlo todo preparado… el clon gandalf, ahora apodado "el blanco" al parecer, reunió a un selecto grupo de **kage bunshin** y partieron rumbo a lo que ellos llaman "mordor" a acabar con el mal en una épica aventura… incluso se llamaron "la comunidad del altillo" porque les di orden de subirlo todo al desván, donde nadie verá nunca nada… no he vuelto a saber de ellos, pero seguro que ya han acabado…- intentó tranquilizar el rubio a la fémina, aunque por dentro estuviese rezando para no volver a ver esa sorpresa desagradable.

(Flashback inicia)

-Naruto, busca en el armario del cuarto de la que voy al baño, a ver si encuentras algo… útil para más adelante…- sugirió la pelirrosada con un tono lujurioso, para luego dar un beso en los labios a Naruto y levantarse cubierta con la sabana de seda roja. El Uzumaki se quedó contemplándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrojándola incluso por la intensidad con la que esos ojos azules la recorrían. Y no era para menos: a Sakura siempre le había sentado maravillosamente bien el rojo, contrastaba mucho con su piel blanca y esos ojos verdes… Naruto todavía no se creía su suerte, y se encargaba de mostrárselo a Sakura con cada mirada. En cuanto la joven se fue, el rubio se tomó un momento para suspirar, completamente satisfecho. Con lo mal que comenzó la semana, y lo bien que estaba ahora…

- _A ver qué encuentro…_ \- se dijo el rubio tras estirarse y levantarse de la cama, para dirigirse hacia el mueble del dormitorio principal.

- **Busca unas esposas cachorro, no sé porqué me da que a la chiquilla le va ese rollo…** \- comentó un ansioso Kurama mientras apartaba una máscara de oxígeno, todavía con el gotero de sangre al lado. Estaba siendo una semana intensa, muy intensa.

- _Tú calla, que Sakura me ha prohibido hablarte de por vida… voy a necesitar meses para lograr tu indulto…_ \- respondió el Uzumaki tras abrir la puerta del mueble. Rebuscó ligeramente entre los estantes… muda de recambio para el colchón… líquido para limpiar el cristal de los espejos… algo de equipo ninja… nada importante, hasta que algo llamó la atención del ojiazul. Se trataba de una caja de madera, sencilla, con una tapa y un papel pegado con el nombre "kakashi".- _Ummmm… puede que aquí haya algo, kakashi sensei no deja de ser un anbu, y los anbu siempre están preparados…_

- **¿estás seguro de que quieres ver eso gaki?** \- preguntó el biju con un gesto de sospecha. Naruto nunca cambiaría, ¿es que no había escarmentado tras esa visita a Divertilandia?

- _Si… creo… a ver, kakashi sensei es un pervertido, pero solo lee novelas pornográficas, ¿Qué puede ser peor?_ \- repuso el rubio, para tomar la caja entre sus manos y abrirla.- _A ver qué tenemos por aquí…_ ¡JODER!- exclamó Naruto, que de la impresión incluso tiró la caja al suelo y dio un paso atrás. Sakura apareció corriendo, temerosa de que alguna buscona les hubiese seguido cien putos kilómetros hasta allí y estuviese atacando a su novio, pero cuando entró solo se encontró a un Naruto pálido mirando una caja volcada con un montón de fotos desperdigadas por el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Naruto?

-¿que qué ha pasado? Que esta casa es una puta trampa mortal joder, mira la caja de kakashi sensei…- Sakura miró el montón de papeles en el suelo y se acercó algo temerosa. Su inner la gritaba que quemase eso, pero su lado cotilla no pudo resistir la tentación… y, pasados unos segundos, decidió que destruiría esa faceta de su personalidad. Joder, esto la pasaba por mirar. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, vio que se trataban de fotos de la gente haciendo su vida cotidiana, en sus hogares, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo fotografiados. Lo cual implicaba que el hokage se colaba en sus casas con una cámara y sacaba esas fotos. Joder, pudo ver una foto de Naruto comiendo ramen en calzoncillos, una de Sasuke algo sudado sentado en el retrete de su casa mientras leía un libro sobre cómo mejorar la flora intestinal, una de kiba limpiando a su perro, otra de hinata cocinando… incluso gritó cuando vio una de ella en camisón abrazada a Ino en la cama la última vez que se quedó la pelirrosada a dormir en el complejo yamanaka. Que joder, se veía claramente en la foto que no habían hecho nada más que dormir y que ese abrazo era algo casual, pero esas sospechosas manchas amarillentas resecas en la esquina inferior derecha de la foto eran muy inquietantes.

-Po… Por esto siempre llegaba tarde…- comentó una anonadada Sakura, mientras Naruto refunfuñaba al fondo. Si lo pensaba bien, no era para enfadarse: el actual hokage adoraba leer historias amorosas de otras personas, historias donde el protagonista iba acostándose con una y otra mujer, con algo de aventura y comedia entre tanto, era cuestión de tiempo que decidiese dar un paso más allá. El destino de todo lector ávido de lemmon era colarse en las casas ajenas con una cámara y vivir su propia aventura, acechar al resto de personas mientras duermen, tomar instantáneas y montarse su propio fic… en el fondo no venía por ahí su enfado. Venía porque, con esas manchas, esa foto ya no podría aprovecharla él…

(Flashback fin)

- _Agghhh… vaya trauma…_ \- pensó el rubio, aunque una idea volvió de nuevo a su mente. Un trio con Ino y Sakura… el Ero baka que llevaba dentro clamaba por ese espectáculo… Decidió dejar de lado su perversión interna para, viendo que estaban cerca del marco de la puerta de la cabaña, ocuparse con… otra perversión. No sabía porqué, pero ese día se había despertado particularmente... vigoroso, y quería aprovecharlo.- Sakura…- la omisión del chan hizo a la pelirrosada darse la vuelta. Naruto solo lo omitía cuando se enfadaba o cuando…- ¿te parece bien poner a tu hokage a limpiar una casa para tus juegos depravados? Veo que no tienes el más mínimo respeto por la autoridad…- declaró con un gesto severo, arrinconando a la ojijade contra la puerta. Sakura primero reaccionó con sorpresa, después sonrió al entenderlo todo, y luego le dirigió una mirada lasciva mientras se mordía el índice.

-¿Ah si, hokage sama? Lo hice sin querer…- comentó con un tono de fingida inocencia y un suave sonrojo, para luego mirar de arriba abajo al rubio y dejarse envolver por los fuertes brazos del dirigente de la aldea. Sentía el calor que desprendía el atlético cuerpo del rubio adherirse a ella, subirla la temperatura tanto que incluso pudo sonrojarse para seguir con su papel. Siempre veía a su esposo muy atractivo, pero hoy se había pasado todo el camino hacia la cabaña conteniendo sus ganas de arrancarle esa chaqueta naranja e ir a por el cuarto hijo... esa nueva colonia que le había regalado fue un acierto brutal, visto lo visto...- ¿Cree que he sido mala, mi señor?

-MUY mala, Sakura Uzumaki…- afirmó el hokage, mientras acariciaba el escultural trasero de su esposa con su mano izquierda abierta… lo que iba a hacer con ese monumento se merecería su propio icha icha. Su mano derecha, mientras tanto, viajó a la entrepierna de la fémina, arrancándola un ligero gemido al sentir los dedos de Naruto contactar con su húmeda intimidad… totalmente desnuda y depilada. La ojijade era una mujer precavida, y siempre iba un paso por delante del ojiazul.- Y veo que no has cumplido la normativa sobre ropa interior y escándalo público… no me dejas muchas opciones, a pesar de que se agradece que estés tan… suave…- halagó, comenzando a frotar el clítoris de la kunoichi con delicadeza en movimientos circulares. Sintió sus pantalones hacerse cada vez más pequeños cuando la sintió gemir y temblar.

-Ahhhh… no… ¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo, hokage sama?- preguntó una divertida y excitada Sakura, para acariciar suavemente por fuera del pantalón el palpitante miembro del rubio, que clamaba por la atención de su auténtica dueña. Por dentro se estaba derritiendo solo de pensar en lo que haría con su juguete preferido.- Haré lo que sea por librarme del castigo…- prometió, relamiéndose los labios con lascivia, y arrancándole una respiración pesada al ojiazul, que estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir el juego.- Todo lo que me pida…- se susurro al oído, para morder el lóbulo de la oreja del hokage con suavidad.

-No voy a tener piedad esta vez, señorita Uzumaki, ya son muuuuuchas travesuras…- anunció de forma inflexible el rubio, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con el rol playing que había desarrollado la pareja para ocasiones especiales. Tomó a Sakura de los muslos y la levantó, siendo envuelto por las firmes piernas de la pelirrosada y quedándose sus labios a escasos centímetros del oído de la fémina.- He traído todo lo necesario para disciplinarte… esposas, cuerdas…- la fémina se estremeció al pensar en todo eso. Porque podría parecer que la pareja no tenía perversiones, pero todo el mundo tenía una en esta historia. Y la de a,vos era la dominación, solo que en momentos diferentes: el rubio deseaba llevar la iniciativa al inicio y luego que la ojijade le sometiese en medio del sexo, realmente le venía de familia lo de adorar "la marcha" viendo los… registros gráficos… que había dejado yondaime hokage en esa cabaña; y la de la Uzumaki, una mujer acostumbrada a mandar cada minuto y a dar la imagen de mujer perfecta, era hacer un poco de juego previo dónde pudiese… romper las reglas y dejar de ser una chica buena… y recibir su correspondiente castigo. Placentero, por supuesto, no la iba el sado, la excitaba más bien tener a ese rubio con un tono autoritario sobre ella, ordenándola, para luego mandar ella. La única razón real por la cual el matrimonio no había renovado Divertilandia para adaptarla a sus gustos era porque el siguiente hokage se encontraría con esa imagen cuando fuese allí y la pelirrosada se moriría de la vergüenza. Aunque cada año esa idea era más apetecible…

-S… si hokage sama… castígueme… no puedo controlarme, no me gusta obedecer las normas…- le rogó entre gemidos mientras sentía el miembro del rubio rozar por debajo del pantalón su completamente húmeda entrepierna. Este año no llegarían ni al sofá a este paso…

-Has sido mala Sakura… muy mala…- susurró de nuevo ese rubio de cuerpo atlético, para abrir la puerta con una mano y entrar al hogar. Hoy no había hijos, ni vecinos… ni vergüenza, se iban a dejar temblando el uno al otro. Lástima que en esta historia a la providencia le encante dejar a la gente a medias…

-SORPRESAAAAAAA- gritó un coro de voces desde dentro de la cabaña, y del susto, Naruto soltó a Sakura en medio de un grito. Todo el mundo se alarmó, aunque nadie más que el Uzumaki, que de inmediato recogió a su esposa y agradeció al mismísimo cielo que la fémina cayese de tal manera que nadie viese que la faltaba la ropa interior. La levantó del suelo mientras el resto de personas allí presentes se acercaba con preocupación, y tragó grueso en cuanto la fémina se separó ligeramente para adecentarse. La Uzumaki, tras dirigirle una mortal mirada al aterrado rubio, miró a su alrededor: la cabaña estaba llena de gente. De solo mujeres concretamente, y de todas las naciones. Pudo ver a Ino, a Karin junto a su hija Sarada uchiha y a la hija de Chouji akimichi, a Ayame, a la yondaime tsuchikage Kurotsuchi, a Shion del país del demonio, a Mei terumi de kiri, a Karui y Samui de kumo, a tsume ,Hana y a la hija adolescente de esta última (que parecían particularmente contentas)… decenas y decenas de féminas, ¿Qué cojones hacían allí? Gracias a kami que Divertilandia estaba sellada por los clones de Naruto y las cajas con las perversiones de los kage guardadas en el desván…

-Pe… pero… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó la fémina de la que se alisaba el vestido, mientras el resto de invitadas sonreían ante el gesto de la mujer de que estaba bien.

-¡Es una sorpresa para ti frentona!- anunció una feliz Ino, que adoraba esta clase de eventos. El ambiente, el cotilleo… estaba en su salsa.- Está muy guapo, hokage sama.- declaró él dirección al rubio mientras guiñaba un ojo y Naruto enrojecía ligeramente. Ino tuvo que aguantar la risa, adoraba incomodar al ojiazul así… sin contar que con esa capa de hokage estaba particularmente atractivo… lástima que la frentona no quisiese compartirlo alguna vez

-Cerda…- masculló entre dientes la pelirrosada, conteniendo sus ganas de asesinar. Su amiga estaba mirando a su esposo como un trozo de carne...

-Nos invitó Naruto nii chan, Sakura, que quería montarte una fiesta para que te divirtieses un poco.- interrumpió Karin nada más sentir con su ojo de Kagura la ira creciente de Sakura, temiendo que la Uzumaki de ojos verdes destrozase el lugar.- Está muy bien esta casa Naruto, no nos hablaste de ella. ¿Qué te parece, Sarada?- preguntó en dirección a su hija, buscando despertarla de una vez y que dejase de mirar al hokage con ese suave sonrojo. No hacía falta ser un ninja sensor para saber la realidad, y estaba Sakura como para que añadiesen más leña al fuego… aunque no la culpaba, no sabía si sería por el corte de pelo, pero notaba a su primo más guapo que de costumbre, arrebatador incluso.

-Bi… bien- respondió Sarada tras lograr a duras penas separar la vista del cuerpo de Naruto.

Sarada uchiha, la kunoichi más atractiva de la nueva generación e hija del gran Sasuke uchiha y de Karin Uzumaki, una belleza de pelo negro ligeramente largo, ojos negros, cuerpo fino parecido al de su abuela materna y piel blanca que podría tener al hombre que quisiese a sus pies… salvo el que la gustaba. Su padrino, Naruto Uzumaki. Sabía que estaba mal, que era su padrino, que estaba casado con una buenísima persona y que la sacaba más de veinte años, y por eso no había intentado nada, pero es que no podía evitarlo. El Uzumaki le parecía tremendamente atractivo, con ese pelo rubio, esos ojos azules y ese cuerpo atlético (demonios, ¡si a sus cuarenta años aparentaba tan solo unos treinta! Eso sí que era genética…); y además era su prototipo de persona a admirar: resoluto, caballeroso, amable… era el hombre perfecto. Sin contar que era el shinobi más fuerte de la historia, lo que era irresistible para una uchiha como ella. Todos sus novios habían tenido alguna oportunidad con ella solo porque la uchiha vio algún rasgo de su auténtico objetivo en ellos. Y lo peor de todo… puede que ninguna de las invitadas se hubiese dado cuenta por la música y las conversaciones, pero su fino oído heredado de padre si lo había captado todo… La uchiha había cortado de golpe su conversación con chou chou para escuchar ese juego previo entre el matrimonio Uzumaki en la puerta… al hokage rubio mandando sobre su mujer, a ella siguiéndole el juego… ese porte, ese tono de voz… la uchiha tuvo que apretar las rodillas al imaginarse a ella misma recibiendo esas atenciones del dirigente. No sabía de dónde salió esa idea pervertida, pero la estaba costando horrores no lanzarse sobre el hokage en ese momento. Captando la confusión de su hija, Karin se llevó a las féminas de forma discreta a parte, dejando al matrimonio Uzumaki hablando.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto Naruto?- preguntó Sakura apretando los dientes y fingiendo una sonrisa para el resto de mujeres.- ¿No se supone que estaríamos solos?

-Yo qué sé dattebayo.- se excusó por lo bajo un nervioso hokage, que en serio no sabía que estaba pasando. Estaba seguro de una sola cosa: él no había invitado a nadie allí. Estaba claro que para lo que quería hacer NO quería invitados más allá de su esposa.- Te juro que no es cosa mía.

-¿Y cómo explicas que hayan llegado a esta cabaña supuestamente secreta? – interrogó una enfadada Sakura, que estaba sintiendo en su interior su ira crecer como nunca. Tenían que ser tonterías suyas, pero notaba a las mujeres del lugar particularmente atentas al ojiazul… joder, si Sarada prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos, que la chica le caía muy bien y para ella era como una hija más, pero se estaba ganando una visita al hospital a este ritmo… la culpa era de ese asqueroso baka hentai, que había ido demasiado guapo a esa cabaña… Si solo la iba a ver a ella, ¿qué le costaba ponerse feo? Tendría que haber conservado el burka…- Pues me da igual quién sea el culpable, pero arréglalo o vas a estar sin… comer… hasta que hanabi vaya a la universidad… asqueroso baka hentai...- gruñó en voz baja, para irse a reprender a Ino por volver a guiñarle un ojo a su hombre. Encima se había quedado a medias, como para no enfadarse… si, sería eso, estaba excitada y le habían cortado de golpe su diversión, por eso sentía ganas de asesinar a cada mujer presente entre terribles sufrimientos… Naruto, por supuesto, pensó en las diferentes posibilidades, y llegó a un único sospechoso… uno de pelaje naranja, nueve colas y una expresión de fingido desconcierto que contemplaba todo desde su paraje mental.

- _Kurama…_ \- murmuró con enfado en su interior Naruto.

- **Dime cachorro.** \- contestó el biju mientras enredaba en fanfiction con su ordenador.- **Demonios, ¿un fem Kurama enamorada y sin instinto asesino sellada en Sasuke uchiha? ¡¿Es que los jóvenes de hoy no respetan nada?!** \- exclamó completamente indignado. Lo del sexo se puede discutir, al fin y al cabo hagoromo nunca les aclaró a sus hermanos si les había dado sexo, ¡pero lo del instinto asesino era innegociable! Eso y su pelaje sedoso eran sus señas de identidad. Y lo de sellarle en "don palo metido por el culo" y convertirle en una fangirl más ya era el insulto definitivo…

- _¿Sabes algo de esto?_ \- preguntó el rubio con una ceja arqueada e ignorando las quejas del biju, obteniendo una negativa del kitsune.- _Porque te diré otra vez lo que te repito cada vez que sacas el tema: no voy a montarme un harem, y el año que viene no va a haber orgía. Me esconderé con una nutrida escolta de anbu hombres y heterosexuales en una cueva recóndita por una semana y no tendremos época de celo, te aviso._ \- recordó el rubio a su amigo biju, sospechando que todo esto era un intento del biju de tentarle con las posibles candidatas a una noche de pasión, de mostrarle lo que podía conseguir si le hacía caso. Ya estaba todo preparado y hablado con su mujer: el año que viene se cumplían veinticinco años de su última época de celo, tocaba una nueva, y esta vez el rubio estaría preparado. Nada de intentos de violación, nada de escándalo público ni de hordas de zombis, nada de kaguya liberada por la aldea enseñando los pechos y, lo más importante: NADA DE ESE HORRIBLE BURKA. Este año conservaría su dignidad.

- **¿Yo? Si estoy aquí encerrado… ¿Qué podría hacer?**

- _¿Tú? De todo, eres un zorro viejo y astuto...-_ declaró el hokage, haciendo mención a esas ligeras canas que habían aparecido en el biju. Kurama le había asegurado que se le quitarían el año siguiente, que eran algo temporal, así que sólo se había quedado como una anécdota.

- **Gracias por el cumplido, pero no he sido yo y tengo muy claro que no habrá época de celo el año que viene. Será algún imitador tuyo, o ellas se habrán autoinvitado, ahora vuelve a la fiesta anda, que tu mujer está a punto de matarse con hinata…** \- avisó el kitsune, teniendo que Naruto que desconectar al ver a una particularmente violenta Sakura recriminarle a una particularmente agresiva hinata el que estuviese mirando a su esposo con un hilillo de sangre cayendo por su nariz y un fuerte sonrojo. Pero ¿Qué ocurría hoy?

La solución era muy simple… Naruto había acertado en sus sospechas, todo era culpa de Kurama. El kitsune había infiltrado en la comunidad del altillo a un clon traidor en un despiste del ojiazul entre tanto papeleo de hokage (no le salió con muy buen aspecto, tenía que reconocer, al hacerlo de forma clandestina le salió muy defectuoso, con un tono de piel excesivamente pálido, casi sin pelo, los ojos grotescamente grandes, andando a cuatro patas y con un inexplicable desdoblamiento de personalidad yandere… y, como era un fanático de la saga de Tolkien, lo bautizó como clon gollum), un clon que esperó el momento para secuestrar a esos clones e invitar en nombre de Naruto a cada una de esas féminas. Tenían poco tiempo para llegar a ese lugar apartado, el biju ya reparó en su anterior época de celo en que ese lugar era tan perfecto para esconderse como para algunas sesiones de perversión lejos de oídos indiscretos, pero, cómo no, sabía que todas ellas aprenderían a volar con tal de tener una oportunidad con su Naruto… incluso esa vidente del país del demonio ya estaba en la cabaña cuando llegaron todos, movida por una extraña visión que la aseguró "la mejor semana de su vida". El caso es que el kitsune ya había logrado reunir a todas las mujeres de su lista particular en ese lugar (y estaba particularmente orgulloso de que la hija de su odiado Sasuke uchiha estuviese allí), y solo tenía que esperar…

¿Esperar a qué si todavía queda un año para que esas féminas reciban sus feromonas? Os preguntaréis. Y también era muy simple la respuesta. El biju había heredado un elemento clave de cada uno de sus jinchuriki, un aspecto de su personalidad: la cultura del esfuerzo. Una obstinación brutal a la hora de lograr sus objetivos, y en este caso tenía uno claro: ver a su gaki dándolo todo en una intensa orgía de una semana con las mujeres más bellas del continente, su forma de compensarle por su infancia. Que, aunque ese baka lo negase, sabía que se lo agradecería… ¿quién no lo haría? Y sobre las consecuencias con Sakura… la ojijade recibiría extra de atención del rubio, por supuesto… usaría el "método Kurama" para que estuviese particularmente satisfecha y no castigase demasiado a su cachorro. Solo quedaba una parte a cubrir en su plan. Aprovechando que, gracias a la labor como hokage de Naruto, no había grandes conflictos, el biju pudo dedicar en secreto parte de su chakra a una tarea específica. Durante los veinticuatro años que habían pasado desde su última época de celo, el biju había destinado cada día parte de su poder a acelerar su propio crecimiento, una tarea hercúlea que había dado sus frutos: mientras que para el resto habían pasado veinticuatro años, para él había pasado un cuarto de siglo. Estaba en celo de nuevo, y llevaba emitiendo feromonas como un loco desde que el matrimonio Uzumaki llegó a esa cabaña, con especial atención en aquella mujer que casi arruina su anterior época de celo, Sakura Uzumaki, a la cual claramente ya había sobrepasado... sería una kunoichi médico, pero Kurama no iba a caer dos veces en esa trampa y se había centrado mucho en ella esta vez. Y los resultados estaban comenzando a sentirse…

-Na… Naruto kun…- interrumpió Sarada al hokage, que intentaba separar a unas violentas Sakura y hinata mientras Ino se abanicaba con la mano y se desabrochaba un botón de la blusa y Karin se quejaba del calor del lugar, obteniendo el asentimiento de todas las demás allí presentes, que estaban empezando a desnudarse. Naruto iba a preguntar qué las ocurría cuando se vio sobrepasado por la información: Shion le miró de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva y comenzó a quitarse su camiseta, dejando al aire sus grandes pechos contenidos por un diminuto sujetador, mei cerró la puerta del lugar con llave mientras respiraba pesadamente y se mordía el labio, y, lo más perturbador… en medio de la pelea, los labios de Sakura y hinata habían contactado y ahora se estaban literalmente devorando a besos entre gemidos. Un momento, ¿BESANDO? ¿PERO QUE COJ...? A ver, que en cierta manera era excitante, Naruto Junior quería recopilar datos minuciosamente, pero... eran cuernos... ¿no? Joder, ¿no debería de enfadarse al ver a su mujer besándose con ansia con otra persona? Pero bueno... estaba seguro de que si se acercaba le besarían ambas... quizás debería de... sacrificarse... para separarlas... un buen marido lo haría... AGGHH ¡OTRO LAPSUS!. Antes de que el hokage superase su dilema interno, la joven uchiha saltó sobre él, atrapándole con sus piernas y lanzándose a reclamar sus labios con fiereza. Pudo sentirla besándole, introduciendo su lengua en él con hambre, e incluso gimiendo cuando el rubio la sostuvo de su trasero para poder tocarlo y compararlo con… Aaggghh, no, para evitar que se cayese joder, ¿a que venía ese lapsus?… Todas sus quejas se evaporaron cuando sintió a Ino susurrándole al oído mientras Sarada le arrancaba la capa de un tirón y Karin le comenzaba a lamer el cuello.

-Hoy la frentona y yo vamos a compartir…- le confesó, y Naruto tuvo que tragar hondo al reparar ya totalmente en la trampa de Kurama. Mientras, en su paraje mental, el kitsune aparecía en un triciclo, con un traje negro y una peluca del mismo color, la cara maquillada de blanco y dos espirales rojas dibujadas en sus mejillas. Puede que su jinchuriki estuviese todavía resistiendo, pero estaba encerrado, lejos de los refuerzos, rodeado por más de cincuenta mujeres excitadas al 1000% y con su mujer ya participando en el regalo de Kurama... a ver cómo se libraba del agarre de esas tres, rescataba a su esposa de su momento yuri y salía de ahí con su chakra descontrolado... Con una mueca de pura maldad, el biju miró al lector para pronunciar una única frase...

- **Que comience el juego…**

* * *

 **y ahora si, fin del fic. Ha sido un auténtico honor que hayáis gastado vuestro tiempo en leerme, los más de 90 review, las felicitaciones... hasta el comentario criticando el narusaku, todo aquí ha sido bienvenido! Si queréis más humor absurdo, mi fic de Fjaka os gustará... es narushion sin harem del rubio, pero os gustara, tiene de esos golpes ridículos, a Kurama aún más desatado que aquí, una preciosa critica a los fics de harem usando a Sasuke... bienvenidos sois! Al igual que en pasión y color, que es tb humor pero solamente narusaku, sin insinuaciones de otras. Y, por supuesto, en el resto, de mi tablón no se van a mover! XD**

 **Como veis, Kurama es un fan ACÉRRIMO de Saw... y eso implica ponerle la trampa más sadica y cruel del mundo al pobre Naruto. Rodeado, su mujer ya vencida por las feromonas, sin escolta anbu y con una joven chica intentando comérselo... ese zorro le ha puesto la trampa definitiva. Y antes de que me volváis a acusar de naruharem... el rubio no ha caído... al menos aún xD podéis hacer vuestras cábalas xD Eso si, este plan es puro Kurama, veinticuatro años planificando esta orgia masiva, incluso creando al clon gollum para prepararlo todo XD**

 **Y sobre kakashi... a ver, me hizo gracia poner que se cuela en casas ajenas para ver sus vidas cotidianas y montarse sus películas xD en esta historia todos tienen su perversion. Y sobre el lime de Sakura y Naruto... no podía despedirme sin ponéroslo xD el rollo crimen castigo le encaja bien a Sakura, vi la idea en Naruto, las crónicas del guerrero del remolino de nothernlights91 y quede enamorado de esa faceta de la ojijade para algún lemmon, espero que os gustase! Un saludo y nos leemos en el resto de historias!**


End file.
